Magnetic
by dpj.juliya
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata, dua org yg sama-sama sedang tersesat. Hinata ngotot tdk mau berurusan dgn kehidupan berbahaya Naruto, dan Naruto muak dgn zona aman yg membentengi kehidupan Hinata. Tapi kehidupan mereka masing-masing sprti ujung magnet yg berbeda kutub, saling tarik menarik meski sekeras apapun mereka coba menolaknya/Naruhina/Chap 20 UP/ Complate-
1. Chapter 1

_**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Rate: T/T+**_

 _ **Genre : Romance**_ , _**Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Warning :**_  
 _ **-**_ **Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan** **ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 _ **Magnetic**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_ **: Hyuuga Hinata**

 **...**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **...**

Tok. Tok.

Suara pintu yang diketuk mengejutkan Hinata yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada desain diatas mejanya. Hinata mendongak dan menatap pelaku yang berani mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Gaara, kau mengagetkanku." Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengusir si penggangu yang ternyata adalah kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu kan?" Gaara berjalan menuju meja kerja Hinata tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Ada apa datang kemari?" Hinata mengabaikan penjelasan Gaara.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Gaara yang sudah berada di samping kursi Hinata, bersandar pada meja kerja Hinata.

"Bukannya ini terlalu sore untuk makan malam?" tanya Hinata polos.

Gaara langsung menatap tajam pada Hinata "Kau melewatkannya lagi kan?! sudah kubilang jangan terlalu memaksakan diri bekerja Hinata." nada suara Gaara menyiratkan bahwa ia marah namun juga khawatir terhadap kekasihnya itu

"Eh, memangnya apa yang ku lewatkan?" Hinata menatap heran pada Gaara.

Gaara menoleh pada jam dinding yang menempel di tembok sudut kiri ruang kerja Hinata. Hinata mengikuti arah pandangan Gaara, dan betapa kaget dirinya ternyata waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh lebih.

Kenapa Hinata tidak menyadari jika hari sudah selarut ini?

"Terlalu sore eh? " ejek Gaara

Hinata menampakkan senyum tak bersalahnya, "Well, mungkin jam dinding itu rusak?"

Gaara menghembuskan nafas kesal melihat sikap acuh Hinata. "Hinata, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melewatkan makan malam lagi kan? Kau mau penyakit lambungmu itu kambuh lagi?"

Hinata yang diceramahi oleh kekasihnya seperti itu hanya bisa menunduk seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah makan permen setelah gosok gigi.

"Aku minta maaf, aku bersumpah terakhir mengecek jam masih pukul lima, padahal aku baru menyelesaikan lima desain, tau-tau ternyata sudah selarut ini." Hinata masih merunduk tidak berani menatap wajah tegas Gaara.

Gaara sebenarnya gusar melihat Hinata yang tidak peduli pada kesehatannya seperti ini, tapi melihat kekasihnya yang menunduk tak berani menatapnya membuatnya tak bisa terus marah pada Hinata.

Gaara mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata, dan Hinata mendongak pada Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum lembut pada Hinata, "Jangan mengulanginya lagi, kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak membuatku khawatir seperti ini."

"Uhm!" Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat, "Aku janji tidak akan melewatkan makan malam lagi."

"Semuanya Hinata, makan pagi, makan siang dan makan malam, tidak boleh ada yang terlewat satupun setiap hari, aku akan mengecek setiap hari, jika aku sibuk aku akan menyuruh sekertarisku yang menanyakannya, jadi jangan beralasan apapun, atau aku akan menutup bisnismu ini." ancam Gaara.

Sekali lagi Hinata menganggukkan kepala dengan cepat. Ia tau ancaman Gaara tidak main-main. Gaara benar-benar bisa menutup bisnisnya dengan mudah.

"Bagus" Gaara tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang bereskan barang-barangmu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, tapi sebelum itu kita akan makan malam dulu."

"Tapi aku membawa mobil."

"Tinggalkan saja, besok aku yang akan mengantarmu kekampus." jelas Gaara.

Hinata tidak membantah perkataan Gaara lagi. Dengan segera Hinata memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan berlari kecil menyusul Gaara yang sudah menunggu didepan pintu.

Gaara menatap sejenak wajah gadisnya yang tersenyum seperti anak kecil, kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Haaahh... kalau tau kau akan sesibuk ini hingga lupa waktu, aku tidak akan mengenalkanmu pada wanita-wanita merepotkan itu, aku jadi menyesal sekarang."

Hinata hanya membalas perkataan Gaara dengan tertawa kecil, kemudian Gaara merangkul pundak Hinata dan berjalan menuju mobil.

.  
.

Hyuuga Hinata, seorang _Fa_ _shion Designer_ muda yang dianggap berbakat karena mampu mengembangkan bisnisnya hingga menjadi terkenal diusianya yang masih belia.

Hinata sendiri tidak pernah merasa dirinya punya bakat terpendam seperti itu. Menurutnya dirinya lebih tepat disebut beruntung. Ya, dirinya beruntung karena memiliki Gaara disampingnya.

Awalnya Hinata hanyalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan Design Tata Busana biasa. Ia memang mampu memulai bisnis butiknya sejak dini karena keluarganya bisa dibilang cukup kaya raya. Namun semuanya tidak serta merta langsung membuat butik Hinata menjadi besar.

Hinata sungguh tidak menyangka dia akan menjadi sukses dalam waktu yang relatif singkat, dan menurut Hinata tidak ada hal istimewa dalam dirinya yang mampu membuat bisnisnya berkembang pesat seperti sekarang. Hinata memang telah bekerja keras untuk usahanya, tapi bagi Hinata tanpa bantuan dari Gaara dirinya bukanlah apa-apa. Semua ini berkat Gaara, ya semuanya karena kekasihnya tersebut.

Sabaku Gaara sudah menjadi kekasih Hinata sejak 3 tahun terakhir ini. Mereka berkenalan di salah satu pesta seorang pengusaha besar. Ayah Hinata yang saat itu masih menjabat dikabinet Jepang sebagai Menteri Ekonomi Perdagangan dan Industri diundang beserta istri dan anak-anaknya. Disanalah Gaara pertama kali melihat Hinata dan langsung terpesona pada pandangan pertama.

Gaara sendiri berada disana karena pengusaha tersebut merupakan klien dari perusahaan ayahnya yang berbisnis dibidang _Real Estate &_ _Property_. Saat itu Gaara masih seorang mahasiswa tingkat akhir dan belum memegang jabatan di perusahaan ayahnya tersebut.

Hinata yang ketika itu juga masih remaja SMA tidak bisa menolak pesona lelaki dewasa seperti Gaara. Keduanya menjadi dekat dalam waktu singkat dan tidak lama setelah itu menjadi sepasang kekasih hingga saat ini.

Kesibukan Gaara setelah lulus dan bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya serta Hinata yang menjadi mahasiswi di Universitas Keio tidak membuat hubungan keduanya menjadi renggang justru malah semakin mesra. Walaupun Gaara bukan tipe pria romantis -yang sering mengajak _dinner_ dipuncak hotel bintang lima dengan jejeran lilin yang cantik, bunga mawar yang bertebaran dan _live_ _piano_ yang menyentuh- namun Gaara sangat perhatian dengan Hinata, membuat Hinata merasa istimewa dan dicintai, dan Hinata sangat menyukai itu.

Kesuksesan Hinata sekarang pun tidak jauh dari peran Gaara. Gaara yang menjadi tangan kanan ayahnya seringkali diundang ke pesta-pesta para pengusaha dan orang-orang penting lainnya, dan Gaara selalu mengajak Hinata. Disana Gaara memperkenalkan Hinata pada istri-istri para pejabat dan pengusaha. Berkat hal itulah banyak istri pejabat dan pengusaha yang memesan dan menggunakan desain busana Hinata.

Merk design Hinata juga banyak dipakai oleh model dan selebritis. Hinata juga sering mengikuti berbagai pameran dan _event_ dalam _Fashion Week_ di Tokyo. Bahkan Hinata pernah ditawari untuk mengikuti _Fashion Week_ di Paris namun Hinata menolak keras karena merasa dirinya masih tidak pantas untuk mengikuti event sebesar itu.

Design busana Hinata yang terkenal mengusung tema _Soft Glamorious_ , banyak disukai dari berbagai kalangan. Banyaknya orang-orang penting yang menyukai dan menggunakan label design Hinata membuat nama Hinata melejit dikalangan fashionista dan sosialita.

Hubungan Gaara dan Hinata yang selalu saling mendukung dalam karir masing-masing, menjadikan mereka pasangan yang sangat ideal. Gaara selalu mengatakan kesuksesan Hinata adalah karena memang kejeniusannya sendiri sebagai seorang designer, sementara Hinata beranggapan dukungan dan cinta dari Gaara lah yang mampu membuatnya bersinar seperti sekarang.

Namun sayang, cahaya terik matahari diawal musim panas yang seharusnya mampu membuat Hinata semakin bersinar justru menggelapkan dunia Hinata seketika.

.  
.

Ketika itu siang di bulan Juni, Hinata berkumpul dikantin kampusnya seperti biasa. Bersama Sakura dan Ino dan juga kekasih-kekasih mereka Sasuke dan Sai.

Mereka semua berada di Universitas yang sama. Sakura merupakan mahasiswi di Fakultas Kedokteran, sedangkan Ino mahasiswi Fakultas Seni. Mereka bertiga sudah berteman sejak dibangku SMA. Sementara untuk Sasuke dan Sai, Hinata baru mengenal mereka sejak masa kuliah, itupun karena Sakura dan Ino, dan keduanya merupakan mahasiswa jurusan Hukum.

Hinata yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sakura dan Ino dikejutkan dengan suara ponselnya yang berdering. Hinata pikir itu adalah Gaara yang meneleponnya untuk menanyakan perihal makan siangnya. namun ternyata itu adalah Temari-nee, kakak perempuan Gaara.

Ketika mendengar suara Temari diujung sana yang memberi kabar buruk bahwa Gaara mengalami kecelakaan dalam perjalanan bisnisnya, seketika Hinata menjadi kalut.

Hinata segera berlari menuju rumah sakit meninggalkan teman-temannya yang khawatir melihat Hinata mendadak pucat dan pergi tanpa memberikan penjelasan.

Dirumah sakit, Hinata langsung lemas melihat Gaara terbaring tak sadarkan diri, dengan alat-alat bantu yang menunjang kehidupannya, Gaara koma.

.  
.

Sudah tiga hari sejak itu, Gaara masih tidak sadarkan diri, dan Hinata terus saja menungguinya tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sendiri. Keluarga Gaara dan keluarga Hinata serta Sakura dan Ino yang sudah mengetahui tentang kecelakaan Gaara, sudah membujuk Hinata untuk beristirahat barang sejenak, tapi Hinata tetap kukuh tidak mau pergi dari sisi Gaara.

Sakura dan Ino yang paling mengerti bahwa Gaara adalah dunianya Hinata, dan mereka sangat takut jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi, maka mungkin Hinata yang paling terpuruk.

Seperti sekarang saja, Hinata menjadi sangat kacau. Selama tiga hari Hinata tidak pulang, tidak kuliah dan bahkan tidak bekerja, makan dan membersihkan diripun dilakukannya dirumah sakit.

Hari keempat Sakura dan Ino datang lagi menjenguk Gaara sekaligus memantau keadaan Hinata. Disana juga ada ibu Gaara dan Temari yang menemani Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kami datang, kau sudah makan?" Sakura mendekati Hinata yang sedang duduk disamping ranjang Gaara.

"Ya aku sudah makan Sakura-chan, terima kasih sudah menjenguk." Hinata tersenyum kecil pada Sakura dan Ino. Sakura bisa melihat jelas raut wajah Hinata yang sangat kacau, sepertinya ia kurang tidur dan terlalu banyak menangis.

"Hinata, istirahatlah sebentar, kau terlalu memaksakan diri, kau terlihat sangat kacau." Ino mencoba membujuk Hinata dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman lemah dari Hinata.

"Apa ada perubahan dari kondisi Gaara?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, ia masih tidak menunjukkan respon apapun."

Hinata menggenggap tangan Gaara yang terpasang infus, dan mengecupnya.

"Gaara, Sakura dan Ino datang menjengukmu, dan mereka justru mengkhawatirkanku, tidakkah menurutmu kau berlaku sangat kejam padaku saat ini? kenapa kau tidak mau bangun dan melihatku. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Hinata menggenggam erat tangan Gaara dan membawanya kewajahnya, Hinata lagi-lagi menangis.

Sakura dan Ino menyentuh bahu Hinata yang begetar, mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

Entah hanya halusinasi Hinata saja atau memang Hinata merasa jari Gaara bergerak dalam pegangan tangannya. Hinata mendongak dan menatap wajah Gaara.

"Gaara?"

Seperti mendengar panggilan Hinata, Gaara mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan.

Hinata sontak berdiri dan menatap wajah Gaara lebih dekat.

"Gaara? kau sudah sadar? kau bisa mendengar suaraku?"

Mendengar hal itu, ibu Gaara dan Temari yang duduk disofa juga mendekati ranjang Gaara. Sakura dan Ino mundur membiarkan mereka berdua lebih dekat untuk melihat Gaara.

"Gaara, nak, kau sudah sadar?" Ibu Gaara tidak percaya melihat anaknya yang sudah koma selama empat hari akhirnya membuka matanya.

"H..hinata?"

Meskipun terdengar pelan, Hinata bisa mendengar Gaara menyebut namanya.

"Ya,ya ini aku Gaara, kau bisa mendengarku? tunggu jangan bicara dulu, aku akan memanggil dokter." Hinata melonggarkan pegangan tangannya dan memencet tombol darurat didekat ranjang untuk memanggil dokter.

"I..ibu"

Kali ini Gaara menggumamkan memanggil ibunya, "Ya nak, ibu disini."

Ibu Gaara menangis menatap anaknya. Katakanlah ini institusi seorang ibu, tapi ibunya merasa Gaara sadar hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

"Gaara kenapa kau bisa sebodoh ini huh, sudah kubilang untuk selalu berhati-hati dalam menyetir." lagi-lagi air mata Hinata jatuh tanpa disadarinya.

"Ma..af"

"Tidak, jangan minta maaf, kau harus sehat dan kembali kesisiku, setelah itu baru akan akan memaafkanmu."

"Hinata.."

"Sudah kubilang jangan bicara lagi, tunggu dokter datang dan memeriksamu."

"Hinata.. maaf.. aku.. sudah.. tidak.. sanggup.. lagi.." Gaara berusaha mengatakannya dengan sudah payah. Hinata hampir histeris mendengar kata-kata Gaara.

"Tidak! Kau harus bertahan Gaara! kau harus hidup dan kembali kesisiku! jika tidak aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Hinata mencoba mengancam Gaara walau ia tau itu tidak ada gunanya.

"Hinata.. berjanjilah.."

"Tidak aku tidak mau berjanji apapun padamu. Kau harus bertahan."

"Berjanjilah.. untuk terus hidup.. untukku..."

"Tidak! aku tidak mau berjanji. Jika kau mau melihatku hidup kau harus melihatnya sendiri!"

Hinata sudah menangis histeris mendengar Gaara berniat meninggalkannya seperti ini. Ibu Gaara dan Temari yang merangkul ibunya juga menangis melihat putra dan adiknya itu memberikan pesan terakhir untuk kekasihnya. Sakura dan Ino juga tidak bisa menahan air mata mereka melihat adegan sepasang kekasihnyang sangat mengharukan tesebut.

"Hiduplah.. dengan baik... dan jaga kesehatanmu.." Gaara tidak peduli dengan jawaban Hinata, dia terus saja meracau diantara kesadarannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau, kumohon Gaara bertahanlah... aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi, aku janji akan makan dengan teratur, aku janji akan selalu mendengarkan kata-katamu, karena itu kumohon Gaara..." suara Hinata juga semakin melemah, kakinya terasa sangat lemas dan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat akibat isakannya yang tertahan.

"Untuk terakhir kali.. kumohon..berjanjilah.."

Dengan susah payah Hinata mengangguk, "Baiklah aku janji, karena itu kau juga harus berjanji untuk bisa bertahan Gaara."

Akhirnya Gaara hanya tersenyum pada Hinata dan kemudian menatap pada ibu dan kakaknya.

"Maaf.. ibu.. nee-chan.."

"Ya nak, ibu memaafkanmu, dan dengarkan kata Hinata-chan, kau harus bertahan, kami membutuhkanmu."

Kata-kata ibu Gaara terhenti karena dokter dan perawat telah datang. Mereka langsung mengambil alih alih dan memeriksa kondisi vital Gaara. Hinata, Ibu Gaara dan Temari mundur membiarkan dokter bekerja. Ibu Gaara terus menangis dipelukan Temari, sementara Hinata juga dipeluk oleh Sakura dan Ino yang masih disana, mereka menangis bersama.

Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar suara melengking panjang dari _bedside monitor_ , dan Hinata tau arti suara mengerikan itu.

Hinata kembali histeris dan mencoba mendekati Gaara namun ditahan oleh Sakura dan Ino.

Hinata bisa mendengar dokter yang menyuruh perawat mengambil _defibrillator_ dan hiruk pikuk itu pun terjadi.

"Tidak! GAARA! GAARA!"

Hinata terus saja histeris. Hinata tidak lagi mendengar permintaan maaf dokter yang tidak bisa menyelamatkan Gaara. Suara melengking yang tidak mau berhenti itu adalah suara terakhir yang didengar Hinata sebelum kesadarannya hilang dan Hinata pingsan dalam pelukan Sakura dan Ino.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**

*Bedside Monitor= monitor yang memperlihatkan aktivitas vital pasien  
*defibrillator= alat kejut jantung

next prolog Naruto^^ ➡


	2. Chapter 2

**_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Rate: T/T+_**

 ** _Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort_**

 ** _Warning :_**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Magnetic_**

 ** _Chapter 2_** **: Namikaze Naruto**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 ** _..._**

Pintu diruangan itu terkunci. Naruto memberikan arahan para anak buahnya untuk menembak gagang pintu tersebut. Prajurit tersebut menembak, kemudian disusul Naruto yang mendobrak pintu dengan cepat.

Naruto bersiaga mengangkat senjata dan menilik ruangan tersebut. Satu orang sandera terakhir ada diruangan tersebut dengan tubuh terikat dikursi dan mulut yang plester.

Naruto mendekati pria tersebut, sementara tiga anak buahnya bersiaga didalam ruangan dan dua lainnya bersiaga di depan pintu yang telah Naruto dobrak.

Naruto mengidentifikasi pria yang terikat tersebut. Dia adalah sandera terakhir yang harus diselamatkan, sekaligus merupakan Duta Besar Jepang untuk Kamboja.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, sir" Naruto bergerak mengambil pisau yang tersampir dipaha kirinya. Namun pria tersebut justru membelalak dan menggeleng dengan cepat. Naruto jadi menatapnya bingung.

Pria itu berusaha mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorokannya karena mulutnya yang masih di plester. Naruto yang mengerti hal tersebut, melepas plester yang membekap mulut si sandera.

Begitu mulutnya bebas ia langsung berkata dengan gugup dan wajah yang pucat pasi.

"Mereka memasang bom di belakangku, dan memaksa kakiku menginjak pemicunya."

Naruto langsung mengecek, dan memang ada bom yang dipasang disandaran kursi belakang, terhubung dengan pemicu yang yang ada dibawah telapak kaki sandera, jika ia mengangkat kakinya sedikit saja, maka dapat dipastikan mereka semua yang ada disana hanya tinggal nama.

"Hei KJ, tahan kaki pria ini, tapi jangan menekannya, cukup tahan kakinya agar tidak begertar selama aku bekerja." Naruto memberi instruksi pada anak buahnya yang memiliki panggilan dengan sandi KJ, begitulah mereka bekerja.

Mereka punya nama panggilan tersendiri karena para prajurit yang tergabung dalam Special Force Group, diwajibkan menyembunyikan idenditas diri mereka.

Pria yang dipanggil KJ segera melaksanakan perintah ketua regunya.

Naruto meneliti bom tersebut dengan seksama, ia memulai dengan membuka penutup bom.

Bom tersebut termasuk dalam kategori bom waktu, tapi layar pada device hanya menunjukkan angka 00:00 artinya pemicu waktunya tidak diaktifkan.

Setidaknya ada enam jenis kabel yang menghubungkan detonator dengan bahan peledaknya. Naruto harus memotongnya secara berurutan.

Naruto sudah pernah melakukan ini puluhan- tidak bahkan ratusan kali, dan sosok Naruto yang masih bernafas saat ini merupakan bukti bahwa ia tidak pernah gagal menghentikan bom. Hal yang Naruto perlukan untuk pertama-tama adalah ketenangan, karena tangan yang gemetaran justru dapat dapat memicu ledakan.

Naruto mengambil gunting berupa tang yang selalu dibawanya untuk keperluan mendadak seperti ini. Ia menganalisis sambungan-sambungan kabel.

Dimulai dari kabel warna merah, dan tidak terjadi apapun. Naruto melanjutkan dengan kabel putih. Tiba-tiba pemicu waktu menyala dan waktu yang Naruto punya sekarang kurang dari tiga menit.

'Sial, mereka pintar ternyata' batin Naruto.

Naruto tidak memotong kabel yang salah, tapi itu telah dimodifikasi jika kabel putih dipotong, memang tidak terjadi ledakan namun program pemicu waktu otomatis akan diaktifkan.

Naruto bekerja lebih cepat namun tetap tangkas. Namun ini sangat aneh. Naruto sudah memutus kabel yang seharusnya menghentikan pemicu waktu, tapi angka-angka itu terus menghitung mundur.

'Ada yang terlewatkan' pikir Naruto.

Naruto membuka detonator dengan menggunakan obeng kecil yang dibawanya.

'Double sial, detonator kedua.'

Detonator kedua lebih spesifik, hanya si pembuat bom yang tau kabel mana yang benar untuk menghentikannya.

Jika Naruto sedang berada disituasi seperti dalam film-film, maka saat ini dia harus memutuskan akan memotong salah satu di antara kabel merah atau kabel biru.

Sayangnya kali ini si pembuat bom sedang berusaha bercanda dengan Naruto. Kedua kabel tersebut berwarna hitam. Tidak ada pilihan antara merah atau biru, yang ada hanya dua kabel berwarna hitam dan hanya dipotong salah satunya, benar-benar mencerminkan warna kematian. Artinya pembuat bom tidak berencana menghentikan bom ini sama sekali.

'Ini buruk aku harus meminimalisir korban.'

Naruto menjelaskan situasi pada anak buahnya. Naruto bisa melihat wajah si Duta Besar menjadi dua kali lebih pucat.

"Sir, yang bisa menghentikan ini hanya keberuntungan, apa kau akan mempercayakannya padaku?" Naruto meminta persetujuan dari pria itu karena ini juga menyangkut nyawanya. Pria tersebut mengangguk dengan kaku, ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Setelah itu Naruto memerintahkan semua anak buahnya yang ada di sana, termasuk yang diluar pintu untuk menjauh dalam radius  
50 meter. Awalnya anak buahnya menolak namun Naruto menggretak mereka dengan keras.

"Aku tidak meminta pendapat kalian prajurit! Ini perintah!"

Suara yang absolut tersebut memaksa para prajurit mematuhinya.

"Tahan kaki anda sir, jika tidak pemicu itu yang akan membunuh kita berdua terlebih dahulu. Aku akan memutuskan dengan cepat, waktu kita juga tidak banyak"

Pria itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan anggukkan. Naruto kembali berfokus pada pilihan mautnya.

Mungkin seharusnya tadi ia menitipkan pesan terakhir pada anak buahnya untuk kakek dan neneknya. Jika mereka tau Naruto mati tanpa mengatakan apapun dia mungkin akan dikutuk hingga dalam kuburnya.

Naruto tidak berpikir lagi, jika pilihannya salah artinya Tuhan akhirnya mengizinkannya untuk bersama dengan ayah dan ibunya. Naruto memotong kabel disebelah kanan tanpa ragu sedikitpun, ia bahkan melakukannya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

Satu detik dan tidak terjadi apapun, tidak ada ledakan yang menghancurkan tubuhnya, waktu pemicu juga sudah berhenti.

"Anda bisa mengangkat kaki anda, sir"

Pria itu dengan gemetar mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang menginjak pemicu. Setelah dipastikan tidak terjadi apapun, mereka bisa kembali bernafas dengan lega.

.  
.

"Pulang atau namamu kuhapus dari kartu keluarga Namikaze !"

Teriakan neneknya dari seberang sana membuat Naruto harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Tapi baa-chan, aku lebih suka bekerja dilapangan seperti ini ketimbang lebih banyak duduk diruangan dan memerintah saja." Naruto mencoba mempertahankan argumennya.

"MAKSUDMU kau lebih suka melihatku mati perlahan setiap kali mendengar kau berperang dientah berantah sana!?"

"Bukan begitu baa-chan tapi-"

"Cukup! kau akan pulang dengan sukarela atau aku yang mengeluarkanmu secara paksa dari kamp militermu. Kau tau kan kakekmu masih bisa melakukannya meski sudah turun dari jabatannya sebagai Menteri Pertahanan."

Naruto tau ancaman neneknya serius. Naruto tidak suka dipaksa seperti ini, tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, cepat atau lambat neneknya akan membuatnya keluar dari kamp nya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, beri aku waktu untuk mengurus surat izinku, setelah semuanya selesai aku akan pulang."

"Bagus."

Sambungan terputus begitu saja. Naruto menggerutu dengan sebal. Neneknya benar-benar semaunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, biarpun begitu nenek dan kakeknya adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang Naruto punya.

Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal dunia ditahun pertamanya menjadi seorang mahasiswa.

Ayah dan ibu Naruto meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, tidak lebih tepatnya pembajakan pesawat. Pesawat yang menerbangkan mereka menuju Rusia mendadak dibajak oleh sekelompok teroris. Tidak ada negosiasi apapun, karena dari awal tujuan mereka bukan uang tebusan. Kelompok itu meledakkan pesawat itu begitu saja, bom bunuh diri sebutannya.

Berita itu menjadi sangat heboh. Namikaze Minato yang saat itu digadang-gadang akan menjadi Menteri Pertahanan Jepang selanjutnya menggantikan ayahnya, Namikaze Jiraiya.

Minato sendiri saat itu seorang Laksamana yang menjabat kepala staf gabungan Organisasi Militer Jepang yang mengepalai pasukan Angkatan Darat, Angkatan Laut dan Angkatan Udara.

Minato merupakan sosok yang sangat diharapkan untuk perdamaian Jepang. Ialah yang membuat kebijakan untuk meredam perang dingin antara China dan Jepang terkait perselisihan mengenai Kepulauan Senkaku. Keputusannya itu menjadi angin segar untuk membawa Jepang menjadi negara bebas konflik.

Namun hal tersebut justru bencana bagi mafia-mafia yang menginginkan perang meledak di Jepang, sehingga bisnis gelap penjualan persenjataan perang mereka membludak. Namun karena kemunculan Minato dan kebijakannya, maka bisnis mereka kini menjadi sepi dan itu menyulut amarah mereka, sehingga mereka menyatakan perang tertutup pada Minato.

Banyak yang berspekulasi para mafia tersebutlah yang menyewa teroris yang membajak pesawat Minato, namun tidak ada bukti nyata untuk hal tersebut dan kasus itu ditutup begitu saja.

Sejak saat itu hidup Naruto kehilangan arah. Ia depresi berat untuk beberapa waktu. Bahkan kakek dan neneknya serta teman-temannya sangat khawatir jika Naruto berniat bunuh diri.

Namun itu tidak pernah terjadi, lebih tepatnya, tidak terjadi secara persis. Tiga bulan setelah kematian ayah ibunya, Naruto berhenti kuliah dan masuk ke akademi militer.

Kakek dan nenek Naruto benar-benar kaget. Mereka memang tau jika Naruto berniat menjadi seperti ayahnya, namun ini terlalu cepat, ia bahkan berhenti kuliah.

Jiraiya, kakek Naruto berpikir ini jalan yang sangat buruk. Naruto yang masuk akademi hanya dengan ijazah SMA mungkin hanya akan berakhir pada pangkat Sersan Mayor. Setidaknya ia harus menamatkan pendidikan sarjananya untuk mencapai pangkat yang lebih tinggi, jika tidak selamanya Naruto hanya akan menjadi prajurit di lapangan.

Naruto sendiri yang saat itu hanya berpikir untuk menantang maut menjadikannya prajurit lapangan yang sangat ideal, alasannya? Naruto tidak takut mati.

Hal itu pula yang menjadikannya memenuhi syarat dalam perekrutan unit pasukan khusus Angkatan darat yang disebut Special Forces Group atau SFGp. Unit ini memungkin Naruto melaksanakan operasi khusus hingga menangani masalah kontra-terorisme.

Jika orang-orang berpikir itu adalah kegiatan yang sangat gila dan beresiko, Naruto justru menikmatinya. Naruto punya keahlian menembak dan juga menjadi juru kunci menjinakkan bom dalam regunya dan hasilnya dalam setahun belakangan ini Naruto dipilih menjadi Ketua Regu 1 di pasukan SFGp unit Peleton 1.

Seluruh hal gila Naruto benar-benar membuat Namikaze Tsunade, nenek Naruto menjadi murka. Ia memaksa Naruto untuk kembali ke Tokyo dan melanjutkan kuliahnya. Jiraiya pun mendukung hal tersebut. Selain itu baik untuk karir militer Naruto, Jiraiya pikir Naruto perlu dijauhkan dari maut untuk beberapa saat. Alasannya? Naruto keturunan Namikaze terakhir. Ia tidak boleh mati sebelum punya keturunan.

Naruto menjadi bimbang. Dalam hati ia membenarkan kata-kata kakeknya tersebut. Tapi sisi gelapnya menolak keras ide tersebut. Jika ia punya keturunan akan muncul sejuta alasan yang membuatnya ragu turun ke medan perang.

Namun nenek dan kakenya sudah memaksanya sedemikian rupa, dari cara yang paling halus hingga ancaman paling mematikan.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang. Tokyo, kampung halamannya.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**

 _Note's:_  
*Semoga kalian tidak bingung dengan penjelasan panjang lebar saya disini?

*Disini saya pakai istilah yang umum digunakan dalam indonesia saja ya, seperti angkatan darat, laut dan udara, sebenarnya kalo dijepang namanya adalah JGSDF, JMSDF, JASDF, ribetkan? belum lagi sebutan untuk pangkat-pangkatnya, jadi saya pilih pakai bahasa awam aja.

*Kalo ada yang kurang jelas dan bikin kalian penasaran (dan tidak menjadi spoiler untuk chapter2 selanjutnya) silahkan tanyakan saja.

*Saya juga menerima kritik dan saran untuk kedepannya, terutama untuk bagian action, soalnya saya paling lemah dibagian itu, jadi kalau kalian merasa ada yang kurang atau justru terlalu over dan rumit silahkan disuarakan.?


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T/T+**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 3 : Pertemuan Pertama -1**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

Dua bulan setelah pemakaman Gaara, Hinata baru mulai bisa mengambil alih kembali hidupnya.

Hinata iri dengan cerita-cerita fiksi dalam novel yang dulu sering dibacanya. Bukan dengan ending bahagianya, tapi karena si penulis bisa menuliskan 'sepuluh tahun kemudian' dengan mudahnya setelah kejadian menyedihkan yang menimpa si tokoh .

Hinata bertanya-tanya bagaimana sang tokoh melewati waktu-waktu tersebut. Apa mereka juga tersiksa sepeti halnya Hinata? Apa tubuh dan pikiran mereka seakan lumpuh seperti yang dialami Hinata? Bagaimana mereka bisa melanjutkan hidup mereka dengan separuh jiwa mereka yang hilang -atau seluruh jiwanya dalam kasus Hinata-?

Sangat sulit bagi Hinata untuk berfikir jernih, seluruh instingnya berkata untuk mati, tapi nuraninya menolak karena Gaara yang memintanya berjanji untuk terus hidup. Hanya kata-kata terakhir Gaara yang menahan seluruh tubuhnya untuk tidak melompat dari atap gedung tertinggi di Tokyo.

Hinata memulai lagi semuanya dengan bergerak. Ia harus bekerja. Ia harus tetap bekerja untuk mempertahankan bisnisnya, bisnis yang diraihnya bersama dengan Gaara.

Sekarang Hinata sudah masuk kuliah dan bekerja seperti biasa. Namun bagi Sakura, Hinata tidak bekerja seperti biasa, Hinata bekerja seperti orang kesetanan.

Sakura memang bisa bilang keadaan Hinata sekarang sudah lebih baik. Dia ingat satu minggu pertama setelah pemakaman Gaara, Hinata tidak keluar kamar sama sekali. Ia tidak masuk kuliah dan tidak pergi bekerja. Diminggu kedua baru Hinata keluar rumah dan pergi bekerja, itupun karena pegawai butiknya yang mengatakan mereka sudah kebanjiran pesanan. Namun Hinata tetap belum masuk kuliah.

Baru diminggu ketiga Hinata masuk kuliah lagi. Sakura dan Ino langsung memeluk Hinata dan hampir membuat Hinata terjungkal ketika menemukan sosok Hinata dikampus setelah ia tidak menampakkan diri selama dua minggu.

Setelah itu Hinata bersikap seperti biasa, tapi Sakura dan Ino merasa sifat Hinata berubah 180 derajat. Hinata masih tetap tersenyum pada orang-orang, tapi Hinata menjadi lebih sensitif dan kadang bersikap ketus, ia juga lebih sering menyendiri.

Karena itu hari ini Sakura dan Ino berinisiatif mengajak Hinata pergi berbelanja. Hinata awalnya menolak dengan alasan pergi bekerja tapi bukan Sakura dan Ino namanya jika menyerah begitu saja.

Mereka menyerang Hinata dengan bujukan, rayuan hingga paksaan sampai akhirnya Hinata -dengan sangat terpaksa- ikut bersama Sakura dan Ino.

Hinata duduk dikursi penumpang di belakang sambil menatap jalanan diluar jendela, sementar Ino yang mengemudi dan Sakura duduk disebelahnya. Mereka berdua berbicara dengan semangat menggebu yang tidak pernah padam sementara Hinata hanya sesekali menanggapi.

Namun seketika Hinata menyadari sesuatu, "Kita mau kemana? Ini bukan jalan kearah _Shibuya 109_." Hinata langsung menyela obrolan Sakura dan Ino.

Ino mengangkat bahunya dan berkata dengan santai, "Memang, kita akan belanja _Galleria Tokyo Midtown_."

"Apa? Kenapa harus kesana?" protes Hinata

"Ayolah Hinata-chan, kau tidak bosan belanja disana terus? Kita perlu suasana baru, sekali-sekali pergi ketempat lain tidak masalah kan." Kali ini Sakura menyahut untuk mendukung rencana Ino.

Hinata hanya mendesah pelan. Sebenarnya memang bukan masalah, hanya saja Hinata berencana secepatnya kabur dari Sakura dan Ino karena butiknya memang tidak jauh dari area perbelanjaan _Shibuya 109_. Tapi jika sudah diculik menjauh dari sangkarnya, bisa apa dirinya.

Sayangnya, memang itulah tujuan Sakura dan Ino. Mereka ingin menjauhkan Hinata dari butiknya, dari penjaranya.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka tiba di _Galleria Tokyo Midtown_. Ini memang bukan pertama kali mereka kesini. Hanya saja biasanya Hinata, Sakura dan Ino lebih suka berbelanja di _Shibuya 109_.

Mereka menjelajah setiap lantai di _Galleria_ tersebut. Walaupun Hinata awalnya enggan, harus Hinata akui dirinya cukup menikmati hal ini. Sakura dan Ino berhasil membujuknya untuk menikmati waktunya. Bahkan Hinata tidak menyadari mereka sudah berkeliling selama dua jam disana.

Kedua tangan Sakura dan Ino sudah penuh dengan kantung belanja mereka, sementara Hinata hanya membawa dua kantung belanja.

"Kurasa kalian sudah cukup banyak berbelanja, bagaimana jika makan siang sekarang?" Hinata yang sudah merasa lelah mencoba menghentikan kegilaan Sakura dan Ino.

Suara Hinata menghentikan Sakura dan Ino yang berniat masuk ke toko yang selanjutnya. Sakura langsung mengecek jam tangannya.

"Astaga kau benar Hinata-chan, kita harus berhenti sekarang Ino, sebentar lagi Sasuke dan Sai akan kemari makan siang bersama kita kan?"

Hinata mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Sakura. "Sasuke dan Sai akan kemari?"

"Tidak masalah kan Hinata-chan? Tadi mereka bilang ada disekitar sini jadi kami mengajak mengajak mereka untuk makan siang bersama mereka." Ino sedikit merasa cemas jika Hinata keberatan dan meminta pulang lebih dulu.

"Ya, kurasa tidak masalah." sahut Hinata.

Jawaban Hinata membuat Sakura dan Ino sumringah. Tapi Sakura mendadak ingat hal yang dikatakan Sasuke dalam pesannya.

"Oh! dan satu lagi Hinata-chan, kuharap kau tidak keberatan, Sasuke bilang dia akan membawa temannya yang baru saja datang ke Tokyo."

Hinata menaikkan alisnya, "Dia laki-laki?"

"Iya, apa kau keberatan?" Sakura bertanya dengan cemas.

"Kalian tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan?" Hinata menatap Sakura dan Ino menyelidik.

"Merencanakan apa?" sahut Ino

"Entahlah, mungkin mencoba mengenalkanku pada teman Sasuke itu misalnya?"

Sakura dan Ino terlonjak mendengarnya, buru-buru Sakura menggerakkan kedua tangannya tanda ia menyangkalnya, "Tidak! tentu saja tidak Hinata-chan, kami tidak akan selancang itu, kami berani sumpah ini cuma kebetulan lagipula Sasuke yang mengajak temannya, kami tidak tau apapun."

Ino mengangguk cepat mengiyakan kata-kata Sakura.

Hinata terdiam sejenak dan mendesah pelan, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bemaksud menuduh kalian seperti itu." Hinata menyesali pikiran negatifnya tersebut. Bagaimanapun seharusnya Hinata tau Sakura dan Ino tidak akan melakukan hal rendah seperti itu, mereka sangat tau sedalam apa luka Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan, kami mengerti, kami tidak akan memaksamu, kalau kau tidak mau berkenalan dengannya pun tidak masalah selama kau ikut makan siang dengan kami." Ino tersenyum dengan lembut kearah Hinata.

"Benar, sekarang ayo kita turun, kita bisa menunggu mereka lebih dulu di cafe." Sakura mengajak mereka turun kelantai dasar.

Ino menyamai langkah Sakura dan Hinata mengikuti dibelakang mereka.

Cukup banyak orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Tokyo Midtown memang salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang terkenal di Jepang, jadi tidak heran banyak orang-orang yang berkunjung kemari.

"Hei Sakura, itu disana Sai dan Sasuke, ayo kita kesana, aku sudah lelah membawa kantung-kantung ini, seharusnya ini tugas mereka!"

Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti Ino yang berjalan cepat kearah depan mereka.

Hinata yang tadinya melamun mendongak menatap arah yang tadi di tunjuk Ino. Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke yang bersandar disalah satu pilar dan menatap kearah Sakura dan Ino yang berjalan kearahnya. Disebelah Sasuke juga ada Sai dan seseorang berambut pirang yang tidak dikenal Hinata.

Mungkin itu adalah teman Sasuke pikir Hinata. Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena jarak yang cukup jauh dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya.

Hinata tidak segera menyusul Sakura dan Ino yang berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi dirinya menuju kekasih-kekasih mereka. Hinata hanya berdiam diri untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya kaki Hinata bergerak maju dan berjalan menuju kearah Sakura dan Ino.

Hinata menabrak seorang perempuan yang ada dihadapannya hingga membuat perempuan muda itu terjatuh. Belum sempat Hinata meminta maaf karena menabrak perempuan itu dan membantunya, seseorang menarik paksa Hinata.

Semua kejadian itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat bahkan sebelum Hinata sempat menarik nafas. Hinata bahkan tidak menyadari tangannya sudah melepaskan kantung belanjanya.

Sedetik kemudian Hinata mendengar dengan jelas suara tembakan peringatan yang menulikan pendengarannya ditengah kelinglungannnya. Seorang pria merangkul leher Hinata dengan sebelah tangan sementara satu tangannya yang lain memegang pistol.

Suara tembakan itu menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya dan mereka langsung pucat. Seketika suasana menjadi panik.

"DIAM ! Jangan ada yang bergerak atau bukan cuma gadis ini yang kutembak tapi kalian semua juga akan kuledakkan!"

Pria itu berteriak lantang. Pistol yang tadinya terarah keatas untuk sebagai tanda peringatan kini bertengger tepat di sebelah kanan kepala Hinata.

Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan panas dari ujung pistol yang baru saja ditembakkan itu dipelipisnya.

Tubuh Hinata menegang seketika setelah ia bisa mencerna hal yang menimpanya. Hinata bisa melihat orang-orang disekelilingnya menatap dirinya dengan wajah ketakutan dan pucat. Dengan sangat pelan Hinata mencoba melirik pelaku yang sekarang sedang menyanderanya.

Dari ujung matanya Hinata tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pria itu, tapi menurut Hinata pria itu sudah tua, mungkin seumuran dengan ayahnya. Hinata juga tidak bisa melihat warna atau bentuk rambutnya karena pria itu menggunakan topi sejenis bucket hat yang sudah sangat lusuh.

Pria itu masih menjegal leher Hinata dengan erat bahkan Hinata hampir merasa kesulitan bernafas. Mata pria itu terus bergerak tidak karuan menatap orang-orang disekitar mereka, mengintai setiap gerak gerik disana seandainya ada yang berani mendekati dirinya.

Situasai berada dikendalinya pikir pria itu, ia sedikit menunduk menatap sanderanya. Saat itu Hinata bisa sedikit melihat wajahnya, pria itu memang sudah tua.

Anehnya pria itu tersentak ketika melihat wajah Hinata, Hinata menyadari ekspresi itu walau hanya sekilas.

"Sial !"

Hinata bisa mendengar pria itu mendesis tepat dibelakangnya.

'Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu' batin Hinata.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T/T+**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 4 : Pertemuan Pertama -2**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

Naruto masih memasang raut masamnya ketika memasuki _Tokyo Midtown_. Sasuke dan Sai menyerat dirinya dari rumahnya hanya untuk makan siang bersama kekasih-kekasih Sasuke dan Sai.

Naruto baru tiba tiga hari yang lalu di Tokyo. Awalnya Naruto berniat langsung tinggal di sebuah apartement, namun langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh neneknya. Terpaksa Naruto harus tinggal setidaknya satu sampai dua minggu kedepan dirumah neneknya.

Siang ini teman lama Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai mengunjunginya. Naruto cukup kaget menemukan mereka didepan pintu rumah neneknya, padahal Naruto tidak mengabari siapapun perihal kepulangannya, kecuali kakek dan neneknya.

"Bagaimana kalian tau aku ada di Tokyo?" Naruto bahkan belum mempersilahkan Sasuke dan Sai masuk, namun kedua laki-laki itu menerobos masuk dan duduk disofa.

Setelah mendudukkan diri disofa yang empuk barulah Sasuke menjawab, "Kakekmu yang bercerita pada ayahku."

"Dan pada ayahku juga." Sai menambahkan

Tidak mengherankan pikir Naruto.

Ketika kakeknya masih menjabat sebagai Menteri Pertahanan, kakek dan ayah Naruto berteman baik dengan ayah Sasuke dan Sai.

Ketika Minato menjabat sebagai Kepala Staf Gabungan Organisasi Militer, ayah Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha merupakan Kepala Staf Lapangan Angkatan Darat. Sementara Shimura Danzo, ayah Sai menjabat sebagai Sekjen Komisaris Badan Kepolisian Nasional.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai pun menjadi akrab karena ayah-ayah mereka. Mereka bertiga juga berada di Sekolah Menengah yang sama. Sampai masa perkuliahan Naruto yang singkatpun mereka berada dijurusan yang sama sebelum akhirnya Naruto masuk Akademi Militer.

Meski telah pensiun, kakek Naruto dan ayah Sasuke serta Sai masih sering bertemu, karena Fugaku lah yang menggantikan Jiraiya menjabat Menteri Pertahanan, sementara Danzo juga naik jabatan menjadi Komisaris Jenderal.

"Ku dengar kau juga akan kembali kuliah Naruto?" Sai menyadarkan Naruto yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati teman-temannya. "Begitulah, kurasa besok aku sudah bisa ikut perkuliahan, seluruh administrasi sudah diurus nenek."

Sai bersiul, "Itulah untungnya punya nenek seorang President Universitas"

"Itu sama sekali tidak untung jika kau tidak berniat kuliah sama sekali." Naruto menghempaskan dirinya kesofa dan duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Kau mau jadi prajurit selamanya dobe?" Sasuke melirik Naruto yang bersandar dengan mata terpejam.

"Itu menyenangkan."

Sasuke dan Sai menatap Naruto yang masih terpejam. Mereka pikir Naruto sudah berubah selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, namun sepertinya itu hanya harapan kosong.

"Kurasa kita harus bergegas sekarang Sasuke, para gadis itu akan mengunyah kita hidup-hidup jika membuat mereka menunggu."

Mata Naruto terbuka mendengar kata-kata Sai. Ia menegakkan punggung dan menatap kearah mereka. "Kalian mengetuk pintu rumahku dan mengganggu waktu istirahatku, menerobos masuk dan duduk seenaknya tanpa izin tuan rumah, dan sekarang berniat pergi begitu saja? sebenarnya apa mau kalian kesini?"

"Siapa bilang kami mau pergi begitu saja, kau ikut dengan kami." perintah Sasuke.

"Aku? ikut bersama kalian dan gadis-gadis kalian makan siang? Terima kasih, aku sangat tersanjung tapi aku menolak."

"Ayolah Naruto, kau pasti belum keluar rumah sama sekali semenjak berada di Tokyo, kau perlu melihat dunia luar." Sai mencoba membujuk Naruto.

"Apa perlu kami meminta bantuan nenekmu untuk membujukmu?" Sasuke pikir percuma menghabiskan waktu berdebat dan membujuk Naruto, ia harus langsung mengeluarkan kartu As nya.

Mendengar neneknya yang akan diseret-seret, Naruto bedecak kesal, "Cih, jangan coba-coba mengancamku dengan menggunakan nenekku."

Meski begitu Naruto tetap naik ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian, sementara Sasuke dan Sai tersenyum puas.

.  
.

"Berhentilah merengut Naruto dan bersikaplah menawan didepan gadis-gadis kami." Sai kesal melihat Naruto yang terus menekuk wajahnya semenjak mereka berangkat.

"Mereka gadis-gadis kalian, kenapa harus aku yang bersikap menawan." sahut Naruto

"Karena jika melihat wajah menyebalkanmu mereka bisa ikut kesal dan menyalahkan kami." Kali ini Sasuke yang menjelaskan karena ia juga lelah jika harus menghadapi gerutuan Sakura.

Naruto memutar bola matanya menanggapi perkataan Sasuke yang tidak masuk akal baginya. Mereka berdiri disamping pilar di lantai dasar sambil menatap kearah para pengunjung.

"Itu mereka." Sai menatap kearah eskalator.

Naruto yang sedang melamun mendongak menatap kearah pandangan Sai dan Sasuke.

"Yang mana?" Tanya Naruto

"Tiga orang gadis dengan warna rambut pirang, pink dan biru gelap disana." Jelas Sai.

Tidak perlu banyak waktu untuk menemukan mereka. Warna-warna rambut mereka sangat mencolok diantara kerumunan orang.

Naruto mengamati para gadis itu di ujung sana. Mereka belum menyadari kehadiran kekasih-kekasih mereka hingga si pirang mendongak dan menatap kearah mereka berdiri.

Si rambut pirang dan pink berjalan dengan cepat menuju kearah mereka, meninggalkan si rambut biru tua yang terdiam ditempat.

Naruto mengernyit melihatnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu. Ketika kekasih-kekasih Sasuke dan Sai hampir mencapai tempat mereka berdiri, baru gadis biru gelap itu melangkah.

Namun belum setengah jalan, gadis itu menabrak seseorang didepannya.

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah samping, seorang pria dengan mantel panjang yang membungkus setengah badannya dan menggunakan topi yang menutupi kepalanya, mengaitkan tangannya keleher gadis itu dan menariknya menjauh dengan cepat -terlalu cepat-.

Pria itu mengangkat tangannya yang bebas dan memegang pistol, menembaknya keatas, tembakan peringatan untuk menarik perhatian pengunjung lain.

Naruto langsung bersiaga, ia bisa mendengar teriakan pria itu.

"DIAM ! Jangan ada yang bergerak atau bukan cuma gadis ini yang kutembak tapi kalian semua juga akan kuledakkan!"

Sakura dan Ino yang sudah berada dihadapan mereka memekik mendengar suara tembakan dan reflek berbalik menghadap asal suara.

"Astaga! Itu Hinata-chan!" Sakura menyadari seseorang sedang menyandera temannya. Sakura hampir berlari kearah Hinata namun langsung dicegat Sasuke.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh."

"T-tapi Hinata-chan dalam bahaya." Sakura menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan pucat.

"Aku tau, tapi akan semakin bahaya jika kita mendekatinya."

Sakura dengan sangat terpaksa menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. Sakura dan Ino benar-benar merasa ketakutan melihat pria itu kini menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Hinata.

Pria itu tiba-tiba terlihat kesal. Ia menyibakkan mantel yang menutupi tubuhnya. Orang-orang kemudian semakin memekik dengan panik. Pria itu memasang bom disekeliling tubuhnya.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak! atau aku akan meledakkan bom-bom ini!"

Ini buruk pikir Naruto, Ia tidak membawa senjata apapun. Satu-satunya cara hanya menyergapnya dengan tangan kosong.

"Oi Sasuke, aku perlu bantuanmu." Naruto maju mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri didepannya.

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kau harus mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tanyakan apa maunya, bernegosiasilah dan ulur waktu. Aku akan menyelinap mendekatinya. Kita perlu cepat, kesempatan kita terbatas, jika dia melihat pihak berwajib datang dia akan semakin waspada."

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, kemudian ia menghadap Sai, "Sai, kau jaga Sakura dan Ino disini, jangan biarkan mereka ikut mendekat."

Naruto hendak beranjak namun lengannya ditahan oleh tangan Sakura. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! kau bisa membuat Hinata-chan terbunuh."

Naruto menatap tajam pada Sakura, "Dan jika aku tidak bergerak, maka kita semua yang akan terbunuh. Serahkan saja padaku, aku bisa mengatasi ini."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura, Naruto melepaskan cengkraman Sakura dan mulai begerak.

Sasuke juga maju mendekati pria itu secara perlahan, sementara Sai menenangkan kedua gadis itu dan meyakinkan kedua lelaki itu tau apa yang mereka lakukan.

Pria itu melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya dan langsung bersiaga. Ia semakin menekan ujung pistolnya pada kepala Hinata.

"Jangan mendekat!"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua tangannya kedepan dada tanda menyerah, ia berhenti mendekat setelah perhatian pria itu teralih padanya.

"Apa yang kau mau?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab, ia masih mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya.

Sementara itu Naruto yang menyelinap diantara para pengunjung juga terus mengamati pria itu.

Sasuke maju lagi satu langkah.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" Pria itu kembali

"Apa yang kau mau?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Pria itu terlihat semakin gelisah, matanya terus bergerah tidak fokus.

"Aku ingin kalian semua mati!"

Naruto tidak suka ini, penyandera ini hanya orang gila. Sayangnya dia orang gila yang punya pistol dan bom.

Jarak mereka masih terlalu jauh untuk Naruto bisa mengidentifikasi jenis bom yang ada di tubuh pria itu. Kalaupun dirinya punya senjata dan bisa langsung menyingkirkan pria itu dengan mudah, bom yang ada ditubuhnya bisa saja terhubung dengan tubuh pria itu. Banyak orang gila yang melakukannya. Bom meledak jika yang membawanya mati.

Dan kemungkinan terburuk lainnya, pria itu punya atasan yang memegang pemicunya dan sedang mengawasi.

Naruto berhenti bergerak. Ia mengamati sekali lagi laki-laki itu dengan seksama, meneliti arah pandangannya untuk mencari petunjuk. Pria itu memang terlihat gelisah, namun tidak ada petunjuk yang membuatnya seperti itu. Entah dia sedang dibawah tekanan seseorang atau memang dia gila dan pikirannya yang menekan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto harus membuat keputusan secepatnya. Terlalu banyak orang disini untuk dicurigai sekaligus diselamatkan.

Naruto mengambil resiko dan kembali mendekat. Melihat Naruto yang berjalan menuju sisi kanan pria itu, Sasuke kembali mengarahkan perhatian pria itu pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Apa alasannya?"

"DIAM! jangan bicara lagi atau aku akan meledakkan bom ini!"

'Pria ini benar-benar orang gila.' pikir Hinata. Hinata mengamati Sasuke yang mencoba membujuk pria itu. Sasuke memang selalu berwajah stoic seperti itu, tapi ini terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Hinata tidak tau apa rencana Sasuke, sementara Sai sedang menjaga Sakura dan Ino dibelakang sana. Mereka terlalu bodoh, seharusnya mereka cukup pintar untuk menyelinap keluar dari sini secepatnya daripada menghadapi penyandera gila ini.

Hinata tanpa sengaja melirik kesamping kanannya. Ia melihat pria itu juga mendekat ke arah mereka. Pria berambut pirang yang tadi bersama Sasuke dan Sai.

Naruto menyadari matanya bertemu dengan mata gadis berambut biru gelap tersebut. Naruto mencoba mengisyaratkan padanya agar tetap tenang.

Pria itu tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto, tapi jarak mereka masih tiga meter lagi. Sasuke harus berhasil mengambil atensi penuh pria itu atau jika tidak ia bisa melihat Naruto.

Gadis itu masih melihat Naruto dari sudut matanya. Kemudian gadis itu membuka mulutnya mengatakan sesuatu. Naruto tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya. Namun apapun itu, berhasil menyita perhatian pria itu. Pria itu melotot pada gadis itu dan semakin mengeratkan pistolnya dikepalanya.

Naruto mengambil kesempatan itu dan berlari secepat mungkin.

Naruto menendang tangan kanan pria itu yang memengang pistol hingga pistol itu terlepas. Kemudian Naruto menyikut pelipis kanan pria itu dengan keras hingga melonggarkan kaitannya pada leher Hinata. Hinata langsung bereaksi dan membebaskan diri berlari menjauh.

Pria itu cukup kuat tapi tidak terlatih. Ia berdiri sempoyongan akibat hantaman Naruto. Naruto memelintir kedua tangan pria itu kebelakang tubuhnya, dan menendang kaki pria itu hingga pria itu berlutut.

"Dimana pemicunya?!" Naruto berbisik dibelakang pria itu sambil terus menahan tangan pria itu dengan kuat.

Pria itu hanya meringis dan tidak mau menjawab.

Naruto kemudian memanggil Sasuke. "Sasuke geledah pria ini, cari pemicunya."  
Sasuke segera bergerak maju dan menggeledah pria itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama, remote pemicu itu ditemukan disaku mantel kirinya.

Petugas keamanan dan polisi mendekati mereka. Naruto melepaskan tangan pria itu untuk diborgol oleh polisi. Sasuke juga menyerahkan remote pemicu tersebut pada petugas polisi.

Polisi meminta mereka berdua untuk ikut ke kantor polisi sebagai saksi. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk namun meminta waktu untuk menjelaskan pada teman-temannya.

Hinata sudah berada dalam dekapan kedua sahabatnya yang menangis histeris. Sai tidak biaa lagi menahan Sakura dan Ino yang langsung berlari mendekap Hinata begitu melihat Hinata terlepas dari penyandera itu.

"Kalian pulanglah lebih dulu, aku dan Naruto akan ikut kekantor polisi, Sai antarkan mereka pulang." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan mengikuti polisi.

"Apa kau merasa baik-baik saja Hinata? apa kita perlu mampir kerumah sakit dulu?" tawar Sai.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya ingin segera berada dirumah. Ino-chan dan Sakura-chan juga pasti lelah dan ingin beristirahat."

Sakura langsung menyelanya, "Kami akan menginap dirumahmu malam ini Hinata-chan."

Hinata langsung menolaknya. "Aku baik-baik saja Sakura-chan, sungguh."

Ino terlihat ingin membantah namun bahunya ditahan oleh Sai, "Kurasa Hinata ingin menenangkan diri dulu Ino, biarkan Hinata beristirahat sendirian dirumahnya."

Ino dan Sakura terdiam. Hinata langsung menggandeng lengan mereka berdua dan mengajak mereka pulang secepatnya kerumah masing-masing.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**

 _Note's:_  
-Disini saya gak bikin Danzo jahat lho yaa, jadi jangan berpikir Sai mungkin akan berkhianat atau apa. Sebenarnya saya cuma bingung apa nama marga Sai dan siapa yang cocok jadi ayahnya. Karena gak ada pilihan lain, jadilah saya pinjem nama Danzo. Dia gak akan berperan banyak juga kok, cuma numpang nama doang?

-President Universitas itu kalau di Indonesia sama dengan Rektor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T/T+**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 5 : Perkenalan**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

Naruto berjalan di lorong gedung kampusnya bersama Sasuke dan Sai. Mereka mencegat Naruto begitu melihat Naruto keluar dari ruang kuliahnya.

"Apa nenekmu tau kejadian semalam?"

Naruto menoleh pada Sai dan menggeleng. Naruto memang pulang lebih dulu setelah memberikan kesaksian karena neneknya meneleponnya. Neneknya pasti akan mengamuk jika mengetahui hal gila yang dialami Naruto dihari ketiganya tiba di Tokyo, karena itu Naruto berbohong dan berkata ia sedang bermain bilyard dengan Sasuke dan Sai.

Setelah menutup telepon, Naruto bergegas pulang dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Sasuke dan Sai yang menyusul kekantor polisi setelah mengantar para gadis.

"Apa menurutmu nenekmu akan tau?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Kuharap tidak. Telingaku bisa tuli jika terus mendengar teriakan-teriakan nenekku." Naruto sendiri heran bagaimana diusianya sekarang neneknya itu masih saja sangat produktif dan galak.

Mereka berjalan menuju cafetaria. Naruto ingat samar-samar karena dirinya pernah beberapa bulan berada dikampus ini.

Masih terlalu awal untuk makan siang, namun cafetaria sudah dipenuhi cukup banyak orang. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai mengambil makanan di _counter_.

Ketika berjalan mencari tempat, Naruto bisa melihat para gadis Sasuke dan Sai ada disana. Sasuke dan Sai juga menyadarinya dan melangkah menuju meja mereka duduk.

Si rambut pirang dan pink duduk bersebelahan membelakangi mereka, sementara si gadis biru gelap menghadap arah mereka, namun perhatiannya sepenuhnya teralih pada coretan yang sedang dibuatnya.

Bisa ditebak, Sasuke duduk di samping kanan si pink, dan Sai duduk disamping kiri si pirang, menyisakan Naruto yang harus duduk di samping si biru gelap.

Naruto menghela nafas, akan sangat tidak sopan jika ia memilih meja lain.

Bukannya Naruto benci duduk disebelah gadis itu, tapi dia merasa terlalu lancang untuk duduk didekat orang asing.

Naruto melangkah dengan setengah hati. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah gadis itu. Naruto sedikit meliriknya, gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari Naruto disebelahnya.

"Nah, karena kejadian semalam kurasa kalian belum sempat berkenalan kan, dia Namikaze Naruto, temanku dan Sasuke saat SMA. Sekarang dia sedang melanjutkan kuliahnya yang sempat terhenti" Sai memperkenalkan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum ramah pada mereka semua. "Hai, kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto saja, teman Sasuke dan Sai berarti temanku juga."

"Hai, namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura, dan aku bukan teman Sasuke, aku ke-ka-sih-nya"

Naruto tersenyum geli melihat Sakura yang sangat menekankan kata-kata kekasih Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Dan aku Yamanaka Ino, aku kekasih Sai, salam kenal." sahut Ino dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Salam kenal juga." Naruto melirik sekilas kearah gadis disebelahnya. Ia masih mencoret-coret kertas disampingnya tanpa memperhatikan Naruto sedikitpun.

Sakura menyadarinya dan langsung mencoba menyadarkan Hinata.

"Oh dan ini Hinata, Hinata-chan kau ingatkan dia pria yang menyelamatkanmu semalam, dia teman Sasuke yang seharusnya pergi bersama kita makan siang semalam."

Hinata masih tidak bergeming.

"Hinata-chan.." kali ini Ino yang mencoba memanggil Hinata

Hinata tetap menunduk pada coretannya.

"HINATA-CHAN !"

Hinata tersentak dengan teriakan Sakura. Ia mendongak dengan cepat. Barulah ia menyadari Sasuke dan Sai juga ada dihadapannya.

"Oh, hai Sasuke, Sai kapan kalian datang? dan kenapa kau berteriak begitu Sakura-chan?" Hinata menatap Sakura dengan heran.

"Kemana saja kau Hinata-chan?"

Hinata jelas bingung dengan perkataan Ino, "Apa maksudmu Ino-chan? aku tidak kemana-mana sejak tadi."

Sakura dan Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sai menampakkan senyum 'palsu'nya, kemudian memperkenalkan lagi Naruto. "Hinata, perkenalkan dia temanku dan Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto."

Hinata mengangkat alisnya, kemudian ia menoleh. Mata Hinata membulat menemukan sosok pirang itu disampingnya. Ia mengejapkan matanya hingga sepenuhnya pulih.

"Oh! astaga maafkan aku, aku tidak menyadari kau ada disini." Hinata sedikit menurunkan kepalanya meminta maaf pada Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh melihat reaksi panik Hinata. "Tidak masalah, kulihat kau memang sedang sibuk. Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, panggil saja aku Naruto."

Naruto mengulukan tangannya pada Hinata. Hinata segera menyambutnya.  
"Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Sekali lagi maafkan aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu, dan kehadiran kalian semua." Hinata melepas jabatan tangannya dan melirik kearah teman-teman dihadapannya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Ya, yaa sudah biasa, jika berhadapan dengan sketsa kau jadi mendadak autis, dan kau ingat kan dia pria yang menolongmu semalam?" Sakura kembali mengulang perkataannya tadi yang Sakura yakin tidak didengar oleh Hinata.

Hinata tersentak lagi, ia mengamati Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat.

Benar, dia pria pirang yang waktu itu. padahal kejadian itu belum dua puluh empat jam berlalu dan Hinata sudah melupakan penolongnya.

"Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak sopan, maafkan aku, dan terima kasih banyak sudah menolongku, sungguh aku berniat berterima kasih tapi kau sudah pergi begitu saja dengan Sasuke." Hinata menundukkan lagi kepalanya pada Naruto.

"Tidak masalah, aku senang kau baik-baik saja, kau tidak terluka kan?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja berkat kau, oh, dan juga Sasuke." Hinata beralih menatap Sasuke, "Kalian berdua merencanakannya kan? Terima kasih sudah menolongku Sasuke."

"Hn." hanya itu balasan yang didapat Hinata, tapi tidak masalah untuk Hinata, dia sudah terbiasa.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu menghilang beberapa menit lalu?" Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hinata hingga menyedot seluruh perhatiannya.

"Oh, itu-" Hinata belum menyelesaikan perkataannya namun sudah disela oleh Sakura.

"Hinata itu seorang Fashion Designer, dia lumayan terkenal di Jepang. Apa kau pernah mendengar tentangnya, H&H ?"

Naruto tertawa dengan sumbang. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang dikelilingi prajurit dan senjata tau merk pakaian?

"Sakura-chan aku tidak seterkenal itu, lagipula Naruto laki-laki bagaimana dia tau tentang busana wanita." Hinata melanjutkan mengamati desainnya.

"Yah bisa saja kan? Mungkin saja dia tau dari ibu atau pacarnya." Sahut Ino

"Aku tidak punya pacar, dan ibuku juga sudah tidak ada." Naruto masih tersenyum, senyum palsu jika diteliti lebih dekat, dan Hinata menyadari itu ketika ia menoleh pada wajah Naruto.

Naruto tidak suka memperkeruh suasana, sepertinya kata-katanya mendadak membuat mereka semua bungkam, ia pun segera mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Sakura bilang kau cukup terkenal walaupun kau menyangkalnya, lalu apa kau punya toko sendiri?"

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya, ada di distrik Shibuya, hanya berjarak dua blok dari sebelah barat _Shibuya 109_. Kau bisa mampir jika kebetulan berada disekitar sana. Oh! sayangnya aku tidak menjual pakaian laki-laki disana, tapi aku bisa menawarkan kopi atau teh jika kau mau." Hinata tersenyum ramah. Tidak ada alasan untuknya menolak kedatangan Naruto, walaupun Hinata merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan Naruto.

Hinata tidak tau apa yang terasa mengganggu dari Naruto, hanya instingnya yang mengatakan begitu. Tidak ada yang salah dari Naruto. Naruto terlihat menyenangkan, ia juga berbicara dengan ramah pada Hinata, dan ia bahkan sudah menyelamatkan nyawa Hinata, lalu apa yang salah?

Mungkin Hinata memang terlalu sensitif, entah kenapa ia merasa mata biru yang seharusnya terasa hangat itu terkadang justru menusuk sedingin es.

'Hanya perasaanmu saja Hinata' Hinata menyadarkan kembali pikirannya. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran buruk pada penolongnya, lagipula ia teman Sasuke dan Sai.

Selanjutnya obrolan didominasi oleh Ino dan Sakura yang membahas mengenai bisnis Hinata yang menurut mereka sangat luar biasa. Bagaimana Hinata yang sering mengikuti pameran dan event fashion. Hinata yang punya banyak pelanggan VVIP dari berbagai wanita dan istri para pejabat dan pengusaha, bahkan beberapa aktris dan model juga menggunakan desain Hinata.

Hinata sendiri hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala mendengarnya, menurutnya cerita Ino dan Sakura terlalu berlebihan.

Naruto sendiri cukup kagum mendengarnya, walaupun ia tidak mengerti dunia fashion, tapi baginya Hinata orang yang hebat, ia bahkan terlihat lebih muda dari Naruto.

"Tidak kusangka sekarang aku bisa duduk disebelah perancang busana terkenal." Naruto melirik Hinata yang tersenyum geli mendengar penuturannya.

"Katakan padaku, berapa umurmu? aku yakin kau pasti lebih muda dariku kan?"

"Kalau kau seumuran dengan Sasuke dan Sai maka jawabannya ya, hanya satu tahun dibawahmu, apa aku harus memanggilmu Naruto-senpai? Sasuke dan Sai jijik dengan panggilan itu, tapi aku tidak tau denganmu, bagaimana Naruto-senpai?" Hinata tersenyum menoleh pada wajah Naruto. Hinata teringat betapa Sasuke dan Sai benci dipanggil seperti itu.

Naruto jelas juga keberatan dengan panggilan itu, ia menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat."Tidak, jangan coba-coba, itu juga terdengar menjijikkan ditelingaku, lagipula meski aku lebih tua darimu, secara akademis kau lebih senior daripada aku."

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Hinata terdengar bingung

"Aku sempat cuti kuliah beberapa tahun, jadi sekarang aku mulai lagi ditingkat dua, nah apa sekarang aku yang harus memanggilmu Hinata-senpai?"

"Tidak sepertimu, panggilan itu baik-baik saja ditelingaku, jadi aku tidak keberatan dipanggil begitu." Hinata tersenyum simpul.

Naruto mendengus keras, "Hah, aku kecolongan. Aku tidak suka menarik kata-kataku, tapi sepertinya aku menyesal sudah menawarimu menjadi senpai ku."

Ino jadi tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka, "Lalu apa yang kau katakan pada staff hingga mereka memperbolehkanmu melanjutkan dari tingkat dua? menurutku beberapa tahun itu sangat lama, dan seharusnya kau mulai dari awal kan?"

Sebelum Naruto membuka mulut, Sai sudah menyelanya, "Tidak perlu mengatakan apapun jika neneknya yang menjadi President Universitas Ino."

Ino, Hinata dan Sakura sontak terkejut mendengarnya, kemudian Sakura menjentikkan jarinya karena teringat sesuatu. "Benar! Namikaze! itu marga nyonya Tsunade, pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing mendengarnya. Kau benar-benar cucu nyonya Tsunade?" tanya Sakura takjub

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Hinata juga ingat sekarang, keluarga Namikaze yang mengalami kecelakaan pesawat beberapa tahun lalu. Hinata bahkan menghadiri pemakamannya bersama ayahnya saat itu, tapi dia tidak ingat pernah melihat sosok Naruto disana.

Naruto sendiri mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ia tidak suka membahas tentang dirinya, ia bertanya tentang Sakura dan Ino, bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir dengan Sasuke dan Sai.

Hinata mengikuti cerita Sakura dan Ino yang saling menimpali satu sama lain. Sementara Sasuke dan Sai tidak mampu membantah apapun. Kemudian Hinata menatap kearah pintu masuk cafetaria dan ia hampir mengumpat melihat seseorang yang memasuki kantin.

Hinata membereskan sketsanya terburu-buru, "Teman-teman aku harus pergi, sebentar lagi kelasku dimulai, sampai jumpa."

Hinata segera berbalik untuk pergi dari pintu yang lain, namun baru beranjak satu langkah, seseorang memanggil namanya.

"HINATA."

Hinata mengerang dalam hati. Hinata bahkan masih berdiri disamping kursi tempatnya duduk tadi. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan Hinata berbalik menghadap orang yang memanggilnya.

"Hai Toneri, maaf aku sedang buru-buru, mungkin kita bisa bicara lain kali saja."

Hinata hendak berbalik lagi namun tangannya ditahan oleh Toneri.

"Hanya sebentar, aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu kapan kau akan menerima ajakan kencanku? kau sudah menghindarinya terlalu lama Hinata." Toneri masih memegangi tangan Hinata dengan erat.

Naruto sedikit menaikkan alis mendengar percakapan dua orang itu. Naruto bahkan bisa mendengar Sakura dan Ino mendengus dengan keras.

Sementara Hinata menahan umpatan yang sudah berada diujung lidahnya dengan sekuat tenang. Ia masih mencoba tenang dan tersenyum.

"Maaf Toneri, aku benar-benar sibuk beberapa minggu ini, kau tau kan _Amazon Fashion Week Tokyo_ tinggal beberapa minggu lagi, aku juga harus menyelesaikan pesanan pelanggan, jadi aku benar-benar tidak punya waktu sekarang."

"Tapi Hinata ini hanya memakan waktu paling lama tiga jam, kau bahkan menolak makan siang denganku gara-gara mereka." Toneri menoleh menatap Sakura dan Ino dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Jelas saja Sakura dan Ino tidak terima dengan kata-kata Toneri. Sakura hampir berteriak pada Toneri namun ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Dengar Ootsutsuki, kalau Hinata menolak ajakanmu artinya dia tidak suka denganmu, jadi tidak perlu mencari-cari alasan menyalahkan kekasihku." Sasuke menatap Toneri dengan tajam.

Hinata tidak suka ini, ia tidak mau menyebabkan masalah disini. Toneri sudah membuka mulut untuk membalas Sasuke tapi langsung ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Toneri, bagaimana kalau kau menunggu sampai setelah _Amazon Fashion Week Tokyo_ selesai? Kau tau kan itu sangat penting untukku, aku ingin berkonsentrasi untuk itu. Setelah itu aku akan menerima ajakanmu? Bagaimana?" tawaran itu bahkan terasa sangat pahit dimulut Hinata, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, jika tidak keributan ini akan terus berlanjut.

Toneri berpikir sejenak menatap Hinata, "Baiklah, setelah _Fashion Week_ kau harus berkencanku."

Hinata tidak tau harus merasa lega atau menyesal, tapi ia tetap mencoba tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus pergi, kelasku akan segera dimulai, sampai nanti Toneri, sampai jumpa teman-teman." Hinata melepaskan pegangan tangan Toneri, ia segera berbalik dan berlari tanpa melirik kearah teman-temannya lagi.

Toneri juga segera pergi dari sana setelah melirik tajam pada Ino dan Sakura.

Sakura mendesis melihatnya, "Menyebalkan sekali Ootsutsuki itu! Sudah jelas Hinata tidak menyukainya masih saja keras kepala mendekati Hinata."

"Siapa dia?" Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam merasa penasaran.

"Dia Ootsutsuki Toneri, mahasiswa fakultas bisnis dan niaga ditingkat yang sama dengan kami. Dia sudah mengejar-ngejar Hinata sejak awal masuk kuliah." jelas Ino.

"Dia sempat patah hati waktu tau Hinata sudah punya kekasih, tapi dia dengan keras kepala dan tidak tau malu masih saja mendekati Hinata." kali ini Sakura yang menimpali.

Entah kenapa informasi yang dikatakan Sakura itu sepertinya akan melekat dikepala Naruto.

"Tapi sejak Gaara pergi, si Toneri itu jadi kembali gencar mendekati Hinata. Benar-benar muka batu."

"Gaara nama kekasih Hinata? kemana dia pergi? Apa mereka putus?"

Nah, kenapa sekarang Naruto merasa perlu tau lebih banyak tentang Hinata?

Sakura dan Ino tidak segera menjawab. Mereka saling berpandangan, menimbang apakah perlu menceritakan tentang Gaara.

Sebelum Sakura atau Ino membuka mulut, kali ini Sasuke yang menimpali. "Gaara meninggal karena kecelakan dua bulan yang lalu."

Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Itu bukan jawaban yang disangka-sangkanya.

Sementara Sakura dan Ino menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi.

Mungkin itu yang membuat Hinata terasa ganjil. Naruto juga pernah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya dan ia sangat tau bagaimana rasanya. Walaupun Naruto tidak yakin seberapa besar Hinata mencintai kekasihnya, tapi itu cukup membuatnya terluka.

Sorot mata Hyuuga Hinata sama seperti sorot matanya tiga tahun yang lalu.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**

 _*Amazon Fashion Week Tokyo (AmazonFWT) merupakan ajang peragaan busana terbesar di Jepang yang diselenggarakan setahun dua kali pada bulan Maret (S/S, Spring/Summer) dan Oktober (F/W, Fall/Winter)._


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T/T+**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 6 : Alarm**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

"Sampai kapan kalian akan terus menyeret-nyeretku kemanapun kalian pergi?"

Naruto benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Satu minggu ia kembali berkuliah di Keio, selama satu minggu itu pula Sasuke dan Sai selalu mencegatnya ketika ia keluar kelas, kemudian menyeratnya kemanapun mereka berdua pergi. Naruto rasa ia bahkan menjadi lebih sering bersama Sasuke dan Sai ketimbang Sakura dan Ino.

Tidak, tidak persis begitu. Ia berada disekitar Sasuke dan Sai sesering ia berada disekitas Sakura dan Ino.

Itulah persisnya yang membuat Naruto kesal. Mereka bersenang-senang dengan kekasih mereka sambil terus menyeret-nyeret Naruto.

Sementara Hinata, Naruto tidak sering melihatnya. Seminggu ini Hinata hanya dua kali ikut makan siang bersama mereka setelah perkenalannya dengan Naruto.

Sakura dan Ino bilang, Hinata sangat sibuk menyiapkan _Fashion Week_ sekaligus mengerjakan pesanan pelanggannya.

"Kami hanya menolongmu untuk membaur dikampus ini Naruto." Sai tersenyum 'palsu' seperti biasa.

Naruto mendengus mendengarnya, "Kalian pikir aku ini _an-sos_? Aku tau cara berteman, justru kalian yang menyeratku kemana-mana yang membuat ku tidak bisa membaur."

"Kalau begitu sebutkan siapa nama gadis itu?" Sasuke menunjuk seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang tidak jauh dari mereka. "Kalau kau bukan _anti-sosial_ , kau pasti tau nama teman sekelasmu itu."

"Astaga, aku bilang aku bukan _an-sos_ , tapi bukan berarti aku playboy yang tau nama gadis-gadis dikelasku. Lagipula aku baru seminggu disini, bagaimana bisa aku menghafal nama orang-orang yang mengambil kelas yang sama denganku, mereka ada puluhan teme!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tidak memperdulikan penjelasan Naruto.

Naruto berjalan dibelakang Sasuke dan Sai. Naruto sudah bisa menebak kemana mereka akan menuju. Tentu saja menjemput kekasih-kekasih mereka.

Namun kali ini sepertinya mereka diberi kejutan, begitu keluar dari gedung _Graduate School_ , mereka sudah disambut oleh Sakura dan Ino yang menunggu dibangku taman sambil melambaikan tangan kearah mereka.

"Wah, ini pertama kali aku melihat kalian yang menjemput kami." Naruto tersenyum mengejek.

"Hei, kami juga tidak berniat selalu dijemput, mereka saja yang sangat _overprotectiv_ pada kami." Ino melipat tangannya kedada merasa berkuasa, yang diikuti anggukan Sakura.

Sai dan Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata menanggapinya. Menyangkal sama saja cari mati, karena itu Sai dan Sasuke memilih tutup mulut.

"Nah dimana kita akan makan siang? aku sudah bosan makan di cafetaria, bagaimana jika di _Koya Mita_? tidak jauh dari kampus, dua jam lagi aku masih ada kelas." tawar Sakura.

Mereka mengangguk menyetujuinya. Naruto sendiri juga sebenarnya bosan makan siang di cafetaria.

Ketika hendak beranjak Naruto melihat sosok Hinata yang keluar dari gedung _First School_.

"Bukankan itu Hinata?" Naruto menunjuk kearah gadis itu. Sakura dan Ino langsung mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Naruto, dan benar saja itu memang Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino langsung berlari menuju Hinata. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai menyusul mereka dibelakang.

Hinata baru dua hari tidak masuk kuliah karena sibuk tapi Sakura dan Ino memeluknya -menubruknya- seakan Hinata sudah menghilang selama dua puluh tahun.

"S-sakura-chan, I-ino-chan.. se..sak." Hinata yakin jika Sakura dan Ino tidak segera melepaskanya Hinata bisa mati kehabisan nafas.

Beruntung Sakura dan Ino segera melepaskannya.

"Kemana saja kau dua hari ini tidak masuk kuliah, dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul disini tanpa memberitahu kami?!" cecar Sakura begitu melepaskan pelukannya.

Hinata mengangkat tangannya mencoba memberikan penjelasan, "Aku benar-benar sibuk Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Ada banyak pesanan yang harus aku selesaikan, agar aku bisa segera mempersiapkan _Fashion Week_ secepatnya." Hinata melihat Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai yang mendekati mereka. "Dan juga aku kemari bukan untuk mengikuti kelas, aku hanya meminjam catatan dari temanku, besok kami ada kuis."

"Lalu kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini?" Naruto bisa melihat Hinata sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan tersebut justru berasal dari Naruto. Salahkan Naruto yang tidak bisa menahan lidahnya untuk tidak bertanya pada Hinata.

"Aku akan kembali ke butik."

"Tunggu dulu Hinata-chan, kau harus istirahat, lihat lingkaran matamu itu, berapa jam kau tidur dua hari ini?" Sakura mulai meneliti wajah Hinata yang terlihat lelah.

Hinata akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi langsung disela oleh Ino, "Tidak, jangan dijawab, jawabanmu akan semakin membuat kami kesal, sekarang sebaiknya kau ikut kamu makan siang. Tinggalkan pekerjaanmu sejenak."

"Tapi Ino-chan aku-" kata-kata Hinata terhenti karena ponsel Hinata yang berdering. Hinata mengambil ponselnya dari tas selempangnya. Hinata menatapnya sejenak lalu menyimpannya kembali.

"Nah lihatkan? alarm makan siang mu sudah berbunyi, jadi sekarang kau harus ikut makan siang dengan kami." Ino segera menggandeng lengan Hinata dan tersenyum puas.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan menerima ajakan Ino dan Sakura, "Baiklah aku ikut, dimana kita makan siang? cafetaria?"

"Tidak, kita akan makan siang di _Koya Mita_ , tidak terlalu jauh jadi tidak akan memakan banyak waktumu kan." Sakura ikut menggandeng lengan Hinata yang bebas, menyeretnya seakan Hinata bisa kabur kapan saja.

"Tunggu, tunggu." suara Naruto menghentikan langkah gadis-gadis itu. Sai dan Sasuke yang berniat menyusul juga berhenti, mereka menatap Naruto dengan heran.

"Apa itu tadi? Apa maksudnya alarm makan siang?" Naruto bertanya dengan kening yang berkerut bingung.

"Alarm makan siang, alarm yang selalu mengingatkan Hinata-chan untuk tidak melewatkan makan siangnya."

Jawaban Ino tidak memperjelas apapun untuk Naruto. "Kenapa Hinata perlu memasang alarm makan siang?"

Sakura dan Ino menatap Hinata, mereka tidak yakin apa perlu menjelaskan tentang itu pada Naruto.

Hinata mengerti dan ia sendiri yang menjawabnya. "Itu alarm yang dipasang oleh Gaara, kekasih- maksudku mantan kekasihku, karena aku dulu sering sekali melewatkan waktu makan jadi dia memasang alarm di ponselku agar aku tidak melupakan waktu makan."

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya, ia menyadari suaranya sedikit serak. "Apa itu artinya bukan hanya ada alarm makan siang saja?"

"Ya, ada tiga alarm yang dipasang setiap harinya, sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. Dan kalau kau mau tau, alarm makan malam adalah yang bunyinya paling keras." Hinata terkekeh mengingatnya. Hinata tidak ingin terhanyut terlalu lama, jadi ia kembali melangkah yang diikuti oleh Sakura dan Ino.

Sasuke dan Sai juga mengikuti para gadis. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto masih berdiri terdiam dibelakang mereka segera memanggilnya dan menyadarkannya.

"Oi dobe! Ayo pergi."

Naruto mendongak dan segera mengejar langkah mereka.

 _Koya Mita_ hanya berjarak beberapa meter diluar Kampus Mita Keio. Ada cukup banyak menu yang tersedia disana, dan Naruto sangat bersyukur ada ramen dalam menunya.

Mereka duduk dimeja yang cukup menampung enam orang. Hinata duduk ditengah yang diapit oleh Sakura dan Ino. Hinata sekali lagi menghela nafas lelah, Sakura dan Ino bersikap seperti induk singa yang sangat takut kehilangan bayi mereka.

Naruto sendiri tau ia tidak punya pilihan lain jika sudah begini. Sasuke sudah pasti akan duduk dihadapan Sakura dan Sai duduk dihadapan Ino. Bisa ditebak dirinya akan duduk dimana.

Naruto sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan duduk dihadapan atau disebelah Hinata, hanya saja Naruto khawatir itu akan membuat Hinata menjadi tidak nyaman.

Beberapa kali Naruto bertemu Hinata, Naruto menyadari Hinata tidak terlalu nyaman berada didekat laki-laki, kecuali Sasuke dan Sai. Itu artinya dirinya juga termasuk dalam kategori 'laki-laki' itu.

Meski begitu, Hinata tetap bersikap ramah padanya, menganggapnya teman seperti Sasuke dan Sai.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, apa kakakmu tidak bertanya padamu tentang kejadian penyanderaanmu minggu lalu?" tanya Sai tiba-tiba.

"Neji-nii? Tidak, Neji-nii tidak mengatakan apapun. Apa Neji-nii ikut menangani kasus itu?"

"Ya, Sebenarnya tiga hari yang lalu kami semua kembali dipanggil oleh polisi untuk memberikan kesaksian lebih jelas. Namun kali ini kasusnya sudah ditangani biro penyidikan kejahatan Badan Kepolisian Nasional, dan Neji termasuk dalam tim itu." jelas Sai.

"Ya Neji-nii pernah cerita dia memang berada di bagian itu, dan atasannya adalah kakak Sasuke." Hinata menatap Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Awalnya kami tidak mengatakan bahwa kau yang disandera, tapi karena penyelidikan menemui jalan buntu kami terpaksa menyebutkan namamu. Dia hampir saja menembak si pelaku begitu tau kau yang disandera. Kupikir Neji sudah memberitahukan padamu?"

Hinata tidak tau bagaimana harus menjawabnya, "Eh, ya, itu.. mungkin Neji-nii sedang sibuk dan tidak sempat memberitahuku."

Sakura menyadari kegugupan dalam suara Hinata, insting induk singanya langsung bereaksi.

"Tidak, bukan itu kan Hinata? Bukan Neji-nii yang sibuk, kau yang sibuk. Katakan sejujurnya, tiga hari ini dimana kau tidur?" Sakura memicingkan matanya menyelidik Hinata. Ino yang mengerti pertanyaan Sakura juga ikut menatap tajam pada Hinata.

Hinata mendadak berkeringat dingin. Rasanya ini lebih menakutkan dibanding penyanderaannya minggu lalu.

Pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka. Hinata nyaris bernafas lega melihat makanan mereka datang.

Nyaris.

Tentu saja Sakura dan Ino tidak melepaskan Hinata begitu saja. Begitu pelayan itu pergi, Sakura menggesar mangkuk udon pesanan Hinata menjauhi Hinata.

Hinata mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan keras melihat tingkah Sakura. "Baiklah, baiklah aku mengaku, aku memang tidak pulang tiga hari ini, aku berada dibutik." Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Bisa ditebak reaksi Sakura dan Ino, mereka mengerang kesal.

Naruto ikut kaget mendengarnya. Hinata bekerja hingga tidak pulang kerumahnya sendiri selama tiga hari, begitu pentingkah pekerjaannya untuk Hinata?

Sebenarnya Sai dan Sasuke juga kaget, tapi mereka tidak menampakkannya.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, jadi bisakah mangkuk udonku dikembalikan?" Hinata menatap memelas pada Sakura.

Sakura hendak membuka mulut menceramahi Hinata, namun tiba-tiba Naruto memindahkan mangkuk udon yang tadinya berada dihadapan Sakura, meletakkannya tepat dihadapan Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, ini sudah lewat 15 menit dari alarm makan siang Hinata. Dan lagi udon Hinata akan mengembang jika menunggu kau selesai berceramah Sakura." Naruto mengambil dua sumpit dan diserahkannya satu pada Hinata.

Hinata menerimanya dengan tatapan sangat berterima kasih kepada Naruto karena sudah menyelamatkannya dari ceramahan Sakura.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**

 _Note's:_  
Graduate School dan First School memang merupakan sebutan gedung perkuliahan yang ada di Universitas Keio. Saya gak tau kalau dalam bahasa Indonesia itu harus disebut apa, jadi saya tulis sebagaimana adanya? ﾟﾘﾂ?

Ada 5 gedung yang digunakan sebagai kelas-kelas perkuliahan:  
\- South School Building  
\- Graduate School Building  
\- First School Building  
\- West School Building  
\- South Building (gak sama dengan yg pertama ya)

Sisanya ada gedung administrasi,perpusatakaan, laboratorium, klub-klub universitas dan sarana-sarana lainnya.


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T/T+**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 7 : Kebiasaan**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

"Hinata, apa kakakmu itu yang bermata sama sepertimu dan berambut panjang seperti perempuan?"

Hinata hampir tersedak udonnya mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ya, itu Hyuuga Neji, kakak laki-lakiku, dan kuharap kau tidak menyinggung tentang hal itu dihadapannya."

"Tentang apa?"

"Rambutnya."

"Apa yang terjadi kalau aku menyebutnya?"

"Minimal kau akan mendapat pukulan darinya."

Naruto sebenarnya tidak yakin kalau pukulan Neji akan mampu melukainya, tapi Naruto tidak perlu memberitahu Hinata tentang hal itu, jadi Naruto hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang gila itu? kenapa dia sampai menggunakan bom? apa motifnya?" Hinata menjadi penasaran tentang nasib pelaku penyanderanya.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, dia cuma orang gila, orang gila yang punya bom." Sasuke mencegah Naruto menjelaskan mengenai penyelidikan polisi. Ia tidak ingin mereka terlibat dalam masalah itu.

Naruto yang mengerti maksud Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan sambil terus memakan ramennya.

Naruto yang pertama menghabiskan makan siangnya. Kemudian Naruto melirik pada mangkuk Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak suka kuning telur Hinata?"

Hinata mendongak menatap heran pada Naruto.

Naruto menunjuk mangkuk Hinata dengan dagunya. "Kau menyisakan kuning telurnya."

Hinata kemudian mengerti, ia tersenyum. "Tidak, aku justru sangat suka kuning telur."

"Jika orang lain memakan lebih dulu makanan yang disukainya, Hinata justru menyisakannya untuk dimakan diakhir." Sakura menambahkan karena melihat Naruto yang masih bingung.

"Karena itu jika kau melihat Hinata menyisakan makanannya, jangan coba-coba menyentuhnya, kau bisa kena amukannya." Ino ikut menimpali.

Naruto tersenyum jahil, "Hee? Benarkah? aku jadi ingin mencobanya."

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya, mengarahkan sumpitnya kemangkuk Hinata. Hinata langsung memukul tangan Naruto dengan sumpit.

"Aw !" Naruto langsung menarik tangannya dan mengusap punggung tangannya yang memerah karena sumpit Hinata.

"Jangan coba-coba." Hinata menyipitkan matanya menatap Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai dan mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah, "Baiklah, simpan cakarmu, aku hanya bercanda."

Begitu menyelesaikan makan siang, mereka kembali kekampus. Sakura segera berpisah dengan mereka karena kelasnya akan dimulai, begitu pula dengan Sasuke dan Sai. Sementara Hinata, Ino dan Naruto pulang kerumah masing-masing.

.  
.

Naruto hampir saja masuk ke mobilnya ketika menerima pesan dari Sasuke yang menyuruhnya menunggu Sasuke dan Sai.

Naruto langsung mengerang kesal.

Naruto hampir melonjak kesenangan begitu menyadari hari ini Sasuke dan Sai tidak ada didepan kelasnya untuk mencegatnya. Naruto sudah berniat langsung pulang dan tidur sepanjang hari. Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya sambil tersenyum sampai akhirnya pesan laknat dari Sasuke diterimanya.

Naruto membanting menutup kembali pintu mobilnya. Ia berjalan menuju taman dikampusnya berniat menunggu Sasuke dan Sai disana.

Disanalah ia melihat sosok gadis bermata _Amethyst_ pudar itu sedang duduk disalah satu kursi santai taman.

Naruto berjalan menujunya. Seperti biasa gadis itu menggambar sesuatu dipapan sketsanya dan tidak menyadari keadaan disekitarnya. Begitu sampai dihadapan gadis itu, Naruto mengetuk meja dihadapannya dengan sedikit keras untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu.

Hinata terlonjak dan langsung mendongak begitu mendengar suara ketukan. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir dan jantungnya yang berhenti berdetak. Begitu mengangkat wajahnya, Hinata terdiam sejenak menatap wajah pria pirang dihadapannya.

Naruto bisa melihat raut wajah Hinata yang menegang begitu mendongak pada dirinya, namun itu hanya bertahan tiga detik, kemudian Hinata tersenyum seperti biasa padanya.

"Hai Naruto, tumben sekali aku melihatmu sendirian?"

"Ya, ini juga pertama kalinya bagiku merasa sendirian, boleh aku bergabung?"

"Tentu saja, duduklah, jadi dimana _baby-sitter_ mu?" Hinata tersenyum geli menunduk pada sketsanya.

Naruto langsung meringis mendengarnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menyangkalnya. "Mereka masih ada kelas dan memintaku menunggu mereka. Lalu dimana kedua induk mu?"

Hinata tidak bisa tidak tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, "Mereka juga sedang ada kelas dan memerintahku duduk manis disini menunggu mereka menjemputku."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar Hinata juga tidak menyangkal pernyataannya.

"Dan Naruto.. lain kali jangan mengetuk benda disekitarku jika aku sedang menggambar. Kau bisa langsung memanggil namaku." Hinata mengatakannya tanpa menatap wajah Naruto, ia masih berfokus pada sketsanya.

"Kenapa?" suara Naruto terdengar heran.

Hinata mengangkat bahu, "Tidak ada, hanya tidak suka."

 _'Itu_ _karena mengetuk adalah kebiasaan Gaara ketika menyadarkanku.'_

Hinata langsung mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari kepalanya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia bahkan bisa melihat sosok Gaara dalam Naruto ketika ia mendongak begitu mendengar suara ketukan. Gaara masih terlalu kuat dalam ingatannya.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin bertanya alasan sebenarnya, tapi Naruto rasa Hinata enggan menjelaskan hal itu lebih lanjut.

"Apa kau juga melarang Sakura dan Ino melakukannya?" Naruto mengubah pertanyaanya.

"Tidak, Sakura dan Ino lebih suka berteriak ditelingaku untuk menyadarkanku." Hinata kembali tersenyum dalam kegiatannya.

Ya, Naruto tidak akan membahasnya lagi jika Hinata tidak ingin menjelaskannya, Ia lebih suka melihat Hinata tersenyum daripada melihat tatapan kosong Hinata.

Nah, darimana munculnya pemikiran konyol Naruto itu?

Naruto mengejapkan matanya menyadari terlintas pemikiran seperti itu dalam otaknya. Naruto menggeleng pelan. Itu karena Hinata sekarang adalah temannya, ia tidak suka melihat temannya murung. Ya, hanya itu.

Naruto kembali bertanya pada Hinata, "Kau bilang hari ini ada kuis? sudah selesai?"

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil menatap pada Naruto, "Aku tidak menyangka kau mengingat hal kecil seperti itu, dan ya, kuis ku sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu."

"Yah.. aku terbiasa mengamati hal-hal kecil seperti itu." sahut Naruto.

 _'Aku harus mengamati hal sekecil apapun jika tidak mau terbunuh dengan cepat dimedan perang.'_ Batin Naruto.

Mereka terdiam sesaat, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Namun sepertinya Naruto memang sulit menjaga lidahnya dihadapan Hinata.

"Apa kau pulang kerumah tadi malam?"

Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto. Ia masih mencerna maksud dari pertanyaan Naruto, beberapa detik kemudian Hinata baru mengerti.

"Ya, aku pulang dan tidur dirumah, Sakura dan Ino menceramahi ku berjam-jam ditelepon, secara bergantian, bisa kau bayangkan itu?" Hinata menggeleng mengingatnya.

"Jika bisa pun, kurasa aku tidak mau membayangkannya." Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya. Ia sudah cukup sering mendengar ceramah neneknya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu begitu penting untukmu?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"Tentu saja, ini impian dan masa depanku satu-satunya."

"Sejak kapan kau melakukan pekerjaan ini?"

Hinata mengernyit menatap Naruto. "Tunggu sebentar, kenapa aku merasa seperti diinterogasi begini? ini tidak adil, hanya kau yang terus bertanya padaku, kapan giliranku? Dan untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, aku memulai pekerjaan ini kurang lebih sekitar dua tahun lalu."

"Haha, baiklah, kau benar ini tidak seimbang, kalau begitu kita melakukannya bergantian, setelah aku bertanya, baru giliranmu."

Hinata tidak tau kenapa ia mengangguk menyetujuinya, jika dipikirkan lebih lanjut ini konyol, ia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan Naruto kan?

Naruto memulai, "Jadi.. apa lagi yang kau suka selain kuning telur?"

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya, ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Biar kupikirkan sebentar. Hmm... Aku suka strawberry, yogurt dan _cheesecake_."

Naruto mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Sekarang giliranku, sejak kapan kau suka ramen?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto melongo menatap Hinata. Ia pikir Hinata akan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mengorek kehidupan Naruto. Naruto bahkan sudah berniat berbohong jika pertanyaan Hinata terlalu pribadi.

"Aku cukup fair kan?" Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto.

Naruto membalas senyum Hinata, " Ya, kau sangat fair, dan jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu, aku rasa aku sudah menyukai ramen seumur hidupku."

Naruto memajukan tubuhnya dan lengannya bertopang diatas meja, "Sekarang giliranku, siapa menurutmu yang lebih cerewat antara Sakura dan Ino?"

Hinata tertawa lagi, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu? apa ini sejenis jebakan? kau akan mengadukanku pada mereka?"

"Tidak, tidak ini justru untuk keselamatanku, aku harus tau mana musuh yang lebih berbahaya untuk dihadapi."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu, mereka berdua sama-sama berbahaya. Jadi jangan coba-coba mengusik mereka."

Naruto sekali lagi mengangguk menanggapi.

"Sekarang giliranku, darimana asalnya panggilan sayang 'dobe' dan 'teme' antara kau dan Sasuke?"

Naruto langsung terbahak.

"Jangan coba-coba mengartikannya seperti itu, kau membuatku merinding Hinata."

Hinata ikut tertawa melihat Naruto yang berlagak seperti orang ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya ketika pertama kali bertemu aku dan Sasuke itu selalu bertengkar. Kau tau kan bagaimana menyebalkannya wajah datar dan sikap ketus Sasuke itu. Saking kesalnya setiap bertemu aku selalu berteriak 'Teme!' dihadapannya. Dan dia juga membalas menyebutku 'Dobe'. Begitulah sampai kami menjadi akrab."

Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Giliranku..." Naruto menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Seberapa penting Gaara untukmu?"

Hinata tersentak mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menunduk dan termenung untuk beberapa saat.

"Bagiku.. Gaara itu seluruh hidupku."

Hinata tidak lagi menatap wajah Naruto ketika menjawabnya. Baru ketika ia bertanya pada Naruto, Hinata mendongak lagi.

"Giliranku, siapa orang yang paling kau sayangi?"

Naruto menjawab, "Ayah dan ibuku."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Naruto juga pernah merasakan kehilangan orang yang disayanginya.

"Giliranku." Naruto terdiam menatap Hinata, menimbang apakah ia akan menanyakan hal yang ada dipikirannya sekarang.

Hinata masih menunggu pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan menerima ajakan kencan Toneri setelah _Fashion Week_ nanti?"

Hinata menatap heran pada Naruto, kenapa Naruto ingin tau tentang hal itu?

Hinata baru akan membuka mulut ketika seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama menoleh kearah suara itu berasal.

Disana Sakura, Ino, Sasuke dan Sai berjalan menuju kearah mereka.

Hinata melambaikan tangan kearah mereka. Naruto berbalik kembali menghadap Hinata.

"Aku berhutang satu pertanyaan padamu, dan kau juga berhutang satu jawaban padaku."

Hinata tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Naruto, karena teman-teman mereka sudah berdiri dihadapan Hinata dan Naruto.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T/T+**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 8 : Undangan**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

"Hinata-chan, bagaimana keadaan butikmu? apa semua baik-baik saja? pesanan pelanggan masih menumpuk?"

Hinata berhenti mengunyah burgernya dan meminum _cola_ sebelum menjawab Ino. Mereka semua sedang menikmati makan siang di restoran _fastfood_ yang berjarak satu blok dari kampus Mita Keio.

"Ya, semua sudah baik-baik saja. Masih ada beberapa pesanan yang dalam tahap pembuatan, dan yang lain sudah selesai, tinggal menunggu untuk dikirim."

"Persiapan _Fashion Week_?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Itu juga baik-baik saja. Hampir setengahnya sudah diproduksi, tinggal sepuluh desain lagi yang belum kukerjakan."

Sakura dan Ino berdecak kagum mendengarnya.

"Aku harus mengakui aku benar-benar terkesan denganmu Hinata-chan, Kau bisa menyelesaikan hampir semua pesanan yang menumpuk dan menyiapkan _Fashion Week_ hanya dalam waktu dua bulan." Ino bahkan bertepuk tangan untuk Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak akan sanggup jika bukan karena staff-staff dibutikku. Terutama Tenten dan Shino yang memastikan semuanya sudah tersedia dan berjalan dengan lancar." sanggah Hinata.

"Tetap saja, semua desain itu berasal dari kepalamu kan?" Sakura heran kenapa Hinata selalu menyangkalnya, padahal Sakura sangat tau, Hinatalah yang bekerja paling keras.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan kembali memakan burgernya.

"Naruto bagaimana rasanya kembali kuliah?" Ino tiba-tiba mengalihkan topik pada Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruto mendongak kaget pada Ino karena tiba-tiba pembicaraan beralih padanya.

Ino masih menunggu jawaban. Naruto menggaruk pipinya salah tingkah. "Yaa.. Biasa saja sebenarnya."

Ino tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto, ia bertanya lagi. "Sebenarnya apa alasanmu cuti kuliah beberapa tahun ini?"

Sakura dan Hinata ikut menatap pada wajah Naruto, mereka juga sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan alasan cuti kuliah Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar salah tingkah menghadapi tiga pasang mata berbeda iris itu.

"Ada.. sesuatu hal pribadi yang aku lakukan."

Hanya itu jawaban terbaik yang bisa diberikan Naruto. Ino, Sakura dan Hinata sebenarnya tidak puas, tapi mereka tidak mau memaksa lebih lanjut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, apa kalian mau ikut ke pesta sabtu malam nanti?"

Hinata teringat ia menerima undangan pesta ulang tahun salah satu pelanggan VVIP-nya.

"Pesta? Pesta siapa?"

"Salah satu pelanggan VVIP. Nyonya Tendo Konan. Dia mengundangku ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Dia bilang aku boleh mengajak teman-temanku."

Sakura dan Ino langsung melotot.

"Maksudmu nyonya Tendo Konan pemilik dari perusahaan kosmetik itu?"

"Nyonya Tendo Konan istri dari Tendo Yahiko CEO perusahaan dagang terkenal di Jepang itu?"

"Ya, nyonya Tendo Konan yang itu. Perusahaan kosmetiknya merupakan sponsor terbesar _Amazon Fashion Week Tokyo_ , dan dia mengundangku dan semua desaigner yang mengikuti _Fashion Week_ ke pesta ulang tahunnya. Kalian mau ikut?"

Hinata bisa melihat mata Sakura dan Ino yang berbinar-binar mendengar ajakannya. Mereka langsung mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tentu saja kami mau Hinata-chan! Astaga ini benar-benar keberuntungan! Apa menurutmu dia akan membagikan sampel produk kosmetiknya sebagai souvenir?" Ino berbicara sangat cepat dan bersemangat. Ino sendiri merupakan penggemar berbagai produk kecantikan, tentu saja tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tau Ino-chan. Kita bisa melihatnya nanti disana."

Sakura dan Ino langsung berteriak histeris. Hinata juga ikut tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya, ia senang bisa menyenangkan kedua sahabatnya, ia sudah banyak menyusahkan kedua sahabatnya selama dua bulan ini, saatnya memberikan penghiburan untuk mereka berdua.

"Boleh kami juga ikut menemani kalian Hinata?"

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya mendengar permintaan tersebut dari mulut Sasuke, begitupula dengan Sakura dan Ino.

"Kau mau ikut ke pesta dengan kami Sasuke?" Sakura memastikan.

"Ya, Hinata bilang dia diperbolehkan membawa teman-temannya kan?" sahut Sasuke.

Hinata sebenarnya bohong tentang hal itu, dia tidak ditawari, tapi ia yang memintanya kepada nyonya Konan agar diperbolehkan membawa teman, untuk menyenangkan Sakura dan Ino, mengingat kesukaan sahabatnya itu.

Tapi Hinata tidak mungkin menolak jika Sasuke ingin menemani kekasihnya pikir Hinata.

"Ya.. Kurasa tidak apa-apa membawa orang tambahan." semoga saja memang tidak apa pikir Hinata.

"Dan Sai juga Naruto, tidak masalah kan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Hinata sedikit bimbang sebenarnya. Jika itu Sai, Hinata mengerti dia ingin menemani Ino, tapi kenapa Naruto juga?

Tapi bagaimana Hinata bisa menolaknya?

"Ya, tentu saja, kalian semua boleh ikut." mungkin, tambah Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau yakin Hinata? Maksudku apa tidak masalah aku ikut bersama kalian?" Naruto akhirnya bersuara.

"Tidak, kau kan sekarang temanku juga."

Naruto tidak yakin itu yang ada dipikiran Hinata. Bukan tentang dirinya yang sekarang adalah teman Hinata, tapi dirinya yang ikut pergi ke pesta bersama mereka.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak suka dengan ide dadakan Sasuke ini. Ia tau alasan Sasuke ingin ikut dan mengajak serta Sai dan Naruto. Dan Naruto pikir ini bukan ide bagus memanfaatkan Hinata untuk urusan pribadinya seperti ini.

Masih ada dua hari sebelum sabtu malam, mungkin Naruto bisa membujuk Sasuke membatalkan apapun rencana Sasuke kali ini.

.  
.

"Teme, kau tidak bisa memanfaatkan Hinata seperti ini."

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai sedang berkumpul dirumah Sasuke. Mereka sudah berpakaian rapi untuk bersiap pergi kepesta.

Sasuke mengancing jasnya kemudian menoleh pada Naruto.

"Kita sudah membahas ini ribuan kali dobe, ini kesempatan yang bagus."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Aku tau ini kesempatan bagus, tapi aku tidak suka rencana ini, teme. Kau tau kan ini acara penting untuk Hinata, dan jika kita mengacaukannya maka akan beresiko merusak karir Hinata."

"Kita tidak akan mengacaukan apalagi merusak karir Hinata, Naruto. Kita hanya perlu menyelinap untuk beberapa menit, dan jika kita melakukannya tanpa kesalahan maka tidak akan ada kekacauan apapun. Ini sangat sederhana, sama sekali tidak ada hal yang membahayakan." Sai ikut membela Sasuke.

"Itu JIKA kita tidak mengacaukannya Sai. Lagipula yang akan kita coba geledah ini adalah rumah ketua mafia, itu saja sudah cukup berbahaya. Apa kalian punya plan B? sama sekali tidak kan?"

"Kita tidak perlu plan B jika punya kau, kau sudah terlatih untuk ini kan?" seperti biasa Sai hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Aku terlatih mengintai di medan perang Sai, bukan mengintai di acara pesta. Begini saja, jika kalian tidak punya plan B yang bisa menyelamatkan kita jika terjadi sesuatu, maka aku tidak akan ikut ke pesta itu." putus Naruto.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Kau ingin mundur? kau tidak ingin mengungkapkan pembunuhan ayah dan ibumu?"

Tubuh Naruto langsung menegang seketika. Sekelebat emosi langsung memenuhi dirinya. Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ini kesempatan terbaik kita untuk menyelinap kerumah Tendo Yahiko dan mencari bukti yang menguatkan dialah dalang dari semua kasus yang berhubungan dengan organisasi Akatsuki termasuk pembunuhan kedua orang tuamu."

Sasuke mengamati reaksi Naruto, ketika Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun, Sasuke melanjutkan.

"Seperti yang di katakan Sai, kita hanya perlu melakukan semuanya dengan benar maka tidak akan ada kekacauan apapun."

Sebenarnya bukannya Sasuke tidak ingin menyusun plan B, tapi tidak ada cukup waktu lagi. Tindakan mereka ini illegal, mereka tidak punya back up dan sumber daya apapun untuk kali ini. Seperti kata Naruto, jika mereka gagal, maka semuanya akan tamat. Untuk Hinata.

Maka satu-satunya hal terbaik adalah mereka punya ketua tim regu pasukan khusus.

"Aku mengerti." Hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan.

Tidak, sejujurnya tidak ada yang Naruto mengerti. Semuanya terasa salah bagi Naruto. Namun ingatan tentang pembunuhan kedua orangtuanya mengaburkan segala akal sehat Naruto. Satu-satunya hal yang penting sekarang adalah mengungkapkan segalanya dan mencari keadilan untuk kedua orangtuanya.

"Kita pergi sekarang, Sakura dan Ino sudah menunggu disalon."

Mereka beranjak pergi dengan menggunakan mobil masing-masing.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 9 : Pesta**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

Hinata menekan nomor Sakura diponselnya lalu mendekatkan benda itu ketelinganya, sementara sebelah tangannya memegang kemudi.

Pada dering kedua, Sakura menjawab teleponnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah sampai?"

"Ya, Hinata-chan, kami menunggu ditempat parkir, kau ada dimana?"

"Baiklah, tunggu disana, kalian tidak bisa masuk tanpaku, aku tiba lima menit lagi."

"Baiklah."

Sakura menutup sambungan dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya dalam _clutches_ -nya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ino.

"Hinata masih dalam perjalanan, dia bilang lima menit lagi tiba."

"Kenapa kita tidak menjemputnya saja?" Naruto heran jika memang mereka harus masuk dengan Hinata bukankah lebih baik berangkat bersama Hinata saja.

"Hinata tidak mau, dia bilang dia harus kembali ke butik dulu untuk mengambil sesuatu dan menyuruh kita berangkat lebih dulu." terang Sakura.

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya pada kaca jendela, memeriksa sekali lagi penampilannya. Sakura sangat menyukai gaun buatan Hinata ini. Gaun berbentuk _A-line asimetris_ dengan pundak _off-shoulder_ dan berwarna merah burgundy membuat Sakura tampak sangat menawan.

Begitu pula dengan Ino, ia juga mengenakan baju buatan Hinata. Gaun Ino tampak lebih seksi dengan model _sheath split front_ dan pundak _halter_ yang semakin menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya. Warna biru _aquamarine_ sangat serasi dengan warna matanya.

.

Lima menit kemudian Hinata tiba disana. Hinata keluar dari mobil dan melihat Sakura dan Ino yang melambai kearahnya dari kejauhan. Di samping mereka juga berdiri Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai dalam balutan jas formal mereka.

Hinata tidak bergeming dari sana. Ia tiba-tiba merasa tidak yakin. Ekspresi murung menyapu wajah cantiknya. Apa ia sebaiknya membatalkannya saja?

Hinata teringat percakapannya dengan Neji dirumah beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _Flashback_

 _Hinata sudah siap berangkat dengan gaun dengan model A-Line dan off-shoulder berwarna ungu lilac-nya ketika Neji memanggilnya._

 _"Kau yakin tidak mau kutemani Hinata?"_

 _"Ya Neji-nii, lagipula aku bersama teman-temanku, mereka sudah berangkat lebih dulu kesana."_

 _Hinata berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan Neji yang mengikutinya dibelakang Hinata._

 _"Teman-temanmu? Sakura dan Ino?"_

 _"Ya, juga kekasih-kekasih mereka."_

 _"Sasuke dan Sai? Apa pria pirang bernama Naruto itu juga ikut?"_

 _Hinata berhenti dan berbalik menghadap sosok Neji. "Bagaimana Neji-nii mengenal Naruto?"_

 _Neji mengangkat bahu, "Dia ada bersama Sasuke dan Sai ketika melaporkan kesaksian tentang kasus pria yang menyanderamu itu Hinata."_

 _Ya tentu saja, Hinata ingat mereka memang bekerja sama sebagai saksi bersama dengan tim Neji. Neji juga sudah menanyai Hinata tentang kasus itu, tapi tidak ada hal penting bisa diberikan oleh Hinata, ceritanya sama persis dengan cerita mereka bertiga._

 _"Ya, dia juga ikut Neji-nii, memangnya ada apa? sepertinya ada yang kau khawatirkan?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menatap Neji dengan penasaran._

 _"Begini Hinata, sebenarnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan ini padamu, tapi karena kau adikku kurasa aku harus mengatakan hal ini padamu."_

 _Neji menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan. Hinata mendengarkan dengan seksama._

 _"Mulai sekarang jangan terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke dan Sai, juga pria bernama Naruto itu."_

 _Hinata semakin bingung, "Kenapa?"_

 _"Itachi yang menceritakan ini padaku, itupun setelah kupaksa dan aku mengancam melaporkan mereka bertiga jika mereka terus mencampuri urusan kasus penyanderaan itu."_

 _"Kenapa mereka perlu terlibat dengan kasus itu? maksudku selain dari mereka hanya sekedar saksi kan?"_

 _"Itulah yang kukatakan pada Itachi, jadi dia terpaksa menceritakannya padaku. Sebenarnya Sasuke dan Sai itu bekerja sebagai agen tidak resmi kepolisian yang diberikan izin khusus terlibat dalam beberapa kasus, terutama kasus yang berhubungan dengan organisasi mafia bernama Akatsuki."_

 _Mata Hinata membulat, "Bagaimana bisa?"_

 _Neji melipat tangannya dan berkata dengan nada sakarsme, "Tentu saja bisa, ayah Sasuke Menteri Pertahanan dan Ayah Sai Komjen Kepolisian Nasional, tidak sulit bagi mereka mengurus izin khusus seperti itu."_

 _Hinata terdiam sejenak mencerna informasi itu dan tiba-tiba ia tersentak mendongak menatap Neji lagi, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto?"_

 _Neji sedikit bimbang untuk mengatakan hal ini, karena ini termasuk dalam rahasia negara sebenarnya, ia tidak boleh membocorkan identitas pasukan khusus secara sembarangan, namun karena ini Hinata mungkin tidak masalah pikir Neji._

 _"Naruto itu seorang tentara, lebih tepatnya tentara di unit pasukan khusus yang bernama Special Forces Group. Dia bahkan menjadi ketua tim disalah satu unit regu SFGp. Dan kau ingat kan keluarga Namikaze? Orangtuanya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat?"_

 _Hinata mengangguk, ia ingat hal itu._

 _"Sebenarnya itu bukan kecelakaan pesawat, tapi pembajakan pesawat oleh sekelompok teroris, mereka meledakkan bom bunuh diri bersama seluruh penumpang pesawat. Banyak yang berspekulasi bahwa teroris itu diperintah oleh Akatsuki." jelas Neji._

 _Hinata masih tidak mengerti, "Lalu apa hubungannya semua itu dengan pesta ini?"_

 _"Ada beberapa dugaan bahwa Tendo Yahiko, pria yang pestanya akan kau datangi ini merupakan ketua dari organisasi mafia Akatsuki itu, tapi tidak ada bukti konkrit yang bisa membuktikan dugaan tersebut."_

Hinata benar-benar syok kali ini. Bagaimana bisa seorang pengusaha sukses seperti Tendo Yahiko menjadi seorang ketua mafia? Apa informasi ini memang benar? Apa nyonya Konan tau mengenai keterlibatan suaminya?

 _"Tunggu, jadi maksud Neji-nii mereka bertiga mungkin memanfaatkanku untuk bisa berada dipesta itu?"_

 _"Itulah yang kutakutkan Hinata, aku tidak tau apa rencana mereka."_

 _End flashback._

Hinata benar-benar merasa kecewa jika teman-temannya memang benar-benar memanfaatkan dirinya. Hinata sendiri sempat curiga ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke minta diajak ke pesta ini.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Itu tidak mungkin, ia hanya terlalu berpikiran buruk. Setidaknya ia harus mempercayai teman-temannya.

Hinata membuka pintu kursi penumpang, dan mengambil kotak persegi warna ungu pucat berukuran 40 cm dengan pita merah yang menghiasi penutupnya.

Hinata berjalan mendekati teman-temannya dengan senyum terbaik yang bisa diberikannya malam ini.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat teman-teman." sapa Hinata.

"Tidak masalah Hinata-chan. Apa yang kau bawa itu." Sakura menunjuk pada kotak bingkisan yang Hinata bawa.

"Oh, ini gaun pesanan milik Nyonya Konan, aku memang berencana mengantarkannya sendiri, jadi kupikir ini saat yang tepat."

"Wow, apa itu artinya ini gaun yang istimewa?" niat Hinata itu justru membuat Ino semakin penasaran ingin melihat gaun tersebut.

"Sangat. Aku mengerjakan ini hampir selama satu minggu. Gaun ini benar-benar menyita waktuku, aku bahkan tidak cukup tidur untuk menyelesaikannya beberapa hari ini."

"Jangan-jangan gaun ini yang membuatmu tidak pulang kerumah selama tiga hari?" tanya Sakura.

"Salah satunya. Sekarang sebaiknya kita masuk." Hinata mengajak mereka semua menuju pintu masuk.

Mereka menunggu antrian untuk bisa masuk, karena didepan pintu masuk dilakukan pemeriksaan oleh tim keamanan.

Seraya menatap orang-orang yang sedang diperiksa oleh petugas didepan sana, Hinata kembali merenungkan kata-kata Neji.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berbalik menghadap teman-temannya yang berada dibelakangnya. Hinata menatap mereka semua, terutama Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto.

"Kalian tau kan nyonya Konan merupakan salah satu pelanggan VVIP ku yang sangat penting?" Hinata bertanya pada mereka semua dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh mereka.

"Karena itu, aku sangat mohon pada kalian..," Hinata sengaja mengarahkan tatapannya pada ketiga pria berjas dihadapannya, menatap tajam dan memberikan tekanan pada setiap kata-katanya,

"Tolong jaga sikap kalian, dan jangan membuat kekacauan disini. Aku menitipkan nama baikku pada kalian sekarang."

Tubuh ketiga pria itu menegang mendengar setiap ucapan yang ditekankan pada mereka. Sementara Sakura dan Ino justru tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan, kami akan bersikap semanis putri kerajaan untukmu."

Ucapan Ino membuat Hinata balas tersenyum. Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih pada keduanya. Hinata berbalik kembali menatap pintu masuk. Namun Naruto bisa merasakan Hinata yang mendelik padanya sebelum ia berbalik.

Apa Hinata tau rencana mereka?

Tidak mungkin pikir Naruto. Hanya mereka bertiga yang tau rencana tersebut. mereka tidak mengatakan hal ini bahkan pada ayah Sasuke dan Sai.

Naruto mencoba merilekskan pikirannya. Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya. Mungkin Hinata memang benar-benar hanya mengingatkan mereka untuk bersikap sopan mengingat ini acara yang penting untuk Hinata.

Dan itu justru semakin memberatkan hati Naruto. Apa ia bisa melakukan penyelidikan terselubung ini tanpa mengacaukannya?

.

.

.

Naruto mengamati petugas keamanan yang sedang melakukan pemeriksaan pada Hinata. Naruto beruntung ia tidak nekat untuk membawa senjata kemari.

"Apa yang kau bawa ini Miss?" Petugas tersebut menunjuk pada kotak bingkisan yang dibawa Hinata.

"Ini gaun pesanan nyonya Konan." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Boleh saya memeriksanya?"

"Tentu." Hinata menyerahkan kotak bingkisannya.

Petugas tersebut membukanya dengan hati-hati. Ino dan Sakura tidak melepaskan kesempatan itu, mereka ikut mendekat dan mengintip isi kotak tersebut.

Mulut Ino dan Sakura langsung terbuka begitu melihat potongan gaun tersebut. Gaun berwarna _Blue Navy_ tersebut terlihat sangat berkilau bahkan dicahaya temaram seperti ini. Taburan manik-maniknya seperti butiran es dan tetesan air.

Petugas itu bahkan takjub melihatnya. Ia kemudian menutup kembali kotak tersebut dan mengembalikannya dengan hati-hati kepada Hinata.

"Ini gaun yang sangat indah Miss, saya yakin nyonya Konan pasti menyukainya."  
Petugas tersebut tersenyum dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Hinata pun membalas senyumnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Pesta tersebut diselenggarakan di ballroom dan taman belakang mansion bergaya Eropa milik keluarga Tendo.

Begitu memasuki ballroom, Hinata dan teman-temannya langsung disambut oleh Konan.

"Nyonya Konan, aku ucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada anda. Pesta anda benar-benar luar biasa." Hinata memeluk Konan dan dibalas dengan hangat pula.

"Terima kasih miss Hinata, dan selamat datang ke pestaku, semoga kau bisa menikmatinya." Konan juga menyapa teman-teman Hinata yang diperkenalkan oleh Hinata.

"Terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami menghadiri pesta anda nyonya Konan, saya dan teman saya sangat menyukai produk kosmetik anda. Oh! dan saya ucapkan selamat ulang tahun juga untuk anda Nyonya." Ino benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk bersikap semanis putri kerajaan, membuat Hinata tersenyum.

Hinata menyerahkan gaun pesanan Konan. Konan menerimanya dengan sangat senang, dan seperti yang petugas tadi katakan, Konan sangat menyukai gaunnya.

"Dimana tuan Yahiko?" Hinata tidak melihat sang tuan rumah.

"Dia mendadak dapat panggilan perjalanan bisnis, benar-benar keterlaluan meninggalkan pesta ulangtahun istrinya sendiri." Konan berdecak kesal yang hanya bisa dibalas senyuman kecil oleh Hinata.

Hinata dan yang lain beranjak dari sana karena Konan harus menyambut tamu-tamu yang lain.

Naruto tidak bisa tidak terkesan melihat Hinata malam ini. Hinata sedang menyapa tamu-tamu lain yang dikenalnya, sementara Naruto dan yang lain sedang duduk di meja bundar menikmati hidangan.

Sakura menyadari Naruto yang terus memandangi Hinata dikejauhan sana mulai menggodanya.

"Jangan lupa berkedip Naruto." Sakura berkata dengan nada santai sambil menyuap sepotong _truffles_.

Naruto langsung berpaling ke arah Sakura, "Apa maksudmu Sakura?"

Sial. Naruto tau apa maksud Sakura, dirinya menatap Hinata terlalu lama dibanding yang seharusnya. Naruto bahkan mendapati dirinya mengingat semua ekspresi yang ditunjukan gadis itu, bagaimana dia menatap lawan bicaranya, menampakkan senyum ketika orang-orang menyapanya, kadang tertawa pelan ketika mendengar gurauan dari lawan bicaranya.

Seharusnya sekarang Naruto mengamati keadaan sekitar, menghitung berapa penjaga yang ada, mencari pintu yang aman untuk menyelinap keluar dari ballroom tanpa ketahuan, tapi dia malah mengamati Miss Hyuuga Hinata. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan untuk mencari keadilan bagi orangtuanya.

"Aku tau Hinata memang tampak menawan malam ini, diantara semua orang-orang kalangan atas ini, dia bisa membaur dengan sangat baik. Tapi jangan menatapnya seperti kau akan mengulitinya begitu kau ada kesempatan seperti itu Naruto." Sakura menyuap lagi sepotong _cinnamon biscuit_ , ia bahkan sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Ino ikut terkikik mendengar celotehan Sakura.

Sementara Sai dan Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengarnya. Apa yang dilakukan temannya itu sebenarnya? Hinata sepertinya mulai mengacaukan isi kepala Naruto.

Naruto akui Hinata tidak hanya sekedar menawan malam ini, dia luar biasa mempesona.

"Hinata terlihat begitu karena ini memang dunianya. Seperti yang selalu kalian berdua katakan, dia perancang busana terkenal, pesta semacam ini pasti sudah menjadi kesehariannya." Naruto berusaha membuat nada bicaranya sesantai mungkin, sambil mengambil sepotong _key lime pai_ dan mengunyahnya.

"Ya, dia sudah lebih baik sekarang-, tidak dia sempurna sekarang. Kau tidak akan percaya jika melihatnya tiga tahun lalu dipesta, Hinata itu kikuk luar biasa." Ino teringat betapa Hinata itu merasa tidak nyaman ditengah-tengah pesta seperti ini.

Ino jelas berhasil menarik perhatian Naruto. "Kau bercanda?" Naruto sungguh tidak percaya.

"Tidak, aku serius, kau ingat pesta promnight yang diadakan oleh kakak kelas kita di SMA, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingat. Satu-satunya hal yang diinginkan Hinata saat itu adalah pulang ke rumah. Padahal kami sudah mendandaninya sangat cantik, beberapa pria bahkan mengajaknya berdansa, tapi semua ditolak oleh Hinata dan dia memilih diam dipojokan ruangan."

Jika kata-kata itu bukan keluar dari mulut kedua sahabat Hinata sejak SMA, Naruto mungkin tidak akan percaya.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa itik buruk rupa itu berubah menjadi angsa sekarang?"

Sakura jelas tidak terima, ia langsung membantah perkataan Naruto.

"Hei! Hinata tidak buruk rupa!"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Sekalipun Hinata menggunakan baju compang-camping, Naruto tidak akan menyebut Hinata itu buruk rupa.

"Bukan itu maksudku Sakura, kalian sendiri yang bilang kalau dulu Hinata itu kikuk, jadi bagaimana dia bisa begitu mempesona malam ini?"

Entah Naruto memang sengaja mengatakannya atau tidak, yang jelas hal itu terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan Sai. "Jadi kau mengakui Hinata mempesona malam ini Naruto?"

Semua mulut dimeja itu menyeringai geli menatap Naruto yang salah tingkah. Demi apapun juga, dia seorang tentara dan ketua regu pasukan khusus! Anak buahnya akan menertawakannya habis-habisan jika melihat semu merah muda dipipi bergores Naruto sekarang.

"Memangnya kau tidak berpikir dia mempesona Sai?" Naruto menormalkan suaranya mencoba mengembalikan harga dirinya.

"Tidak semempesona Ino malam ini." Sai tersenyum dan menatap Ino, membuat pipi gadis itu bersemu cantik.

Baiklah, Naruto sudah kalah, percuma membela diri.

"Kembali ke pertanyaan tadi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Jadi kau masih penasaran eh, Naruto?" Sakura masih menampakkan seringaian menggoda pada Naruto.

Boleh Naruto melaksanakan rencana mereka sekarang saja? Naruto akan melakukan apapun untuk menjauhkan diri dari meja ini sekarang juga.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak menjawab, Sakura melanjutkan, "Baiklah jika kau penasaran akan kuceritakan. Hinata mempelajari semua tata krama dalam acara sosial dari Gaara."

Ya, tentu saja, seharusnya Naruto sudah bisa menduganya, semua pada Hinata adalah tentang Gaara.

"Gaara itu seorang pembisnis karena itu ia sering menerima undangan acara-acara sosial dan Gaara selalu mengajak Hinata. Awalnya Hinata menolak, tapi Gaara tetap memaksanya. Ia mulai mengajarkan semua hal yang perlu dilakukan dan dihindari dalam pesta. Gaara juga yang memperkenalkan pelanggan-pelanggan VVIP Hinata sekarang, ia punya koneksi yang luas, perusahaannya lumayan terkenal. Sampai akhirnya kau lihat sendiri kan, Hinata menjadi lady yang anggun dalam pesta."

Naruto merenungi cerita Sakura. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hinata sendiri, Gaara adalah hidupnya, seperti orangtua Naruto yang menjadi pusat dunia Naruto.

Naruto jadi mengerti kenapa Hinata bekerja sangat keras, seperti Naruto yang masuk militer, pekerjaannya adalah pelarian Hinata.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Hinata duduk dan bergabung bersama mereka.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Hinata meminum segelas _moctail_ , tenggorokan Hinata benar-benar terasa kering, ia lelah bicara dengan orang-orang, karena itu ia kabur dengan teman-temannya sebagai alasan.

"Membicarakan Naruto yang mengatakan kau sangat mempesona malam ini."

Kata-kata Sai membuat Hinata tersedak _moctail_ -nya.

Naruto berjanji ia akan mencekik leher Sai begitu pesta ini selesai.

.  
.

Hinata, Sakura dan Ino sedang mendatangi meja yang memamerkan berbagai sampel produk kosmetik perusahaan Konan.

Dengan alasan tidak tertarik, para gadis meninggalkan Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai dimeja mereka.

"Tidak kusangka akan semudah ini mengalihkan perhatian para gadis itu, kupikir kita bahkan harus mengajak mereka berdansa." Sai mengamati ketiga gadis yang sedang berada didunia mereka disebarang ruangan sana.

"Ya, aku memutar otak untuk mencari akal, ternyata mereka menjauh dengan sendirinya." Sasuke sungguh menyesal perlu repot-repot berpikir.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting lagi sekarang. Ada empat pintu keluar lain selain pintu utama kita masuk tadi. Dua menuju taman dan dua menuju entah kemana. Masing-masing pintu dijaga satu orang, kemudian disamping panggung satu orang, dan yang dibelakang nyonya rumah dua orang, total ada 7 penjaga didalam ruangan ini, dan dua diluar pintu kita masuk tadi. Selain itu masing-masing ada satu penjaga dibalik pintu menuju taman itu." Naruto melaporkan situasi yang berhasil diamatinya.

"Baiklah, aku dan Naruto akan keluar menuju taman, mencari celah lain, kau awasi para gadis disini Sai." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan menyerahkan satu pada Naruto.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang mengawasi para gadis itu."

Naruto tersenyum mengejek pada Sai, "Karena kau yang paling pintar bicara diantara kami." Naruto cukup puas menyiksa Sai dengan cara ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju pintu kaca yang terhubung dengan taman. Sasuke mendekati penjaga pintu itu.

"Hey bung, punya pemantik? punyaku disita dipintu masuk." Sasuke mengapit sebatang rokok diantara jarinya.

Penjaga itu memberikan sebuah pemantik. Sasuke menyalakan rokoknya dan menyerahkan pada Naruto. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." Naruto menyerahkan kembali pemantik tersebut pada penjaga, dan mereka berjalan kearah taman.

Setelah berada agak jauh dari penjaga, Naruto segera membuang dan mematikan rokoknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa enaknya merokok." Naruto bahkan terbatuk-batuk setelah berpura-pura merokok. Sedangkan Sasuke tetap menghabiskan rokoknya.

"Baiklah, kita berpencar disini, waktu kita 20 menit, apapun yang terjadi, bahkan dengan tangan kosong sekalipun kita harus tetap kembali ke tempat ini."

Naruto mengangguk pada Sasuke. Naruto segera berbalik mencari jalan lain, namun setelah tiga langkah, Sasuke memanggilnya.

"Naruto, bawa ini."

Naruto refleks menangkap benda yang dilempar Sasuke.

"Pistol? dimana kau menyusupkan benda ini?" Naruto bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan benda ini berada di Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai dan berbalik menjauhi Naruto sambil melambai padanya, "Jangan gunakan kecuali kau benar-benar terdesak."

Naruto tetap mengangguk walaupun dia tau Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menyisiri semak-semak dihalaman mansion. Disisi barat bangunan tidak banyak cahaya yang menerangi, sangat menguntungkan Naruto. Naruto mendekati salah satu jendela di dinding bangunan.

Terkunci.

'Sial, semua jendela terkunci.'

Naruto sudah memeriksa lima jendela dan tidak ada yang terbuka.

Naruto kemudian menatap pohon dibelakangnya. Satu-satunya yang belum diperiksanya adalah jendela tingkat dua.

'Haah... Terpaksa.'

Naruto memanjat pohon tersebut. Walaupun Naruto tidak yakin ranting dekat jendela itu mampu menahan berat badannya, tapi patut dicoba.

Akhirnya keberuntungan datang juga. Jendela tersebut tidak terkunci. Naruto menggeser jendela tersebut dan mengintip sedikit kedalam ruangan.

Ruangan itu sangat gelap, hanya cahaya bulan dari luar yang menyinari. Naruto memindahkan tubuhnya dari ranting ke ambang jendela.

Setelah mengamati ruangan yang terdapat banyak rak buku tersebut, Naruto menyimpulkan itu adalah perpustakaan. Naruto menapakkan kaki ke lantai dan mulai mengelilingi ruangan tersebut dalam kegelapan.

Hanya ada rak buku disini. Naruto mengambil pen yang juga berfungsi sebagai senter kecil.

Naruto berjalan mendekati pintu dan memasang telinga. Merasa tak ada suara, Naruto membuka pintu dan mengintip ke lorong.

Naruto menyusuri lorong tanpa suara, mencoba membuka setiap pintu disana.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak tau apa yang harus dicarinya, namun setidaknya ia perlu menemukan kamar utama atau ruang kerja.

Tubuh Naruto mendadak menegang mendengar suara langkah kaki. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruto langsung masuk ke ruangan disampingnya dan menutup pintu perlahan kemudian bersandar disana sambil memasang telinga.

Setelah suara langkah kaki tersebut berlalu, barulah Naruto bernafas lega.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Jantung Naruto serasa terlepas dari rongga dadanya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

Naruto berbalik dengan cepat sambil mengangkat tangannya, namun ditepis dengan cepat oleh orang tersebut.

"Ini aku."

Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu dalam kegelapan, tapi dia tau itu suara Sasuke.

"Haaahh, kau membuat umurku berkurang sepuluh tahun teme." Naruto tanpa sadar memegangi dadanya tempat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Khe, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku ketika memasuki ruangan ini."

"Mansion ini sangat luas tapi kenapa kita harus terjebak diruangan yang sama seperti ini." Naruto menyalakan lagi senter kecilnya dan menyoroti sebuah meja besar yang membelakangi jendela.

Sasuke tidak menjawab kata-kata Naruto. Dia melangkah mendekati meja tersebut. "Setidaknya kita berdua terjebak bersama ditempat yang tepat."

Menilik dari meja kerja yang besar dan beberapa rak berisi map dan dokumen, Sasuke menyimpulkan ini salah satu ruangan yang perlu mereka periksa, ruang kerja.

Sasuke mulai membuka laci dimeja tersebut dengan senter kecil yang juga dimilikinya. Sementara Naruto memeriksa dokumen yang tersemat di rak dinding.

Sepertinya penggeledahan ini memang percuma. Ketua mafia ini bukan orang bodoh yang meninggalkan semuanya dalam keadaan terbengkalai. Beberapa laci meja dikunci dan dokumen dalam rak hanya berisi tentang kontrak-kontrak perusahaan.

"Menemukan sesuatu dobe?" Sasuke berdiri didekat Naruto dan ikut menyusuri rak tersebut.

"Tidak ada. Dokumen ini terlalu banyak, dan disini sangat gelap, sangat sulit memeriksa semuanya, lagipula tidak ada yang kelihatan mencurigakan. Satu-satunya yang mencurigakan adalah brankas dalam lemari dipojok sana." Naruto menyoroti lemari brankas yang tadi dilihatnya mengunakan cahaya senter.

Sasuke mendekati lemari yang ditunjuk Naruto dan menemukan brankas yang dimaksud. Brankas itu menggunakan kata sandi dan pemindai sidik jari, tidak mungkin bisa dibobol.

"Kau tidak menemukan apapun di laci meja?" Naruto sudah berdiri disebelah Sasuke ikut meneliti brankas tersebut.

"Tidak, beberapa yang bisa dibuka tidak ada hal yang penting sementara sisanya terkunci."

Sasuke dan Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Sasuke sebenarnya sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Yahiko tidak mungkin meninggalkan dokumen atau apapun yang berkaitan dengan organisasinya tanpa pengamanan yang ketat. Jika dia memang selonggar itu, Sasuke pasti sudah bisa mengungkapkan kebusukannya bertahun-tahun lalu."

"Sudah 20 menit. Kita harus kembali." ucap Sasuke.

Naruto benar-benar tidak suka pertaruhan sia-sia seperti ini. Naruto tidak terbiasa gagal. Harga dirinya sebagai tentara pasukan khusus terlalu tinggi. Silahkan saja sebut dia angkuh, tapi Naruto tidak menerima kegagalan dalam bentuk apapun.

"Kau kembalilah lebih dulu, teme. Aku akan mencari ruangan lain. Mansion ini terlalu luas untuk dijelajah selama 20 menit bahkan dengan penerangan cahaya matahari sekalipun."

Ruangan ini mungkin gelap, tapi Sasuke tau raut seperti apa yang tergambar diwajah Naruto sekarang.

"Jangan terlalu terbawa suasana dobe. Kita masih bisa mencari cara lain membongkar keterlibatan Yahiko. Semakin lama kita disini, semakin berisiko kita menghancurkan nama baik Hinata, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya kan."

Sial. Sasuke benar. Mungkin seharusnya Naruto menyusup tanpa membawa-bawa nama Hinata.

Tapi persetan dengan semua itu, Ia tidak pernah gagal dan tidak akan memulainya sekarang.

"Aku bisa melakukannya, teme. Hanya tiga atau empat ruangan lagi. Mungkin ada yang bisa kutemukan di kamar utama." Naruto melangkah menuju pintu keluar namun bahunya ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke.

Bukan seperti ini yang ada dalam rencana Sasuke. Ia tidak memperkirakan antusiasme Naruto akan sebesar ini, bahkan Naruto lah yang membujuknya untuk membatalkan semua ini. Naruto benar-benar terbawa suasana.

"Ini bukan medan perang dobe. Tanpa hasil bukan berarti gagal. Justru kalau kau bersikeras dengan harga diri tentaramu itu yang akan menimbulkan kekacauan. Kemana semua argumen-argumenmu yang menolak rencanaku ini beberapa hari terakhir?"

"Kau boleh mengubur argumen itu bersama sampah-sampah busuk, tapi sialan kau teme! Aku sedang dalam rumah pembunuh orangtuaku!"

Nah, Sasuke juga tidak memperhitungkan emosi Naruto yang satu ini. Sekarang bagaimana caranya membujuk Naruto keluar dari sini?

Suara langkah kaki menyentak tubuh mereka berdua. Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto bersembunyi di belakang meja kerja.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menahan nafas. Lebih buruknya lagi lampu diruangan tersebut seketika menyala dan menerangi ruangan.

"Payah, aku baru saja mau menikmati pesta Konan, tapi Yahiko malah menyuruh kita mengantar dokumennya."

"Menikmati pesta atau merayu gadis-gadis heh, Hidan?"

"Keduanya tentu saja. Kakuzu, dimana Yahiko bilang tempat dokumennya?"

"Rak nomor 4 dari kiri."

Sasuke dan Naruto masih berusaha menenangkan diri sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan yang mereka tebak hanya terdiri dari dua orang.

Hidan dan Kakuzu.

Sasuke akan mengingat baik-baik nama dua orang itu.

"Ini dia. Ayo kita pergi."

Suara pintu yang ditutup mengembalikan detak jantung Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka menghembuskan nafas lega. Ya, mungkin ketegangan tadi bisa meluruskan pikiran Naruto.

"Kita harus kembali sekarang juga dobe." Sasuke menatap tajam pada Naruto. Nada suaranya tidak bisa dibantah.

Sasuke benar. Ini terlalu berisiko, seharusnya Naruto tidak sekeras kepala tadi, hampir saja dia membuat kekacauan yang seharusnya dihindarinya.

"Baiklah, tapi kita tidak mungkin kembali lewat pintu."

Naruto berdiri dan membuka jendela. Tidak ada pohon yang bisa membantu mereka turun. Jarak turun mereka sekitar lima meter. Tidak akan membunuh tapi bisa saja membuat tulang mereka patah.

Sasuke ikut melirik kebawah. Dibawah memang sepi dan banyak semak. Sedikit bunyi berisik mungkin tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Tidak ada cara lain, ayo kita turun."

Sasuke yang pertama turun. Dia berpegangan pada dorpel bawah jendela kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dan sekejap kemudian menangkap lagi dorpel atas pada jendela ruangan dibawahnya, dan kemudian mendarat dengan mulus ketanah.

Naruto sudah duduk diambang jendela, ketika pintu terbuka dan suara berat pria mengiringinya.

"Sial, aku lupa mematikan lampu."

Oh, tidak. Bencana.

Ketika pintu terbuka lebar, otomatis pria itu -Hidan atau Kakuzu, Naruto tidak tau- melihat dengan jelas Naruto yang sedang duduk diambang jendela.

"HEI, SIAPA KAU?!"

Pria itu langsung mengeluarkan pistol berniat menembak Naruto yang berusaha kabur.

Naruto tidak punya waktu lagi, ia langsung melompat dari ketinggian lima meter itu dan mendarat dengan bunyi gedebuk keras.

"Dobe!"

"Aku baik-baik saja, cepat kita lari!" Beruntung pelatihan militer membuat tubuh Naruto lebih kuat dari orang biasa.

Sasuke masih sepat melirik jendela itu. Pria itu mengarahkan pistol kearah mereka.

Segera Sasuke dan Naruto berlari menjauh dari sana. Suara pistol meletus beberapa kali, tapi Sasuke dan Naruto terus berlari tanpa menengok kebelakang.

"Sial! Kita kedatangan penyusup Kakuzu! Panggil penjaga, kejar mereka berdua!"

Kakuzu segera berlari keluar dan Hidan mengikuti dibelakang. Mereka keluar dari pintu samping terdekat menuju halaman.

Sementara itu ballroom pesta mendadak riuh setelah mendengar suara tembakan yang cukup dekat.

Hal itu juga tidak luput dari pendengaran Hinata. Hinata langsung mencari keberadaan tiga pria yang datang bersamanya. Dimeja itu hanya ada Sai.

Tidak. Tidak. _Tidak_.

Hinata langsung berlari ke luar ruangan menuju taman. Sakura dan Ino sempat memanggil Hinata yang tiba-tiba berlari kearah suara tembakan itu. Sai yang duduk dimeja juga melihatnya, ia segera mengejar Hinata.

Naruto bisa mendengar suara derap kaki yang mengejar mereka dibelakang.

"Teme! Kita tidak bisa kembali ke pesta, kita harus keluar dari rumah ini agar tidak melibatkan yang lain!"

Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui ide Naruto. Mereka hendak berbelok menjauhi taman namun kemudian Naruto melihat siluet gadis bergaun ungu pucat itu di kejauhan didepannya.

Naruto hampir berteriak mengumpat pada Hinata untuk menjauh dari tempat ini, ketika Naruto mendengar suara pengejar mereka semakin dekat.

Naruto menoleh sambil terus berlari, Sasuke masih mengikutinya tidak jauh dibelakang. Kemudian perhatiannya teralih ketika pengejar itu mengangkat pistol kearah mereka.

Naruto langsung menoleh pada Hinata yang ada didepannya dan berteriak padanya.

"Merunduk Hinata !"

Hinata tidak bergeming. Wajahnya pucat melihat keadaan tidak jauh dihadapannya. Pria pirang dan raven itu berlari kearahnya dengan diikuti oleh dua orang penjaga yang mengacungkan pistol kearah mereka.

Kepala Hinata mendadak pening. Sesuatu menubruk tubuhnya dengan keras hingga membuat tubuhnya terjungkal kebelakang.

Tubuhnya terhempas dengan beban berat diatasnya, tapi kepalanya tidak menghantam tanah karena sesuatu menyangganya.

Tepat ketika itu, suara tembakan pistol itu terdengar lagi.

Setelah suara tembakan itu berlalu, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Hinata yang berada dibawahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? apa kau terluka?"

Ya, sepertinya iya. Hinata merasa darahnya berdesir diotaknya. Jantungnya juga bergemuruh aneh.

Hinata bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat pria itu ketika mata biru cerahnya menatap wajah Hinata dalam jarak hanya beberapa centi. Sepertinya Hinata memang terluka parah, suaranya bahkan tidak bisa keluar.

Naruto mendadak cemas melihat Hinata yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kemudian ia mendengar suara Sasuke dibelakangnya.

"Dobe kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto baru sadar posisinya yang memerangkap Hinata ditanah. Ia refleks bangun dengan cepat. Naruto menarik tangan Hinata membantu Hinata yang masih membatu untuk bangun.

Hinata masih tidak bereaksi, namun bunyi kokangan pistol membuat Naruto menoleh kebelakang, dua pria yang mengejarnya kini berada diatasnya mengacungkan pistol. Naruto langsung memposisikan tubuh Hinata dibelakangnya.

"Ada apa ini ?!"

Suara itu menyadarkan Hinata. Wajahnya kembali pucat mendengar suara itu.

Konan muncul dengan tiga penjaga dibelakangnya. Dari arah belakang Hidan dan Kakuzu, juga datang lima orang penjaga.

"Aku menemukan mereka menyusup diruang kerja Yahiko." Hidan tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

Oh tidak... habislah sudah Hinata.

"Bukankah mereka teman-temanmu miss Hinata ?"

Suara tajam Konan mencekat nafas Hinata. Jika sudah seperti ini percuma menyangkal. Hinata kemudian berdiri dan menegakkan badan.

Hidan refleks mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Hinata yang berdiri tiba-tiba. Naruto yang melihat itu juga berdiri dengan cepat dan menatap tajam pada Hidan.

"Turunkan pistolmu darinya." Suara Naruto benar-benar mengancam.

Jika dalam situasi lain, Hinata mungkin tersentuh melihat Naruto yang melindunginya seperti ini, tapi sayangnya Hinata benar-benar marah dan kecewa pada Naruto saat ini.

Hinata tidak memperdulikan Naruto, Sasuke atau para penjaga. Ia berbalik dan mendekati Konan namun langsung dihadang oleh penjaga yang ada dibelakang Konan.

"Aku benar-benae minta maaf atas kekacauan ini Nyonya Konan, tapi aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan miss Hinata, pengawalku menangkap basah teman-temanmu yang sedang menyusup dan sekarang juga mengacaukan pestaku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menerima penghinaan seperti ini."

"T-tapi Nyonya Konan-"

"HINATA, apa yang terjadi ?"

Kata-kata Hinata terpotong dengan kedatangan Sakura, Ino dan Sai dari arah ballroom. Bahkan beberapa tamu juga datang dan menyaksikan adegan itu.

Sakura dan Ino menatap ngeri melihat penjaga yang mengarakan pistol kearah teman-temannya, sementara Sai langsung mengerti keadaannya. Mereka ketahuan.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat tamu-tamuku semakin ketakutan, jadi aku tidak akan memanggil polisi. Sekarang cepat angkat kaki dari rumahku dan bawa semua teman-temanmu ini miss Hinata."

Setelah mengatakan itu Konan berbalik dan berjalan dengan angkuh menuju ballroom.

"Tuan dan Nyonya maafkan keributan kecil ini, semuanya sudah terkendali, silahkan kembali keruangan dan menikmati kembali pestanya." Konan menggiring para tamu lainnya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hinata ingin mengejar Konan namun dihadang oleh penjaga.

Hinata terdiam ditempatnya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Hinata menggigit bibirnya menahan airmata yang mengancam akan keluar, dan mengepalkan tangan sekuat-kuatnya untuk menyalurkan emosinya yang kacau balau. Ia ingin marah dan menangis tapi harga dirinya menahannya agar tidak terlihat semakin menyedihkan disini.

Hinata menarik nafas dan menghembuskan pelan beberapa kali kemudian membuka matanya.

"Tolong tunjukkan kami jalan keluar lainnya."

Penjaga tersebut berjalan dengan diikuti Hinata dan teman-temannya dibelakang. Beberapa penjaga lain kecuali Hidan dan Kakuzu juga mengikuti mereka semua ke pintu gerbang melalui pekarangan.

Begitu sampai dipintu gerbang, Hinata mendengar suara Konan yang memanggilnya. Hinata berbalik dengan harapan besar bahwa Konan mungkin mau mendengarkan penjelasannya, walaupun Hinata tidak yakin apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Konan berjalan mendekati Hinata dan berhenti beberapa langkah didepan Hinata. Konan melempar sebuah kotak berwarna ungu tepat didepan kaki Hinata. Tanpa melihat isinya pun Hinata tau apa itu.

"Bawa kembali gaunmu itu dan jangan pernah lagi menemuiku."

Konan berbalik meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung.

Sakura dan Ino benar-benar marah melihat hal itu, mereka ingin memaki Konan tapi itu justru hanya akan semakin mempersulit Hinata, mereka juga masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Hinata berjongkok dan mengambil kotak itu. Matanya semakin memanas dan tenggorokannya sudah tercekat air matanya. Ia mengambil nafas pelan sekali lagi, setidaknya ia harus menahannya sampai ia sendirian.

Hinata berjalan dengan cepat keluar pintu gerbang menuju mobilnya. Hinata sudah membuka pintu mobilnya namun lengannya ditahan oleh Sakura.

"Hinata-chan, kau baik-baik saja? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Kau tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu itu." Hinata tidak berniat menggunakan nada sedingin itu, tapi ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Suara dan tatapan tajam Hinata membuat Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Hinata dan mundur satu langkah. Sakura tidak pernah melihat Hinata yang seperti ini selama ia mengenal Hinata. Mata itu bahkan seperti bukan mata Hinata.

Naruto mendekat pada Hinata.

"Hinata, aku-"

"Jangan mengatakan apapun, jangan mengatakan maaf padaku, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar omong kosongmu." Hinata memotong kata-kata Naruto dengan cepat, yang ia inginkan sekarang hanya pergi menjauh dari mereka semua.

Naruto tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mengenal Hinata, untuk tau bahwa gadis itu benar-benar marah padanya.

Tatapan marah dan terluka _amethys_ itu menyengat dada Naruto. Seketika ia merasakan dorongan untuk menghantamkan kepalanya pada dinding batu terdekat. Dirinya penyebab mata itu dipenuhi dengan emosi buruk.

Naruto sekali lagi mencoba menahan Hinata untuk mendengarkannya dengan menggapai pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata langsung menyentak tangannya dengan keras melepaskan pegangan Naruto.

"Jangan menyentuhku. Jangan pernah muncul dan bicara lagi padaku."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata segera masuk kemobilnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras. Ia menyalakan mobil dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya disana.

Naruto mematung memandang kepergian Hinata.

"Jadi, siapa diantara kalian yang akan menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ino berkacak pinggang memandang ketiga pria yang saling melirik satu sama lain itu.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**

Ehm... oke, author bingung mau ngomong apa.

Tapi yang jelas, author mau ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang telah membaca, follow, favorite dan review, terutama banget buat yg review.

author minta maaf jika tidak bisa balas review kalian, karena saya bingung mau balas apa. Tapi yang jelas saya sangat berterimakasih kaliah sudah menyempatkan waktu memberikan review dan semangat buat saya :)

Segitu aja deh, author bingung mau bilang apa lg, hahaa

Semoga kalian menikmati cerita saya, sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 10**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

Hinata terbangun oleh suara dering ponsel yang ada disampingnya. Setelah kejadian tadi malam Hinata langsung pulang dan mengurung diri dikamar. Hinata melirik jam yang ada di nakas menunjukkan pukul 10. Ia tidak berniat bangun sesiang ini, tapi rasanya tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar lelah.

Hinata meraih ponsel dan menempelkan ditelinga tanpa melihat nama penelepon.

" _Hinata_?"

"Ya, siapa ini?"

 _"Kau baru bangun? ini Tenten?"_

"Begitulah, ada apa Tenten?"

 _"Bisa kau kebutik sekarang, ada masalah."_

Jangan lagi.

Hinata sudah terlibat banyak masalah tadi malam dan sekarang masih ada masalah yang datang.

"Masalah apa?" Hinata bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

 _"Itu.. sebaiknya kau langsung datang ke butik saja, sulit menjelaskannya ditelepon."_

Dan itu artinya masalah besar pikir Hinata. "Baiklah, aku segera kesana." Hinata menutup telepon dan segera bersiap.

Rusak sudah rencana Hinata untuk beristirahat di hari minggu ini. Setelah bersiap Hinata hanya memakan sepotong roti, sudah terlalu larut untuk sarapan. Hinata bahkan tidak mendengar alarm sarapannya karena terlalu lelah. Secara fisik dan mental.

Begitu sampai dibutik, Tenten, Shino dan Mei sudah berkumpul diruangannya. Hinata tidak suka atmosfir ini.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?" Tanya Hinata was-was.

"Ya, sangat buruk." Mei Terumi, Manajer yang mengelola keuangan dan marketing di butik Hinata.

"Apa kau baru saja membuat masalah besar Hinata?" Shino ikut bicara.

Aburame Shino merupakan staf Hinata yang bertanggung jawab dalam mengontrol bahan baku dan produksi busana _ready-to-wear_. Sementara Tenten adalah asisten pribadi yang membantu Hinata dalam desain dan membuat busana pesanan khusus. Selain itu ada tiga orang yang bertugas sebagai pramusaji butik.

"Memang tadi malam ada masalah, tapi bukan aku penyebabnya. Sekarang jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi."

Ketiga orang dihadapannya saling tatap. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah Tenten yang menjawab.

"Semua pelanggan VVIP dan VIP kita membatalkan pesanan."

Hinata seperti disambar petir siang bolong. "B-berapa banyak semuanya itu?"

"Tiga puluh tujuh." Kali ini Mei yang menjawab.

" _Semuanya?_ " Hinata berucap sekali lagi.

"Semuanya Hinata, bahkan busana yang sudah dikemas dan akan dikirim juga dibatalkan. Beruntung kita memiliki kontrak pesanan, jadi mereka harus membayar denda untuk pembatalan pesanan."

Bukan uang yang Hinata khawatirkan sekarang, tapi karier dan nama baiknya. Hinata tidak menyangka dampak kekacauan tadi malam akan secepat dan sebesar ini.

Lutut Hinata benar-benar terasa lemas. Ia berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan duduk bersandar dikursinya. Hinata perlu tenang walaupun pikirannya bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya.

Tenten menatap cemas keadaan Hinata sekarang, sayangnya masih ada kabar lain yang harus disampaikannya.

"Hinata, sebenarnya ada satu masalah lagi, aku baru mendapatkannya ketika kau dalam perjalanan kemari."

Apakah keadaannya masih bisa lebih buruk dari ini?

"Katakan." sahut Hinata datar.

"Kau dikeluarkan dari peserta _AmazonFWT_."

Tidak. Jangan yang _itu_ juga.

Hanya itu satu-satunya harapan Hinata mengembalikan nama baiknya dan sekarang dia juga harus kehilangan kesempatan itu.

Bagaimana bisa?

Tentu saja bisa, Hinata -atau teman-teman Hinata- mengacau di pesta ulang tahun dan membuat murka Tendo Konan, sponsor terbesar _AmazonFWT_ , tentu saja ia bisa mengatur dengan mudah pengusiran Hinata dari event itu. Hinata juga yakin semua pelanggan yang membatalkan pesanan juga karena kuasa Konan.

Tamatlah sudah karier Hinata. Bisnisnya tidak akan bertahan dalam gunjingan orang-orang kalangan atas.

"Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendirian sebentar?" Hinata bahkan tidak bisa memandang para pegawainya.

"Kau tidak akan menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi?" ucap Mei.

"Aku janji akan menceritakannya nanti, tapi sekarang tolong biarkan aku sendiri." Hinata tentu akan menceritakan pada mereka. Mereka sudah sangat membantu Hinata dan mereka berhak tau apa yang telah terjadi.

Tiga orang itu saling menatap lagi, dan tidak lama kemudian keluar dari ruangan Hinata.

Hinata memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Semua masalah ini menghantam kepalanya secara bertubi-tubi. Dan yang paling buruk adalah Hinata tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Hinata merasa sendirian kali ini. Tidak ada Gaara yang selalu menemaninya, tidak ada Gaara yang bisa menolongnya. Itu artinya tidak ada seorangpun juga yang bisa.

Hinata harus tenang, dia tidak boleh panik karena itu tidak akan membantu sama sekali. Apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara jika dalam posisinya sekarang?

Ambil kesempatan sekecil apapun itu. Jangan memikirkan seberapa besar kegagalannya, pikirkan bagaimana membuat kesempatan yang kecil itu bisa membantumu. Itu yang sering Gaara katakan pada Hinata.

Ya. Hinata perlu memikirkan kesempatan yang lain. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terlewat. Pasti.

Hinata tersentak ketika teringat sesuatu. Hinata membuka _tablet_ -nya dan mengecek emailnya. Ia pernah menerima undangan event fashion di Osaka. Karena waktunya yang hampir bersamaan dengan _AmazonFWT_ dan diselenggarakan diluar kota, Hinata menolaknya.

Ini dia. _Kansai Collection_. Hinata bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Walaupun ada sedikit kendala, Hinata bisa mengatasinya. Ya, Hinata harus bisa.

Hinata segera memanggil Tenten.

"Tenten, siapkan _application_ dan daftarkan aku di event ini."

Tenten menerima _tablet_ tersebut dan membaca isi yang dimaksudkan Hinata. Tenten kaget ketika sudah membaca keseluruhan isinya.

"Hinata! Batas waktu pengiriman _application_ -nya besok siang jam 12! Bagaimana kau bisa membuat 25 desain sebelum besok?" Tenten rasa Hinata mulai gila. Tenten akui Hinata memang jenius, karena itulah Tenten suka bekerja dengan Hinata, tapi kelemahan Hinata adalah ia lamban dalam membuat desain.

"Aku bisa melakukannya Tenten. Aku tidak akan membuat ulang, aku akan memodifikasi dari desain yang seharusnya kugunakan untuk _AmazonFWT_ agar sesuai dengan temanya." Hinata berusaha membuat suaranya seoptimis mungkin, dirinya tidak boleh sedikitpun menunjukkan tanda-tanda keraguan.

"Tapi acara ini tinggal dua minggu lagi."

"Aku rasa kita tidak akan menerima pesanan apapun lagi, jadi aku punya waktu dua minggu penuh."

"Tapi Hinata..." Tenten masih ragu dengan rencana Hinata ini. Baginya ini masih terdengar gila.

"Tenten kumohon, cuma ini satu-satunya kesempatan." Hinata memohon pada Tenten. Hinata perlu bantuannya. Tentu saja Hinata akan bekerja lebih keras, tapi ia tetap perlu Tenten.

Tenten hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Jika sudah keras kepala seperti ini, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Hinata.

"Baiklah aku akan menyiapkan _application_ -nya. Tapi bagaimana dengan desainnya?"

"Siapkan saja dulu persyaratan yang lain, untuk desain akan ku selesaikan sebelum besok siang. Kita akan mendaftarkannya besok."

Tenten mengangguk. Dia hampir berbalik ketika Hinata memanggilnya lagi.

"Tenten, tolong panggil yang lain kemari. Aku.. akan menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam."

Tenten mengangguk sekali lagi dan ia keluar ruangan memanggil semua pegawai butik.

.  
.

Pukul 8 pagi ini Tenten, Shino dan Mei datang bersamaan ke butik. Mereka bisa melihat mobil Hinata yang masih terparkir, itu artinya Hinata tidak pulang lagi tadi malam. Ia pasti masih mengerjakan desain.

Ketika mendengar rencana Hinata, Shino dan Mei juga menganggap Hinata mulai tidak waras. Tapi Hinata tetap bersikeras dan mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Hinata bilang akan menyelesaikan desain sebelum hari ini. Tenten sudah menyiapkan semuanya dan hanya tinggal menambahkan desain Hinata. Jadi mereka semua pergi keruangan Hinata.

Shino mengetuk pintu beberapa kali namun tidak ada jawaban, mereka membuka pintu perlahan dan mengintip kedalam. Hinata tidak ada dimejanya. Shino membuka pintu lebih lebar dan menemukan Hinata yang tertidur di sofa tamu diruangannya.

Melihat Hinata yang tampak kacau sudah pasti ia begadang semalaman. Tenten mendekati meja Hinata yang berserakan kertas-kertas. Namun ia menemukan map yang bertuliskan 'Desain Kansai Collection'.

Tenten membuka map tersebut dan menghitung isinya. Shino dan Mei juga ikut melihat. Mulut mereka bertiga menganga lebar ketika mereka menemukan lembaran tersebut tepat 25 buah.

Mereka bertiga menatap kearah Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas di sofa. Hinata benar-benar melakukannya. Seorang diri dan kurang dari 24 jam.

.  
.

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Setelah beberapa detik memikirkan apa yang terjadi kemarin, ia langsung bangun dengan cepat.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Hinata berkata lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat jam dinding yang ada diruangan itu. Ketika mendapati waktu yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00, Hinata langsung panik.

' _Tinggal satu jam lagi, apa Tenten sudah datang?_ '

Hinata langsung bangkit dari sofa, ia segera keluar dari ruangannya mencari Tenten.

Hinata menemukan Ayumi, salah satu pramusaji butik dan langsung menanyakan keberadaan Tenten. Begitu Ayumi menjawab Tenten berada diruang produksi, Hinata segera berlari kesana.

Hinata membuka pintu dan menemukan Tenten dan Mei sedang menyusun busana yang seharusnya ikut di _AmazonFWT_ , sementara Shino mengecek bahan baku dilaci dan rak.

"Tenten! Pendaftarannya?!"

Tenten langsung mendongak ke asal suara yang datang tiba-tiba membuka pintu. Begitu melihat Hinata ia langsung tersenyum.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah mendaftarkannya tiga jam yang lalu. Kau bisa mengikuti event itu dua minggu lagi."

Setelah mendengar itu lutut Hinata langsung lemas, tanpa sadar Hinata jatuh terduduk di ambang pintu. Melihat itu Tenten dan Mei langsung mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata tidak memandang mereka. Hinata menunduk sambil memegangi dadanya seakan jantungnya yang hilang akhirnya kembali.

"Syukurlah..." Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega.

Tenten dan Mei tersenyum melihat hal itu.

"Sekarang kembalilah beristirahat, aku yakin kau tidak tidur semalaman. Apa kau sempat bercermin? wajahmu terlihat sangat mengerikan dengan kantung mata itu." Mei mengernyit setelah melihat dengan jelas wajah Hinata.

Hinata tanpa sadar memegangi wajahnya. Hinata memang merasa sangat kacau ketika bangun tidur tadi.

"Pulang dan beristirahatlah dirumah. Kau mau aku hubungi Neji untuk menjemputmu?"

Hinata tidak yakin niat Tenten menghubungi Neji tulus untuk membantunya tapi tidak masalah, Neji memang perlu pendamping hidup, dan Tenten cocok untuknya.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan kembali bekerja, aku sudah cukup tidur. Kalian juga sudah mulai memilah busana yang perlu dirombak kan?" Hinata berdiri dari posisinya namun tiba-tiba ia merasa pusing dan hampir limbung kedepan. Beruntung Mei langsung menangkapnya.

"Hinata! Ya ampun, kau ini benar-benar keras kepala. Lihat bahkan tubuhmu mengkhianati ucapanmu." Mei memegangi lengan Hinata untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh lagi.

"Yah, kurasa memang begitu. Baiklah aku akan istirahat, tapi aku akan istirahat diruanganku saja. Dirumah juga tidak ada orang, lebih baik disini saja."

"Baiklah, ayo kembali keruanganmu, aku akan memesankan sarapan untukmu."

Ya, itu dia yang Hinata perlukan, sarapan. Sepertinya ponsel Hinata mati sejak kemarin, karena itu ia tidak mendengar alarmnya. Hinata baru menyadari makanan yang terakhir ia makan hanyalah sepotong roti kemarin pagi.

Hinata mengangguk pada saran Mei dan Mei menemani Hinata keruangannya.

.  
.

Sudah lewat tengah hari, namun baik Sakura maupun Ino tidak melihat Hinata hari ini. Seharusnya hari ini Hinata ada kelas tapi begitu mendatangi ruangan kelasnya, teman sekelasnya bilang Hinata tidak masuk.

Sakura sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Hinata namun ponselnya tidak aktif. Sakura dan Ino mulai cemas. Sejak kemarin Hinata tidak mengangkat telepon mereka.

Sakura sudah mencoba menghubungi Hanabi, adik Hinata kemarin, dan dia bilang Hinata sedang di butik. Pagi ini juga Ino menghubungi Hanabi karena Hinata masih tidak menjawab telepon mereka dan Hanabi bilang Hinata tidak pulang kerumah.

Sementara Sakura dan Ino mengutak-atik ponsel mereka mencoba menghubungi Hinata, tiga pria yang duduk dihadapan mereka menatap was-was. Setelah mereka menjelaskan kejadian dipesta itu, Sakura dan Ino tidak henti-hentinya mengomeli mereka bertiga.

Gara-gara itu juga Sasuke dan Sai harus mengatakan rahasia tentang pekerjaan mereka yang sebenarnya, begitu juga Naruto.

"Apa Hinata masih tidak menjawab ponselnya?" Tanya Naruto. Diantara semuanya mungkin Naruto lah yang merasa paling bersalah.

Seharusnya ia menuruti Sasuke ketika waktu mereka sudah habis. Seharusnya Naruto tidak sekeraskepala itu. Seharusnya Naruto tidak usah datang saja ke pesta itu.

Seandainya ada cara mengulang waktu Naruto rela melakukan apa saja agar semua kebodohannya itu tidak dilakukannya. Sayangnya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Naruto ingin sekali bicara pada Hinata, tapi jangankan dirinya, Hinata bahkan menghindari Sakura dan Ino.

"Ya, ponselnya masih tidak aktif." Ino menghembuskan nafas panjang. Ia bingung menghadapi kemarahan Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kalian hubungi di butik Hinata? Setidaknya kita perlu tau keberadaannya." Naruto cemas jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, maka itu juga akan jadi salahnya.

"Aku akan mencoba menelepon butiknya." Sakura segera mencari nomor telepon butik Hinata dan meneleponnya.

Dalam deringan ke empat telepon tersebut terjawab.

 _"Halo."_

Sakura langsung tersentak dan menegakkan punggungnya. "Apa Hinata ada dibutik?"

 _"Dengan siapa ini?"_

Sakura merutuki kebodohannya, karena terlalu gugup ia langsung mengucapkan hal pertama yang ada dipikirannya.

"Ini Sakura, teman Hinata. Apakah ini Ai yang bicara?" Sakura mengenali itu suara Ai, salah satu pegawai pramusaji di butik Hinata.

 _"Oh, Sakura-san, ya ini Ai. Dan ya, Hinata ada di butik, tapi ia sedang istirahat diruangannya. Mei bilang jangan menggangu Hinata sementara ini. Apa kau mau kupanggilkan Mei?"_

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku hanya ingin tau keberadaannya. Tapi Ai, apa kau bisa menceritakan alasan kenapa Hinata harus beristirahat dan tidak boleh diganggu?" Sakura merasa khawatir, jika Mei sampai menyuruh pegawainya jangan menggangu Hinata pasti telah terjadi sesuatu.

 _"Ya begitulah, ada banyak hal yang terjadi."_ Suara Ai terdengar ragu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Sakura menyadari hal itu. "Kumohon Ai, katakan padaku, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata?"

Sakura bisa mendengar Ai menghela nafas diseberang sana.

 _"Tidak terjadi apapun pada Hinata, ia hanya kelelahan dan perlu istirahat. Masalahnya ada pada pelanggan."_

Ai sebenarnya enggan menceritakan ini. Hinata sudah menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada sabtu malam lalu, dan ia tau Sakura juga ada disana. Tapi sepertinya Sakura benar-benar khawatir pada Hinata. Ia juga tau Sakura merupakan sahabat Hinata sejak lama, mungkin tidak masalah dia menceritakan masalah butik pada Sakura.

"Pelanggan? ada apa dengan pelanggan kalian?"

 _"Semua pelanggan membatalkan pesanan mereka."_

"A-apa? Semuanya?" Sakura _shock_ mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa terjadi?

 _"Ya semuanya. Selain itu Hinata juga dikeluarkan dari AmazonFWT. Jadi kemarin Hinata mencoba mengikuti Fashion Event di Osaka. Masalahnya batas waktu pengiriman desainnya hari ini jam 12, jadi sejak kemarin Hinata mengerjakan 25 desain sendirian. Hebatnya dia benar-benar bisa menyelesaikannya pagi ini, tapi karena itu dia jadi sangat kelelahan."_

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan semua yang diceritakan Ai.

 _"Sakura-san? Kau masih disana?"_

Sakura tersentak. "Eh? E- Ya, aku masih disini. Terima kasih sudah menceritakannya Ai. Aku minta tolong jaga Hinata, jika terjadi sesuatu lagi tolong hubungi aku, kau bisa menemukan nomorku diponsel Hinata."

Ai mengiyakan permintaan Sakura dan setelah itu ia menutup telepon.

Sakura masih mencerna keseluruhan yang terjadi, sementara yang lain sangat penasaran dengan apa yang didengar Sakura.

"Sakura apa yang terjadi? apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata?" Ino yang pertama bertanya.

Sakura langsung mengangkat kepalanya menatap tajam ketiga pria yang duduk dihadapannya.

Wajah Sakura benar-benar dipenuhi amarah. Tanpa sadar ia menggebrak meja dihadapannya dengan keras, membuat setiap mata yang ada di cafetaria menatap kearah mereka.

Ino yang ada disampingnya dan ketiga pria yang ada dihadapannya terlonjak kaget dengan perbuatan Sakura.

"Sakura, ada apa?" Ino mencoba bertanya sekali lagi.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan masih melototi Sasuke, Naruto dan Sai sampai akhirnya Sakura berteriak dihadapan mereka.

"KALIAN BERTIGA BENAR-BENAR MEMBUAT MASALAH BESAR !"

.

.

.

Selama seminggu terakhir ini yang pertama kali dilakukan Naruto ketika tiba dikampus adalah menanyakan keberadaan Hinata pada Sakura atau Ino. Dan selama seminggu ini juga Naruto selalu mendapatkan jawaban yang sama, Hinata masih tidak masuk kuliah.

Mereka semua sudah berniat ingin menemui Hinata dibutiknya, tapi pegawai butik mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa Hinata sedang sangat sibuk menyelesaikan semua busana untuk _Fashion Event_ di Osaka. Karena itu mereka terpaksa membatalkan niat mereka.

Naruto beruntung Sakura dan Ino masih mau mengatakan kabar terbaru yang mereka dapat tentang Hinata pada Naruto, bahkan setelah Sakura meneriakinya -juga Sasuke dan Sai- minggu lalu di cafetaria. Sakura dan Ino memaki mereka habis-habisan setelah Sakura menceritakan apa yang ia dengar dari pegawai butik.

Naruto tidak mengeluh sedikitpun meski kedua gadis itu seringkali menyindir mereka bertiga disetiap kesempatan. Sakura dan Ino jelas uring-uringan karena Hinata menghindari mereka. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke dan Sai yang merasa ingin terjun saja dari tebing mendengar rentetan kata-kata yang tidak berhenti keluar dari mulut Sakura dan Ino.

Seperti hari ini, mereka berkumpul di cafetaria seperti biasa. Sakura dan Ino tidak henti-hentinya menghela nafas sambil bertopang dagu dan mengaduk-aduk minuman mereka.

Sementara Sasuke dan Sai hanya bisa diam melihat kekasih mereka yang bertingkah seperti orang yang baru saja patah hati. Salah bicara sedikit, mereka akan kena sembur, tapi tidak bicara juga membuat mereka merasa bersalah.

Ino tiba-tiba tersentak ketika mendongak kearah pintu masuk cafetaria.

"Hinata !"

Naruto langsung berbalik dan menoleh dengan cepat. Benar, itu Hinata. Ia sedang berjalan membawa sebuah nampan berisi makanan.

Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat Hinata menuju kearah mereka. Namun senyum itu mendadak luntur ketika mendapati seseorang mengikuti Hinata dibelakangnya.

Sakura dan Ino hampir menangis bahagia ketika Hinata berjalan mendekati mereka. Sayangnya Hinata hanya berlalu dari meja mereka dan duduk di meja dibelakang mereka.

Ternyata Hinata masih marah.

Toneri ikut duduk dimeja yang sama dengan Hinata. Sakura dan Ino yakin sekali melihat senyum mengejek dari Toneri ketika ia melewati meja mereka berlima.

"Terima kasih sudah menerima ajakan makan siangku kali ini Hinata."

Mereka berlima bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Toneri karena ia duduk tepat dibelakang mereka.

"Tidak masalah, aku sedang senggang." sahut Hinata singkat.

"Ya, aku turut bersedih karena kau harus dikeluarkan dari _Fasion Week_ karena sekumpulan orang-orang idiot."

Sakura dan Ino yang duduk membelakangi Toneri jelas menangkap nada bicara Toneri yang meninggi terutama bagian tentang orang-orang idiot.

Naruto tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika Hinata ingin mengatainya dengan sindiran apapun, tapi ia tidak terima mendengar hal itu terutama dari pria pesolek macam Toneri.

Hinata tidak menanggapi perkataan Toneri. Naruto ingin tau, apakah Hinata menyetujui kata-kata Toneri atau tidak.

"Hei Hinata, apa kau mau aku membantumu?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas menarik perhatian Hinata, dan lima orang dibelakang Toneri.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku bisa membantumu untuk mengikuti _Fashion Week_ lagi. Kau tau kan ibuku termasuk dalam komite Organisasi _Japan Fashion Week_? Aku bisa meminta ibuku untuk mengikutsertakanmu lagi."

Ya, tentu saja Hinata tau. Ootsutsuki punya bisnis textil yang besar di Jepang, bahkan di Asia. Dan karena itulah Kaguya Ootsutsuki, ibu Toneri terpilih menjadi perwakilan anggota komite Organisasi _Japan Fashion Week_ , sebuah organisasi mode yang juga penyelenggara dari event _AmazonFWT_.

Bisa dibilang Ootsutsuki Kaguya sama berpengaruhnya dengan Tendo Konan dalam dunia Fashion Jepang.

Benar-benar tawaran yang menggiurkan pikir Hinata. Namun sayangnya Hinata sudah cukup mengenal Ootsutsuki Toneri ini untuk tau bahwa otak pria itu licik.

"Dan apa syarat untuk bantuanmu itu?" tanya Hinata.

Toneri mengangkat sudut bibirnya. "Seperti yang kuduga kau memang cerdas Hinata." Toneri memberikan jeda pada kata-katanya sebelum melanjutkannya.

"Bukan hal yang sulit. Aku akan membantumu jika kau mau menikah denganku."

Hinata langsung melotot ngeri mendengar persyaratan Toneri. Sakura dan Ino yang membelakangi Toneri langsung memutar leher menoleh kearah mereka.

"Bagaimana Hinata? kurasa tawaranku ini sangat menguntungkanmu kan? Selain kau bisa mengikuti _Fashion Week_ , menjadi menantu keluarga Ootsutsuki juga bisa meningkatkan kariermu dan mengembalikan pelanggan-pelanggan esklusifmu."

Apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Hinata?

Naruto tidak bisa menyangkal, semua yang dikatakan Toneri jelas benar. Keluarga Ootsutsuki akan mengembalikan nama baik Hinata. Nama baik yang dirusak oleh Naruto.

Tapi kenapa disudut terkecil dalam hatinya mengharapkan Hinata menolak tawaran itu?

Itu karena harga dirinya. Naruto ingin bertanggung jawab sendiri atas kekacauan yang disebabkannya. Harus dirinyalah yang memperbaiki kesalahannya. Karena itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang prajurit. Ya, pasti itu alasannya.

"Kau sudah gila Toneri?! Kau mau menyogok Hinata dengan semua kemewahanmu itu?" ucap Sakura.

Toneri sedikit menoleh kebelakangnya. "Menyogok? aku hanya memberikan tawaran. Niatku baik, aku ingin membantu dan menikahi Hinata karena aku mencintainya."

"Cih, niatmu itu terlalu busuk untuk disebut cinta." Ino mendengus mendengar omong kosong Toneri.

Cinta? Apa benar Toneri mencintai Hinata? Kenapa Hinata tidak bisa merasakannya? Jenis cinta macam apa yang dimaksud Toneri? Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kalian tidak usah ikut campur urusanku dengan Hinata. Memang kalian siapa? Kalian cuma sekumpulan idiot yang menyusahkan Hinata. Berhentilah berkeliaran disekitar Hinata dan membuat masalah untuknya."

"Cukup Toneri, kau sudah keterlaluan." Hinata mungkin masih marah pada mereka, tapi Hinata tidak suka jika Toneri menjelek-jelekkan sahabatnya. Sakura dan Ino jelas tidak pernah menyusahkan Hinata, justru mereka berdua selalu membantu Hinata. Lagipula masalah minggu lalu bukan salah Sakura dan Ino.

"Ck, kau masih saja membela mereka Hinata."

"Kukatakan padamu, Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabatku, akan terus dan selalu begitu, jadi kalau kau tidak suka mereka, jangan mendekatiku lagi." Hinata berdiri dan beranjak dari sana tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Toneri.

Sakura dan Ino tertawa penuh kemenangan. Sementara Toneri langsung menatap tajam pada kedua gadis itu.

"Hinata itu terlalu bagus untukmu. Menyerah sajalah, Hinata tidak akan mungkin berpaling pada pria macam dirimu." Ino sama sekali tidak bergeming dengan tatapan tajam Toneri, dia justru menyindirnya telak.

"Heh, silahkan tertawa sepuas kalian. Begitu Hinata menerima lamaranku, kalian akan menjadi yang pertama menerima undangan pernikahan kami." Begitu mengatakannya, Toneri pergi beranjak dari sana.

Begitu Hinata menerima lamarannya?

Naruto menyadari itu, Hinata memang tidak mengiyakannya, tapi Hinata juga tidak mengatakan menolaknya kan? Apa itu artinya Hinata memang mempertimbangkannya?

Kenapa sekarang tubuhnya memerintah untuk mengejar Hinata? memangnya apa yang ingin dikatakan Naruto?

Ia harus minta maaf. Ya itu dia. Naruto belum meminta maaf pada Hinata.

Naruto mendadak berdiri di tempatnya. Belum sempat ia beranjak, Sasuke menahannya.

"Mau kemana kau dobe?"

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Hinata." Naruto mengatakannya seakan itu adalah hal yang wajar.

Tapi itu tidak wajar sama sekali bagi Sakura, Ino, Sasuke dan Sai.

"Memangnya Hinata masih mau bicara padamu? Seingatku terakhir kalian bertemu Hinata bilang tidak mau bicara denganmu." Dan terjadi lagi seperti di hari-hari dalam minggu ini, Ino menyindirnya.

"Dia memang bilang tidak ingin bicara denganku, tapi tidak bilang tidak ingin mendengarkanku." sanggah Naruto.

"Naruto, Hinata bilang jangan bicara dengannya, itu artinya dia juga tidak mau mendengarmu." Sai memperjelas lagi agar Naruto tidak melakukan hal yang sia-sia, dia pasti akan diabaikan Hinata.

"Mungkin dia sudah berubah pikiran?" Suaranya mulai terdengar ragu, tapi Naruto tetap ingin mencoba.

"Kembali duduk sajalah Naruto, Hinata masih belum merubah pikirannya sama sekali." ucap Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia masih menghindari kita semua."

Naruto masih berdiri sambil memandangi wajah teman-temannya yang meragukan tindakannya yang hanya akan sia-sia menurut mereka.

Sejenak mereka pikir Naruto menyetujui kata-kata mereka dan kembali duduk, namun Naruto tetap beranjak dari sana dan pergi keluar dari cafetaria.

.  
.

Naruto menemukan Hinata yang masih berada diluar gedung _South School_.

' _Kenapa bajingan itu masih mengikuti Hinata?_ '

Toneri berjalan mengikuti langkah Hinata disampingnya. Sepertinya Toneri mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Hinata tidak menghiraukannya.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian melihat siapa yang memanggil, Hinata berbalik dan kembali berjalan.

Naruto mengejar Hinata dan langsung mencegat langkah Hinata.

"Mau apa kau pengacau?" Toneri menampakkan wajah tak sukanya pada Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya dan Hinata.

Naruto hanya mendelik sekilas menatap Toneri kemudian kembali menatap kewajah Hinata.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu." Hinata hendak mengambil langkah kekiri menerobos pria itu, namun kembali dicegat Naruto.

"Tidak masalah, cukup dengarkan penjelasanku saja kalau kau tidak mau bicara padaku."

"Kau ini idiot ya, Hinata bilang tidak mau bicara padamu artinya dia ingin kau pergi jauh-jauh."

Naruto melempar tatapan tajam pada Toneri. "Aku tidak minta pendapat mu, aku ada urusan dengan Hinata, bukan denganmu."

"Berurusan dengan Hinata berarti juga berurusan denganku." Toneri maju selangkah menghadang Naruto dan menatapnya sengit.

"Memangnya siapa kau?" Naruto kini mengalihkan atensi penuhnya pada Toneri, menatap tidak kalah sengit.

"Aku calon suami Hinata, dan Hinata calon istriku."

"Mimpi saja kau sana."

"Kau yang seharusnya enyah sana."

"Kau-"

"BERHENTI!"

Adu mulut antara Naruto dan Toneri harus terhenti karena teriakan Hinata. Mereka menatap Hinata yang jelas sedang berwajah kesal. Kenapa dua pria ini jadi ribut dihadapannya?

"Aku tidak mau bicara dengan kalian berdua. Jangan ikuti aku lagi." Hinata melangkah dengan cepat menjauhi dua pria itu.

Naruto berniat mengejar Hinata lagi, namun bahunya dicengkram oleh Toneri.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan mengikuti Hinata ?!"

Naruto langsung menyentak bahunya melepaskan cengkraman Toneri. "Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, kau berhentilah mengekori Hinata!"

"Apa hakmu melarangku? memangnya kau siapa ?!"

Benar. Memangnya Naruto siapanya Hinata? Teman? Apa Hinata masih menganggapnya teman?

Mungkin Naruto harus mencaritahunya nanti.

Naruto tidak membalas -atau tidak bisa membalas- perkataan Toneri. Ia berlalu melewati Toneri. Terpaksa Naruto berhenti mengejar Hinata karena Toneri pasti akan terus merecokinya.

Bukannya Naruto takut atau segan pada Toneri -sudah pasti bukan-, tapi kata-kata Toneri selalu membuat darah Naruto mendidih, terutama jika ia menyinggung hubungannya dengan Hinata.

Naruto tau hubungannya memburuk dengan Hinata. Dan ia bertekad untuk memperbaikinya.

Untuk apa?

Naruto tidak tau untuk apa. Yang ia tau hubungan buruk dengan Hinata merusak kewarasan hidupnya. Ia tidak suka gadis itu menjauhinya. Ia tidak mau jika Hinata terus marah padanya, karena itu terasa sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Rasanya seperti meninggalkan kompor yang menyala dalam rumah. Jika tidak segera mengatasinya, ia mungkin akan kehilangan rumahnya dengan cepat.

 _Well..._ Naruto tidak ingin kehilangan teman sebaik dan menyenangkan seperti Hinata.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 11**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

"Sampai kapan kau mau mengikutiku terus?!"

Hinata berjalan dengan cepat sambil memeluk sketsanya. Ia bahkan tidak ingin repot-repot menoleh untuk melihat apakah _stalker_ nya masih mengikutinya atau tidak.

Karena jawabannya tentu saja masih.

Sudah empat hari selama Hinata kembali masuk kuliah minggu ini, dia terus menerus diikuti oleh seorang pria berambut pirang dan bermata biru ini.

"Sampai kau berhenti dan mendengarkan penjelasanku." Naruto mengikuti Hinata dengan santai. Langkah Naruto cukup panjang untuk bisa menyamai langkah cepat Hinata.

Ini tidak adil pikir Hinata. Hinata bahkan sampai kehabisan nafas karena berjalan terlalu cepat, sementara Naruto berkeringat pun tidak. Dasar tentara menyebalkan!

Hinata berhenti berjalan dan berbalik menghadap pria itu. Naruto sedikit kaget karena Hinata berhenti mendadak didepannya.

"Aku tidak perlu penjelasan apapun darimu. Aku sudah tau semuanya." Hinata bersedekap tanpa memandang Naruto. Ia mengambil nafas perlahan. Ini sedikit memalukan memang, Hinata berhenti karena nafasnya sudah terasa berat, kapan terakhir kali dia berolahraga?

"Bagaimana kau tau? apa kau diam-diam bicara dengan Sakura dan Ino?"

Hinata memang sudah tidak marah lagi dengan Sakura dan Ino, tapi Hinata sendiri bingung bagaimana harus menyapa kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak." jawab Hinata singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

"Karena aku perlu tau apa sumber yang memberitahumu tentang aku bisa dipercaya atau tidak."

"Dia jelas lebih bisa dipercaya dibandingkan dirimu."

Siapa yang bisa lebih dipercaya dibandingkan dirinya?

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau mengatakannya padamu." Hinata kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Naruto kembali mengikuti langkah Hinata. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakannya? aku perlu tau apa yang dibicarakan orang ini tentang aku memang benar atau hanya akan merugikanku."

"Kenapa orang ini perlu mengatakan sesuatu yang merugikanmu? Kau tidak rugi apa-apa disini. Aku yang sedang bangkrut." Hinata berjalan dengan langkah normal. Percuma menghindari pria keras kepala ini, meskipun Hinata kabur berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya, Naruto hanya akan menunggunya dengan santai digaris _finish_.

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata menyindir Naruto tentang dampak kejadian malam itu. Tapi ini jauh lebih baik dibanding Hinata yang tidak bicara apapun padanya.

"Mungkin saja dia ingin menjelek-jelakkan diriku dimatamu?"

"Yang benar saja, kenapa dia ingin menjelek-jelekkan mu? dia orang paling baik yang pernah kukenal dan jelas tidak barbar sepertimu."

Sungguh, siapa sebenarnya orang yang bisa lebih dipercaya dari Naruto dan baik hati ini?

"Dia laki-laki?"

Nah, pertanyaan macam apa lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya ini?

Hinata berhenti melangkah dan memutar leher menatap Naruto dengan kening berkerut.

"Kenapa kau perlu tau jenis kelaminnya?"

Benar. Kenapa Naruto perlu tau hal itu?

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya tanpa disaring oleh otaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan orang yang kau bicarakan ini bukan Toneri."

Hinata mendengus pelan, "Tentu saja bukan."

Baiklah. Dia orang yang bisa lebih dipercaya dari Naruto, dia juga baik hati dan yang paling penting dia bukan Toneri.

Gaara benar-benar sudah meninggal _kan_?

"Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? kau sengaja bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini untuk membuatku penasaran?" Naruto mulai kesal karena Hinata tidak kunjung memberitahunya tentang identitas penyebar gosip tentang dirinya ini.

Hinata tidak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto dan terus melangkah. Gedung perkuliahannya sudah terlihat didepan sana, dan Naruto mau tidak mau akan berhenti mengikutinya ketika Hinata sudah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Tentu saja Naruto tau tujuan Hinata itu. Naruto pun berdiri dihadapan Hinata dengan cepat. Hampir saja Hinata menabrak tubuh Naruto yang mencegatnya tiba-tiba.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahukan siapa orang ini, aku akan mengikutimu sampai keruang kelasmu dan duduk disebelahmu sampai kelasmu selesai bahkan kalau perlu aku akan mengikutimu sampai kau pulang kerumah. Jadi kalau kau tidak mau menanggung malu, sebaiknya katakan siapa dia."

"Kau sinting."

"Katakan sesukamu." Naruto melipat tangannya kedada dan menunduk menatap penuh kemenangan pada gadis yang hanya setinggi bahunya itu.

Hinata memutar bola matanya dan mengerang kesal. Ini konyol. Dan lebih konyol lagi karena dia sendiri ngotot tidak mau mengatakan identitas orang ini.

Bukannya Hinata tidak mau, tapi dia tidak bisa karena sudah berjanji pada Neji. Neji bilang seharusnya identitas Naruto sebagai tentara pasukan khusus merupakan rahasia militer, tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa mengetahuinya. Jika Naruto mau, dia bisa menuntut Neji karena menyebarkan identitasnya dengan kuasa militernya.

Tapi Hinata juga tidak mau dibuat gila dengan cara seperti yang dikatakan Naruto tadi.

"Baiklah, akan ku katakan, tapi kau harus berjanji tidak akan melakukan apapun pada orang ini."

"Tunggu, memangnya seberapa banyak yang orang ini tau tentangku?"

"Cukup banyak untuk mengungkap pekerjaan rahasiamu."

Baiklah, ini cukup mengkhawatirkan. Sakura dan Ino bahkan hanya diberitahu bahwa Naruto bekerja sebagai tentara biasa, bukan pasukan khusus. Di Jepang sendiri tidak banyak yang tau tentang pasukan khusus. Orang-orang hanya sekedar mengenal nama SFGp tanpa tau apa yang mereka kerjakan.

Melihat Naruto yang yang tidak menjawab membuat Hinata cemas. Jangan-jangan mengungkapkan identitas Naruto benar-benar permasalahan yang serius dan bisa mengancam keamanan Neji ataupun dirinya?

"Baiklah aku janji." akhirnya Naruto menjawab.

Hinata menarik nafas sebelum berkata, "Neji-nii yang memberitahuku tentangmu."

Neji-nii? Sepertinya Naruto pernah mendengar nama itu?

Ah, benar. Dia kakak laki-laki Hinata.

"Bagaimana kakakmu tau tentangku?" Sebenarnya Naruto punya dugaan darimana kakak Hinata tau, tapi lebih baik jika mendengarnya langsung.

Hinata tidak memperkirakan satu nama akan menyeret nama lainnya seperti ini, tapi dia sudah terlajur kepalang.

"Dari atasannya."

Benar dugaan Naruto, pasti Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang memberitahu Neji. Itu artinya cukup banyak yang diketahui Hinata sekarang.

"Sampai mana kau tau?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Cukup banyak."

Kali ini Naruto yang memutar bola matanya. Hinata yang merajuk seperti anak kecil ini memang merepotkan. "Cukup banyak itu sampai mana Hinata?" ucap Naruto mulai tidak sabar

Hinata menyadari nada gusar dari kata-kata Naruto itu. "Kenapa jadi kau yang kesal? Seharusnya aku yang sedang marah padamu!"

Benar, bukankan Hinata sedang marah pada Naruto? Kenapa dia masih berdiri diam disini dan menerima semua pertanyaan Naruto?

Hinata kembali melangkah dengan cepat menuju kelasnya yang tinggal berjarak beberapa meter lagi.

"Jangan mengikutiku !"

Nada tidak terbantahkan itu memaksa Naruto berhenti mengikuti Hinata. Tidak masalah jika Hinata tidak mau menjelaskan sekarang. Naruto punya banyak waktu. Ia punya waktu selamanya.

.  
.

"Apa kalian ada yang melihat Hinata hari ini?"

Keempat orang yang sedang duduk dikursi santai taman dikampus itu mendongak menatap Naruto yang datang tiba-tiba dengan pandangan yang tak terbaca.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" Naruto menarik kursi dan bergabung dimeja yang sama dengan teman-temannya itu.

"Mungkin Hinata sudah pindah kampus karena kesal dengan kau yang terus-terusan mengikutinya." ucap Ino dengan acuh.

Setelah kemarin Hinata yang mau bicara padanya, hari ini Naruto belum menemukan keberadaan Hinata lagi. Tidak mungkin kan Hinata benar-benar pindah kampus?

"Seharusnya dia punya jadwal kelas kan hari ini?" Naruto memutuskan ucapan Ino jelas tidak masuk akal.

"Ya, hari ini Hinata memang punya jadwal kuliah. Dan jika kau tidak menemukan Hinata dikampus hari ini, maka tidak ada yang akan bisa." Sakura harus mengakui usaha Naruto untuk bicara dengan Hinata sudah melebihi batas kegigihan manusia manapun.

"Aneh sekali, jangan-jangan dia tidak masuk kuliah lagi hari ini?" Naruto mulai menimbang jika Hinata benar-benar muak diikuti Naruto dan memutuskan tidak masuk kuliah.

"Mungkin saja, jadi sudah sampai mana _pendekatan_ mu? apa akhirnya dia mau _menerima_ mu?" tanya Sai tersenyum aneh.

Mungkin hanya Naruto yang tidak mengerti makna dibalik pertanyaan Sai itu. Buktinya Sakura dan Ino terkikik geli dan Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Yah, akhirnya dia semalam mau bicara denganku. Walaupun setelah itu dia menghilang ketika aku datang lagi seusai kelasnya." jawab Naruto polos.

"Lalu bagaimana? apa dia mengatakan _menerima niat_ mu itu?" Sasuke ikut-ikutan mempermainkan Naruto.

"Tidak, dia bilang dia sudah tau tentangku, jadi dia tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku lagi."

Sakura dan Ino tidak bisa lagi menahan tawa mereka, membuat Naruto bingung.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tertawa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak, tidak ada, abaikan saja kami." sahut Sakura disela-sela tawa mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa Hinata sudah bicara pada kalian?" Naruto teringat jika Hinata bukan hanya marah pada dirinya, tapi juga mereka semua.

Setelah menyelesaikan tawanya, Sakura menggeleng menjawab Naruto.

"Tidak, kami memutuskan memberikan waktu untuk Hinata."

"Maksudmu? Kenapa kalian perlu memberikan Hinata waktu? Bukannya Hinata juga ikut marah pada kalian berdua? kalian tidak takut Hinata menjauhi kalian selamanya?"

"Tidak, aku sudah tau Hinata itu hanya marah pada kalian bertiga, dia tidak marah pada aku dan Ino. Kau sendiri dengar kan apa yang dikatakan Hinata pada Toneri."

Ya, Naruto ingat Hinata bilang Sakura dan Ino adalah sahabatnya sampai kapanpun juga. Lalu kenapa Hinata masih tidak bicara pada Sakura dan Ino?

"Lalu? kalian memberikan waktu untuk apa pada Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Hmm... Bagamana mengatakannya ya. Hinata itu seperti enggan berada disekitar orang-orang akhir-akhir ini. Tanpa kalian membuat kekacauan pun, Hinata sudah marah pada seluruh dunia." Ino mencoba memberikan penjelasan untuk pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dunia tidak adil dengannya. Hinata rela memberikan apapun asalkan Gaara kembali padanya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa memberikan hal itu, jadi dia marah pada semua orang." Sakura melanjutkan kata-kata Ino. Mereka berdua sepenuhnya mengerti bagaimana tepatnya perasaan Hinata saat ini.

"Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa tanya Sai dan Sasuke, mereka mengenal Hinata sebelum Gaara pergi, Hinata sama sekali berbeda dengan sekarang. Hinata memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi dia sedang menahan diri." kata Ino lagi.

"Menahan diri dari apa?" Naruto semakin penasaran.

Ino mengangkat bahu, "Kami juga tidak tau. Kami punya dugaan, tapi tidak mau memikirkannya. Karena itulah, kami membiarkan Hinata bekerja keras untuk _event fashion_ di Osaka. Itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatnya berpikir jernih."

Jadi bukan hanya Naruto yang merasakan tembok penghalang kasat mata pada diri Hinata. Naruto termenung untuk beberapa saat sampai Sai menyebutkan namanya.

"Sepertinya sainganmu kali ini cukup berat Naruto."

Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sai. Saingan apa?

"Saingan apa maksudmu Sai-"

Perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh teriakan Sakura.

"Hinata!"

Naruto langsung menoleh kearah pandangan Sakura. Benar. itu Hinata sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin temannya ini tidak menyadari perasaannya bahkan ketika lehernya hampir putus karena menoleh sangat cepat hanya karena mendengar nama gadis itu disebut.

Hinata berjalan mendekat kearah mereka semua. Sakura dan Ino sudah berdiri menyambut kedatangan Hinata.

Hinata terlihat ragu-ragu menatap Sakura dan Ino yang sudah tersenyum sumringah dihadapannya. Namun keduanya tidak mengatakan apapun menunggu Hinata membuka mulut.

"Emm.. itu.." Hinata masih tidak tau apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Ya Hinata-chan?" tanya Sakura dengan perlahan.

Hinata menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih pada Sakura. "Lusa akan diadakan _Event Fashion_ dan aku ikut disana. Kalau kalian punya waktu datanglah, cukup jauh memang, diluar kota, di Osaka. Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kalian tidak bisa datang."

Sakura menerima amplop tersebut. "Tentu saja kami akan datang Hinata-chan, bahkan jika diujung dunia pun kami akan tetap datang."

Hinata tersenyum dengan jawaban Sakura. Hinata merasa bodoh harus menjauhi sahabat-sahabatnya ini seminggu ini.

"Jadi apa kami boleh memelukmu sekarang?" Ino sudah tidak sabar ingin berbaikan secara resmi dengan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk dan langsung ditubruk oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Huueeee,,, aku sangat merindukanmu Hinata-chan, jangan menjauhi kami lagi." Ino merengek dengan keras begitu dia bisa memeluk Hinata lagi.

"Benar, jangan marah pada kami lagi. kami janji akan mengawasi Sasuke dan Sai dengan ketat, kalau perlu kami akan memasangkan tali pada mereka." Sakura merengek tidak kalah keras.

Sementara tiga orang gadis itu berpelukan erat, Sasuke dan Sai mendengus keras.

"Yang benar saja, kalian pikir kami binatang peliharaan." Sasuke jelas tidak terima dengan kata-kata Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menjauhi kalian berdua." Hinata tidak percaya dirinya masih bisa bernafas bahkan berkata-kata disela-sela pelukan erat Sakura dan Ino ini.

"Tidak, itu bukan salahmu, itu salah mereka bertiga. Mereka sudah menghancurkan bisnismu Hinata-chan, wajar saja kau marah." sergah Ino.

"Ya, kau boleh memukuli mereka sampai kau puas Hinata-chan." ucap Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sai sekali lagi mengerang kesal dengan ucapan Sakura. Kenapa jadi Sakura yang memutuskan semuanya?

"Kau boleh memukuliku sampai kau puas, kau boleh memilih jenis tongkat manapun, tapi izinkan aku juga ikut melihat _Event Fashion_ itu Hinata?"

Sakura dan Ino melepaskan pelukan mereka pada Hinata dan menatap tak percaya pada Naruto. Hinata juga mengangkat alis mendengar permintaan itu.

"Wah, aku tidak tau kalau kau ini ternyata tipe M Naruto." sahut Sai.

Sontak Sakura dan Ino tertawa keras mendengar kata-kata Sai, sementara Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

"Apa itu tipe M?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Astaga, Sasuke, Sai sebenarnya kemana saja selama ini teman kalian ini?" Ino tidak percaya lelaki macam Sasuke dan Sai tidak mengajarkan hal-hal duniawi pada temannya itu.

"Lihat, Hinata yang polos saja mengerti, masa kau tidak tau Naruto?"

Hinata merasa wajahnya semakin memerah mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Bukan salahnya jika dia tau, Sakura dan Ino kadang tidak bisa mengontrol mulut mereka.

Naruto mendengus kesal, "Kenapa kalian semua senang sekali bermain tebak-tebakan denganku?"

' _Karena itu menyenangkan_ ' pikir mereka semua.

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan mengundangmu." Hinata harus menghentikan pembicaraan salah arah ini.

Naruto menyadari Hinata sedang membicarakan jawaban atas permintaannya tadi. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mau, itu sebuah alasan kan?"

"Itu bukan alasan, itu pendapat pribadi."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan memberikan undangan, dan kau tidak bisa masuk tanpa undangan."

"Itu bisa diatur." sahut Naruto.

Apa maksudnya itu? Memangnya darimana seorang pria seperti Naruto bisa mendapatkan undangan sebuah _Event Fashion_?

Tidak mungkin pikir Hinata. Naruto pasti hanya menggretak saja.

Hinata memutuskan mengabaikan hal itu, ia yakin Naruto hanya membual.

"Aku harus kembali kebutik, ada beberapa hal yang masih perlu dipersiapkan."

Sakura dan Ino sebenarnya masih ingin berbincang dengan Hinata tapi mereka tidak bisa memaksa Hinata untuk tinggal, jadi mereka terpaksa menerimanya.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat jaga kesehatanmu Hinata, jangan sampai kau justru ambruk ketika acaranya."

"Dan jangan mematikan ponselmu lagi. Alarm mu penting untuk menyadarkanmu."

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum menerima nasehat kedua sahabatnya itu. Hinata pergi setelah melambaikan tangan pada Sakura dan Ino dan dibalas sangat bersemangat oleh mereka berdua. "Kami pasti akan datang melihatmu nanti." teriak Sakura.

Begitu Hinata berbalik dan melangkah beberapa meter, Naruto langsung mengejar Hinata.

Dari kejauhan sana, mereka semua bisa melihat Hinata lagi-lagi meneriaki Naruto sambil terus melangkah. Sementara Naruto hanya mengikuti dengan santai sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Ternyata Naruto benar-benar tipe M." ucap Sai, yang diiringi seringaian Sasuke dan gelak tawa dari Sakura dan Ino.

.

.

.

Naruto sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke. Beberapa menit lalu, Sasuke meneleponnya dan mengatakan mendapatkan informasi yang berkaitan dengan akatsuki.

Naruto mengingat sekilas percakapannya dengan Sasuke ditelepon.

"Kau ingat teman kita di SMA, si jenius Shikamaru?"

Tentu saja Naruto ingat. Shikamaru termasuk teman baik mereka semua. Namun Naruto memang tidak pernah mendengar kabar Shikamaru lagi sejak dirinya masuk akademi militer.

"Ya, aku ingat. Kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Ya, dia bekerja di kepolisian Jepang di biro Info-Komunikasi. Aku memintanya melacak anak buah Yahiko yang bernama Hidan dan Kakuzu."

Mereka dua sialan orang yang menangkap basah Naruto dan Sasuke di kediaman Yahiko.

"Dan apa yang Shikamaru dapatkan?"

"Cukup banyak." Hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke.

Naruto yang tidak sabar segera bergegas menuju rumah Sasuke. Sesampainya disana, juga ada Sai dan Shikamaru.

"Lama tak jumpa Naruto." sapa Shikamaru.

"Yo Shikamaru, kau tidak berubah sama sekali." Naruto menyengir lebar pada Shikamaru.

"Maaf harus menyela reuni kalian, tapi aku punya kabar yang harus disampaikan." Sasuke mengajak mereka semua keruang perpustakaan.

Naruto cukup kaget sekaligus terkesan dengan penemuan yang didapatkan Shikamaru. Mereka berhasil mendapatkan informasi berkaitan nama-nama yang diduga sebagai petinggi di organisasi akatsuki selain Yahiko.

Ada enam nama yang Shikamaru temukan, yaitu Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, Deidara dan Sasori. Shikamaru bahkan berhasil menemukan visual mereka. Meski belum mendapatkan rincian tugas yang mereka kerjakan, semua ini cukup bagus untuk permulaan.

Ternyata penyusupan mereka tidak sepenuhnya sia-sia. Naruto tidak tau bagaimana Shikamaru bisa mendapatkan banyak hal hanya dari dua nama yang diberikan Sasuke.

Mereka semua mulai menyusun rencana untuk menangkap petinggi akatsuki itu. Sasuke menyarankan untuk memulai dari Hidan dan Kakuzu. Selain Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah melihat sendiri wajah mereka, sepertinya Hidan dan Kakuzu merupakan bawahan yang berada terdekat dengan Yahiko.

"Bagaimana dengan pria yang melakukan penyanderaan di _Tokyo Midtown_ waktu itu?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Masih belum ada perkembangan. Pria itu terus bersikeras jika dia hanya melakukannya karena diancam oleh seorang yang dia tidak tau nama maupun wajahnya. Jika saja orang itu tidak menyandera anak dan istrinya, pria itu juga tidak mau melakukan hal gila tersebut." Sai masih terus memantau perkembangan interogasi yang dilakukan polisi, namun hanya itu yang didapatkannya.

"Bagaimana dengan anak dan istrinya? apa benar mereka diculik?"

"Ya, polisi sudah menyelidiki latar belakang pria itu, dan benar dia punya istri dan seorang anak perempuan berumur 10 tahun."

"Darimana kalian menyimpulkan pria itu terlibat dengan akatsuki?" tanya Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Dari bom yang digunakan pria itu. Bom itu dirakit oleh orang yang sama dengan bom yang ditemukan didekat kediaman perdana menteri beberapa bulan lalu. Dan pengirim bom dengan suka cita memberikan kartu namanya."

"Kartu namanya?"

"Tertanda dari 'A' dengan latar awan merah."

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Pelayan membawakan beberapa bir dan soda yang diperintahkan Sasuke. Mereka menyudahi pertemuan tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong teme, kau sudah mendapatkan yang kuminta kemarin?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang sekaleng bir.

"Ya, dan gara-gara kau aku jadi mendapatkan interogasi dari ibuku. Kau serius mau datang ke _event fashion_ itu dobe?"

Shikamaru bereaksi mendengar perkataan Sasuke. "Apa? Naruto mau ikut ke _event fashion_?"

Sebelum Sasuke menjawab, Naruto sudah membuka mulut lebih dulu. "Aku serius, dan kalian berdua juga harus ikut."

"Terima kasih sudah mengajak Naruto, tapi aku menolak dengan tegas. Ino pasti tidak akan mengizinkan dan aku tidak mau kena ceramah darinya lagi." jawab Sai.

"Aku juga tidak." sahut Sasuke.

"Kalian ini pengecut sekali. Dengan wanita saja tidak berani." sahut Naruto dengan nada merendahkan.

"Kami bukannya tidak berani. Kau baru mengenal Sakura dan Ino belum satu bulan, kami sudah bersama mereka hampir dua tahun, kau tidak akan mengerti." jelas Sai.

"Aku sudah bersama nenekku seumur hidupku."

"Dan kau tidak berada di kamp mu sekarang karena nenekmu." sahut Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, dia lupa akan hal itu.

"Itu karena mereka mengancam karier ku." ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Sakura dan Ino bisa mengancam kehidupan kami." balas Sasuke.

Naruto ingin membalas lagi perkataan Sasuke namun disela oleh Shikamaru. "Masa kau tidak mengerti maksud mereka Naruto? Maksud mereka berdua, mereka mencintai kekasih mereka dan tidak ingin membuat gadis mereka kecewa."

Shikamaru menampakkan seringaian malasnya melihat Sai dan Sasuke tidak membantah kata-katanya tersebut, sementara Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Tapi bukankah seharusnya karena alasan itu kalian justru harus ikut? kalian berdua tega membiarkan Sakura dan Ino pergi berdua saja ke Osaka?"

Sasuke dan Sai saling berpandangan setelah mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat, Sasuke memutuskan.

"Kami akan ikut mengantar mereka, tapi tidak akan masuk ke _Osaka Central Public Hall_. Jadi kalau kau mau melihat, kau saja yang ikut masuk bersama Sakura dan Ino."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tentu saja tidak benar-benar begitu. Naruto akan mencari cara memaksa dua temannya itu ikut masuk bersamanya. Mana sudi Naruto masuk kesana hanya untuk menjaga Sakura dan Ino, dia punya urusannya sendiri.

"Jadi sebenarnya kenapa kau ingin melihat event itu Naruto?" Shikamaru belum mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu.

Sai mendahului Naruto untuk menjawab, "Dia ingin menguntit Hinata."

"Aku tidak menguntitnya!" bantah Naruto.

"Hinata? kenapa kau ingin melihatnya? Tunggu, Hinata ikut _event fashion_ di Osaka? kenapa?" Ini membingungkan Shikamaru, kenapa Hinata harus ikut event fashion sampai diluar kota?

"Kau kenal Hinata juga Shikamaru?" Naruto penasaran darimana Shikamaru tau tentang Hinata? Shikamaru tidak kuliah ditempat yang sama dengan Hinata. Apa Sasuke dan Sai yang mengenalkan mereka?

"Tentu saja aku tau, dia kekasih dari adik tunanganku. Atau mantan kekasih." Shikamaru mengoreksi kata-katanya diawal.

"Adik tunanganmu? kau punya tunangan ?" Baiklah, ini kabar yang sangat mengejutkan untuk Naruto.

"Ya, Temari, kakak Gaara adalah tunanganku." sahut Shikamaru enteng.

Itu artinya Shikamaru juga mengenal Gaara dengan baik.

"Jadi apa ada yang akan menjawab kenapa Hinata ikut _event fashion_ diluar kota?"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya yang terjadi dimansion Yahiko. Lengkap dengan yang terjadi setelahnya dengan Hinata.

"Astaga. Jika Temari tau kejadian itu dan sekarang aku terlibat dengan kalian, dia bisa mencekikku. Temari itu sudah menyayangi Hinata seperti adiknya sendiri." Shikamaru tidak bisa membayangkan kemarahan Temari jika tau karier yang bangun Hinata bersama adiknya, Gaara, sekarang terancam karena kebodohan tiga pria dihadapannya ini.

Tidak ada yang bisa membalas perkataan Shikamaru. Mereka terdiam sambil menyesap sekaleng bir untuk menenangkan pikiran mereka.

"Lalu, mau apa kau melihat Hinata di event itu Naruto?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya pada Naruto.

"Aku hanya.." Naruto kemudian membisu.

Hanya apa?

Naruto tidak yakin apa yang ingin dilakukannya disana. Ia hanya merasa perlu berada disana untuk memastikan gadis itu baik-baik saja. Memastikan tidak akan ada lagi yang mungkin akan mengacaukan keadaan gadis itu seperti yang pernah dilakukannya.

Mungkin seperti bentuk penebusan rasa bersalahnya.

"Hanya apa, Naruto?"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang bertanya padanya. Ia menatap bergantian kearah mereka bertiga yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Hanya ingin memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja." sahut Naruto.

Ketiga pria itu mengerutkan kening mendengar jawaban tersebut. Sasuke dan Sai sedikit banyak mengerti keengganan Naruto untuk menyadari hal-hal seperti itu, tapi bagi Shikamaru ketertarikan Naruto pada mantan kekasih calon adik iparnya itu agak mengganggunya.

"Kau menyukai Hinata ya, Naruto?"

Shikamaru pikir Naruto setidaknya akan berpikir sejenak untuk menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut, namun ternyata Naruto langsung mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, dia teman yang menyenangkan."

 _Itu_ sama sekali bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Shikamaru dan ditunggu oleh Sasuke dan Sai.

"Bukan suka seperti itu maksudku, tapi menyukainya sebagai seorang wanita, apa kau mencintai Hinata?" Shikamaru mencoba pertanyaan yang lebih spesifik.

Cinta?

Naruto tidak berpikir yang ia rasakan ini cinta.

Naruto ingat ketika sedang berada dikamp militer ada anak buahnya yang sedang membaca surat dari kekasihnya. Dan Naruto berani sumpah itu pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah konyol dari anak buahnya.

Saat itu Naruto bertanya pada prajurit tersebut seperti apa rasanya jatuh cinta. Naruto yakin prajuritnya itu menatap dirinya seakan Naruto makhluk langka yang hampir punah, tapi Naruto mengabaikannya saja sebelum akhirnya prajurit itu menjawab.

"Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan diperutmu, dadamu akan terasa sesak karena jantungmu yang berdebar dua kali lebih keras bahkan menggila, dan kau akan tersenyum sepanjang hari memikirkan dirinya."

Saat itu juga Naruto menyuruh prajurit itu memeriksakan kesehatannya, karena bagi Naruto semua hal itu menandakan tubuhnya sedang tidak normal, mungkin saja ia sedang mengidap penyakit mematikan.

Naruto masih ingat tekukan wajah yang diterimanya setelah kata-katanya waktu itu.

Naruto membandingkan kembali keadaanya sekarang dengan kata-kata itu.

Ia tidak merasakan adanya ribuan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan diperutnya. Dadanya memang sesak ketika bersama Hinata, tapi jantungnya berdetak normal. Ia juga kadang-kadang teringat Hinata, tapi ia tidak tersenyum sama sekali saat itu.

Jadi Naruto menyimpulkan dirinya tidak sedang jatuh cinta.

"Tidak, kurasa tidak." sahut Naruto.

Jika Sakura dan Ino mendengar hal ini, mereka mungkin akan mengutuk Naruto. Sasuke tidak berniat sama sekali untuk ikut campur masalah perasaan Naruto, temannya ini memang tidak cocok dengan hal romantis. Tapi sedikit memberikan gambaran mungkin bisa membuat keadaan lebih baik.

"Apa kau yakin, dobe?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Kau hanya menyukai Hinata sebagai teman?"

"Aku yakin."

Tapi Sasuke tidak seyakin itu. "Apa kau peduli padanya?"

"Tentu saja." sahut Naruto dengan yakin.

"Menurutmu kenapa kau peduli padanya? Hinata saja sekarang tidak peduli padamu, dia tidak mau lagi berteman denganmu, kenapa kau harus berusaha sekeras ini?"

Naruto lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia memikirkan baik-baik jawaban untuk pertanyaan Sasuke itu. Sekeras apapun dia bepikir jawabannya tetaplah sama. Naruto merasa bersalah pada Hinata.

"Aku tidak mencoba sekeras itu, teme. Aku hanya benar-benar merasa menyesal pada Hinata. Aku - _kita_ \- menghancurkan bisnisnya, itu bisnis yang dibangunnya bersama kekasihnya."

"Aku juga merasa sangat menyesal dobe, tapi aku mengikuti saran Sakura untuk memberikan Hinata waktu menenangkan diri. Tapi kau? kenapa kau tidak bisa membiarkannya?"

Naruto hanya tidak ingin membuang waktu seperti yang Sakura atau Ino lakukan, semakin cepat masalah mereka selesai, semakin bagus untuk ketenangan hidup Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Aku merasa dia itu mirip dengan diriku yang dulu." Naruto pikir menunda-nunda juga tidak ada gunanya, dia tau apa yang dirasakan Hinata.

Sasuke mengela nafas. "Ya, kuakui Hinata sekarang memang mirip dengan dirimu dulu. Tapi kau yang sekarang sama sekali mirip dirimu."

Apa benar ini sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya? memangnya bagaimana dirinya itu?

Kenapa teman-temannya bersikeras untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Naruto? Naruto hanya peduli pada Hinata karena gadis itu temannya. Selain itu Naruto juga merasa sangat bersalah pada Hinata.

Naruto tidak tau apa sebutan yang tepat untuk itu, tapi yang jelas itu bukan cinta, sama sekali bukan. Apa saja, asalkan bukan cinta. Ia tidak mungkin merasakan yang satu itu.

"Lebih baik pikirkan dengan benar apa yang kau inginkan sekarang. Pikirkan sebagai seorang mahasiswa biasa, bukan prajurit pasukan khusus. Tidak ada yang akan memaksamu melepaskan apa yang ingin kau pertahankan." Sasuke kembali meneguk birnya. Rasanya sudah cukup memberikan gambaran pada temannya ini. Selanjutnya tergantung pada Naruto sendiri.

Sai dan Shikamaru hanya bisa menyimak pembicaraan dua orang sahabat baik itu. Mereka sepenuhnya setuju dengan apa yabg dikatakan Sasuke.

Ternyata Naruto masih berkubang dalam kegelapannya bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun. Naruto lebih memilih mendorong kesedihannya ke sudut yang gelap dan menyembunyikannya dibanding menghadapinya dan melewatkan setiap kesempatan untuk mencintai.

Hinata sendiri tidak jauh berbeda dari Naruto. Ia memilih hidup dalam kenangan yang hanya membuatnya semakin terluka. Baginya rasa sakit mungkin membuatnya lebih hidup. Atau mungkin Hinata hanya tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya terhadap lubang besar yang menganga di dalam dadanya.

Mungkin memang tidak ada harapan untuk mereka berdua...

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 12**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

Semua orang panik mencari Hinata.

Seharusnya gadis itu sekarang sedang bersiap berangkat ke Osaka untuk mengikuti _event fashion_ -nya. Tapi ia tidak ada dimanapun.

Tenten dan Mei sudah mencoba menghubungi keluarga Hinata, tapi Hanabi bilang Hinata tidak ada dirumah. Neji juga tidak sedang bersama Hinata.

Mei menghubungi Sakura, namun ternyata Hinata juga tidak bersama teman-temannya.

Hinata benar-benar menghilang.

.

' _Kemana Hinata?_ '

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura semakin panik. Ini benar-benar aneh. Dua hari lalu Hinata mendatangi mereka dan menyerahkan undangan untuk acaranya hari ini. Setelah itu mereka berkomunikasi seperti biasa.

Tapi pagi ini, tiba-tiba Mei, manajer butik menanyakan keberadaan Hinata padanya. Seharusnya Hinata sudah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju Osaka bersama stafnya. Tapi Hinata tidak kunjung muncul dan dia juga tidak bisa dihubungi.

Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata dalam perjalanannya menuju butik?

Suara mobil dihalaman menyadarkan Sakura. Ia langsung melompat dari ranjangnya menuju jendela kamar yang mengarah langsung ke halaman.

Tiga mobil sedang menunggunya dibawah. Itu Ino, Sai, Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sakura segera melesat menuju pintu depan. Begitu sampai dihadapan teman-temannya, Sakura langsung bertanya dengan panik pada mereka.

"Apa Hinata menghubungi salah satu dari kalian?!"

Mereka jelas kaget dengan sambutan tidak biasa dari Sakura. Ino segera mendekati Sakura yang tampak pucat dan panik.

"Hei Sakura ada apa? Kenapa kau pucat begitu? ada apa dengan Hinata?" Ino mendadak ikut cemas.

"Tadi Mei meneleponku menanyakan keberadaan Hinata. Dia bilang seharusnya Hinata sudah tiba dibutik satu jam yang lalu untuk bersiap pergi ke Osaka, tapi dia tidak juga muncul. Mei sudah menghubungi ponsel Hinata tapi tidak aktif. Hanabi juga bilang Hinata sudah berangkat. Neji juga tidak bersama Hinata. Bagaimana ini Ino? Apa jangan-jangan Hinata mengalami kecelakaan dijalan?" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan dengan benar agar teman-temannya mengerti, walaupun ia sendiri sudah ketakutan setengah mati dan bibirnya terasa kelu.

"Tunggu, jangan panik dulu Sakura, mungkin Hinata hanya terjebak macet dijalan." Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin selama ini. Jika Hinata terlambat karena macet, dia pasti sudah menghubungi Mei." ucap Sakura.

Sai mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor. Ia sedikit menjauh dan berbicara dengan seseorang ditelepon. Tidak lama ia menutup telepon dan berbalik pada mereka semua.

"Aku sudah menelepon 110, tidak ada laporan kecelakaan apapun selama dua jam terakhir." kata Sai.

"Lalu kemana Hinata?" Naruto yang sejak tadi diam mencerna semua kejadian ini menjadi ikut kalut.

"Hinata tidak mungkin diculik kan? Maksudku, Konan tidak akan melakukan sampai sejauh itu untuk menghancurkan Hinata kan?" Itu sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan, Ino hanya mencoba mendapatkan keyakinan dari teman-temannya bahwa pemikirannya itu pasti salah.

Tapi semua orang disana terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ino. Itu memang tidak masuk akal, tapi bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Konan melakukan segalanya untuk menghancurkan karier Hinata tanpa motif yang jelas, dan mungkin dia masih belum puas.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar dulu mencari Hinata, cari ditempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Hinata, cafe, restoran, toko, salon atau apapun juga." Sasuke memerintahkan mereka semua. Mereka harus mengesampingkan kemungkinan Hinata diculik, itu terlalu jauh. Mungkin Hinata hanya terlibat masalah kecil dijalan dan ponselnya kehabisan baterai.

Mereka langsung mengangguk dan bergegas pergi.

Naruto memacu mobilnya tanpa arah. Ia tidak tau kemana harus mencari Hinata. Jika itu dirinya mungkin tempat yang harus didatanginya pertama kali adalah bar atau tempat tertinggi di Tokyo.

Tidak. Naruto menolak mencari ketempat seperti itu. Ini adalah Hinata, bukan dirinya yang dulu. Jika ini Hinata maka...

Naruto tersentak dengan pikirannya yang satu itu. Ia segera mengambil ponsel dan mencari nomor Sasuke.

Setelah dering ketiga Sasuke mengangkat telepon. Naruto langsung bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Teme, dimana tempat makam Garaa?"

.  
.

Hinata tidak tau berapa lama ia duduk termenung dihadapan batu nisan bertuliskan nama kekasihnya itu.

Hinata juga tidak tau kenapa ia bisa berada disana. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari langkah yang membawanya kembali menghadapi mimpi buruknya ini.

Hanya ada sebongkah batu nisan. Tidak ada Gaara yang tersenyum padanya. Tidak ada Gaara yang marah-marah dengannya. Tidak ada Gaara sama sekali.

Lantas jika Gaara tidak ada, kenapa dirinya masih berada disini? Hidup dan bernafas diatas tanah yang menjadi bukti Gaara tidak akan kembali padanya.

"Gaara, apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Hinata mulai bicara pada bongkahan batu keras dan dingin dihadapannya itu.

"Kau bohong kan saat mengatakan mencintaiku? buktinya kau bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun menghampiriku dalam mimpi. Kau sama sekali tidak merindukanku kan?"

Setetes air mata lolos dari mata yang memancarkan kekosongan itu.

"Bodohnya diriku untuk menepati janji padamu. Kau sendiri tidak menepati janji untuk selalu bersamaku. Kenapa aku harus mendengarkan kata-katamu untuk terus hidup?"

Bahu Hinata bergetar menahan isakan yang mengancam keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan tanpamu disini, Gaara. Pekerjaanku, kuliahku, hidupku rasanya tidak ada yang berjalan dengan benar."

Akhirnya isakan pertama melompat keluar dari tenggorokannya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit dihatinya. Semakin ia mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya, semakin sesak dadanya.

"Tolong.. Tolong jangan buat aku membencimu Gaara. Katakan sesuatu padaku. Katakan kau mencintaiku, katakan kau juga merindukanku seperti dulu. Katakan apa saja..."

Hinata tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan tangisnya. Semua kenangan bersama Gaara menghantam kepalanya dengan keras dan bertubi-tubi.

Hinata membenamkan wajahnya kelututnya. Seluruh tubuhnya berguncang keras. Hinata membiarkan tangisnya tumpah keluar, berharap itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Kenapa kau memintaku berjanji untuk terus hidup? Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Kenapa.. kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku terus bersamamu? Jika kau tidak disini.. aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa."

Isakan yang semakin keras dan pilu itu menyayat hati pria yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik pohon gingko yang mulai menguning, hampir senada dengan rambut pria itu.

Ketika menemukan Hinata duduk tak bergerak disana, Naruto menahan desakan untuk segera memanggil nama gadis itu.

Naruto memilih bersandar dipohon gingko tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berada. Gadis itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya duduk sambil menekuk kedua lutut didepan tubuhnya.

Naruto hampir saja beranjak mendekati gadis itu ketika Hinata mulai bicara.

Ia bisa mendengar semua kata-kata gadis itu. Naruto bisa mendengar isakannya yang tertahan. Naruto bisa melihat bahu gadis itu bergetar dengan hebat.

Butuh tekad kuat dan segenap kendali dalam diri Naruto untuk tidak segera menggapai gadis itu dan memeluknya erat.

Bagaimanapun Naruto ingin menghentikan tangis itu, dia bukanlah orang yang tepat. Dia bukan Gaara. Dia bukan orang bisa menguatkan Hinata. Dia sudah pasti bukanlah pria yang diinginkan Hinata.

Naruto hanya terdiam bersandar dibatang pohon itu sambil memasukkan tangan ke kantung celananya, untuk menahan diri agar tidak memukul batang pohon itu.

Naruto ingin marah, tapi tidak tau pada siapa. Mungkin pada Gaara yang membuat Hinata menangis begitu pilu. Atau pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Entahlah.

Gadis itu masih sesegukan setelah beberapa saat. Naruto lupa tujuannya kemari. Ia harus membawa gadis itu pergi.

Naruto melepaskan jaket _varsity_ -nya. Ia mendekati Hinata dan menutupi kepala Hinata dengan jaket itu.

Hinata langsung tersentak begitu sebuah benda mendarat dikepalanya, membuat pengelihatannya menggelap.

Teriakan yang hampir keluar dari mulut Hinata tertahan ketika sebuah bariton yang tidak asing menggema ditelinganya.

"Kau mau pergi ke Osaka atau tetap disini?"

Hinata membungkam mulutnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Hinata menyingkirkan benda yang menutupi kepalanya, yang ternyata sebuah jaket. Hinata menoleh kebelakang dan mendongak menatap sosok besar dan menjulang tepat dibelakangnya itu.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Suara Hinata masih terdengar serak karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Semua orang panik mencarimu." Sahut Naruto singkat. Naruto kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Hinata untuk menyamai tinggi gadis itu.

Dari jarak ini Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas kedua mata gadis itu bengkak dan memerah, serta jejak-jejak air mata yang tertinggal di pipi mulusnya.

Gadis itu menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia masih menghadap Naruto, tapi matanya tidak menatap lurus kewajah Naruto.

"Kau yang memutuskan, mau pergi ke Osaka atau tetap disini?"

Tetap disini? apa yang akan Hinata lakukan disini? Seberapa keras pun Hinata menunggu disini, Gaara tidak akan datang. Justru lelaki ini yang sekarang datang dan berdiri dihadapannya.

"Aku akan pergi." ucap Hinata pelan.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia menarik tangan Hinata dan membantunya berdiri. Setelah mereka berdiri berhadapan pun Hinata masih terus menunduk enggan untuk menatap Naruto.

Naruto mengambil jaket yang masih dipegang oleh Hinata. Ia kemudian menyampirkannya kembali di puncak kepala Hinata tanpa menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kau boleh menutupi wajahmu kalau kau malu, sekarang ayo kita pergi."

Naruto kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya berjalan menuju mobil.

Hinata tidak memprotes perlakuan Naruto itu. Dia hanya diam dan menunduk mengikuti Naruto yang berjalan didepannya sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Kita gunakan mobilku saja, lebih cepat. Apa ada yang perlu kau ambil dimobilmu?" Mereka sudah berdiri didepan mobil _BMW F30_ Naruto.

Hinata berpikir sejenak kemudian menggeleng pelan. Naruto membuka pintu kursi penumpang dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk.

Naruto beralih ke kursi pengemudi begitu Hinata masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Pasang _seatbelt_ -mu. Jam berapa pesawatmu berangkat Hinata?"

"10.25" sahut Hinata.

Naruto mengecek jam tangannya, tinggal 20 menit lagi. Jika jalanan tidak terlalu padat, mungkin mereka masih bisa sampai dibandara sebelum pesawat lepas landas. Naruto segera memacu mobilnya menembus jalan raya Tokyo.

.

.

.

Naruto sesekali melirik Hinata yang terpaku menatap jalan raya. Perkiraan Naruto ternyata meleset, jalanan sedang dalam kondisi yang padat. Mereka akan terlambat sampai ke bandara.

Sebelumnya Naruto sudah menghubungi teman-temannya bahwa ia dan Hinata sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bandara. Sakura dan Ino langsung merasa lega Naruto sudah menemukan Hinata. Segera saja mereka menyusul untuk menunggu Hinata di bandara.

"Hinata, apa _boarding pass_ mu kau yang pegang?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto dan menggeleng, "Tidak, Mei yang menyimpannya untukku."

Naruto kemudian meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke.

"Teme, kau sudah dibandara?" tanya Naruto begitu Sasuke menerima panggilannya.

" _Ya, kau dimana? staff Hinata sudah menunggu._ "

"Kami terjebak macet dijalan. Apa staff Hinata sudah mengurus boarding pass Hinata?"

" _Ya, mereka hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan Hinata._ "

"Baguslah. Teme, tolong tunda penerbangan Hinata, hanya 10 menit saja."

Hinata membulatkan mata mendengar permintaan Naruto pada Sasuke. Bagaimana bisa?

" _Kau gila ya dobe?! Bagaimana caranya aku bisa menunda penerbangan pesawat?!_ "

"Caranya terserah kau saja."

" _Aku bisa dipenjara!_ "

"Tidak ada yang akan menangkap anak menteri pertahanan Jepang."

" _Ada. Petugas bandara._ "

"Ayolah teme, apa kau tidak mau membantu Hinata? anggap saja penebusan dosamu."

Naruto bisa mendengar geraman kesal Sasuke diseberang sana.

" _Sialan! MATI SAJA SANA KAU DOBE!_ "

Naruto harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena teriakan Sasuke. Hinata sendiri bisa mendengar teriakan umpatan Sasuke dengan jelas.

Namun Naruto justru menyeringai dan kembali bicara pada Sasuke.

"Bagus, terima kasih teme." Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon dan kembali berfokus pada jalanan.

"Kau berterima kasih pada orang yang menyumpahimu untuk mati?" tanya Hinata heran.

Naruto tertawa kecil, "Jika Sasuke mengumpat, itu pertanda bagus. Dia akan membantu kita."

Hinata memiringkan kepala dan dahinya berkerut semakin dalam. "Bagaimana kau tau? memangnya apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke jika dia tidak akan membantu?"

"Dia akan langsung menutup teleponnya." Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar. Dia bisa membayangkan Sasuke yang mengutuknya habis-habisan.

Hinata mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya meskipun dia tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana hal itu bisa mungkin terjadi. Ternyata tidak semua hal yang terkesan buruk itu selalu memiliki akhir yang buruk.

Mereka tiba di bandara Haneda kurang dari sepuluh menit kemudian. Naruto langsung menghentikan mobilnya didepan pintu masuk bandara.

Naruto sudah menarik Hinata ketika mereka berada diluar mobil, namun baru beberapa langkah, petugas bandara menghalangi mereka.

"Maaf tuan, mobil anda tidak boleh parkir disana." Petugas itu menghalangi jalan Naruto dan Hinata.

Naruto langsung menggeram marah dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya ke tangan petugas itu.

"Ini, pindahkan sendiri." Naruto menarik Hinata berlari menerobos petugas tersebut.

Petugas itu langsung berteriak pada Naruto, tapi tidak dipedulikan Naruto. Ia terus berlari sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

" _Gate_ berapa Hinata?"

"A58" ucap Hinata sambil terengah karena harus menyamai lari Naruto. Gila, pria ini berlari seperti banteng. Mereka menerobos semua kerumunan orang dalam bandara. Hinata bisa mendengar protes orang-orang yang ditabrak Naruto. Naruto sendiri tidak peduli, ia fokus mencari pintu _gate_ dan teman-temannya.

"Hinata!"

Lima meter dihadapan mereka, Naruto bisa melihat Sakura dan staff Hinata serta teman-temannya yang lain, kecuali Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke berhasil menunda penerbangan.

Setelah sampai dihadapan mereka pun, sepertinya Hinata tidak diberikan waktu untuk bernafas meski paru-parunya serasa terbakar sekarang. Mei langsung menariknya masuk ke _boarding gate_.

"Tunggu!" Mei berhenti menarik Hinata karena teriakannya. Hinata berpaling pada teman-temannya.

"Cepat masuk Hinata, nanti saja kita bicara, kami akan segera menyusulmu ke Osaka." ucap Sakura mengibaskan tangannya begitu melihat Hinata berhenti dan berpaling pada mereka. Sakura tau Hinata pasti merasa bersalah pada mereka, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah, sampaikan terima kasihku pada Sasuke." Hinata tau Sasuke pasti sedang kerepotan karena permintaan tidak masuk akal Naruto untuk menunda penerbangannya. Tapi berkat itu Hinata masih bisa pergi ke Osaka sekarang.

Begitu Hinata dan staffnya memasuki pintu _gate_ , Sakura dan Ino langsung bernafas lega.

"Haaahhh, ini menegangkan sekali, kau tidak tau betapa frustasinya aku menunggu kalian, Naruto." ucap Sakura.

"Tidak sefrustasi aku yang mengikuti suruhan pria gila ini." Naruto dan teman-temannya berbalik begitu mendengar suara Sasuke yang datang dari belakang mereka. Naruto bisa melihat sekusut apa wajah Sasuke sekarang, tapi ia justru menyeringai lebar.

"Lihat? tidak ada yang berani menangkapmu kan? Kau memang luar biasa teme." puji Naruto.

"Begitu ayahku dan Itachi mengetahui ini, aku akan dicincang habis oleh mereka."

"Tapi setidaknya kau tidak akan mati dalam penyesalan. Sepertinya Hinata sudah memaafkanmu, dia bilang terima kasih padamu." ucap Sai. Sai merasa beruntung sekali Naruto menelepon Sasuke, bukan dirinya.

Sasuke mendengus kesal sementara teman-temannya yang lain tertawa lepas.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku menuruti permintaan gilamu, dobe."

"Tidak ada kata terakhir untuk kegilaan kita, teme" Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke tanpa melenyapkan seringaian dari wajahnya. Ya, selamanya mereka semua akan tetap menjadi pria gila.

Tiba-tiba perbincangan mereka disela sebuah suara deheman keras, mereka berpaling pada asal suara itu.

"Permisi tuan. Mobil anda kami sita selama dua minggu, dan ini denda yang harus anda bayar." Itu petugas bandara yang tadi menghentikan Naruto dipintu masuk. Petugas bandara itu menyerahkan selembar kertas dan kunci mobil pada Naruto.

Naruto meneguk ludah dengan berat. Ia lupa masalah itu. Naruto menerima kertas itu dan mengerang melihat nominal denda yang harus dibayarnya. Belum lagi mobilnya yang harus disita selama dua minggu. Mungkin bukan hanya Sasuke yang akan dicincang oleh ayah dan kakaknya setelah ini. Naruto juga akan dicincang oleh neneknya.

.

"Kita sudah terlambat setengah jam, semoga belum giliran model-model Hinata untuk tampil." kata Ino. Ino dan teman-temannya sudah berada didepan _Osaka Central Public Hall_. Mereka semua mengambil penerbangan berikutnya setelah Hinata, dan langsung menuju kemari.

"Ayo masuk, Ino." Sakura mengajak Ino menuju pintu masuk.

Namun melihat Naruto yang mengikuti mereka dibelakang, Ino menjadi heran.

"Kau juga ikut masuk Naruto?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja, lihat." Naruto menunjukkan undangan yang didapatnya didepan Sakura dan Ino. "Sasuke susah payah mencari ini agar kami semua juga bisa masuk. Sasuke dan Sai bilang mereka tidak ingin meninggalkan kalian sedetikpun didalam sana. Apalagi dengan adanya kemungkinan model-model pria tampan yang bisa menggoda kalian berdua."

Sasuke dan Sai langsung melotot pada Naruto, sementara Sakura dan Ino memekik senang.

"Wah benarkah itu Sai? Ya ampun aku tidak menyangka kau setakut itu kehilanganku." Ino mendekati Sai dan bergelayut mesra di lengan kekasihnya itu.

Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama dan menggandeng lengan Sasuke. "Aku juga tidak menyangka Sasuke, kau pasti sangat mencintaiku ya? Aku juga sangat mencintaimu." ucap Sakura dengan mesra.

Sai dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat sudut bibir mereka dengan terpaksa, membuat raut aneh diwajah mereka. Tapi dua gadis itu tidak peduli, mereka menarik kekasih mereka ikut masuk ke dalam hall.

' _Sialan kau Naruto/dobe._ ' batin Sai dan Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam hati. Naruto puas bisa balas mengerjai Sasuke dan Sai seperti ini. Dua temannya itu sudah mempermalukannya didepan Hinata dengan mengatai Naruto tipe M -Naruto sudah tau apa artinya, dan ia malu sekali dengan Hinata- dan sekarang inilah pembalasan Naruto. Jika Naruto harus masuk ke neraka bernama ' _fashion show_ ' didalam sana, maka dengan senang hati Naruto akan menyeret kedua temannya itu bagaimanapun caranya.

.

Naruto tidak mengerti apapun tentang fashion, tapi dia tau Hinata mendapatkan respon yang bagus atas karyanya. Banyak orang yang memberikan selamat kepada Hinata. Wartawan majalah pun banyak yang ingin mewawancarai Hinata.

Perlu usaha keras dari Hinata untuk bisa kabur dari wartawan agar bisa menemui teman-temannya. Begitu tiba diruangan khusus, Hinata langsung disambut pelukan Sakura dan Ino seperti biasa.

"Hinata! Selamat kau berhasil!"

"Terima kasih teman-teman, kalian yang sangat membantuku hari ini." Hinata menatap ke arah Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto yang juga ada disana.

"Ya, karena itu jangan penah menghilang tiba-tiba lagi seperti hari ini Hinata!" gerutu Sakura. Meski begitu, Sakura dan Ino sudah tau dimana Naruto menemukan Hinata, karena itu mereka tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, "Maafkan aku sudah merepotkan kalian semua."

"Nah, Karena kita sudah melewati acara ini dengan sukses, bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama." tawar Mei. "Aku sudah memesan tempat di restoran di daerah _Dōtonbori_."

" _Dōtonbori_!" Sakura dan Ino langsung berteriak histeris dengan wajah berseri-seri karena ucapan Mei.

Sasuke langsung menutup mata dan memijat kening, sementara Sai hanya bisa tersenyum datar -sangat datar- begitu melihat reaksi Sakura dan Ino.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat reaksi yang sangat kontras dari teman-temannya itu. Naruto tidak begitu mengenal Osaka, jadi ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke dan Sai bereaksi begitu buruk.

"Memangnya _Dōtonbori_ itu tempat apa?" tanya Naruto.

Sai mengangkat tangan dan meletakkannya di pundak Naruto sambil berkata, "Itu neraka lainnya untuk kita."

Bagitu tiba di _Dōtonbori_ , Naruto baru mengerti maksud Sai. _Dōtonbori_ merupakan salah satu tempat wisata di Osaka yang menyediakan banyak pertokoan dengan berbagai jenis souvenir, aksesoris, dan pernak-pernik dan juga berbaur dengan restoran yang banyak menjual makanan khas Osaka, seperti takoyaki, okonomiyaki, dan ramen.

Tentu saja bukan makanannya yang dimaksud 'Neraka' oleh Sai dan Sasuke, tapi _pusat perbelanjaan_ -nya.

Mereka masuk ke salah satu restoran dengan papan nama ' _Ajinoya_ '. Restoran itu menyediakan banyak jenis okonomiyaki. Menurut Mei tempat itu salah satu restoran yang terkenal di Osaka.

Mereka semua menikmati makan malam dengan meriah. Mereka juga bersulang untuk kesuksesan Hinata hari ini.

Hinata tertawa melihat Tenten dan Shino yang harus menahan Mei agar tidak minum terlalu banyak. Sementara pramusaji butiknya, Ayumi, Ai dan Megumi sibuk bertanya-tanya pada Naruto.

Ya, Naruto harus rela menjadi korban ketiga gadis itu, karena Sakura dan Ino jelas tidak memberikan kesempatan pada siapapun untuk menggoda kekasih mereka. Naruto sendiri terpaksa menurut begitu ditarik oleh tiga gadis itu duduk menjauhi Hinata.

"Mei, jangan minum terlalu banyak, bisa gawat jika kau mabuk sebelum penerbangan kita." Hinata membantu Tenten dan Shino menjauhkan bir dari Mei yang ada dihadapannya.

Tenten langsung berpaling pada Hinata. "Mei belum memberitahumu ya?"

"Memberitahu apa?" sahut Hinata.

"Hanya kami yang akan pulang malam ini. Mei sudah mengurus hotel untuk kau dan teman-temanmu, juga tiket pulang untuk besok." ucap Tenten dengan santai.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?" Ini diluar jadwal mereka, kenapa hanya Hinata dan teman-temannya yang harus pulang besok.

"Mei bilang kau harus berlibur setidaknya satu hari, dan kebetulan sekali teman-temanmu ada disini untuk menemanimu."

Sakura dan Ino bersorak senang atas liburan gratis mereka ini. "Sudahlah, terima saja Hinata. Mei benar, kau perlu liburan."

"Tapi kenapa cuma kami, kenapa kalian tidak ikut juga?" protes Hinata. Seharusnya bukan hanya dirinya yang mendapatkan liburan, semua pegawainya sudah sangat membantunya persiapan acara hari ini.

"Kami lebih suka berlibur di rumah kami di Tokyo." Shino ikut memberikan argumennya. Tentu saja tidak mereka semua, para pramusaji mereka sudah pasti ingin ikut berlibur di Osaka, tapi mereka tidak berani mengatakannya pada Mei.

Jika boleh jujur, Hinata juga lebih suka berlibur dirumahnya sendiri. "Tapi kami besok ada kuliah." kata Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino langsung memutar bola mata mereka. " _Please_ Hinata, jangan tiba-tiba berlagak seperti mahasiswi rajin, minggu lalu kau bahkan tidak masuk kuliah satu minggu penuh." sindir Ino.

Apa Hinata memang membolos sesering itu?

"Ayolah Hinata, kita sudah lama tidak berlibur bersama ke luar kota, berapa tahun? dua? tiga? Ini bahkan hanya memakan waktu kirang dari 24 jam, kita akan pulang besok." Sakura mencoba membujuk Hinata. Sakura ingat terakhir kali mereka berlibur ke Hokkaido adalah setelah kelulusan SMA mereka.

Hinata melirik kedua sahabatnya yang menatapnya penuh harap. Hinata kemudian menghela nafas, "Baiklah, satu hari."

Sakura dan Ino kembali bersorak senang. Mereka sudah pasti tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini untuk merencanakan perjalanan mereka besok. Sakura dan Ino tidak akan menyia-nyiakan satu hari berlibur di Osaka ini.

.

.

Dalam benak Hinata, ketika Tenten mengatakan 'liburan bersama teman-temanmu', Hinata tidak memperhitungkan yang dimaksud Tenten adalah mereka semua, yang mana Sasuke, Sai dan juga Naruto termasuk didalamnya.

Hinata baru menyadarinya ketika mereka semua berpisah setelah makan malam. Tenten dan semua pegawainya langsung pergi ke bandara sementara Hinata dan teman-temannya menikmati wisata di Dōtonbori.

Gemerlap cahaya lampu neon di Dōtonbori benar-benar membuat ketiga gadis itu bersemangat, bahkan Hinata yang awalnya enggan, justru ikut menikmati jalan-jalan mereka.

Sementara Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto harus mengikuti ketiga gadis itu memasuki toko yang ada disana dari pintu ke pintu, lengkap dengan tugas mereka yang membawa kantung belanja.

Mungkin hanya Naruto saja yang bebas, karena jelas Hinata lebih memilih membawa sendiri kantung belanjanya. Naruto sebenarnya tidak keberatan sama sekali jika Hinata meminta bantuannya, tapi sepertinya gadis itu lebih suka melakukan semuanya sendiri, dan Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk itu.

Harus ada yang mengingatkan ketiga gadis itu bahwa malam sudah sangat larut, jika tidak mereka mungkin akan terus berbelanja sampai pagi.

Mereka sepakat bahwa toko pakaian akan menjadi toko terakhir mereka. Mereka semua perlu pakaian untuk besok karena mereka tidak membawa apapun dari Tokyo. Setelah itu barulah mereka menuju hotel yang direservasi oleh Mei untuk mereka tidak jauh dari sana.

"Aku tau kalian sangat bersemangat, tapi kumohon segeralah tidur. Kami tidak mau mendengar suara histeria bersemangat kalian untuk besok dari kamar kami." Begitu mengetahui kamar para gadis tepat disebelah mereka, Sasuke berpendapat sangat penting untuk para gadis itu segera tidur, jika tidak, Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto tidak akan mendapatkan ketenangan sama sekali malam ini.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti." sahut Sakura dan Ino. Ketiga pria itu benar-benar berharap mereka memang sepenuhnya mengerti.

.

Pagi ini tujuan pertama Hinata dan teman-temannya adalah mencari sarapan dikawasan _Namba_ yang tidak jauh dari hotel mereka. Setelah sarapan, Sakura dan Ino ingin sekali berkeliling disana jika saja Hinata tidak mengingatkan mereka bahwa tujuan mereka berikutnya adalah _Universal Studios Japan_.

Dari stasius kereta Namba mereka hanya perlu waktu 30 menit dengan satu kali transit kereta. Naruto harus mengakui bahwa dia sangat menikmati perjalanan ini. Sudah lama ia tidak merasa sesantai ini. Ketika di militer Naruto harus selalu siap siaga dalam keadaan apapun. Tubuhnya selalu bergerak, otaknya terus berpikir dan instingnya akan bereaksi pada pergerakan apapun.

Walaupun saat ini, instingnya terus berjalan... ke arah yang salah, benar-benar _salah_. Ia seharusnya tidak memperhatikan bagaimana menyenangkannya senyum ceria gadis itu, bagaimana menyegarkannya kondisi gadis itu dalam balutan _overall_ yang membuatnya tampak manis, atau bagaimana Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tidak menarik gadis itu ketika orang-orang hampir menubruknya jalanan yang padat. Kesiagaannya kali ini benar-benar salah tempat.

"Ingat, kita hanya punya waktu tiga jam untuk berada disana jika kalian tetap ngotot ingin merasakan _Tempozan Ferris Wheel_ yang sangat legendaris di Osaka ini." jelas Hinata.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan melewatkan yang satu itu. Sayang sekali kita harus pulang sebelum petang. Padahal menurut rumor menikmati _Ferris Wheel_ saat petang, ditambah dengan kehadiran kekasih disampingmu adalah hal paling romantis yang setidaknya harus kau lakukan satu kali seumur hidupmu." ucap Ino dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Ya, itu benar, mungkin lain kali kita bisa ke Osaka lebih lama. Satu hari sangat tidak cukup untukku. Kota ini banyak menyimpan hal romantis." Sakura menambahkan.

Hinata memutar bola matanya, "Sekalian saja kalian menambahkan mitos jika berciuman di puncak ketika matahari terbenam maka cinta kalian akan abadi selamanya." gerutu Hinata. Ia paling tidak suka jika kedua temannya mulai membicarakan hal-hal romantis yang tidak masuk akal.

"Wah, itu juga sangat romantis Hinata. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin mencobanya, walaupun tidak saat matahari terbenam kurasa patut dicoba." Ino langsung melirik Sai dengan mata mengejap genit yang hanya dibalas senyum 'aneh' Sai seperti biasa.

Pengumuman kereta yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah sampai ditujuan menghentikan perbincangan mereka. Kereta yang padat harus membuat mereka sedikit berdesakan untuk keluar. Hinata bahkan tersandung di pintu kereta dan hampir saja menubruk lantai jika saja sebuah tangan besar tidak segera menahan lengannya.

"Terima ka-" Hinata berbalik untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada penolongnya dan ia menemukan Naruto yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto tidak menyadari tangannya masih mencengkram lengan Hinata meskipun gadis itu sudah berdiri dengan tegak.

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja." Ketika merasakan lengan Hinata yang mulai menggeliat akibat cengkramannya, barulah Naruto tersadar dan segera melepaskan tangannya.

"Hati-hati." ucap Naruto singkat. Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan singkat dan kembali berjalan.

 _Universal Studios Japan_ tetap ramai meskipun ini bukan hari libur. Karena Hinata dan teman-temannya tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menjelajahi semua tempat, mereka menggunakan tiket _4-ride-pass_ yang hanya terbatas pada Harry Potter and The Forbidden Journey, The Amazing Adventure of Spiderman, JAWS dan Jurassic Park, ditambah dengan menaiki Hollywood Backdrop dengan jalur biasa. Waktu berjalan terlalu cepat ketika mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Sakura dan Ino bahkan mengeluh mereka belum membeli cukup banyak souvenir. Sayangnya mereka harus segera pergi.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mencari makan siang di _Tempozan Market Place_ ketimbang di _Universal Studios Japan_ karena restoran disana terlalu banyak pengunjung, mereka perlu menghemat waktu sebanyak mungkin. Hanya perlu 15 menit menggunakan bus untuk menuju kesana.

Ketika hendak menaiki _Ferris Wheel_ barulah Hinata menyadari keganjilan dalam rombongan mereka. Jika Sakura akan naik dengan Sasuke dan Ino dengan Sai, maka dirinya...

Tidak mungkin mereka semua bisa naik _Ferris Wheel_ sekaligus, juga tidak mungkin memisahkan mereka sesuai gender. Jadi sudah jelas pengaturannya akan seperti _itu_.

Mungkin sebaiknya dia tidak ikut naik kesana. Hinata hampir saja beranjak menjauh dari sana ketika terlintas dipikirannya bahwa tindakan itu sangat pengecut. Dan tindakan pengecut itu akan menimbulkan tanda tanya. Dan Hinata tidak punya jawaban apapun untuk jenis pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan ketakutannya ini.

Persis seperti dugaannya, begitu Sakura sudah menaiki wahana dengan Sasuke, dan Sai dengan Ino, maka hanya tinggal dirinya dan Naruto berdiri disana.

"Kau mau naik sendiri?" Sepertinya Naruto juga menyadari keengganan Hinata.

Hinata mencoba tersenyum pada Naruto, "Tidak perlu, ayo kita naik, orang-orang dibelakang kita sudah menunggu lama."

Mereka masuk dan duduk berhadapan. Seperti dugaan Hinata, situasi mereka sangat canggung diruangan sempit dan tertutup itu. Mereka tidak bicara hingga setengah putaran sampai Naruto melihat Hinata melirik kondisi dibawah mereka sambil mencengkram sisi tempatnya duduk dengan kuat.

"Kau takut?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata berpaling menatap Naruto, "Apa?"

Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya dan dijawab dengan nada sesantai mungkin oleh Hinata, "Tidak, aku hanya sedikit gugup karena menggantung di ketinggian seperti ini." Naruto mengangguk mengerti. "Kau tidak takut?" tanya Hinata.

Pertanyaan konyol, "Tidak, aku sering terjun dari tempat tinggi." sahut Naruto.

Mata Hinata membulat sambil mengejap beberapa kali, melihat reaksi lucu itu Naruto menambahkan, "Menggunakan parasut tentu saja."

"Aa, kau mengagetkanku." Hinata memegangi dadanya. Naruto terkekeh melihat Hinata begitu polos menerima kata-katanya itu.

"Maksudmu terjun dari pesawat dengan parasut seperti yang ada di film?" Hinata baru ingat tentang pekerjaan Naruto, dan ia jadi membayangkan Naruto dan timnya beraksi seperti di film.

"Ya, persis seperti itu." sahut Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian harus melakukannya?" tanya Hinata.

Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada gadis ini? "Karena.. Tidak semua tempat punya landasan pacu untuk mendaratkan pesawat." Jawaban yang konyol, tapi tidak sepenuhnya salah. Lagipula Hinata tidak terlihat keberatan dengan jawaban seperti itu, Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau sering pergi berkencan ke taman bermain dengan Gaara?" sungguh, Naruto tidak benar-benar merasa penasaran dengan hal itu, dia hanya.. mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

Hinata tersenyum sambil menggeleng, "Tidak, kami tidak pernah pergi ke taman bermain."

"Tidak pernah?" Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat mendengar jawaban seperti itu.

"Sekalipun."

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah kesana?"

"Karena Gaara tidak suka pergi taman bermain."

Itu justru semakin membuat Naruto penasaran, "Kenapa dia tidak suka pergi taman bermain?"

Hinata menatap keluar jendela, mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju turun. "Mungkin karena Gaara tidak mau aku tau kalau dia takut dengan _Roller Coaster_." Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Tapi kau tau?"

Hinata mengangguk tanpa menatap Naruto, "Ya, kakak Gaara dengan senang hati memberitahuku."

"Lalu kemana kalian biasanya berkencan?"

"Kemana saja, cafe, taman, bioskop. Ke semua tempat kecuali taman bermain." jawab Hinata.

"Apa itu artinya kau tidak pernah ke taman bermain?"

"Pernah tentu saja, bersama kedua saudaraku dan juga Sakura dan Ino."

 _Well.._ Naruto sama sekali tidak punya masalah dengan taman bermain, tapi bukan berarti dia berniat mengajak Hinata kesana, sama sekali tidak.

"Apa tidak ada hal yang kau takuti?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba.

Naruto berpikir sejenak kemudian menggeleng, "Kurasa tidak ada." _kecuali kemungkinan kau terluka_.

"Bagaimana denganmu? apa hal yang kau takuti?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata menerawang sambil berpikir. Dulu ada banyak ketakutan yang membayangi Hinata, tentang hidupnya, tentang pekerjaannya dan tentang Gaara. Tapi sejak tiga bulan lalu, Hinata sudah tidak merasakan ketakutan apapun lagi.

Walaupun saat ini, ada satu ketakutan terbesar Hinata yang dia coba hindari sebisa mungkin. Hinata takut jatuh pada pesona pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru cerah dihadapannya ini.

Naruto pikir ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawaban untuk pertanyaannya itu, karena mereka sudah sampai dibawah dan petugas sudah membuka pintu untuk mereka. Tapi ketika mereka sudah berada diluar dan berjalan menuju teman-teman mereka yang sudah turun lebih dulu, Hinata berucap, "Kurasa aku takut kita akan terlambat naik pesawat lagi. Lihat, Sakura dan Ino sepertinya sangat menyukai _Ferris Wheel_ , tolong ingatkan aku agar tidak temakan bujuk rayu mereka."

Hinata setengah berlari menuju Sakura dan Ino, sebelum mereka membuka mulut Hinata sudah berucap, "Baiklah, kita harus pergi sekarang jika tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat."

"Tapi, kita masih punya sedikit waktu untuk satu putaran lagi Hinata-chan" Sakura dan Ino ternyata benar-benar mencoba membujuk Hinata. Sasuke dan Sai sudah menyerah untuk meyakinkan kekasih mereka itu.

"Tapi kita perlu kembali ke hotel untuk mengambil belanjaan kalian kemarin kecuali kalian berniat meninggalkannya saja di Osaka." Naruto mencoba membantu Hinata. Walaupun Naruto tidak keberatan menaikinya sekali lagi, tapi Hinata sudah meminta bantuannya.

Hinata mengangguk dengan cepat, "Itu benar, kita harus kembali kehotel. Aku benar-benar trauma dengan keterlambatan pesawat, jadi sebaiknya kita segera pergi." Hinata mendorong kedua sahabatnya itu menjauh dari sana. Meskipun mereka masih punya waktu seharian penuh pun, Hinata tidak akan mau naik wahana itu lagi, terutama jika hanya berdua dengan pria pirang itu.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 13**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

Dua hari setelah liburan singkat mereka, semuanya kembali berjalan dengan normal. Meskipun butik Hinata tidak seramai sebelumnya dan ia masih belum bisa mengembalikan pelanggan-pelanggannya, Hinata tidak terlalu ambil pusing lagi. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuknya agar lebih fokus dengan kuliahnya. Hinata tidak mau harus mengulang banyak mata kuliah lagi.

"Hinata!"

Tanpa harus menoleh pun, Hinata sudah tau siapa yang memanggilnya, akhir-akhir ini, Hinata kelewat peka dengan suara itu, tapi ia tetap berbalik menghadap pria pirang itu.

Dua hari ini Hinata jarang melihat Naruto dikampus, hanya sesekali terlihat saat akan masuk kelas dan kemudian menghilang saat makan siang. Bukan hanya Naruto sebenarnya, Sasuke dan Sai juga sering menghilang bersamanya. Sakura dan Ino juga mengeluh karena Sasuke dan Sai sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Hinata tebak urusan mereka ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan rahasia mereka.

Begitu Naruto sampai dihadapannya, Hinata tersenyum tanpa sadar. "Ada apa Naruto?"

"Apa kau punya waktu besok sore?"

 _Uh-oh._ Hinata tidak siap dengan pertanyaan ini. Hinata lebih memilih mengetahui apa mau pria ini dengan waktunya. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku menemukan cafe yang menyediakan _cheesecake_ yang enak, kau suka _cheesecake_ kan?"

Hinata tidak menyangka Naruto ingat tentang hal itu. Hinata mengangguk dengan sedikit ragu, tapi ia tetap menutup mulut.

"Jadi? apa kau punya waktu besok sore?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata punya banyak waktu besok sore dan sore-sore selanjutnya, tapi bukan itu masalahnya. "Kau mengajakku?"

Naruto mengangguk tapi Hinata tetap masih belum mengerti. "Kenapa mengajakku?"

Ya, kenapa mengajak dirinya? Hubungan mereka memang sudah membaik semenjak di Osaka, tapi tidak seakrab itu untuk menikmati cheesecake berdua.

Oh. Bodohnya Hinata, kenapa dia berpikir jika mereka hanya pergi berdua, mungkin saja Naruto juga mengajak Ino dan yang lainnya.

Naruto sudah membuka mulut untuk bicara, tapi Hinata langsung menyelanya. "Apa kau sudah bertanya pada Sakura dan Ino? kurasa jika mereka bisa aku tidak keberatan."

Naruto menutup kembali mulutnya dan terdiam sesaat. Apa itu artinya gadis ini tidak mau hanya pergi berdua dengannya saja? penolakan tidak langsung?

"Tidak, aku tidak mengajak mereka, hanya kau." sahut Naruto dengan lirih.

Hanya dirinya? benar-benar hanya dirinya?

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan itu lagi.

Naruto ingin sekali mengatakan hal praktis seperti Sakura dan Ino tidak suka _cheesecake_ tapi Naruto tidak tau hal itu, Hinata yang lebih tau.

"Aku ingin minta maaf dengan benar padamu atas kejadian dipesta waktu itu. Kurasa kau juga tidak pernah mengatakan jika kau memaafkanku, jadi sebagai awal yang bagus aku berpikir untuk mentraktir kue kesukaanmu."

Hinata menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa atas sogokan kekanak-kanakan pria dihadapannya ini. Hinata mengulum bibirnya menahan senyum sambil berpaling dari wajah pria itu.

"Jadi, aku harus menjemput di rumahmu atau di butik?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata kembali melirik Naruto, "Kau belum bertanya apa aku bersedia atau tidak."

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

Hinata akhirnya tertawa pelan melihat sikap polos pria itu, "Baiklah, jemput aku jam 5 dibutik."

Senyum cerah Naruto langsung terbit di wajahnya. Hinata berkali-kali mengingatkan diri untuk tidak merasa candu dengan senyum itu. Dulu Hinata pernah bertanya-tanya bagaimana mata biru cerah itu jika sehangat langit musim semi dan sekarang ia tau jawabannya, itu sama sekali tidak bagus, terutama untuk jantungnya.

.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu Naruto?"

Naruto langsung menghilangkan senyumnya begitu Sai menegurnya, "Aku tidak tersenyum." sahut Naruto.

Sasuke yang berada disampingnya mendengus pelan, "Seluruh Jepang juga tahu kalau kau sedang tersenyum konyol dobe."

"Jadi apa? Hinata menerima ajakan kencanmu?" Sai sebenarnya hanya bercanda ketika mengatakan itu. Tapi Naruto kaget luar biasa, beruntung ia bisa mengendalikan ekspresinya. Diamnya Naruto justru membuat Sasuke penasaran.

"Kau tidak menyangkalnya do-"

"Tidak. Kami tidak pergi berkencan." ya itu juga tidak salah, itu bukan termasuk kencan, hanya penebusan rasa bersalah.

Sai sudah ingin menyahut lagi, tapi suaranya diintrupsi oleh Shikamaru, "Bisakah kita fokus dan tidak membahas tentang Hinata lagi." Mereka langsung berpaling pada Shikamaru dan menutup mulut kecuali Naruto.

"Tapi Shikamaru, kenapa tiba-tiba kita akan menyergap Hidan dan Kakuzu malam ini? kau bilang tidak akan ada pergerakan dari mereka selam tiga hari kedepan?"

Malam ini mereka akan menangkap basah Hidan dan Kakuzu dalam transaksi narkoba yang sudah diatur oleh Shikamaru. Kedua orang akatsuki itu memang diketahui punya bisnis gelap dibidang itu, dan Shikamaru langsung saja membuat jebakan untuk mereka.

"Entahlah, mata-mataku bilang, mereka tiba-tiba mengubah jadwal pertemuannya. Kapan Itachi akan datang Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa berpaling dari layar komputernya.

Sasuke melirik kearah jam tangannya, "Seharusnya, sekarang."

Tepat saat itu, pintu belakang mobil van yang sedang mereka tempati diketuk empat kali dari luar. Sasuke membuka pintu dan disana berdiri Itachi serta beberapa anak buahnya.

"Kapan kita akan berangkat?" ucap Itachi.

"Sekarang. Orang suruhanku sudah berada disana, Hidan dan Kakuzu akan tiba 20 menit lagi. _Jack Bar_ , ruang vip 3." jelas Shikamaru.

Sasuke menambahkan, "Ada kemungkinan mereka curiga dengan transaksi ini, Shikamaru bilang mereka tiba-tiba merubah jadwal pertemuan, jadi kita akan meninggalkan mobil disini untuk antisipasi jika mereka akan memeriksa keadaan sekitar Bar. Kita berada cukup jauh, dua blok dari Bar."

Itachi mengangguk mengerti, "Baiklah, aku akan meninggalkan dua anak buahku untuk berjaga disini jika mereka perlu menjemput kita."

Shikamaru kemudian menyerahkan empat buah _earpiece_ pada Sasuke, "Ini sudah terhubung dengan penyadap yang kupasang diruangan itu. Ingat, hanya sergap mereka ketika mereka sudah menyerahkan barangnya, tanpa barang bukti yang kuat, kita hanya akan berakhir sia-sia." Mereka semua mengangguk mendengarkan intruksi dari Shikamaru.

Itachi dan ketujuh orang disana langsung berjalan menuju _Jack Bar_. Ketika jarak yang tersisa tinggal setengah blok, Itachi memerintahkan mereka untuk menyebar dan membagi mereka dalam empat kelompok.

"Neji, kau bersama Naruto." ucap Itachi. Meskipun Naruto adalah prajurit yang hebat, tapi standar operasional yang digunakan militer dan kepolisian mungkin berbeda, dan Neji orang yang tepat untuk mengajarkan hal itu pada Naruto, dia bawahan kepercayaan Itachi. Selain itu Neji satu-satunya yang mengetahui siapa Naruto.

Naruto bisa mendengar suara seperti tercekik dari Sasuke dan Sai. Itachi juga menyadarinya, "Kenapa kalian berdua?"

Sasuke dan Sai menggeleng dengan cepat, tapi Naruto tau alasannya. Sial, Naruto sendiri sudah merasa sangat buruk ketika menemukan Neji adalah salah satu anak buah yang dibawa Itachi, dan sekarang Itachi memasangkannya dengan Neji.

Sisanya Sasuke, Sai dan Itachi terpisah dalam kelompok yang berbeda bersama satu anak buah Itachi yang lain.

Naruto dan Neji masuk melalui pintu samping sebelah barat. Bar itu masih ramai meski sudah lewat tengah malam. Shikamaru sudah memberikan spot untuk mereka semua berjaga, Naruto dan Neji berada lima belas meter dari ruangan vip 3.

"Apa Hinata tau kau melakukan misi berbahaya seperti ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Neji sedikit melirik kearah Naruto disampingnya, kemudian kembali berfokus kedepan. "Jika dia tau pun, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ini sudah tugasku." sahut Neji.

Itu benar. Naruto terus menimbang-nimbang dalam hati apakah ia perlu meminta Neji agar tidak mengatakan tentang misi mereka, terutama keterlibatan Naruto didalamnya.

Neji menekan _earpiece_ ditelinganya. "Sasuke bilang target sudah datang." Sasuke dan partner nya berjaga di dekat pintu masuk utama, karena Sasuke yang paling ingat rupa Hidan dan Kakuzu.

Naruto bisa melihat dari tempatnya Hidan dan Kakuzu serta dua orang dibelakang mereka sedang membawa sebuah tas berukuran sedang. Ketika didepan pintu ruang vip 3, mereka berhenti dan Hidan tiba-tiba menjauh dari sana, sementara Kakuzu dan dua orang lainnya tetap masuk.

" _Perubahan rencana, Neji, Naruto tetap di tempat, target B menuju kearah kalian. Amati terus_ " Neji bisa mendengar suara Itachi dari _earpiece_ nya.

Naruto mengeratkan topi hitam dikepalanya. Rambutnya yang terlalu cerah bisa saja membuat Hidan mengenalinya. Mereka berdua berbaur dengan pengunjung lain, sementara Hidan menuju kursi bar dan duduk disana bersama seorang wanita.

Tidak lama kemudian, Neji bisa mendengar suara Itachi dan yang lainnya sedang menyergap Kakuzu diruangan, itu artinya saatnya ia dan Naruto juga bergerak menangkap Hidan. "Mereka sudah berhasil mengamankan ruangan, kita harus segera menangkap yang satu itu juga."

Naruto mengangguk, dan mereka berjalan menuju Hidan. Ketika jarak mereka belum terlalu dekat, suara letusan pistol terdengar dengan cukup jelas. Hidan langsung tersentak dan berpaling kearah ruangan tempat partnernya berada.

Neji langsung bicara dengan Itachi, "Itachi, ada apa?"

" _Target A menembak dirinya sendiri. cepat tangkap yang satu lagi dan jangan sampai dia juga berhasil melenyapkan diri._ "

"Target A bunuh diri." ucap Neji pada Naruto. Naruto langsung menggeram marah. Mereka benar-benar menjaga rahasia hingga melakukan _harakiri_. Tapi Naruto tidak akan membiarkan Hidan lolos begitu saja. Hidan segera berlari menjauh dari kursi bar menuju pintu belakang. Naruto dan Neji mengejarnya

Hidan menyadari dirinya sedang dikejar dan ia mempercepat larinya, tapi Naruto sudah bertekad akan menangkap Hidan hidup-hidup.

Hidan menerobos penjaga dan mendobrak pintu belakang. Hidan terlalu panik dan ia berlari kesembarang arah. Naruto tepat berada dibelakangnya, mengejar Hidan di lorong gang yang temaram itu. Neji tidak bisa mengikuti kecepatan Naruto, pria itu berlari terlalu cepat.

Hidan terperangkap dijalan buntu, Ia sudah mengeluarkan pistolnya untuk menembak diri, namun kalah cepat dengan Naruto yang menyergapnya ke tanah dan menjauhkan pistol itu darinya.

Tidak ada cara lain, Hidan harus melawan pria pirang itu. Ia menyikut pelipis Naruto, melonggarkan cengkraman pria itu dan menjauhkannya.

Hidan berdiri dengan tegap dan memasang kuda-kuda. Naruto sendiri sudah pulih dari pening akibat pukulan Hidan. Mereka terlibat baku hantam.

Neji bisa mendengar suara perkelahian mereka di lorong yang gelap itu, artinya dia sudah dekat dengan keberadaan mereka.

Hidan terlalu meremehkan remaja tanggung itu. Naruto jelas lebih kuat dan lebih terlatih darinya. Sekali lagi Naruto berhasil memojokkan Hidan kedinding lorong dan memukulinya beberapa kali, dengan kesadaran tersisa Hidan mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang tersembunyi dikantongnya dan menusuk pria pirang itu.

Naruto terkesiap ketika merasakan benda tajam menembus kulit dibagian sisi kanan tubuhnya. Rasa nyeri langsung menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, tenaganya tiba-tiba menghilang, tapi ia masih sadar. Naruto langsung memberikan pukulan terakhir dengan tenaganya yang tersisa ke arah dagu Hidan dan itu membuat Hidan kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Naruto besyukur ketika ia mendengar suara Neji yang datang menghampirinya. "Borgol dia." Naruto terduduk ditanah ketika kakinya sudah tidak bisa menopang berat tubuhnya. Neji langsung melakukannya kemudian melihat kondisi Naruto.

Naruto masih bisa mendengar suara Neji yang memanggil namanya, tapi ia tidak lagi punya kekuatan untuk menjawab sampai akhirnya semuanya terasa gelap dan hening disekitarnya.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Naruto ketika tersadar adalah tenggorokannya yang terasa terbakar. Ia mengejapkan matanya beberapa kali akibat cahaya yang menyilaukan. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang tengah berada disamping tempatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja dobe?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, tubuhnya terasa lumpuh seperti habis ditubruk truk besar, dan kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut. Naruto mulai mengumpulkan kembali kepingan-kepingan ingatannya.

"Hei, kau bisa mendengarku Naruto?"

Ya, Naruto bisa mendengarnya, itu suara Sai, tapi Naruto terlalu lelah untuk menjawabnya. Ia juga mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggil dokter, tapi rasa kantuk yang hebat kembali menderanya hingga ia kembali terlelap.

Sasuke lega setelah dokter mengatakan jika Naruto baik-baik saja. Kondisi tubuhnya yang bugar membuatnya lebih cepat membaik dan efek obat bius juga sudah mulai berkurang karena itulah Naruto tersadar lebih cepat meski hanya sesaat.

Dua jam kemudian Naruto kembali membuka mata, dan kali ini ia sepenuhnya tersadar. Tenaga dan suaranya sudah kembali.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan?" tanya Naruto, suaranya masih sedikit serak. Ia sudah ingat tentang misi mereka. Dia berhasil menangkap Hidan tapi ia juga terkena tusukan yang membuatnya pingsan.

"Satu setengah hari." sahut Sai.

Naruto terbelalak, "Selama itu?"

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau bersyukur masih hidup, dokter bilang jika orang biasa pasti tidak akan bertahan selama kau."

"Memangnya separah itu ya?"

"Sangat, pisaunya meski tidak dalam tapi menembus ginjalmu, kau tidak langsung pingsan karena syok saja sudah hebat. Dan lagi seharusnya kau tidak sadarkan diri setidaknya tiga hari setelah operasi antara hidup dan mati itu, tapi lihatlah, kurang dari 48 jam kau sudah bisa bicara dengan benar." jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Naruto tidak tau yang mana yang lebih membuatnya bingung, penjelasan panjang lebar Sasuke atau kenyataan bahwa Sasuke bicara sepanjang itu pada dirinya.

Naruto mencoba menyerap perlahan informasi panjang lebar Sasuke itu. Sekali lagi dia hampir saja mati. Naruto mengingat apa yang kali ini membuatnya bisa bertahan hidup. Ada satu hal terakhir yang diingatnya ketika ia kehilangan kesadaran. Janji pada gadis itu.

Naruto tersentak, berapa lama tadi mereka bilang dirinya pingsan?

Naruto menatap ngeri pada Sasuke dan Sai, "Apa tadi kalian bilang aku pingsan selama satu setengah hari?" Dua pria itu menatap bingung karena ekspresi Naruto namun tetap mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Itu artinya hari ini adalah hari..." Naruto benar-benar berharap perhitungannya salah.

"Hari Sabtu, sekarang pukul 3 siang." sahut Sai enteng.

"Sial!" Naruto langsung mendesis keras. Ia mencoba bangun tapi rasa nyeri di sisi kanan tubuhnya melemahkan tenaganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! kau mau mati? Jangan bangun tiba-tiba seperti itu." Sasuke menahan Naruto yang berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Mana ponselku? Tidak, Pinjami aku ponselmu saja." Naruto terpaksa harus kembali berbaring, meski ia sudah sadar sepenuhnya, tenaganya tidak pulih secepat kesadarannya.

"Memangnya ada apa? Aku sudah menghubungi nenekmu kalau kau khawatir. Nenekmu sudah datang dari kemarin pagi setelah operasimu selesai, kami menggantikannya untuk menjagamu dan menyuruhnya beristirahat." jelas Sai.

Astaga, Naruto bahkan lupa sama sekali dengan neneknya. "Ya terima kasih untuk yang satu itu, tapi aku tetap perlu ponselku, atau ponselmu, yang mana saja."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ada janji dengan Hinata, kemarin sore sebenarnya."

Sasuke dan Sai saling berpandangan heran. Kemudian Sai kembali bicara pada Naruto, "Jadi kau benar-benar ada kencan dengan Hinata?"

"Bukan kencan! Hanya janji biasa. Cepat berikan ponselmu!" Naruto sudah mengangkat tangannya dan menggerak-gerakkanya dengan tidak sabar untuk meminta benda yang satu itu, tapi kedua temannya tetap diam terpaku menatap dirinya.

"Kenapa kalian malah diam?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak, tidak ada." Sai sudah hendak mengeluarkan ponselnya namun ketukan pintu menghentikannya. Ketiga pasang mata itu langsung berpaling kearah pintu. Naruto mengira itu mungkin neneknya yang mendatanginya lagi. Naruto sudah menyiapkan mental sekuat baja untuk menghadapi amukan neneknya.

Namun begitu melihat sosok yang sama sekali berbeda, Naruto tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafas lega. "Hai Neji, kau membuatku ketakutan setengah mati."

Neji yang masih berdiri didepan pintu mengangkat alis, "Memangnya apa salahku?"

"Tidak ada, kupikir nenekku yang datang." sahut Naruto.

Neji mengangkat bahu, "Sayangnya bukan." Naruto justru menganggap itu anugerah. Neji mulai melangkah masuk, "Ngomong-ngomong senang sekali melihatmu sadar lebih cepat, kebetulan sekali aku membawa tamu." ucap Neji.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. Tamu? Naruto sama sekali tidak punya gambaran siapa kemungkinan tamu yang dibawa Neji.

Neji berbalik ke arah pintu yang masih terbuka, Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas orang itu. "Masuklah." ucap Neji.

Begitu dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok itu Naruto langsung pucat pasi, jantungnya seperti terlepas dari tempatnya. Sosok itu bahkan lebih buruk dari neneknya. Ia lebih memilih menghadapi seratus orang neneknya daripada orang itu, setidaknya tidak dalam kondisinya saat ini.

"Hi-hinata.." Suara Naruto bergetar menyebut nama gadis itu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara itu terdengar lembut dan ramah, tapi Hinata tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

Naruto merasa ada gumpalan yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Naruto mengangguk dengan pelan sebagai ganti suaranya yang lagi-lagi menghilang.

"Hei Hinata, kebetulan sekali kau datang, bisakah kau menjaga Naruto sebentar, aku dan Sasuke belum makan siang." Sai berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dengan santai, "Tentu saja." sahut Hinata.

"Neji, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, sebaiknya kau ikut dengan kami makan siang." Sasuke juga ikut berdiri. Melihat Neji yang merasa keberatan, Sasuke langsung mencengkram pundaknya dan menyeretnya keluar dari sana, "Hanya sebentar, terkait beberapa hal dua hari lalu." Tanpa memberikan kesempatan untuk protes Sasuke menyeret Neji dibantu Sai yang juga mendorong Neji untuk segera keluar dari sana.

Setelah bunyi pintu yang ditutup, Hinata kembali berpaling pada Naruto, ia bejalan mendekati ranjang Naruto dan duduk ditempat yang tadi ditempati Sasuke.

"Apa kau terluka parah?" kata Hinata begitu ia sudah duduk.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Hinata tentang kemarin sore-"

Hinata memotong kata-kata Naruto dengan cepat. "Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah." _karena kau baik-baik saja, aku tidak akan marah._

Naruto terdiam karena merasa tidak begitu yakin. "Kau benar-benar tidak marah?" ucap Naruto pelan.

Hinata mengangguk, "Ya, aku tidak marah. Neji juga sudah menceritakannya padaku."

Naruto tidak tau ia harus merasa lega atau resah. Naruto tidak tau kenapa Neji menceritakan tentang hal ini pada Hinata, kenapa pria itu merasa perlu mengatakan tentang keadaannya saat ini pada gadis itu. Naruto lega Hinata tidak marah atas pembatalan janji mereka, tapi keadaan dirinya yang terbaring tidak berdaya seperti adalah hal terakhir yang ingin Naruto tunjukkan, bahkan sebisa mungkin ia hindari.

"Kurasa aku tetap harus meminta maaf karena tidak menepati janji padamu Hinata. Apa aku akan diberi kesempatan untuk menggantinya?"

"Tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, lebih baik pulihkan dengan benar tubuhmu itu."

"Tubuhku baik-baik saja, kau mau memberikan kesempatan lagi atau tidak?"

"Kau ini ngotot sekali, kalau kukatakan tidak akan memberikanmu kesempatan lagi, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan bangun sekarang juga dan kita akan pergi." Suara Naruto bahkan tidak terdengar ragu sedikitpun.

Hinata sedikit tercengang mendengarnya, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan, "Kau ini pantang menyerah atau keras kepala sebenarnya? Baiklah, setelah dokter menyatakan tubuhmu sudah benar-benar pulih sepenuhnya, kita akan pergi kemanapun kau mau."

Naruto tersenyum cerah mendengarnya. Tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Hinata yang bersedia pergi kemanapun dengannya. Meski harus merangkak pun, Naruto akan menepati janjinya kali ini.

"Terima kasih untuk kesempatannya lagi. Aku benar-benar merasa payah dengan keadaanku saat ini, biasanya aku tidak akan pingsan selama ini, sepertinya tubuhku sudah terlalu banyak bersantai." Naruto bergerak untuk menyamankan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat kaku.

"Biasanya? kau sering ditusuk seperti ini?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak dan berpaling menatap langit-langit ruangan itu. Sebenarnya Naruto lebih sering ditembak daripada ditusuk. "Tidak sering, hanya sekedar tergores biasa."

Hinata terdiam tidak bicara lagi. Naruto melirik Hinata yang bungkam. Gadis itu menatap wajahnya, tapi pandangannya kosong seakan pikirannya tidak berada diruangan ini.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto.

Hinata tiba-tiba membuka mulut dan bersuara, "Neji bilang kau ini ketua tim pasukan khusus, tapi sejauh ini aku tidak melihat kehebatanmu sama sekali." Naruto langsung meringis mendengar ucapan telak dari Hinata itu, tapi Hinata tidak peduli, ia tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Pertama, kau ketahuan saat menyusup di pesta, kemudian kau terluka parah saat menangkap penjahat. Apa kau bohong tentang pekerjaanmu itu?"

Hinata benar-benar berharap Naruto mengatakan ia memang bohong tentang pekerjaannya. Hinata berharap pria itu memang hanyalah mahasiswa biasa seperti dirinya yang tidak sengaja terlibat hal-hal seperti ini. Hinata berharap... Hinata tidak tau lagi apa yang seharusnya diharapkannya.

"Hinata, aku tidak terluka parah, ini hanya luka kecil." Ucapan Hinata membuat harga diri Naruto sedikit terluka, terutama karena yang dikatakan Hinata itu benar, Naruto memang merasa payah akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak ada luka kecil yang membuat orang pingsan selama satu hari bahkan lebih." sahut Hinata datar.

"Ini karena obat bius." elak Naruto.

"Tidak ada luka kecil yang memerlukan obat bius."

Naruto tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Hinata lagi. Naruto meneliti wajah Hinata dengan seksama untuk mencari apa yang salah. Hinata bilang ia tidak marah pada Naruto, tapi kenapa Naruto merasa sebaliknya? Gadis itu bahkan tidak tersenyum seinci pun semenjak masuk ruangan ini.

"Apa kau marah, Hinata?"

Hinata menatap kosong pada Naruto kemudian ia menunduk menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak, sudah kubilang aku tidak marah padamu." Jika saja Hinata mengatakannya sambil menatap matanya kemungkinan Naruto akan percaya. Tapi ia tidak akan mendesak Hinata lagi, jika Hinata mengatakan ia tidak marah, maka Naruto akan percaya pada gadis itu. Sekalipun Hinata mengatakan bunga sakura sedang bermekaran diluar sana Naruto akan tetap percaya padanya.

Suara pintu yang dibuka menghentikan lamunan mereka berdua. Naruto dan Hinata berpaling kearah pintu. Disana Tsunade dan Jiraiya masuk dan langsung membelalakkan mata melihat Naruto yang sudah membuka mata.

"Naruto? Kau sudah sadar? cepat sekali, dokter bilang kau tidak akan sadar beberapa hari lagi." Jiraiya merasa takjub, bahkan Naruto terlihat segar bugar.

"Ya, kurasa dokternya memberikan dosis yang salah Jii-chan." jawab Naruto asal. Hinata langsung berdiri san membungkuk pada kakek dan nenek Naruto yang menuju kearah mereka.

Tsunade membalas sapaan Hinata dengan ramah, namun langsung kembali merengut ketika menatap Naruto, "Mana mungkin dasar anak bodoh. Kau saja yang memang bebal."

Hinata kembali berpaling pada Naruto, "Karena nenek dan kakekmu sudah ada disini, aku akan pergi sekarang, semoga cepat sembuh Naruto." Hinata sudah hendak beranjak dari sana, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Hinata, apa.. apa kau akan datang lagi nanti?" Naruto terdengar ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu sampai selesai, tapi ia sudah terlanjur menahan Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, senyum pertama yang didapat Naruto hari ini. "Tentu saja, aku akan datang lagi besok."

Naruto balas tersenyum, ia melepaskan tangan Hinata. Setidaknya jawaban itu bisa sedikit melegakan Naruto, karena Hinata tidak benar-benar marah padanya dan bersedia menjenguknya lagi. "Terima kasih." ucap Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi dan berpamitan pada kakek dan nenek Naruto. Mata Naruto terus mengiringi kepergian gadis itu hingga sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu. Naruto baru tersadar ketika suara neneknya yang berat menggema diruangan tersebut.

"Jadi apa kau akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi bocah nakal?"

Naruto meneguh ludah dengan berat, ia memegangi sisi tubuhnya yang terluka dan wajahnya tampak meringis.

"Ah, sepertinya lukaku terbuka lagi baa-chan."

.

.

.

Sesuai kata-kata Hinata, hari ini ia kembali menjenguk Naruto. Hinata mengetuk pintu kemudian membukanya perlahan. Hinata tercengang begitu melihat pemandangan didalam ruangan itu. Naruto sedang berdiri tegak didepan lemari es dan memegang sebotol air mineral.

"Hinata!" Naruto langsung tersenyum sumringah melihat kedatangan Hinata.

"Naruto?! Kenapa kau tidak berbaring ditempat tidurmu? Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Hinata luar biasa kaget. Pemuda itu baru saja sadar setelah operasi besar kemarin, dan hari ini dia sudah bisa berdiri dengan benar.

"Sudah kubilang ini cuma luka kecil, berlama-lama di tempat tidur justru membuatku semakin sakit. Aku perlu bergerak." Naruto meneguk air langsung dari botol yang masih dipegangnya

Hinata langsung menghampiri Naruto dan mendorong punggung pria itu dengan pelan, "Aku tidak percaya dengan kata-katamu, sekarang kembali ke tempat tidur."

"Hinata, aku sungguh baik-baik saja." Tapi Naruto tetap menuruti keinginan gadis itu, ia kembali duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya.

Hinata duduk disamping ranjangnya, ia benar-benar tidak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto yang satu itu. "Aku membawakanmu buah, kau mau apel? atau pir?" Hinata meletakkan bingkisan buah yang dibawanya di meja nakas disamping ranjang Naruto.

"Apel saja." sahut Naruto.

Hinata mengupas apel dengan telaten. Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Naruto tidak menyadari dirinya tersenyum sambil menatap lekat gadis berambut biru malam itu. Naruto tiba-tiba teringat pertemuan pertama mereka, diantara ketiga gadis dengan rambut mencolok ditengah kerumunan orang yang ditunjuk oleh Sai saat di Tokyo Midtown, mata Naruto terpaku pada gadis berambut biru gelap itu. Naruto juga tidak menyadari ketika itu ia mengamati setiap gerak-gerik gadis itu meski dari kejauhan.

"Ini, Naruto."

Suara Hinata menyentak Naruto dari lamunannya. Hinata menyodorkan piring yang berisi potongan-potongan apel. Naruto menerimanya sambil menyengir lebar, "Terima kasih Hinata."

"Dimana kakek dan nenekmu?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku menyuruh mereka pulang, jika ada mereka, aku justru tidak bisa istirahat dengan tenang."

"Sasuke dan Sai?"

"Mereka sedang ada urusan dikantor kepolisian."

Hinata sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut campur dengan masalah mereka, tapi ia merasa penasaran. "Apa penjahat yang kau tangkap ini berhubungan dengan organisasi akatsuki yang dipimpin Tendo Yahiko?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil bergumam dengan mulut mengunyah sepotong apel.

"Apa.. mereka benar-benar membunuh orangtuamu?"

Naruto terdiam. Ternyata Hinata sudah tau sejauh itu pikir Naruto. Ia menghabiskan apel dimulutnya dan mulai bicara. "Itu yang sedang aku coba cari tau, tapi aku tidak ragu sedikitpun memang mereka pelakunya."

Hinata masih ingin bertanya banyak hal, tapi ia tidak ingin membuka luka lama Naruto. Hinata pun mencari topik pembicaraan lain. Naruto juga menanyakan kabar butiknya, juga Sakura dan Ino. Hinata tidak mengatakan keadaan Naruto pada dua orang itu, sepertinya Sasuke dan Sai juga tidak. Tapi itu hal yang bagus untuk Naruto, ia tidak mau membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Kakek dan neneknya saja sudah cukup sulit untuk dihadapi.

Naruto meletakkan piring yang sudah kosong itu ke meja nakas, ia kemudian menatap Hinata. "Hinata, kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan diluar? Disini sangat pengap, aku perlu udara segar."

"Tidak, kau baru sadar kemarin Naruto, kau tidak boleh kemana-mana." kukuh Hinata.

"Ayolah Hinata, bergerak membuatku cepat pulih. Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pendapat dokter? jika dokter mengizinkan, kau tidak boleh menolak lagi."

Hinata masih menimbang permintaan itu, tapi Naruto sudah memanggil dokter. Begitu dokter mengatakan kondisi Naruto lebih baik dan dia diizinkan keluar kamar, Naruto langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hinata akhirnya pasrah dan menerima permintaan Naruto.

Mereka menyusuri taman rumah sakit sambil berjalan pelan. Naruto benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan infus yang ada ditubuhnya itu, namun ia terpaksa bersabar dengan yang satu itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin jadi tentara, Naruto?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba. Mereka melangkah bersebelahan di jalan setapak taman itu.

Naruto tidak menyangka tiba-tiba mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Ia berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab. "Ayahku dulu juga seorang tentara. Tentara yang sangat hebat, aku ingin menjadi prajurit yang hebat seperti dirinya."

"Apa ayahmu dulu juga berada dipasukan khusus?"

"Tidak." Ya, ayahnya dulu prajurit angkatan laut biasa, tapi karena kemampuan dan kecerdasannya dia bisa mendapatkan jabatan yang tinggi dengan cepat.

"Apa ayahmu juga masuk akademi militer setelah lulus SMA seperti dirimu?"

Kening Naruto berkerut mendengar pertanyaan itu, tapi ia tetap menjawabnya. "Kurasa tidak."

"Apa ayahmu juga suka melibatkan diri dalam masalah-masalah berbahaya seperti ini?"

Naruto berhenti dan berpaling pada Hinata yang ada disampinganya, "Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan Hinata?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka ini, kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba mengungkit tentang ayahnya?

Hinata mengangkat bahu sambil terus melangkah, meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam ditempat. "Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kau bilang ingin menjadi tentara yang hebat seperti ayahmu, tapi sepertinya jalan yang kau pilih benar-benar berbeda dengan ayahmu."

Naruto menatap Hinata yang terus melangkah didepannya. Ia kemudian menyusul Hinata, mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang. Naruto memang harus mengakui jalan yang ditempuhnya memang sedikit berbeda. Rencananya akan masa depannya kacau karena kematiaan orangtuanya. Naruto memilih masuk ke akademi militer saat itu juga karena keputus asaannya. Ia frustasi dan tidak berpikir tentang apapun lagi.

Dulu Naruto selalu berharap bisa memperlihatkan sosoknya sebagai seorang prajurit tangguh dan membanggakan kedua orangtuanya. Tapi kematian orangtuanya meluluhlantakkan semua impiannya itu. Naruto terombang-ambing antara harapan dan rasa sakit. Ia masih berharap bisa melanjutkan perjuangan ayahnya, tapi rasa sakit juga menghantui hidupnya hingga ia merasa ingin mengakhiri rasa sakit itu secepatnya.

Namun, saat ini, detik ini juga, Naruto sudah melupakan rasa sakit itu. Waktu memang beperan dalam mengikis rasa sakitnya, tapi kehadiran gadis didepannya ini menyapu habis semua rasa sakitnya dengan cara yang tidak bisa Naruto jelaskan. Gadis ini seperti hipnotis untuknya, wajahnya, suaranya, aromanya, semuanya memabukkan Naruto. Satu detik Hinata menatap matanya, detik itu juga Naruto terperangkap dalam ilusinya.

Naruto tanpa sadar bergumam lirih, "Kurasa kau tidak telalu jauh berbeda denganku dulu." mengingat dirinya dulu, ternyata Hinata memang mirip dengan dirinya.

Naruto pikir ia hanya bersuara dengan pelan, tapi ternyata Hinata mendengarnya, gadis itu berhenti melangkah dan berbalik menatap Naruto dengan kening berkerut. "Jangan samakan aku dengan prajurit sembrono sepertimu."

Lihat, Hinata memang mirip dengannya dulu, tempramennya bisa meledak-ledak kapan saja.

"Tapi kita memang mirip." Setidaknya dalam cara menghadapi rasa sakit. Hanya saja ia sudah menemukan penawarnya.

"Kita ini jelas-jelas berbeda." Hinata tetap ngotot.

"Berbeda bagaimana, kau itu sama saja denganku." Naruto juga tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak aku tidak sama denganmu."

"Kalau begitu aku tanya, kenapa ketika disandera di _Tokyo Midtown_ , kau tidak melakukan apapun?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu? apa hubungannya dengan semua pembicaraan mereka ini.

"Tentu saja karena aku sedang disandera, memangnya aku harus bagaimana lagi, berteriak histeris? mungkin kau memang sudah terlatih untuk menyelamatkan sandera, tapi asal kau tau saja, itu merupakan pengalaman pertamaku menjadi sandera."

"Bukan itu maksudku, kau terlalu tenang untuk seseorang yang nyawanya sedang terancam, kau tidak terlihat takut sedikipun, kau mungkin sedikit gugup tapi bukan takut, seakan-akan kau memang sudah menunggu dan bersiap untuk mati."

"Tentu saja aku ketakutan tapi aku mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak memprovokasi penyandera gila itu !" Hinata meninggikan suaranya karena dipojokkan dengan pertanyaan konyol.

Hinata berbalik membelakangi Naruto untuk meredakan emosinya, "Kenapa kita jadi membahas masalah ini."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau malah mendorong anak SMA itu dan membiarkan dirimu yang disandera?" Sebenarnya ini masih hipotesisnya saja, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika ia mengonfirmasi secara langsung.

Hinata mendadak berkeringat dingin mendengar kata-kata Naruto, "A-apa maksudmu, anak SMA yang mana?"

"Memangnya kau kira aku sebodoh itu? pria itu sudah mencurigakan dari awal, dan aku yakin kau juga sudah menyadari hal itu, tapi bukannya kabur kau justru semakin mendekat. Kau bahkan bukan sandera yang diinginkan pria itu, pria itu menargetkan anak SMA yang kau dorong dengan sengaja tapi terlihat tidak sengaja itu."

Hinata mendesah mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Bukan cuma kau yang sadar pria itu membawa bom ditubuhnya, aku sudah mengintainya sejak ia masuk dari pintu depan _Midtown_ ." lanjut Naruto.

Hinata masih membelakangi Naruto. ia kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tidak melihat pria itu membawa bom."

"Jangan bohong padaku Hinata." Naruto menyuarakannya dengan nada tegas yang tidak terbantahkan.

"Sungguh, aku tidak bohong, aku tidak melihat bom ditubuh pria itu, aku.. aku hanya melihat dia mengantongi sebuah pistol." aku Hinata, ia masih tidak sanggup menatap Naruto.

Ternyata kecurigaan Naruto selama ini memang benar. Ia merasa sangat aneh dengan keadaan Hinata saat itu, tapi ia tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun karena itu akan menyebabkan Hinata harus diinterogasi lebih lanjut dikantor polisi, jadi dia lebih memilih diam dan mencari tahunya sendiri diwaktu yang tepat.

Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing untuk beberapa waktu. Hinata yang pertama kali bergerak dan berjalan kebangku panjang yang ada ditaman itu dan duduk disana, Naruto mengikutinya.

"Baik sekali kau menolong anak SMA itu." Naruto mengajak Hinata bicara lagi setelah mereka duduk bersebelahan, kali ini tanpa emosi.

"Aku bukannya bermaksud menolong anak itu, apalagi berbaik hati seperti maksudmu."

"Lalu kenapa? sengaja menantang maut?"

"Seperti kau tidak saja." gumam Hinata.

"Beda, kau mendatangi maut, sementara aku, maut yang mendatangiku."

Hinata tidak membalas perkataan Naruto itu, percuma berdebat tentang hal itu dengan Naruto. Kekeraskepalaan pria itu melebihi sebongkah batu berlian.

"Jadi apa alasanmu?" Naruto kembali menagih jawaban Hinata atas pertanyaannya

Hinata mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak tau, refleks saja"

"Kau aneh." sahut Naruto

"Katakan saja begitu." balas Hinata tidak peduli.

"Dan sangat tidak masuk akal, jika kau memang tidak bemaksud menolong kenapa kau melihat pria itu memegang pistol?"

Hinata memberenggut dengan lucu, "Kau ini banyak tanya sekali."

Naruto terkekeh melihat ekspresi hinata, "Aku tidak suka penasaran, jadi jawab saja, lagipula aku tidak akan memberitahukan siapapun."

Hinata menatap lurus kedepan dan mulai menerawan mengingat kejadian tersebut. "Anak itu sedang berkencan dengan pacarnya, mereka terlihat senang sekali. tanpa sadar aku jadi memperhatikan mereka, dan aku teringat pada Gaara.  
dan ketika sedang melihat mereka aku melihat pria mencurigakan itu berkeliaran disekitar mereka, dia membawa pistol yang disembunyikannya disaku mantelnya." Hinata berhenti sejenak mengambil nafas, Naruto masih menunggu.

"Aku mulai berpikir salah satu dari mereka atau mungkin keduanya sedang diincar penjahat itu. Kemudian penjahat itu mendekati mereka dari sisi si anak perempuan. Dan ketika itu juga aku terpikir, jika anak perempuan itu mati pasti pacarnya akan sangat sedih, dan tiba-tiba saja aku refleks mendorong anak itu."

Naruto terbengong-bengong mendengar cerita Hinata. Hinata yang merasa ditatap melirik Naruto. "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?"

"Coba jelaskan padaku dibagian mana dari ceritamu tadi yang menunjukkan kau tidak bermaksud menolong mereka apalagi bermaksud berbaik hati seperti maksudku?" Naruto menekan setiap patah kata dengan jelas dan lugas.

"Sudah kubilang aku cuma refleks saja, lagipula kalau aku tau pria itu membawa bom ditubuhnya dan bermaksud meledakkan orang-orang bersamaan aku juga lebih memilih kabur saja." sangkal Hinata

"Sangat tidak masuk akal." selidik Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja, tapi memang begitu adanya."

Mereka terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat sambil menikmati angin musim gugur yang mulai terasa dingin.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa di Jepang ada tempat untuk warga sipil yang ingin belajar menembak?" kali ini Hinata yang mulai bicara lebih dulu.

Naruto berpaling cepat kearah Hinata, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tiba-tiba saja aku tertarik untuk belajar menembak."

"Hmm... entahlah, ada beberapa tempat latihan menembak untuk para atlit, tapi aku tidak tau apa mereka menerima warga sipil apalagi yang sepertimu."

Hinata langsung mendelik pada Naruto, "Apa maksudmu yang seperti aku? memangnya aku keliatan seperti apa?"

Naruto terkekeh mendengar nada merajuk Hinata, "Yah, yang keliatan manis sepertimu. Lagipula kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertarik belajar menembak? apa kau berniat menembak dirimu sendiri?"

Hinata tidak menanggapi kata-kata Naruto diawal, "Jangan konyol, memangnya menembak diri sendiri itu perlu belajar dulu."

"Memang tidak perlu belajar dulu, tapi perlu tekat yang kuat."

Kali ini Hinata yang mendongak menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto singkat.

Hinata menggeleng dan kembali menatap kedepan, "Tidak, kupikir kau sangat pintar menutupi diri, tapi ternyata kau cukup kentara juga."

Naruto mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Hinata, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu, kata-katamu sebelumnya, kau mengatakan seolah kau pernah mencoba menembak dirimu sendiri."

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga membuat sisi tubuhnya yang terluka kembali nyeri.

"Kau benar sekali Hinata, padahal biasanya aku sangat awas, tapi sepertinya dirimu menurunkan kewaspadaanku." Naruto menahan sakitnya dengan sedikit meringis

Mata Hinata menyipit melihat ringisan pria itu, dia benar-benar lupa dengan lukanya sendiri. "Alasanmu saja, bilang saja kau memang lemah kan" ejek Hinata sedikit bercanda

"Memangnya seberapa kuat dirimu?" sahut Naruto

"Mungkin melebihimu, mau coba berduel denganku?" Hinata berpaling pada Naruto sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

Naruto kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih pelan. Mengobrol dengan Hinata tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Tidak, tidak, baiklah aku percaya padamu, aku mengaku kalah. Tapi kau benar-benar tidak adil mengajakku berduel saat aku sedang terluka."

Kemudian Hinata ikut tertawa bersama Naruto. Rasanya sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak melihat Hinata yang tertawa lepas seperti ini, suara tawa Hinata yang sangat menyejukkan.

Setelah Hinata berhenti tertawa, Naruto mulai bicara lagi, "Ngomong-ngomong Hinata, ketika kau disandera itu-"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Hinata sudah memotongnya. "Bisakah kita tidak usah membahasnya lagi? Lagipula setelah mendengar ceritaku, kurasa kau tidak usah terlalu membanggakan aksi heroikmu itu." potong Hinata kesal.

"Baiklah, satu pertanyaan saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi." Naruto lagi-lagi terkekeh, menyenangkan sekali menggoda Hinata seperti ini.

"Kau janji? satu pertanyaan?"

"Aku janji."

"Baiklah, sebutkan pertanyaan terakhirmu."

"Waktu itu kau melihatku mendekat untuk menolongmu kan? aku melihat kau mengatakan sesuatu pada pria itu untuk mengalihakan perhatiannya dan berhasil, apa yang kau katakan saat itu?"

Hinata menunduk, Naruto bisa melihat pipi Hinata sedikit merona, Naruto jadi semakin penasaran.

"Sebenarnya kau salah paham, aku memang melihat kau mendekat, tapi waktu itu aku mana tau kau seorang prajurit yang sudah terlatih, jadi kupikir kau cuma modal nekat saja. Aku tidak bermaksud mengalihkan perhatian sama sekali, aku hanya berpikir, 'Ah kurasa sebentar lagi aku akan mati' jadi aku refleks mengatakan hal yang mengganggu ku sejak pertama."

"Dan apa itu?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja atau tidak, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi kata-kata Hinata saat itu sangat konyol, dan dia jadi malu sendiri mengingatnya.

"Ayolah Hinata katakan saja, aku sudah janji tidak akan menceritakan ini pada siapapun." Naruto jadi semakin tidak sabar mendengar jawaban Hinata.

Akhirnya Hinata menjawab dengan pelan, "Aku bilang pada pria itu, 'Paman, kau sangat bau, sudah berapa lama kau tidak mandi?'."

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah karena malu setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, sementara Naruto bengong sesaat sebelum akhirnya tertawa dengan sangat keras, membuatnya kembali mendesis menahan sakit dibagian lukanya, sampai Hinata ikut meringis melihatnya dan menyuruh pria itu bersikap tenang.

Naruto benar-benar benci merasa sakit seperti ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin segera pulih dan beraktivitas seperti biasa. Ia tidak sabar menantikan kenc- _janji_ nya dengan Hinata.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 14**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

Dua minggu kemudian akhirnya Naruto bisa bebas bergerak seperti biasa. Sebenarnya ia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit seminggu yang lalu, tapi neneknya memaksanya diam dirumah dan melarangnya keluar satu langkahpun dari pintu rumahnya. Untung saja Naruto bisa meyakinkan neneknya bahwa ia sudah merasa sehat, jika harus berdiam diri dirumah itu satu hari lagi, Naruto mungkin akan benar-benar gila.

Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya dijalan raya. Ia akhirnya bisa kembali mendapatkan mobilnya yang disita meski harus membayar denda yang tidak sedikit, lagipula itu memang salahnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia tidak peduli dengan yang lain saat itu.

Naruto melajukan mobilnya menuju markas besar Kepolisian Nasional Jepang di distrik Chiyoda. Melalui Sasuke, Naruto meminta bantuan Itachi untuk bisa menginterogasi pria yang menjadi penyandera Hinata waktu itu. Hinata sudah mengatakan kebenarannya, saatnya mengetahui kebenaran dari pria itu. Ia perlu memaksa pria itu bagaimanapun caranya, karena Hidan, meskipun sudah mereka tahan, dia menolak membuka mulut sama sekali, dan mereka kembali menemui jalan buntu.

Naruto masuk ke ruangan Itachi, dan disana juga ada Sasuke. Begitu Naruto tiba disana, Itachi langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bertemu dengan pria itu Naruto?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku pastikan, kau bisa memberikan izinnya kan Itachi?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, tapi tidak bisa terlalu lama, hanya lima belas menit."

"Tidak masalah, itu sudah cukup."

Mereka keluar dari ruangan Itachi menuju ruang interogasi. Dalam perjalanan kesana Naruto bertanya pada mereka, "Bagaimana dengan Hidan?"

Sasuke langsung merengut kesal, "Masih tetap bungkam seperti sebelumnya. Karena dia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan siksaan macam apapun, kita tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bicara."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, Kakuzu saja bahkan menembak dirinya sendiri. Mungkin mereka sudah meremehkan ketangguhan akatsuki.

"Pria itu sudah ada didalam, kami akan melihat dari ruangan sebelah." ucap Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk ia memutar kenop pintu dan membuka pintu. Disana pria tua yang bernama Tazuna itu duduk dengan kedua tangan diborgol diatas meja. Pria itu mendongak menatap Naruto ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, Naruto menutup pintu berjalan menuju kursi dihadapan pria itu.

"Kenapa aku dipanggil untuk interogasi lagi? aku sudah mengatakan semua yang aku tahu." ucap pria itu.

"Aku akan memberikan penawaran, kau bilang anak dan istrimu sedang disandera oleh orang yang menyuruhmu kan?" pria itu mengangguk dengan cepat, kemudian Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku akan menyelamatkan anak dan istrimu, dengan syarat kau harus menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan jujur."

"Aku sudah mengatakan semua yang kutahu." sahut pria itu dengan lirih.

"Tidak semuanya, siapa gadis SMA itu?"

Pria itu melotot kaget menatap Naruto dengan pucat, sementara Itachi dan Sasuke diruangan sebelah semakin penasaran dengan ucapan Naruto.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, gadis SMA yang seharusnya menjadi target sanderamu. Karena terburu-buru dan panik kau salah menangkap sandera kan? seharusnya bukan temanku yang kau sandera, tapi seorang gadis SMA yang didorongnya dengan tidak sengaja." jelas Naruto.

Pria itu menunduk mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto. "A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Dengar, aku bisa saja memeriksa cctv tempat itu untuk mencari info dengan melihat wajahnya disana, tapi itu akan membuang waktuku, aku ingin jawaban segera. Jika aku sampai mengetahui tentang identitas gadis itu dan kau berbohong mengenai kata-katamu ini, maka kupastikan kau tidak akan pernah bertemu anak dan istrimu lagi." Pria itu gemetaran mendengar suara yang mengancam dari Naruto. Naruto tidak sedang main-main, ia akan melakukan apa yang perlu ia lakukan.

"G-gadis itu bernama Fuu, dia anak gelap hasil perselingkuhan Menteri Kehakiman saat ini, Kumoga Bee." pria itu berujar pelan.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, " Apa kau akan membunuhnya?"

Pria itu menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak, aku hanya ditugaskan untuk membuat keributan dengan mengancam anak itu. aku sungguh tidak tau apa rencananya. aku hanya diberitau untuk memancing keributan sebanyak mungkin dengan bom ditubuhku hingga media meliput berita itu."

"Tapi kau salah target dan aku juga meringkusmu dengan cepat." Naruto meneruskan kelanjutan kejadian itu.

Pria itu mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian mendongak dengan cepat pada Naruto. "Aku sungguh-sungguh sudah mengatakan semua yang kutahu. Apa kau benar-benar akan menyelamatkan anak dan istriku?"

"Ya, sebelum itu kami perlu mencari keberadaan mereka terlebih dahulu, aku tidak akan menjanjikan ini akan cepat, tapi aku janji akan berusaha menyelamatkan mereka."

Pria itu tertunduk dan mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali pada Naruto. Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu dan menemui Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Darimana kau mengetahui tentang gadis SMA itu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dari Hinata. Sekarang kita perlu bantuan Shikamaru lagi untuk melacak keberadaan anak dan istri pria itu. Ada kemungkinan mereka bersama anggota akatsuki. Dan juga kita perlu menyelidiki tentang Menteri Kehakiman, apa yang akatsuki mau dengan mengancamnya menggunakan anak gelapnya."

Itachi dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Mereka berbincang sejenak sebelum akhirnya Naruto pergi dari situ. Sasuke mengantar Naruto menuju lantai dasar.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sai?" Naruto hari ini tidak melihat Sai sama sekali.

"Dia sedang berkencan dengan Ino." sahut Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk mengerti, kemudian Sasuke kembali bicara. "Mau kemana kau setelah ini?"

Naruto menimbang apakah dia perlu mengatakannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi jika Naruto berbohong, ada kemungkinan Sasuke tetap akan tahu kebenarannya suatu saat nanti, dan ia bisa jadi bahan ledekan habis-habisan.

"Aku ada janji dengan Hinata." ucap Naruto santai agar terdengar tidak begitu peduli. Naruto sedikit melirik untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke. Seperti dugaannya, senyum tipis menyebalkan itu muncul dari wajahnya yang biasa terlihat stoic itu.

"Jadi kau juga mau berkencan ya." ejek Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan kencan! Kami hanya berjalan-jalan biasa, hanya sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Ya,ya baiklah. Kau hanya pergi berjalan-jalan, berdua dengan Hinata, entah kemana. Baiklah itu bukan kencan." senyum menyebalkan itu masih terus melekat diwajah Sasuke. Dia bahkan tidak melirik wajah Naruto sedikitpun, hanya menatap pintu lift yang masih terus berjalan turun.

Sialan, Naruto juga mengalihkan pandangannya dan melipat tangan kedada "Hei! aku sering bepergian berdua denganmu atau Sai, tapi tidak ada yang menyebut itu kencan -kecuali kakek dan nenekku- dan kenapa itu menjadi hal yang berbeda sekarang."

Sasuke sedikit melirik kearah Naruto, "Kau benar-benar mau tau jawabanku?"

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Tidak, tidak perlu."

Sasuke mendengus geli. Ya, Sasuke tidak perlu memberikan jawabannya karena Naruto juga sudah tau jawabannya.

Karena gadis itu punya tempat istimewa dihati Naruto.

.

Naruto sudah berada didepan butik Hinata. Ia masuk kesana dan disambut oleh seorang pramusaji yang Naruto kenali sebagai Ayumi, dan juga ada Mei yang menjadi manajer butik. Mei segera saja menyuruh Ayumi untuk memanggil Hinata diruangannya. Tidak lama setelah Hinata muncul, mereka segera meninggalkan butik.

"Jadi, kemana sebenarnya kau berniat membawaku pergi?" ucap Hinata ketika mereka sudah berada didalam mobil.

"Nanti juga kau akan lihat sendiri." sahut Naruto santai.

Hinata menyipitkan mata menatap curiga pada Naruto, "Kau tidak akan membawaku ketempat yang aneh kan?"

"Apa maksudmu tempat yang aneh?"

"Entahlah, seperti tempat mesum mungkin?"

Naruto langsung tersedak, ia melotot sekilas pada Hinata, "Memangnya kau pikir aku ini pria macam apa? Gigolo?"

Hinata langsung terkikik pelan, "Wah ternyata kau tau juga istilah macam itu. Aku cuma bercanda."

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Candaanmu tidak lucu."

Mereka mengobrolkan hal ringan sepanjang jalan hingga Naruto berhenti di daerah pusat perbelanjaan _La Porte Aoyama_. Setelah memarkir mobil mereka berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung.

Ketika tengah berjalan ditrotoar menuju tujuan mereka, Naruto menyadari Hinata tidak lagi berjalan disampingnya. Naruto berbalik dan menemukan Hinata tengah berdiri sambil menunduk beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Ia mendekati Hinata.

"Kenapa Hinata?"

Hinata masih menunduk sambil mengucek matanya. "Sepertinya mataku kemasukan debu."

"Benarkah, coba kulihat." Naruto berdiri semakin mendekat tepat dihadapan Hinata. Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya karena Naruto yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia masih mengucek pelan mata kanannya.

"Jangan disentuh, nanti semakin parah." Naruto menahan tangan Hinata dan meniup-niup mata kanan gadis itu beberapa kali. Hinata mengejapkan matanya dengan pelan untuk mengurangi rasa perih dimatanya.

Setelah matanya terasa lebih baik, Hinata baru menyadari wajah Naruto begitu dekat denganya. Dalam keadaan tercengang, Hinata masih mendongak menatap Naruto dan jantungnya berdetak cepat diluar kendalinya, sehingga ia takut Naruto mungkin bisa mendengar suara jantungnya. Mata biru pria itu begitu dekat dengan matanya dan mau tidak mau Hinata merasa terpesona dengan keindahan mata itu.

Naruto sendiri sudah tenggelam dalam mata _amethys_ pudar gadis itu. Aroma menyenangkan yang selalu memabukkan Naruto tercium dengan jelas oleh hidungnya dalam jarak sedekat ini, campuran antara aroma feminim wanita dan parfum lavender yang menenangkan sangat khas Hinata. Bibir merah muda gadis itu adalah godaan yang sulit untuk diabaikan. Naruto nyaris tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk menarik Hinata mendekat. Mencium Hinata akan menjadi hal paling alami dan menyenangkan.

Hinata yang pertama kali tersadar dengan posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat, Hinata mundur selangkah untuk mengambil jarak. Sorot gelisah dimata Hinata menyadarkan Naruto. Ia berdehem pelan untuk menormalkan jantungnya. Ia kemudian menyadari tangannya masih menahan tangan Hinata diudara. Naruto menurunkan tangan mereka, tapi tidak melepaskan pegangannya. Naruto justru menggenggam tangan Hinata semakin erat.

Naruto menarik Hinata kembali menyusuri jalan dalam diam. Hinata tidak bisa memprotes tangan besar dan hangat yang dengan lancang mengenggam tangannya. Hinata menyukai rasa aman yang tercipta akibat genggaman yang protektif itu.

Ketika tiba di depan gedung, mereka masuk kesebuah cafe bernama _Pierre Hermé_. Hinata belum pernah ke cafe ini. Matanya berbinar-binar ketika memasuki cafe, dia sudah disuguhi jeretan berbagai macam kue. Naruto membawa Hinata menuju etalase yang menyediakan berbagai macam _cake_. Hinata mengangkat tangan menutupi mulutnya yang terbuka melihat deretan _cake_ dan _macaron_ lezat yang ada dietalase tersebut.

"Pilih yang kau suka." kata Naruto.

Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto seperti anak kecil, "Aku suka semuanya."

Naruto terkekeh pelan, ia tidak keberatan membeli semua kue yang ada disini untuk Hinata, jika gadis itu memang sanggup menghabiskan semuanya.

Mereka memesan tujuh jenis potong kue yang berbeda yang semuanya dipilih oleh Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata naik ke lantai dua dan duduk di kursi tinggi dan meja menghadap ke jendela besar yang mengarah langsung kejalan raya.

Hinata mencoba setiap potong kue dan mengomentarinya dengan gerakan tangan yang ekspresif, persis seperti anak berusia sepuluh tahun. Naruto sendiri lebih memilih bertopang dagu menghadap Hinata dan mendengarkan semua celotehan gadis itu tentang rasa, tekstur dan bentuk setiap potong kue yang dimakannya, sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Kau tidak mau kue ini?" tawar Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng, _aku lebih suka melihatmu_ "Aku lebih suka makan ramen."

"Benarkah? kau mau kutemani makan ramen setelah ini?"

Naruto mengangkat alis, ia tidak mengangka akan mendapatkan tawaran seperti itu. "Boleh aku menyimpan tawaran yang satu itu untuk lain kali?" Jika ia punya kesempatan lain, Naruto lebih memilih menikmatinya tidak dalam satu hari.

"Tentu saja, kapanpun kau mau." sahut Hinata. Ia kemudian kembali menikmati kue-kuenya.

Naruto kembali tersenyum pada Hinata, namun kemudian dia teringat sesuatu, "Hinata kau masih ingat dulu kita pernah saling bertanya dan menjawab bergantian?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Aku ingat, aku masih berhutang satu jawaban dan kau berhutang satu pertanyaan padaku."

"Ya, jadi apa kau mau menjawabnya sekarang? Kau akan menerima ajakan kencan Toneri?" tanya Naruto was-was.

Hinata meletakkan garpu kecilnya di piring, kemudian ia bertopang dagu dengan dua tangan dan menatap ke jalan raya. "Karena aku sudah berjanji padanya, kurasa ya, setidaknya aku harus menerima ajakannya satu kali."

Hati Naruto langsung mencelos, itu bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Naruto. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak punya hak untuk berpendapat apapun tentang keputusan gadis itu. "Hinata, boleh aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

Hinata berpaling pada Naruto, "Ya?"

"Jika.. jika nanti kau menerima ajakan kencannya, apa kau mau memberitahuku kapan persisnya kalian akan pergi?"

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, ia bertanya-tanya apa alasan Naruto menginginkan hal tersebut, tapi firasatnya mengatakan untuk jangan pernah menanyakan alasannya pada Naruto. Hinata kemudian menimbang-nimbang dan mulai bicara, "Sebenarnya dua hari lalu, saat kau tidak masuk kuliah, Toneri sudah menagih janji kencannya itu. Karena aku sudah terlanjur berjanji jadi aku menerimanya. Kami akan pergi jumat malam nanti."

Itu artinya tiga malam lagi dari sekarang. Naruto merenung tanpa sadar memikirkan hal itu, walaupun ia tau, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Bagaimana jika Toneri berencana kembali melamar Hinata lagi malam itu? Apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Hinata? Apa dia perlu membuntuti kencan mereka?

Tidak. Jika Hinata tau, ia bisa kembali dibenci oleh Hinata.

Hinata tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto terdiam seperti itu. Hinata kembali melanjutkan memakan kuenya dan membiarkan Naruto bergulat dengan pikirannya.

"Aku juga boleh menagih pertanyaanku kan?"

Suara Hinata menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Ketika ia berpaling, Hinata sudah menatapnya. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kapan kalian akan kembali menangkap anggota akatsuki lagi?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak tau, kami masih belum punya informasi yang jelas tentang keberadaan anggota-anggota mereka. Begitu kami punya informasi, mungkin kami akan segera menjebak mereka." jelas Naruto.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan intens membuat Naruto sedikit merasa gugup. "Apa aku juga boleh meminta hal yang sama?" tanya Hinata.

"Meminta apa?"

"Apa kau mau memberitahuku jika saatnya nanti kau akan menangkap mereka lagi?"

Kening Naruto berkerut heran, kenapa Hinata ingin tahu tentang hal itu? "Memangnya ada apa?"

Hinata bergerak salah tingkah mendapati pertanyaan balik seperti itu, "Apa tidak boleh? itu rahasia ya?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, aku akan memberitahumu jika kau memang ingin tau, tapi kenapa kau ingin tau?"

Hinata menegakkan duduknya menunduk memotong kuenya, "Hanya antisipasi, jika mungkin nanti kau menghilang lagi, aku bisa bertanya pada pihak yang tepat." Hinata kemudian menyuap sepotong demi sepotong kue lagi.

Apa Naruto boleh mengasumsikan jika Hinata memang menunggunya ketika ia meninggalkan janjinya dua minggu lalu? "Apa itu artinya kau mencariku dua minggu lalu?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu sambil terus mengigit kuenya, "Aku hanya sedikit khawatir karena kau tidak datang sore itu." Itu tidak bohong, Hinata memang khawatir karena Naruto tidak datang menjemputnya sesuai janjinya.

Naruto tersenyum sumringah, Hinata yang khawatir padanya itu awal yang bagus. Naruto mengambil sepotong kue didepan Hinata dan memakannya. Hinata kaget tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencuri kuenya. Ia berpaling pada Naruto, "Kau bilang tadi tidak mau kue?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Aku bilang aku lebih suka ramen, aku tidak bilang tidak mau kuenya."

Mereka menghabisakan sisa kue itu bersama. Naruto bahkan ikut bergurau tentang kue-kue yang mereka makan. Naruto bertanya pada Hinata apakah ada kue dengan rasa ramen dan sontak membuat Hinata tertawa. Sisa waktu mereka terlewati dengan suara tawa renyah Hinata karena kekonyolan Naruto.

Naruto mengantarkan Hinata pulang kerumahnya sebelum hari terlalu gelap. Sebelum ini Naruto tidak pernah menyadari jika ia tidak mengetahui dimana rumah Hinata.

"Kau mau mampir?" tawar Hinata.

Naruto menggeleng, "Lain kali saja." Mereka sedang berdiri didepan rumah Hinata. Naruto mengantarkan Hinata hingga kedepan pagar rumahnya. Hinata melambai ke arah Naruto dan berbalik menuju pintu. Namun baru setengah jalan Hinata berbalik lagi pada Naruto.

"Naruto."

Naruto yang masih belum beranjak dari sana bergumam membalas panggilan Hinata.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajakku hari ini. Kencannya sangat menyenangkan." Hinata langsung berbalik dan setengah berlari menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia masuk dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri cengo akibat kata-kata Hinata.

Jadi... Hari ini mereka benar-benar pergi _berkencan_?

.

.

.

Naruto langsung menghela nafas lelah begitu melihat Sasuke dan Sai berada didepan kelasnya. Naruto berjalan kearah mereka, "Jadi ritual ini kembali dimulai?"

"Jangan terlalu murung begitu, sudah lama kau tidak masuk kuliah. Atau kencanmu tidak berhasil Naruto?" ucap Sai.

Naruto langsung mengerang kesal dan mendelik pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak peduli, dia hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ayo ke cafetaria."

"Ayolah ceritakan sedikit tentang kencanmu Naruto, apa semuanya berjalan dengan lancar?" Sai berjalan mengiringi Naruto, merangkul pundaknya seperti sahabat karib.

"Tutup mulutmu Sai." Naruto benar-benar benci jika urusan pribadinya diganggu bahkan oleh temannya sekalipun. Alasan utamanya adalah karena itu sangat memalukan.

Bukannya diam, tawa Sai justru menggema di lorong gedung itu. Naruto benar-benar tergoda mencekik leher putih pucat Sai. Sayangnya dia harus menahan diri jika tidak ingin orang-orang disekitanya melaporkannya atas tindakan kriminal dalam lingkungan universitas.

"Ada perkembangan yang didapatkan Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Dia masih menelusuri sejumlah cctv yang menangkap keberadaan terakhir istri dan anak Tazuna. Sementara Kumoga Bee sedang tidak berada di Jepang, kita tidak bisa menanyainya saat ini." jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi aku penasaran Naruto, bagaimana Hinata bisa mengetahui tentang target Tazuna yang sebenarnya? Apa alasan gadismu mengorbankan diri seperti itu?" tanya Sai

"Dia tidak sengaja melihat Tazuna mengantongi pistol. Aku juga tidak tau, dia bilang refleks saja melakukannya" sahut Naruto.

Sasuke dan Sai berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangkal kata-kata Sai ketika ia bilang Hinata gadisnya.

Ketiga pria itu sibuk mencari tempat kosong di cafetaria yang selalu ramai di jam makan siang seperti ini, sambil membawa nampan makanan. Beruntung Sasuke menemukan kekasihnya dan teman-temannya disana.

"Itu Sakura."

Naruto dan Sai mencari sosok yang dimaksud Sasuke. Disana bukan hanya ada Sakura, tapi juga Hinata dan Ino.

Naruto yang pertama melangkah kearah ketiga gadis itu, diikuti Sasuke dan Sai. Begitu tiba disana, Naruto menyapa mereka bertiga dan mengambil tempat disamping Hinata yang kosong.

Lihat, Naruto benar-benar sudah berubah sekarang. Pertama, dia tidak menyangkal ketika Sai mengatakan Hinata gadisnya. Kemudian sekarang Naruto yang langsung mengambil tempat disamping Hinata. Padahal sebelum ini Sasuke dan Sai menyadari jika Naruto selalu menunggu mereka berdua mengambil tempat dan dia akan duduk ditempat yang tersisa. Naruto benar-benar sudah tidak tertolong lagi.

"Naruto! Kemana saja kau dua minggu ini menghilang?" Ino langsung mencecar Naruto karena tiba-tiba menghilang selama dua minggu.

"Aku sakit." hanya itu jawaban Naruto.

"Separah apa penyakitmu hingga memakan waktu dua minggu?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Dia terkena cacar." Sai langsung menyela pembicaraan mereka begitu ia ikut bergabung dimeja mereka.

Naruto bisa mendengar suara tawa Hinata yang tertahan. Sial, Naruto terpaksa menerima alasan yang dibuat Sai, dia sendiri tidak tau harus mengarang penyakit apa.

"Astaga, itu mengerikan sekali, apa kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" Sakura cukup prihatin, jika Naruto tidak masuk kuliah selama dua minggu, pasti cacarnya sangat parah.

"Eh, ya, aku baik-baik saja." Sahut Naruto dengan kaku.

"Baguslah, setidaknya kau tidak akan menulari kami." Hinata sekali lagi menahan tawa mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sai benar-benar kreatif membuat alasan, walaupun Hinata sadari Naruto sama sekali tidak senang dengan hal itu. Lihat saja gerakan tangannya yang menyumpit nasi dengan kasar, keningnya yang berkerut samar, sudut matanya yang berkedut karena menyipit menatap tajam Sai, dan...

Hinata berhenti. Dia benar-benar harus berhenti. Hinata pasti sudah tidak waras hingga mengamati setiap detail pada pria itu. Hinata harus menghentikan kebiasaan bodoh ini sebelum menjadi obsesi tidak normal.

"Kenapa tidak Hinata-chan?"

Hinata mendongak kaget menatap Sakura dan Ino yang memandang kearahnya, "Apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau menggeleng, artinya tidak mau kan?" Ino mengulangi pertanyaan Sakura.

Kening Hinata semakin berkerut, "Tidak mau apa?"

Sakura dan Ino memutar matanya bersamaaan, "Dia bahkan tidak mendengarkan apa yang kita ucapkan Sakura."

"Ya, lalu kenapa kau menggeleng?" gerutu Sakura.

"Maaf, aku sedang memikirkan hal lain, apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Bodohnya Hinata, dia bahkan tidak sadar sudah melamun terlalu lama.

"Kami mengajakmu mencoba cafe baru di dekat sini sore nanti." Sakura kembali mengulangi perkataannya yang sama sekali tidak didengar Hinata.

"Oh, baiklah, tentu saja."

"Tapi apa yang tadi kau pikirkan dengan begitu serius Hinata?" tanya Ino.

Melihat Hinata yang kebingungan untuk menjawab, Sakura melanjutkan,"Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan kencanmu dengan Toneri ya?"

Naruto langsung tersedak makanannya dan hampir saja menyemburnya keluar. Hinata yang disebelahnya sontak kaget dan langsung menyodorkan segelas air pada Naruto yang langsung diterima Naruto. Hinata mengusap punggung Naruto untuk meredakan batuknya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mengangguk meski masih terbatuk sesekali. "Makanlah dengan pelan." ucap Hinata. Naruto sekali lagi mengangguk pada Hinata.

Sai mengerti kenapa Naruto langsung bereaksi ekstrim seperti itu, dia pun bertanya dengan para gadis, "Memangnya Hinata mau berkencan dengan Toneri ya?"

Ino mengangguk, "Ya, tiga hari lalu dia menagih janji dan mengajak Hinata berkencan."

"Dan kau setuju Hinata?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah terlanjur berjanji padanya, terpaksa aku harus menerima yang satu ini." sahut Hinata.

"Apa tidak apa-apa pergi berdua dengan serigala satu itu Hinata? Bagaimana kalau dia membawamu ketempat yang aneh atau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?" Sakura mencemaskan ketertarikan tidak wajar pria itu pada Hinata.

Naruto hampir saja mematahkan sumpit yang ada dalam genggamannya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Benar, bagaimana kalau bajingan itu berniat jahat pada Hinata?!

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan, Toneri tidak sejahat itu. Aku akan baik-baik saja, kami hanya akan makan malam biasa." Toneri memang kadang terlalu berlebihan, tapi dia tidak sejahat yang dipikirkan Sakura dan Ino, Hinata sangat tau itu.

"Kau yakin? Apa kami perlu mengikuti kalian?" tawar Ino.

"Astaga, tidak! jangan lakukan hal memalukan seperti itu."

Naruto lebih memilih dipermalukan daripada terjadi hal buruk yang menimpa Hinata. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, Naruto tidak akan pernah memafkan dirinya sendiri.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat ekspresi tidak setuju pada kedua sahabatnya, "Dengar, aku yakinkan kalian, aku akan baik-baik saja. Sungguh, Toneri tidak sejahat itu. Dia memang sangat menyebalkan, tapi dia tidak pernah melakukan hal rendah seperti bayangan kalian."

Naruto merasa kupingnya mulai panas mendengar pembelaan dari mulut Hinata untuk bajingan tengik satu itu.

"Baiklah kalau memang kau yakin begitu. Tapi ingat, tetap bawa semprotan cabe yang sudah kuberikan padamu, sebagai antisipasi saja." Setelah Toneri mengajak Hinata berkencan, esok harinya Sakura langsung membawakan Hinata semprotan cabe, senjata paling ampuh untuk seorang hidung belang.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, aku pastikan akan membawa benda itu." Walaupun Hinata tidak terlalu yakin benda itu akan banyak berguna.

Naruto ingin sekali mengatakan pada mereka bahwa semprotan cabe terlalu halus untuk bajingan itu, mungkin bom C-4 atau rudal HJ-8 lebih cocok.

.

Naruto sudah memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk membatalkan kencan Hinata dan Toneri, mulai dari yang paling mudah seperti mencegat Toneri dijalan hingga yang paling tolol seperti menculik Hinata, tapi tidak ada satupun yang terdengar briliant. Satu-satunya yang terasa paling manusiawi adalah percaya Hinata bahwa dia bisa menjaga dirinya.

Ide itu terasa sangat salah tapi hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Naruto. Terutama karena bertepatan dengan kencan Hinata malam ini, Naruto dan timnya akan memburu akatsuki lagi. Naruto ingin sekali mengumpat pada Shikamaru yang memutuskan akan menyerang mereka malam ini.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuat waktu penyergapan yang mendadak Shikamaru?" ucap Naruto, lebih pada menggerutu daripada bertanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku baru menemukan keberadaan mereka tadi siang, jika kita tidak bergerak malam ini juga, mereka mungkin akan berpindah tempat lagi besok." jelas Shikamaru.

"Tidak perlu terlalu gelish begitu Naruto, gadismu akan baik-baik saja." Sebenarnya Sai benar-benar berniat menenangkan Naruto, tapi itu justru membuat Naruto semakin kesal karena sekarang Shikamaru jadi ikut bertanya-tanya.

"Gadisnya? Siapa gadisnya Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto langsung menyela sebelum Sai membongkar semuanya. "Bukan siapa-siapa, jangan dengarkan Sai, dia hanya meracau."

Naruto langsung menatap tajam Sai dan Sasuke yang tersenyum miring padanya. Naruto kemudian mendekat pada mereka berdua dan berbicara sedikit berbisik, "Jangan pernah mengungungkit tentang Hinata saat bersama tim, terutama jika ada Neji."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut pada Neji?" ejek Sasuke.

"Sama sekali tidak! Aku hanya tidak mau Neji berprasangka buruk padaku jika kalian menggosipkan kami. Jika Neji memang harus tau, maka aku sendiri yang akan memberitahunya."

"Apa itu artinya kau akan segera mengatakan niatmu pada Neji?" tanya Sai.

Naruto terdiam sejenak kemudian menyahut singkat, "Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena tidak ada yang perlu aku katakan padanya." Naruto tidak berniat melakukan apapun terkait Hinata. Dia hanya ingin tetap bersama gadis itu seperti saat ini, menjaganya dari jarak yang pantas. Selama Hinata tidak menghindari dirinya seperti wabah penyakit, itu sudah cukup untuk Naruto.

Percakapan mereka harus terhenti karena Itachi dan timnya sudah tiba di tempat mereka. Merekapun langsung mulai membahas rencana mereka malam ini.

.

Toneri sudah menelepon Hinata dan mengatakan dia akan tiba lima belas menit lagi dirumah Hinata. Hinata menunggu dengan tenang di kamarnya, sambil sesekali mengamati desain-desain baru yang dibuatnya. Suara dering ponsel mengalihkan perhatian Hinata. Hinata pikir Toneri yang meneleponnya lagi, tapi ternyata itu Naruto.

Hinata langsung menerimanya dan menempelkan ponsel ketelinganya, "Ada apa Naruto?"

" _Hei, kau sudah bersiap akan pergi?_ "

"Begitulah, kenapa?"

" _Tidak apa-apa, berhati-hatilah._ "

"Tentu."

" _Ngomong-ngomong kau bilang ingin tau jika kami akan menangkap akatsuki kan? kami akan melakukannya malam ini._ "

"Malam ini? mendadak sekali?"

" _Ya, Shikamaru yang memutuskan semuanya. Kau juga kenal Shikamaru kan?_ "

Shikamaru? Tunangan Temari-nee? "Shikamaru juga ikut dengan kalian?"

" _Ya, dan Neji juga ada disini. Kau mau bicara dengannya?_ "

Pantas saja Neji tidak pulang malam ini, ternyata dia juga ikut dengan Naruto. "Tidak perlu, katakan saja padanya untuk menjaga dirinya dengan baik."

" _Tentu, dia akan aman bersamaku. Hinata, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai nanti."_

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Hinata masih terdiam tidak bergerak ditempatnya, ponselnya masih menempel ditelinganya meski suara Naruto sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Kau juga Naruto, berhati-hatilah dan jangan terluka lagi..."

Kemudian barulah Hinata menurunkan ponselnya. Dia tetap mengatakannya meski tau Naruto tidak mungkin mendengar ucapannya.

.

.

.

"Kau melamun lagi."

Hinata tersentak mendengar suara Toneri dihadapannya. Mereka sedang makan malam disebuah restoran bergaya Prancis.

"Maafkan aku." Hinata sedikit menyesal karena pikirannya sedang tidak fokus saat ini.

"Tidak masalah, apa kau sedang memikirkan masalah butik? atau yang lain?" Toneri sedikit melirik Hinata dengan curiga.

"Tidak, butikku baik-baik saja, berkat kau." Hinata tersenyum kecil sambil memotong steaknya.

Kening Toneri sedikit berkerut, "Apa maksudmu berkat aku?"

"Ya, berkat kau. Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan sebagian pelangganku. Mereka yang bilang jika kau dan ibumu yang menyarankan mereka untuk kebutikku."

Beberapa waktu ini memang beberapa pelanggan VIP Hinata sudah kembali. Awalnya Hinata juga tidak mengerti, mereka tiba-tiba saja datang kebutik Hinata dan minta dibuatkan sebuah gaun special. Untungnya Mei punya taktik tersendiri untuk memancing pelanggaan tersebut, dan mereka mengatakan jika keluarga Ootsutsuki yang menyarankan pada mereka.

"Oh, Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Mereka hanya sekedar membahas trend fashion saat itu, jadi kukatakan bahwa aku menyukai karyamu, begitu juga ibuku. Aku tidak menyarankan apapun."

"Kau tau itu berharga untukku, terima kasih." Hinata tersenyum tulus pada Toneri.

"Apa itu artinya kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Toneri dengan nada sedikit bercanda.

Hinata menghela nafas, pria ini memang menyebalkan. "Aku tidak mau menikah denganmu, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu Toneri."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai teman, tidak lebih."

"Jadi aku ditolak lagi?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi jawabanku tidak akan berubah."

Toneri membuang nafas sedikit kesal. Dia tau Hinata memang tidak pernah menyukainya. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyerah sedikitpun. Ketika kekasih Hinata pergi, Toneri pikir dia akan punya kesempatan, tapi sepertinya kesempatannya dirampas begitu saja oleh brengsek pirang satu itu.

"Aku mengerti. Kupikir aku akan punya kesempatan, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Cecunguk itu sudah mengalahkanku telak."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata heran.

Toneri sedikit melirik Hinata didepannya sambil melanjutkan makannya "Aku tau, kau menyukai si pirang itu kan?"

"Aku tidak menyukai Naruto." sanggah Hinata cepat -terlalu cepat-.

Toneri mendengus remeh, "Aku bahkan tidak mengatakan namanya, tapi kau sudah menyangkalnya lebih dulu, naif sekali kau Hinata." ejek Toneri.

"Tapi aku memang tidak-"

"Sudahlah Hinata, aku tidak tertarik membahas perasaanmu padanya. Jika kau memang menyangkalnya itu juga lebih menguntungkanku." Toneri melanjutkan makan malamnya. Sementara Hinata hanya terdiam menatap hidangan dihadapannya. Mereka lebih banyak diam disisa waktu itu.

.

Sudah lewat tengah malam, namun Hinata masih duduk terdiam disofa ruang tengah entah sudah berapa lama. Ia tidak tau apa yang ditunggunya.

Hinata kembali teringat percakapannya dengan Toneri. Kenapa pria itu menganggap dirinya menyukai Naruto? Hinata tidak merasa melakukan hal istimewa dengan Naruto, dia juga memperlakukan Naruto seperti teman pada umumnya. Mereka memang pernah berkencan satu kali, tapi dia juga menerima ajakan Toneri dan bukan berarti Hinata menyukai Toneri.

Seharusnya itu juga berlaku untuk Naruto. Ia hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai teman. Ia tidak punya perasaan istimewa pada pria itu. Hinata tidak boleh menyukainya.

Hinata tidak tau berapa lama ia termenung disofa itu, hingga suara pintu depan yang dibuka menyadarkannya. Hinata tetap diam disana hingga Neji muncul dari arah lorong.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur Hinata?" Neji mendekati Hinata dengan wajah heran, tidak biasanya adiknya duduk sendirian disini.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang berpikir." Hinata menggeser duduknya untuk memberi ruang pada Neji.

Neji duduk disampingnya, "Disini? diruang tengah? tumben sekali?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" sahut Hinata sewot.

"Tidak, boleh saja, aku hanya merasa heran." Neji menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dengan kepala mendongak keatas sambil memejamkan mata. Ia kemudian menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa? misinya gagal ya? apa ada yang terluka?" Hinata menegakkan punggungnya, menggeser posisinya sedikit menghadap Neji.

Neji membuka mata dan sedikit melirik kearah Hinata tanpa merubah posisinya. "Kau tau apa yang kulakukan malam ini?"

"Ya. Naruto memberitahu. Jadi bagaimana? ceritakan padaku." tuntut Hinata.

Neji kembali memejamkan mata. "Setengah gagal. Kami hanya berhasil menangkap satu orang, yang satu lagi berhasil kabur. Satu-satunya yang terluka adalah orang yang kami tangkap, kami terpaksa menembaknya karena dia mencoba kabur, tapi untungnya dia masih hidup."

"Begitukah? Syukurlah." Hinata tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafas lega.

Neji kembali melirik Hinata. "Tenang saja, Naruto-mu baik-baik saja. Dia beraksi dengan hebat dan berhasil menyelamatkan sandera." Mereka berhasil menemukan keberadaan anak dan istri Tazuna, dan benar saja ada dua anggota akatsuki yang bersama mereka, Sasori dan Deidara. Sayangnya Deidara berhasil kabur, dan Sasori sedang tidak sadarkan diri sekarang.

"Dia bukan Naruto-ku." Hinata menatap jengkel pada Neji.

Neji menegakkan kepalanya menghadap Hinata dan menahan tawa gelinya. "Kau mencecarku dengan berbagai pertanyaan dua minggu lalu ketika kau tiba-tiba tidak bisa menghubungi Naruto. Kemudian kau mengancam akan mengatakan tentang perasaanku pada Tenten jika aku tidak mau mengantarmu kerumah sakit tempat dia dirawat. Malam ini kau menungguku hingga selarut ini, sendirian diruangan ini untuk menanyakan keadaannya setelah misi kami. Dan kau masih menyangkal dia bukan Naruto-mu?"

"Aku tidak-" Hinata meninggikan suaranya, tapi dipotong oleh Neji.

"Akui saja kalau kau memang menyukainya Hinata." Neji kembali menyandarkan kepalanya.

Ada apa dengan semua orang? Dalam satu malam sudah dua orang mengatakan jika ia menyukai Naruto. Mungkin minggu depan seluruh Jepang akan mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

Hinata sudah berdiri untuk meninggalkan Neji karena kesal. Tapi suara Neji menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Hei, aku tau kau masih berduka karena kepergian Gaara, tapi bukan berarti kau tidak boleh bahagia lagi. Hidupmu masih panjang, nikmatilah. Jika dia memang membuatmu nyaman, kau bisa bersamanya. Jangan menyangkal apa yang kau rasakan. Jangan terlalu keras pada hatimu."

Dan mengambil resiko untuk merasakan kehancuran yang sama? Tidak, terima kasih. Hinata tidak akan mau kembali pada perasaan menyakitkan seperti itu.

Jika Hinata memang ingin bahagia, maka dia tidak boleh bersama Naruto. Naruto adalah satu-satunya yang terlarang untuknya. Pria itu bisa memerangkapnya secepat angin tornado dan bisa menghancurkan secepat kilat.

Dia hanya akan mengulangi kebodohan yang sama jika menyerahkan hatinya pada pria itu, seperti terjun bebas dari pesawat terbang. Tanpa parasut. Tanpa landasan pendaratan yang empuh. Hanya... _BRUK_.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 15**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

Sekeras apapun Hinata meyakinkan dirinya untuk tidak terpesona pada Naruto, tekad kuatnya sama sekali tidak berguna begitu ia melihat senyum cerah dan mata biru pria itu.

Hinata sedang duduk di bangku panjang di bawah pohon yang berseberangan dengan gedung _First School,_ menunggu Sakura dan Ino selesai dengan kelas mereka. Hinata menggambar desain pada sketsa yang ada di pangkuannya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Ketika dia menoleh ke sampingnya, betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika menemukan sosok Naruto disana.

"Naruto! Kau mengagetkanku."

Naruto terkekeh, "Aku tidak melakukan apapun kan?"

"Kau muncul tiba-tiba disebelahku." gerutu Hinata. Ia kembali menatap desain didepannya.

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto.

"Menunggu Sakura dan Ino. Kuliahmu sudah selasai?" Hinata melirik pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, "Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Belum, aku akan menunggu Sakura dan Ino untuk makan bersama."

"Kalian ini tidak terpisahkan ya?"

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Mereka yang tidak mau berpisah denganku."

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. "Bagaimana jika sekali ini kau tidak makan siang bersama mereka?"

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto kembali berpaling pada Hinata, "Ada kedai ramen yang ingin kucoba. Kau bilang akan menemaniku makan ramen?" Bohong, sebenarnya Naruto penasaran dengan kencan Hinata dan Toneri, dia ingin menanyakannya pada Hinata.

Hinata memang pernah mengatakan hal itu, tapi sekarang dia jadi sedikit ragu. Hinata menatap dengan seksama wajah Naruto yang penuh pengharapan menunggu jawaban darinya, membuatnya jadi tidak tega untuk menolak.

"Boleh saja." sahut Hinata.

Naruto langsung tersenyum sumringah, Ia berdiri dengan bersemangat. "Ayo, tempatnya agak jauh dari sini, kita gunakan mobilku saja. Aku akan mengantarmu kembali ke sini nanti."

Hinata mengangguk dan membereskan sketsanya. "Tunggu sebentar aku harus mengirim pesan pada Sakura dan Ino untuk memberitahu mereka agar tidak menungguku."

Hinata memasukkan ponselnya setelah mengirim pesan pada Sakura dan Ino. "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang." kata Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum bersemangat. Namun belum sempat mereka pergi dari bawah pohon itu, sebuah suara yang memanggil Naruto menghentikan dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

"Naruto senpai!"

Dari jauh seorang gadis berambut merah melambai pada Naruto sambil setengah berlari kearah mereka. Begitu sampai didepan mereka gadis itu terengah kemudian menarik nafas panjang.

"Ada apa Sara-chan?"

Sebelah alis Hinata sedikit terangkat, ' _Sara-chan?_ '

"Aku ingin menyerahkan catatan ini." Gadis itu menyerahkan sebuah buku, "Didalamnya ada catatan materi beberapa mata kuliah yang kita ambil bersama. Karena senpai tidak masuk selama dua minggu, senpai pasti membutuhkannya." ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum cerah, secerah matahari musim panas.

Naruto balas tersenyum dan menerima buku tersebut. "Terima kasih Sara-chan, ini akan sangat membantuku."

Gadis itu tersenyum semakin lebar, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia masih berdiri disana kemudian sedikit melirik kearah Hinata, Hinata menyadari itu.

"Siapa ini senpai?" tanya Sara sambil tersenyum kearah Hinata.

"Oh, perkenalkan ini temanku, Hinata."

"Hai, perkenalkan namaku Sara, aku adik kelas Naruto-senpai ketika SMA, tapi sekarang kami ada ditingkat yang sama di jurusan hukum." Sara menjulurkan tangan pada Hinata, dan disambut oleh Hinata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Namaku Hinata dari jurusan fashion design."

Sara terbelalak kemudian berpaling pada Naruto, "Fashion design? Bagaimana senpai bisa mendapatkan teman dari sana?"

"Dia sahabat dari kekasih Sasuke dan Sai." sahut Naruto.

"Begitukah, tunggu? Hinata dari fashion design? maksudmu Hinata yang itu? Hyuuga Hinata pemilik label H&H?" Sara seakan tidak asing dengan nama Hinata.

"Ya, Hyuuga Hinata yang _itu_." Naruto terkekeh sambil melirik pada Hinata yang tersenyum canggung.

Mata Sara membulat menatap Hinata dan ia mengangkat tangan menutup mulutnya yang terbuka seakan tidak percaya dengan sosok dihadapannya. "Astaga ini hebat sekali. Senpai, aku tidak tau kau mengenalnya. Hinata senpai, aku sangat menyukai karyamu, kau tau baru saja beberapa minggu lalu temanku dari Osaka membicarakan tentangmu, dia menunjukkan padaku karya-karyamu di _Kansai Collection_ , dan jujur aku terpesona dengan busana-busana buatanmu itu, tidak bisa dipercaya sekarang aku berada didepan perancangnya."

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar rentetan kata yang tidak berhenti keluar dari mulut Sara. Ia senang gadis itu menyukai karyanya, tapi ia juga bingung karena Sara bicara dengan sangat cepat sekaligus bersemangat.

"Baiklah, berhenti disitu Sara-chan, aku dan Hinata harus pergi sekarang." Naruto harus menghentikan Sara sebelum gadis itu terus bicara sampai sore nanti.

"Oh, maafkan aku, aku terlalu bersemangat sampai mengganggu waktu kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa, jika kau suka baju buatanku, datanglah ke butikku, akan kuberikan diskon khusus untukmu." ucap Hinata.

Sara sontak memekik senang, ia langsung membawa kedua tangan Hinata kedepan dadanya dan menggenggamnya erat, "Benarkah?! Terima kasih Hinata senpai!"

Hinata membalas dengan anggukan sesekali dan tersenyum pada Sara. Begitu Sara melepaskan tangannya, Hinata pikir gadis itu akan pergi. Tapi dia justru menghadap pada Naruto dan bicara lagi.

"Naruto senpai, kapan kau punya waktu luang? Apa kau mau menemaniku ke butik Hinata senpai? pasti menyenangkan jika kau ikut kesana." Sara menatap polos pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak tau harus menjawab apa, terutama dihadapan Hinata seperti ini. Bukannya Naruto berpikir Hinata akan peduli pada jawabannya, hanya saja ia tidak ingin Hinata salah paham tentang hubungannya dengan Sara. "Ee, kurasa aku tidak bisa menemanimu Sara-chan, ada banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan saat ini."

Sara terlihat sedikit murung, "Begitukah.." Namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali tersenyum cerah pada Naruto. "Tidak apa-apa jika senpai tidak bisa saat ini, aku akan menunggu sampai senpai tidak sibuk lagi."

Naruto tidak tau harus mengatakan apa lagi, jadi dia hanya tersenyum sampai akhirnya Sara pergi.

"Dia gadis yang manis dan bersemangat ya." ucap Hinata sambil memandang kepergian Sara.

 _Tidak semanis dirimu_. "Dia kadang memang terlalu bersemangat. Ayo kita pergi sekarang." Naruto berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobilnya diikuti Hinata disampingnya.

"Kenapa tadi kau menolak ajakan Sara-chan?" tanya Hinata sedikit memberikan nada berbeda ketika mengucapkan nama Sara.

Naruto sedikit mengernyit menyadari itu, "Apa kau sedang mengejekku Hinata?"

"Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh bertanya padamu." sahut Hinata santai.

"Aku memang sedang sibuk, banyak hal yang harus aku selidiki."

"Tentang akatsuki ya? Kudengar dari Neji-nii malam itu satu orang berhasil lolos."

Naruto segera saja meringis, "Neji menceritakan semua hal padamu ya?"

Sebenarnya lebih tepat Hinata yang bertanya, tapi Naruto tidak perlu tau hal itu, "Tidak semuanya, hanya beberapa hal."

"Mereka berhasil kabur dengan memanfaatkan sandera, kami terlambat mengejarnya karena harus menyelamatkan mereka." jelas Naruto. Mereka segera masuk kemobil Naruto begitu tiba diparkiran dan pergi dari sana.

Dua puluh menit kemudian mereka sudah tiba disalah satu kedai ramen di distrik Shinjuku. Sepertinya kedai ramen itu terkenal karena disana cukup ramai dengan pengunjung.

Mereka memesan ramen istimewa dikedai itu. Hinata cukup menyukai rasa ramen disana. Naruto melirik Hinata yang sedang memakan ramennya.

"Apa kau menyukai ramennya _Hinata-chan_?"

Hinata menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menyuap ramen yang tinggal beberapa centi dari dihadapannya. Dengan mulut yang masih setengah terbuka dan mata membulat, Hinata memutar lehernya dengan gerakan pelan menghadap Naruto.

Naruto tertawa terbahak ketika itu, sementara Hinata sudah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Setelah puas tertawa baru Naruto mulai bicara sambil menghapus setitik air mata disudut matanya akibat tertawa terlalu keras.

"Kau harus melihat ekspresimu sendiri tadi Hinata, itu benar-benar lucu." ucap Naruto dengan masih sedikit tertawa.

"Itu sama sekali tidak lucu, berhentilah tertawa _Naruto-senpai_." Hinata tetap bersikap tenang dengan kembali pada kegiatan makan ramennya.

Naruto tetap tersenyum lebar, "Ya, Hinata-chan." Naruto akhirnya kembali memakan ramennya dengan lahap.

.

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan-jalan disekitar _Okubo Park_ yang tidak jauh dari kedai ramen. Disana sekelompok remaja SMA sedang bermain basket.

"Kau bisa bermain basket?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba ketika melihat para remaja itu bermain basket dengan sangat lihai.

Naruto menyeringai mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata ke lapangan basket, "Tentu saja." sahut Naruto dengan nada bangga "Aku salah satu pemain andalan dalam tim basket ketika SMA."

"Benarkan?" kata Hinata sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak percaya? aku kuperlihatkan kemampuanku."

Langsung saja Naruto melangkah mendekati mereka semua dan ikut bergabung dalam permainan basket mereka. Sementara Hinata duduk di kursi penonton sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya. Ketika mereka akan memulai permainan Naruto berpaling ke arah Hinata dan berteriak dari kejauhan sambil menunjuk pada gadis itu "Lihat aku, Hinata!"

Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto itu. Tanpa disuruh pun, Hinata akan selalu melihat pada Naruto.

Selama 15 menit mereka bermain Naruto hanya menghasilkan 7 poin, satu kali _Three-point_ dan dua kali _Lay-up_. Sisanya tidak ada yang berhasil. Setelah mereka selesai bermain Naruto mendekat ke tempat Hinata duduk. Hinata menyerahkan sebotol air minum sambil menahan tawa gelinya.

Naruto menerima botol itu dan langsung menegak habis isinya. Setelah nafasnya normal barulah Naruto mulai bicara. "Aku sudah lama tidak bermain, sedangkan mereka berlatih setiap hari." elak Naruto. Dia ikut duduk disamping Hinata sambil menyelonjorkan kedua kakinya yang lelah.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun." sangkal Hinata dengan wajah riang.

"Raut wajahmu mengatakan semuanya." sahut Naruto dengan nada jengkel.

Akhirnya Hinata tidak lagi bisa menahan tawanya. Naruto tentu saja tidak benar-benar marah, jika bisa mendengar suara tawa renyah ini, Naruto bahkan rela bermain sirkus sekarang juga.

Hinata akhirnya berhenti tertawa dan menoleh pada Naruto yang sedang menatapnya intens. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menghinamu, hanya saja kata-katamu selalu bertolak belakang dengan hasil yang kau dapatkan."

Ya, itu benar. Naruto terus saja mempermalukan dirinya didepan Hinata. Semakin ia ingin terlihat keren di depan Hinata semakin sering ia melakukan kekonyolan.

"Aku hanya ingin terlihat keren didepanmu." sahut Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah terlihat keren, buktinya Sara-chan sepertinya menyukaimu."

 _Bagaimana dengamu?_ Naruto ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Aku tidak mencoba terlihat keren untuk dilihat olehnya." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Hinata terlihat tidak peduli -atau mencoba tidak peduli- pada kata-kata Naruto itu, ia tidak menanggapi hal tersebut. Hinata mendongak kearah langit sambil menutup matanya, menikmati angin musim gugur. Ia menopang tangannya dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Naruto mengamati wajah Hinata dengan seksama. Tidak ada satu incipun dari wajah itu yang tidak membuat Naruto terpesona. Hinata gadis tercantik yang pernah ditemuinya. Seandainya dia yang lebih dulu bertemu dengan Hinata dibanding Gaara, apa semuanya akan berbeda? Apa Hinata juga akan jatuh cinta padanya? Karena Naruto sudah pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada gadis itu.

Selama ini Naruto terlalu sibuk untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak menyukai Hinata ketika jelas-jelas hatinya sudah terjatuh lebih dulu pada gadis itu. Namun, entah Naruto menyadari perasaannya pada Hinata atau tidak, yang menjadi masalah adalah, hati gadis itu sudah terperosok jauh lebih dalam karena kehilangan Gaara. Naruto tidak tau bagaimana cara menariknya keluar, ia tidak pernah merasakan hal semacam ini sebelumnya, dan dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuan gadis itu. Hinata langsung tersentak kaget merasakan beban berat dikedua pahanya. Ia membuka matanya dan menunduk dengan cepat. Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya memanas begitu menemukan Naruto sedang berbaring dengan santai sambil memejamkan mata dipangkuannya.

"Na-naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Suara Hinata bergetar karena gugup, belum lagi jantungnya langsung berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Naruto tidak bergerak atau membuka matanya, "Sebentar saja Hinata, aku lelah setelah mencoba terlihat keren didepanmu."

Hinata sibuk menenangkan suara jantungnya yang berisik, jika tidak, Naruto akan mendengarnya. Ia tidak akan punya alasan jika Naruto bertanya kenapa jantungnya berdebar keras, bukan dia yang baru saja bermain basket. Hinata mencoba menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya. Ia mengulanginya beberapa kali hingga Naruto kembali bersuara.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya?" sial, suaranya masih bergetar.

"Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Toneri?" Naruto masih memejamkan matanya.

"Semua baik-baik saja. Dia berlaku sopan padaku."

Baguslah. "Apa dia melamarmu lagi?" Naruto tidak bisa menahan lidahnya untuk tidak menanyakan yang satu itu.

"Ya, dia mengatakannya lagi."

Naruto segera membuka mata, namun tetap tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. "Dia benar-benar melamarmu lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu, apa jawabanmu?" Entah kenapa Naruto menjadi gugup menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Tentu saja kutolak." sahut Hinata.

Tanpa sadar Naruto menghembuskan nafas yang tanpa sadar tadi ditahannya dengan lega. Hinata menolaknya. Hinata menolak lamaran Toneri. Naruto harap bukan dia yang selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau tolak?"

"Kau mau aku menerimanya?"

Astaga! tentu saja tidak. Naruto akan menembak kepalanya sendiri sebelum dia menyuruh Hinata menerima Toneri. "Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya ingin tau alasanmu."

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman." sahut Hinata.

Hinata juga hanya menganggap Naruto sebagai teman saat ini. Bagaimana caranya mengubah persepsi Hinata yang satu itu tanpa merusak hubungan baik mereka?

Mungkin yang diperlukan Naruto saat ini adalah waktu. Dia harus bersabar. Hinata perlu waktu untuk bisa menerima pria lain dalam hidupnya. Dia punya banyak kesempatan untuk meluluhkan hati Hinata, selama gadis itu tetap berada disisinya.

.

.

.

Hari ini ulang tahun Ino. Sakura dan Hinata sibuk mempersiapkan kejutan untuk sahabat mereka itu. Tentu saja Sai juga ikut diseret-seret dalam rencana itu. Tapi Sai tidak keberatan, ia justru merasa terbantu Sakura dan Hinata merencanakan kejutan untuk Ino, selera romantisme mereka bertiga sedikit mirip, jadi bisa Sai pastikan Ino akan menyukainya.

Sakura, Sasuke dan Sai sibuk berkeliling Shibuya untuk mencari kado, bunga dan kue ulang tahun untuk Ino, sementara Hinata dan Naruto akan memesan tempat di restoran yang sudah dipilih oleh Sakura, Hinata dan Sai.

Mereke pergi ke _Hotel New Otani_ di distrik Chiyoda. Begitu mereka masuk ke restoran _Tour d'Argent Tokyo_ , Naruto langsung memahami kenapa mereka bertiga sepakat memilih restoran ini. Restoran ini benar-benar mencerminkan romansa makan malam impian para gadis.

Hinata berbicara dengan manajer restoran. Mereka kemudian diantar ke ruangan VIP. Ruang itu tidak terlalu besar, cukup untuk menampung mereka berenam, sempurna untuk merayakan ulang tahun Ino.

Hinata mengamati ruangan itu, kemudian menanyakan bagaimana pengaturan meja makan malam. Manajer restoran menjelaskan beberapa hal yang sesuai dengan bayangan Hinata, cahaya temaram lampu kristal, lilin dan bunga diatas meja, serta pemandangan malam kota Tokyo dari teras.

Manajer restoran memberikan waktu pada Hinata dan Naruto untuk memilih menu makanan yang ingin mereka hidangkan untuk makan malam.

"Apa semua gadis menyukai hal romantis seperti ini?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata yang sedang sibuk membolak-balik menu melirik sedikit pada Naruto kemudian kembali memperhatikan menu. "Tentu saja. Hanya saja dosis mereka untuk menerima keromantisan berbeda-beda."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Seberapa besar dosis yang bisa kau terima?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak kemudian menjawab, "Untukku tidak penting bagaimana keadaannya, yang penting adalah siapa yang bersamaku."

Naruto sudah bisa langsung menebak yang dimaksud Hinata adalah Gaara. Bagaimana Gaara memperlakukan Hinata? Apa mereka sering makan malam romantis seperti ini? Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah memutuskan semuanya. Ayo kita segera menyelesaikan ini dan bergabung dengan yang lain." kata Hinata. Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Hinata keluar dari ruangan itu.

Hinata dan Sakura berjanji untuk bertemu disebuah restoran fastfood. Ketika Hinata dan Naruto tiba, disana Sakura dan Sasuke sudah menunggu mereka.

"Kemana Sai?" Tanya Hinata begitu melihat disana hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Dia pergi menjemput Ino dikampus." sahut Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk dan menuju _counter_ makanan bersama Naruto. Sakura mengernyit melihat dua orang temannya itu ketika memilih makanan didepan _counter_.

Sakura menyenggol pundak Sasuke, "Sasuke, apa hanya perasaanku saja atau kedua orang itu memang selalu terlihat mesra seperti itu?" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk pada Hinata dan Naruto.

Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Sakura dan menyeringai, "Kau bilang kau ini pakarnya cinta, tapi tidak menyadarinya?"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "Kalau Naruto, aku dan Ino sudah menyadarinya sejak lama. Tapi Hinata, aku masih meragukannya."

Sasuke melihat lagi kearah dua orang itu. Benar, Sasuke sendiri juga meragukan bagaimana perasaan Hinata yang sebenarnya. Gadis itu memang sering bersama Naruto, tapi sikapnya tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun.

"Tapi... ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Hinata senyaman itu dengan pria selain Gaara dan Neji. Kau mengenal Naruto dengan baik kan Sasuke? Menurutmu Naruto tulus dengan perasaanya pada Hinata?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, "Selama aku berteman dengan Naruto, ini juga pertama kalinya aku melihat Naruto bertingkah konyol sampai sejauh ini. Dia memerintahku menunda penerbangan pesawat untuk Hinata, dia memerintahku mencari undangan _fashion_ _show_ Hinata, dia hampir merangkak mendatangi Hinata ketika dia sakit hanya untuk memenuhi janji denganya, dan sekarang dia mengikuti Hinata bahkan untuk sekedar membuat reservasi. Aku sendiri ragu dia itu Naruto yang kukenal atau bukan."

Sakura melongo. Bukan karena penjelasan Sasuke tentang Naruto, tapi Sasuke yang jarang menanggapinya bisa bicara sepanjang itu. Sasuke melirik pada Sakura, "Kenapa kau?"

Sakura menggeleng dengan cepat. "Memang bagaimana Naruto yang dulu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau tanyakan langsung saja padanya." Begitu Sasuke mengucapkannya, Naruto dan Hinata tiba dimeja mereka dan mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Naruto, aku dan Sasuke baru saja membicarakanmu." Naruto mengernyit mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Apa yang mereka bicarakan tentangnya?

Sakura kemudian melanjutkan, "Apa sebelum ini kau pernah punya kekasih?" Sebenarnya dibanding mendapatkan jawaban, Sakura lebih tertarik dengan reaksi Hinata.

"Sasuke tidak mengatakannya padamu?" tanya Naruto balik. Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, di bilang tanyakan saja langsung padamu."

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Pernah." jawabnya singkat. Sakura langsung melirik pada Hinata, tapi gadis itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja, dia asyik dengan kentangnya.

Sakura melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Pernah? kapan? berapa kali?"

Naruto berpikir lagi, "Dua kali, sewaktu SMA, Sasuke juga tau."

"Berapa lama waktu itu kau pacaran?"

"Dua bulan dan lima bulan." sahut Naruto.

"Cepat sekali? kenapa kalian putus?"

"Aku juga tidak tau apa salahku, tiba-tiba saja mereka ingin putus." Naruto mengangkat bahu.

Sakura tidak percaya. "Itu mustahil, kemungkinan besar kau yang tidak peka, Sasuke, kenapa Naruto putus dengan kekasihnya?" Sakura memutuskan lebih baik bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Dia yang bodoh. Dia selalu menolak ketika mereka mengajaknya pergi. Dua bulan mereka hanya kencan dua kali, dan lima bulan mereka hanya kencan tiga kali." jelas Sasuke.

"Sudah kuduga, memang kau yang bodoh. kalau tidak mau pergi dengan mereka, kenapa menjalin hubungan dengan mereka?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bukan mauku. Mereka yang memaksaku." Sahut Naruto kesal, setelah mereka berdua membuka aib Naruto didepan Hinata, mereka juga mengatainya bodoh. Dia tidak sebodoh itu.

"Itu justru membuatmu lebih bodoh. Hinata-chan saja meski banyak pria disekolah kami yang menyatakan cinta, selalu ditolak olehnya." jelas Sakura.

Naruto jelas lebih tertarik mendengar hal ini, "Benarkah?" Ia menoleh pada Hinata.

"Bohong, aku tidak pernah menolak siapapun, Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan yang menolak mereka untukku. Lagipula tidak sebanyak itu. Ingatan Sakura-chan mungkin menumpuk dengan ingatan pria yang menyatakan cinta padanya." Hinata sedikit tidak terima namanya ikut diseret-seret disini.

"Heee... begitu.." Sasuke meminum colanya dengam santai. Sakura langsung menyipit menatap Hinata sementara Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Jika kau menganggap tindakanku saat itu bodoh Sakura, maka Sasuke itu tolol. Dia tidak menerima pernyataan cinta para gadis, tapi selalu menerima ajakan kencan mereka." kata Naruto.

Sakura langsung mendelik tajam pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Itu cuma masa lalu." ucapnya santai, meski setetes keringat dingin muncul dipelipisnya.

"Tapi.. jika kalian selalu menolak pria yang mendekati Hinata, bagaimana dengan Gaara?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Ketika itu, barulah Sakura melihat perubahan raut wajah Hinata yang tadi tenang menjadi sedikit muram.

"Kasus Gaara memang sedikit berbeda." sahut Sakura. "Gaara dan Hinata-chan dekat tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Ketika Hinata-chan mengenalkannya pada kami, mereka sudah jadi sepasang kekasih."

Naruto sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih banyak hal, tapi Hinata sudah mendahuluinya. "Bagaimana dengan kado dan kue untuk Ino-chan?"

Pembahasan tentang Gaara pun terlupakan, mereka kembali fokus pada rencana ulang tahun Ino.

.

Semuanya berjalan sempurna malam ini. Rencana mereka sukses. Ino sangat menyukai kejutan mereka. Terutama ketika Sai muncul membawa sebuket besar mawar dan berlutut dihadapannya, Ino bahkan sampai menangis terharu karenanya.

Dulu ketika Naruto melihat adegan romantis macam yang dilakukan Sai, ia mungkin akan mendengus jijik melihatnya, tapi ketika memikirkan Hinata yang akan menjadi gadisnya, berguling di lantai pun Naruto rela.

Mereka menikmati makan malam itu dengan suasana ceria. Tidak pernah dalam bayangan Naruto, ia akan kembali merasakan kehangatan seperti ini setelah 3 tahun lamanya dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Naruto pikir hidupnya akan selamanya abu-abu.

Ketika malam semakin larut, mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah. Sai dan Ino tetap disana, sementara Sasuke mengantar Sakura pulang, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Hinata.

Sebenarnya Hinata sudah berencana membawa mobilnya sendiri, tapi Naruto bersikeras untuk menjemputnya, jadilah sekarang Naruto harus mengantarnya pulang. Ketika mereka melewati lobi hotel menuju pintu keluar, Hinata melihat seorang kenalannya dan memutuskan menyapanya.

"Naruto, kau duluan saja kemobil, ada seseorang yang harus kusapa." Hinata sudah beranjak beberapa langkah dari Naruto.

"Aku akan menunggu disini, santai saja." Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum mengangguk pada Naruto.

Naruto duduk disalah satu sofa tunggu dilobi itu. Ia memperhatikan Hinata dari kejauhan. Hinata sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita dewasa, dilihat dari posturnya mungkin berumur sekitar 30 tahun. Karena Hinata membelakanginya Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah Hinata. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Hinata sedikit membungkuk pada wanita itu dan pergi dari sana. Hinata berjalan kembali menuju Naruto, dan pergi dari sana.

"Siapa yang tadi Hinata?" tanya Naruto, sambil memegang kemudi dan menatap jalanan Tokyo.

"Dia juga seorang _Desaigner_ , seniorku." sahut Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tidak lagi bicara setelah itu. Naruto sedikit melirik pada Hinata. Gadis itu diam terpaku menatap jalanan didepan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Hinata?"

Hinata tersentak kaget karena suara Naruto, "Apa?"

"Wajahmu tampak serius sekali, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tidak ada, ngomong-ngomong Naruto, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa alasan kau kembali kuliah?" tanya Hinata.

Hinata memang selalu bertanya hal-hal diluar perkiraannya, tapi yang satu ini benar-benar _random_ , seperti pembicaraan mereka di taman rumah sakit ketika ia tiba-tiba bertanya kenapa dirinya ingin menjadi tentara.

"Karena kakek dan nenekku yang menyuruhku kembali kuliah." sahut Naruto.

"Kakek dan nenekmu? kenapa? mereka tidak setuju kau menjadi tentara?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak, mereka setuju, hanya jika aku sudah menyelasaikan gelar sarjanaku. Kau juga tau kan kakekku mantan menteri pertahanan, ayahku juga kepala staf gabungan angkatan bersenjata, mereka mau aku juga setidaknya berpangkat setara kolonel atau diatasnya." Jelas Naruto.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kuliahmu?"

"Lulusan SMA tidak bisa naik pangkat semudah seorang sarjana. Pangkatku sekarang sudah termasuk tinggi untuk lulusan SMA."

Hinata mengangguk beberapa kali kemudian kembali bertanya lagi, "Apa semua pekerjaan militer itu berbahaya?"

Kening Naruto berkerut lagi mendapatkan pertanyaan aneh dari Hinata. "Kurasa begitu."

"Apa menjadi tentara itu menyenangkan?"

Naruto langsung berpaling sekilas pada Hinata sebelum kembali menatap kedepan, "Jangan bilang kau juga mau jadi tentara Hinata?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, "Memangnya tidak boleh ya?"

"Tidak!" Naruto langsung menjawab dengan tegas.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya menatap Naruto, "Kenapa?"

Karena kau bisa terluka. Karena aku tidak mau kau terluka. Karena militer tidak cocok untuk gadis manis sepertimu. Karena militer itu dipenuhi pria-pria kasar dan aku tidak mau mereka menatapmu lapar. Dari semua alasan itu, Naruto tidak tau mana yang harus dikatakannya pada Hinata.

"Kau tidak mungkin serius kan Hinata?"

Hinata tertawa lagi. "Aku mulai bisa membayangkan diriku menjadi tentara, bagaimana menurutmu?"

 _Tidak_. Itu mimpi buruk. Naruto tidak ingin membayangkannya sedikitpun. "Katakan sekarang kau benar-benar hanya sedang bercanda Hinata."

"Aku memang bercanda. Tapi aku serius ingin mencoba memegang senjata. Kapan kau akan mengajariku menembak?" tanya Hinata.

"Kapan aku berjanji mengajarimu menembak?" Naruto menatap ngeri kearah Hinata.

"Sekarang." sahut Hinata santai.

"Aku tidak mau." tegas Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku bisa mencari orang lain yang bersedia."

Itu lebih buruk lagi. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu, tapi tidak sekarang."

Senyum Hinata terbit diwajahnya, "Kapan?"

"Sepuluh tahun lagi." sahut Naruto.

Hinata langsung mengembungkan pipinya mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ia bersedekap dan menatap lurus jalanan didepannya.

"Kenapa diam?" Naruto sedikit geli melihat Hinata yang merajuk seperti itu.

"Jangan bicara lagi padaku." sahut Hinata ketus.

Tapi Naruto justru tertawa keras. Menyenangkan sekali setiap hari ia bisa melihat sisi lain dari Hinata. Bersama dengan Hinata, ia tidak akan pernah bosan selamanya.

"Memangnya kau mau apa jika bisa menggunakan pistol?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja untuk melindungi diriku sendiri." sahut Hinata.

"Begini saja, kau tidak perlu belajar menembak untuk melindungi dirimu, aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto.

Hinata merasa pipinya merona mendengar hal itu, untungnya didalam mobil gelap, Naruto tidak akan bisa melihatnya. Hinata mulai merasa Naruto benar-benar tidak sehat untuk jantungnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya." jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa?" Naruto selalu bisa melakukan apapun untuk Hinata.

"Jika kau ingin melindungiku, itu artinya kau harus selalu berada disisiku, 24 jam penuh."

"Kurasa itu bukan masalah besar." sahut Naruto santai.

"Itu masalah. Terutama jika kau sudah menyelesaikan kuliahmu. Kau akan kembali kemiliter, berperang entah dimana dan tidak akan bisa melindungiku lagi. Aku perlu sesuatu yang permanen."

Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu. Tidak masalah baginya selama Hinata berada disisinya tanpa menyadari dialah yang paling mungkin meninggalkan Hinata lebih dulu. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu? Dan apa maksud Hinata dia perlu sesuatu yang permanen?

Naruto sudah berniat untuk menanyakannnya, tapi Hinata lebih dulu bicara, "Tapi jika kau memaksa baiklah. Aku akan merekrutmu menjadi _bodyguard_ ku mulai sekarang, bagaimana?"

Naruto sontak tertawa mendengar penawaran itu. Hinata juga tersenyum seperti biasa padanya.

Ya. Bagaimana selanjutnya, Naruto bisa memikirkan hal itu nanti.

.

"Hinata!"

Hinata mendongak menatap Tenten yang ada didepannya. Ia sedang ada dibutik bersama Tenten untuk membahas desain baru busana musim gugur _ready-to-wear._

"Kau sudah tiga kali melamun dalam dua jam ini Hinata." keluh Tenten.

"Benarkah?" Hinata tidak menyadari dia melamun sebanyak itu.

"Ya, apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau pikirkan? kita harus segera menyelesaikan desain ini agar Shino bisa mulai kegiatan produksi." Tenten mulai membolak balik lagi beberapa desain yang sudah mereka buat.

"Ya, maafkan aku." hanya itu yang bisa Hinata ucapkan. Tenten menyadari Hinata benar-benar sedang tertekan saat ini. Ia mulai menyingkirkan desain-desain itu dan menatap lurus pada Hinata.

"Katakan, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? kau ada masalah?" tanya Tenten.

Hinata membalas tatapan Tenten dengan gelisah. Memang ada banyak hal yang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini. Melihat Hinata yang tampak enggan, Tenten kembali melanjutkan.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Aku akan mencoba membantumu." kata Tenten.

Hinata akhirnya memandang lurus pada Tenten, "Bukan begitu. Tenten, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan menyusuri area pemakaman sambil menggenggam sebuket bunga tulip merah. Ketika sampai didepan makam Gaara, ia berjongkok untuk meletakkan buket itu didepan batu nisan dan kemudian menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya sambil memejamkan mata.

Setelah selesai mendoakan Gaara, Hinata tetap duduk disana, dengan menekuk lutut kedepan tubuhnya.

"Hei Gaara, apa kabarmu disana?"

Hanya hembusan angin yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata.

"Aku datang lagi. Terakhir kali aku datang, aku tampak sangat kacau bukan?" Hinata meringis mengingat dirinya sendiri kala itu.

"Tapi apa kau melihatnya juga? Pria yang datang mencariku saat itu? Yang berambut kuning. Namanya Naruto. Dia... dia temanku."

Hinata mulai bercerita tentang Naruto. "Aku baru bertemu dengannya dua bulan lalu, dia teman Sasuke dan Sai. Kau tau, pertemuan pertama kami dramatis sekali, dia menyelamatkanku ketika sedang disandera. Apa kau tau? dua bulan lalu aku disandera pria gila, hampir saja aku bertemu denganmu, sayang sekali Naruto menghentikannya." Hinata kembali mengingat-ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto.

"Lalu dia juga yang mengacaukan bisnis kita Gaara, dia membuat marah Tendo Konan, kau ingat dia? Kolega yang kau kenalkan padaku setahun yang lalu. Gara-gara itu kita kehilangan pelanggan dan aku tidak bisa ikut _Amazon Fashion Week._ " Hinata menumpahkan segala ingatan yang disimpanya selama dua bulan ini.

"Tapi ketika aku putus asa didepanmu saat itu, dia menolongku. Saat itu juga, aku lupa semua alasan kenapa aku marah padanya. Kami bahkan liburan bersama di Osaka. Kami ke _Universal Studios Japan_ , dan kami menaiki semacam _roller coaster_ , ya _roller coaster_ yang sangat kau takuti itu. Tidak, jangan menyangkalnya, aku tau kau takut naik itu kan? Temari-nee yang mengatakannya padaku." Hinata tersenyum seakan Gaara memang sedang bicara padanya. Dia bisa membayangkan wajah malu Gaara karena ia tahu kelemahan Gaara yang satu itu.

"Dan kau tau apa yang paling mengejutkan setelah itu? dia mengajakku kencan. Tapi ketika dia tidak menjemputku sesuai janji dan tidak bisa dihubungi, aku menjadi panik. Pikiran buruk mulai menghantui ku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat ketika mendapat berita tentang kecelakaanmu, aku pikir dia juga mengalami hal yang sama. Aku tidak bisa bertanya pada Sasuke atau Sai jadi aku pulang ke rumah dan langsung bertanya pada Neji, dan dia bilang Naruto tertusuk. Ya, dia ditusuk, sangat mengerikan bukan. Apa aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau dia itu seorang tentara? bagian terburuknya dia bukan tentara biasa, tapi pasukan khusus. Aku juga tidak tau apa artinya, tapi dari yang kudengar, misinya lebih berbahaya dibanding tentara biasa."

Hinata menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya seperti itu. Tanpa semua kegiatan berbahaya seperti itu saja, setiap orang bisa tiba-tiba mati, sepertimu, tapi kenapa dia justru melakukan hal yang mempercepat kematiannya seperti itu. Dia bilang ingin melindungiku? Satu-satunya yang harus dilindunginya adalah dirinya sendiri." Hinata menunduk membenamkan wajahnya kelutut.

Setelah beberapa saat Hinata mendongak lagi dan menarik nafas panjang. "Kenapa aku jadi bercerita tentang orang itu, bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat memandang tulisan berupa nama kekasihnya itu. Dia merenungkan banyak hal dalam satu waktu. "Gaara... Apa kau bahagia? Apa ketika kita bersama kau bahagia?"

"Aku baru menyadari, aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu padamu. Sewaktu Ino ulang tahun, aku melihat Sai yang membawakan buket bunga sambil berlutut dihadapan Ino. Aku bisa melihat mereka berdua sangat bahagia. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa kau dulu juga bahagia bersamaku? Apa aku memberikan kenangan yang indah disaat-saat terakhirmu?" Setitik air mata tanpa sadar jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Hinata dengan cepat menghapusnya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis lagi didepan Gaara.

"Aku... sangat bahagia saat bersamamu. Kau kenangan terindah yang pernah kumiliki. Aku begitu terpuruk saat kehilanganmu, semua disekitarku menjadi gelap. Tanpa sadar, aku tidak bisa melangkah maju, aku takut. Rasa sakit yang kudapatkan menghancurkan semua kenangan bahagia yang pernah kurasakan bersamamu. Aku... sangat takut terluka Gaara. Aku takut merasakan kehilangan seperti ini lagi."

Hinata terdiam lagi. Ia sudah membuat keputusan dalam kepalanya, begitu ia menyuarakannya pada Gaara, maka artinya dia benar-benar harus melakukannya. Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri tegak sambil terus memandangi tulisan nama Gaara.

"Aku ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi Gaara. Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, tapi aku harus meninggalkanmu ditempat ini, aku ingin melangkah maju."

Hinata menarik nafasnya dalam. Ia tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya pada Gaara. "Aku ingin mengatakan, aku akan pergi jauh dari sini."

.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai akhirnya hari ini bisa bertemu dengan Menteri Kehakiman Kumoga Bee. Mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu digedung kabinet. Ketika mereka bertemu, mereka segera memperkenalkan diri dan mengatakan tujuan mereke. Sasuke langsung saja menceritakan hal yang terjadi di _Tokyo Midtown_.

"Karena itulah, kami berpendapat jika pesuruh pria ini sedang mencoba mengancammu. Apa kau pernah terlibat dengan akatsuki?" Tanya Sasuke setelah menjelaskan situasinya.

"Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan organisasi manapun secara personal. Tapi aku memang pernah beberapa kali mendapatkan ancaman tertulis, sejak.." Bee sedikit mengingat-ingat kapan ia pertama kali mendapatkan ancaman.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Sai penasaran

"Benar, sejak pengadilan menghukum seorang staff yang bekerja di kementerian ekonomi, perdagangan dan industri, yang bernama Nagato." jelas Bee.

"Kenapa dia diadili?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia terlibat kasus korupsi. Nagato melakukan kecurangan dengan melakukan penggelapan laporan pengadaan barang. Dia melakukan ekspor dan impor senjata illegal. Bukan hanya aku, para Hakim dan jaksa dipengadilan juga mendapatkan surat ancaman serupa."

Mereka bertiga mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Bee. Kemungkinan jika orang yang bernama Nagato ini memang melakukan bisnis dengan akatsuki.

"Apa tepatnya isi ancaman yang kau dan mereka dapatkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya Nagato mengajukan permintaan banding ke pengadilan tapi ditolak. Kurang lebih ancaman itu mengisyaratkan untuk menerima pengajuan banding itu." sahut Bee.

"Itu artinya, mereka lebih ingin Nagato bebas ketimbang melenyapkan Nagato. Kurasa orang ini bagian penting dari akatsuki." Dari pengamatan Naruto tentang akatsuki, metode mereka yang satu ini cukup unik, biasanya mafia lebih memilih melenyapkan orang yang bisa membahayakan keberadaan mereka ketimbang menyelamatkannya dari penjara.

"Kau benar, aku juga berpikiran begitu. Ada kemungkinan orang bernama Nagato ini berhubungan erat dengan akatsuki." sahut Sai.

"Tuan Kumoga, izinkan kami ikut memeriksa berkas kasus pria ini. Mungkin kami bisa mendapatkan petunjuk yang berhubungan dengan akatsuki, dan kasus ini juga bisa selesai hingga keakarnya." Sasuke juga menyakinkan bahwa bukan hanya mereka bertiga, tapi juga akan ada kepolisian nasional Jepang yang akan ikut terlibat dalam penyelidikan.

Bee mengamati ketiga pemuda itu dengan seksama sambil berpikir keras. Bee menilik mereka dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki seakan menilai kemampuan mereka. "Kalian ini.. masih kuliah bukan?"

"Benar. Tapi pengalaman kami tidak kalah dengan kepolisian jepang." Sahut Sai dengan mantap.

"Orangtua kalian tau apa yang kalian lakukan ini?"

"Tentu saja, ayahku sendiri yang mengawasi kami langsung." dengan melalui Itachi sebenarnya, pikir Sasuke.

Bee menimbang-nimbang sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya memutuskan, "Baiklah, jika Uchiha dan Shimura memang mempercayai kalian, aku juga akan membantu kalian."

Sasuke langsung menampakkan senyum cemerlangnya dan mereka semua berterima kasih pada Bee.

"Tapi.." Bee mengamati Naruto dengan seksama, "Bagaimana denganmu nak? Kenapa kau bisa terlibat dengan mereka semua?"

Sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, Sai sudah melakukannya terlebih dahulu. "Dia teman kami, anda tidak perlu khawatir, dia juga kompeten, dia cucu tuan Namikaze Jiraiya."

Bee mengingat-ingat nama itu dan langsung menjentikkan jari, "Apa kau anaknya Minato?"

Mata Naruto membulat, "Anda kenal ayahku?"

Bee langsung tertawa keras, "Tentu saja, kami sahabat semasa kuliah, sekaligus saingan untuk mendapatkan ibumu. Sayang sekali Kushina lebih memilih ayahmu, padahal sedikit lagi aku yang akan menjadi ayahmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Bee kembali tertawa dengan keras mengingat masa lalunya.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, merasa sangat bersyukur dalam hati, bukan pria ini yang menjadi ayahnya.

Setelah tertawa dengan puas, Bee berdehem pelan untuk mengembalikan wibawanya. "Baiklah, aku akan segera menyuruh anak buahku untuk mengirimkan semua bekas tentang kasus Nagato. Jika ada yang kalian perlukan lagi, katakan saja padaku."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk bersamaan dan bersalaman dengan Bee untuk merayakan kesepakatan ini.

.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum manis ketika melihat Temari tiba dihadapannya. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tepat waktu Temari-nee. Pesanlah minum lebih dulu."

Temari mengangguk dan memanggil pelayan. Hinata memang sudah meminta Temari untuk bertemu dicafe ini. Beruntung Temari punya waktu luang hari ini dan mereka bisa bertemu. Setelah pelayan mencatat pesanan Temari dan pergi, Temari mulai bicara.

"Jadi, ada apa kau ingin bertemu denganku Hinata?"

"Ya, aku minta maaf baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang nee-san." ucap Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa mengerti. Aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja sekarang." Temari tersenyum tulus pada Hinata.

"Ya, berkat orang-orang disekitarku. Sebenarnya nee-san, aku ingin meminta tolong padamu."

"Minta tolong apa Hinata?"

Hinata menyerahkan sebuah amplop beaar pada Temari. "Aku ingin minta tolong padamu untuk mengurus butikku untuk sementara waktu, sampai kontrak kerja dengan pegawaiku habis."

Temari mengerutkan kening mendengar itu, "Tunggu. Apa maksudmu? mengurus butikmu? menghabiskan kontrak kerja? memangnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Hinata tersenyum tipis, "Aku akan pergi ke Paris nee-san. Aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku disana. Aku ingin mengembangkan kemampuan dan karier ku dengan lebih baik, dan Paris adalah tempat yang tepat."

Temari terbelalak mendengarnya. "Kenapa harus pergi sejauh itu Hinata? apa ini karena sekumpulan brengsek yang sudah menghancurkan bisnismu itu?" Ya, Shikamaru sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Temari.

Hinata sedikit meringis mendengarnya, ternyata Temari memang sudah tau pikir Hinata. "Sebenarnya berkat itu aku menyadari, posisiku sebagai desainer di Jepang ini sangat rapuh nee-san. Aku sadar, karier ku ini bisa disebut instan, nama yang kudapatkan sekarang sebagian besar adalah karena Gaara."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu Hinata? Gaara hanya sedikit membantumu, semuanya karena kerja kerasmu."

"Jika semua karena kerja kerasku, maka orang-orang tidak akan semudah itu terpengaruh nee-san. Orang-orang tidak mengakui kemampuanku, mereka menyukaiku karena aku kekasih Gaara. Lihat? Begitu Gaara pergi, mereka hanya menganggapku pemula, hanya seorang mahasiswi fashion desain biasa." jelas Hinata.

Mau tidak mau Temari memang setuju dengan kata-kata Hinata. Kebanyakan orang memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan gosip seorang desainer selama karya mereka memang dianggap mengagumkan.

Temari hanya terdiam mendengarkan Hinata. Hinata meminum kopinya sebelum melanjutkan. "Selama ini aku menjaga sikap dan nama baikku mati-matian untuk membuat orang-orang menyukaiku dan aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan Gaara yang sudah membantuku. Tapi sepertinya aku salah, bukan itu yang penting dari seorang desainer. Aku perlu pengalaman lebih, aku terlalu tamak karena semua kemudahan yang diberikan Gaara. Karena itu aku ingin memulai semuanya lagi dari awal untuk karier ku nee-san."

Temari termenung menyerap semua kata-kata Hinata. Ia menghela nafas pelan, "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Sepertinya dulu Gaara memang terlalu memanjakanmu." Temari tersenyum pada Hinata. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu untuk butikmu?"

Syukurlah Temari bisa mengerti hal itu, awalnya Hinata sedikit takut Temari mungkin akan tersinggung. "Terima kasih nee-san. Awalnya aku berniat untuk menjual saja butikku, tapi ternyata tidak bisa, bangunan itu atas nama Gaara. Aku lupa dia yang membelikannya untukku." Hinata tersenyum kecut mengingat kebodohannya yang satu itu.

Temari sedikit terkejut, ia tidak tau Gaara yang membelikan toko itu untuk Hinata, dia pikir itu memang toko Hinata.

"Selain itu, aku juga sudah membicarakan ini dengan pegawai-pegawaiku. Mereka melarangku menutup butik ini karena mereka terlibat kontrak kerja denganku dan Gaara. Aku ingat Gaara memang membuatnya untukku, tapi saat itu aku tidak mengerti dengan isinya. Ternyata Gaara sudah mengatur perjanjian yang melarang pemutusan kerja secara sepihak, atau pihak yang memutuskan harus membayar sejumlah denda. Saat kukatakan aku tidak keberatan membayar denda, mereka mengatakan hal yang lebih mengejutkanku." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat keributan yang terjadi dibutiknya saat itu, karena semua pegawainya memprotesnya keras menutup butik.

"Apa itu?" Temari menjadi penasaran apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh adiknya itu.

"Gaara ternyata sudah membayar penuh tunjangan mereka. Jika aku memecat mereka, mereka harus mengembalikan sisa tunjungan yang diberikan Gaara, masih ada dua tahun lagi sisa kontrak mereka. Karena itulah mereka protes, sepertinya denda yang harus kubayar lebih sedikit dibanding tunjangan yang diberikan Gaara."

Temari hanya bisa melongo mendengar hal itu. Gaara memang benar-benar memanjakan Hinata. Dia benar-benar sudah mengurus segala sesuatunya untuk Hinata.

"Karena itulah, aku minta tolong padamu untuk menjaga butikku sampai kontrak mereka habis. Butik itu masih bisa berjalan mesti tidak ada aku, Mei bisa mengurus semuanya dengan baik dan Tenten juga bisa diandalkan untuk membuat desain. Aku juga akan tetap mengirim desainku untuk mereka."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi jika kontrak mereka habis, aku tetap tidak akan menjual gedung ini. Meski ini atas nama Gaara, ini tetap milikmu. Mungkin kau akan menginginkannya lagi setelah kembali kesini." Temari mengambil amplop besar itu.

Ya, Hinata juga sempat berpikir begitu, tapi dia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin. "Terima kasih nee-san."

Temari mengangguk pada Hinata. Pelayan kemudian mengantarkan pesanannya. "Kapan kau akan berangkat Hinata?" Temari meminum _macchiato_ -nya.

"Dua minggu lagi." Sahut Hinata.

Temari melotot, "Cepat sekali?"

"Ya, kebetulan beberapa hari lalu aku bertemu dengan seniorku yang memiliki kenalan disalah satu sekolah fashion yang terkenal di Paris. Aku meminta bantuannya untuk mendaftarkanku disana. Secepatnya aku bisa memulai akan lebih baik." Semakin lama ia tinggal di Jepang, akan semakin berat hatinya untuk pergi dan meninggalkan pria bermata biru itu.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 16**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

"Apa berkas-berkas yang dikirim Kumoga Bee sudah tiba teme?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn, tadi pagi baru kuterima, ada sekitar lima kotak, kalian harus ikut memeriksanya bersamaku."

Naruro dan Sai mengangguk. Itu jumlah yang sangat banyak untuk sekedar tumpukan kertas. Naruto menghela nafas memikirkan betapa banyak kertas-kertas yang harus diperiksanya. Penyelidikan ini pasti akan memakan waktu berhari-hari.

Mereka bertiga dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sakura dan Ino yang muncul disamping meja mereka.

"Tumben sekali kalian yang lebih dulu ada dicafetaria?" Sakura mengambil tempat disamping Sasuke, begitu juga dengan Ino yang duduk disamping Sai.

"Mana Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura langsung memutar bola matanya, Ia bahkan baru satu detik mendaratkan bokongnya kekursi, tapi Naruto sudah bertanya keberadaan Hinata. "Dia bilang ada urusan digedung administrasi." sahut Sakura.

"Kalau kau memang merindukannya, telepon saja dia, atau seharusnya kau menjemputnya pergi kekampus bersama." Ino sebenarnya hanya berniat menggoda Naruto, tapi tidak disangka, Naruto benar-benar menanggapinya.

"Dia yang tidak mau kujemput, aku sudah meneleponnya tadi pagi, tapi dia bersikeras akan pergi sendiri." sahut Naruto.

Sakura dan Ino langsung berdecak iba, ternyata Natuto benar-benar sudah tergila-gila dengan Hinata. Sayang sekali Hinata belum bisa menerima eksistensi pria ini di hidupnya.

"Naruto, apa kau berniat akan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Hinata?" Ino merasa penasaran dengan kesungguhan Naruto.

Naruto memikirkan pertanyaan itu baik-baik. Bukan perasaannya yang membuatnya ragu tapi perasaan Hinata. "Menurut kalian, bagaimana perasaan Hinata padaku?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura dan Ino saling bertukar pandang. Ino kemudian bicara lagi dengan Naruto, "Jujur saja Naruto, kami juga tidak tahu"

"Dia memang terlihat nyaman saat bersamamu, tapi itu juga bisa tidak berarti apa-apa untuknya." Sakura menimpali.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Jika kedua sahabatnya saja tidak tau, bagaimana Naruto bisa tau. Ketika tiba-tiba suasana terdiam, Sai membuka mulut, "Kenapa tidak kau nyatakan saja Naruto, kalau memang ditolak, setidaknya kau sudah berusaha."

Penyataan itu langsung diikuti oleh anggukan setuju Sakura dan Ino. Naruto memperhatikan raut mereka semua yang menunggu jawaban darinya. "Jika aku ditolak kemudian dia menjauhiku dan tidak mau berteman denganku lagi bagaimana?" tanya Naruto pasrah. Itulah yang paling membuatnya ragu. Jika Hinata tidak mau berada disisinya lagi. Naruto tidak akan sanggup menanggungnya.

Mereka terdiam menatap Naruto. Benar juga, akhir-akhir ini Hinata memang sering melakukan tindakan ekstrim untuk melindungi hatinya. Terakhir kali Hinata marah pada mereka, Naruto harus menempeli Hinata setiap saat. Jika Naruto melakukan hal semacam itu lagi disisa hidup Hinata, sudah bisa dipastikan gadis itu akan benar-benar gila.

"Kau benar, itu bisa mengganggu keseimbangan dunia. Mungkin memang sebaiknya kau menunggu waktu yang tepat, tetaplah bersabar. Selama Hinata tidak menjauhimu tiba-tiba, kau punya kesempatan yang besar." kata Ino.

Sakura mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Benar, untuk permulaan, bagaimana kalau kau sering-sering mengajaknya kencan? dia tidak pernah menolak ajakan mu bukan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Sakura menjentikkan jarinya, "Itu berarti hal bagus, cobalah mengajaknya ke Disneyland, dia suka Disneyland."

"Siapa yang suka Disneyland?"

Kelima orang dimeja itu langsung tersentak kaget. Mereka semua melotot menatap ngeri Hinata yang sudah berdiri disamping meja mereka sambil membawa nampan makanan. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadari keberadaan Hinata disana? bahkan Sasuke dan Sai pun tidak.

"Hi-hinata? Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" Tanya Ino takut-takut. Apa Hinata mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka?

Hinata mengangkat bahu. Ia meletakkan nampannya diatas meja dan duduk disamping Ino. "Baru saja, ketika kalian mengatakan tentang Disneyland." sahut Hinata.

Mereka semua menghembuskan nafas lega, berarti Hinata tidak mendengar apa yang mereka diskusikan.

"Jadi, siapa yang suka Disneyland?" ulang Hinata.

"Aa- itu, sepupuku, ya, sepupuku yang suka Disneyland." sahut Sakura dengan gugup. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memakan makanannya. Sakura dan Ino juga kembali menikmati makan siang mereke.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Disneyland, sudah lama kita tidak pergi kesana. Bagaimana kalau akhir pekan ini kita ke Disneyland?" tawar Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino langsung mengangkat sajah menatap Hinata, "Kau serius Hinata?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Apa kalian sibuk akhir pekan ini?" Tanya Hinata sedikit muram, bodohnya dirinya membuat rencana tanpa menanyakan jadwal mereka.

Sakura dan Ino langsung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! kami tidak sibuk sama sekali, Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto juga tidak sibuk, iya kan?" Sakura langsung melotot tajam menatap ketiga pria itu yang langsung dijawab anggukan cepat oleh mereka.

Hinata kemudian tersenyum cerah. "Baguslah, kalau begitu akhir pekan nanti kita akan ke Disneyland."

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk membalas senyum Hinata. "Tapi tumben sekali kali ini kau yang mengajak kami Hinata." Sebenarnya itu hanyalah perkataan sambil lalu dari Sakura, tapi sepertinya Hinata benar-benar memikirkannya.

Jika diingat-ingat itu memang benar, dia benar-benar teman yang buruk. "Kau benar Sakura, selama ini selalu kalian yang memperhatikanku, aku sudah banyak menyusahkan kalian ya?"

Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan heran, kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata jadi sentimental seperti ini, apa dia sedang dalam period-nya?

"Bukan begitu Hinata, kau juga sering perhatian pada kami, kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyusahkan kami." kata Sakura.

"Benar, kita ini sudah berteman sangat lama, kau sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri. Ada apa denganmu hari ini Hinata? Aneh sekali." Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Hinata.

Hinata langsung tersadar dan tiba-tiba tertawa canggung. Dia tidak menjawab kata-kata Ino, Hinata melanjutkan makan siangnya menghindari tatapan Sakura dan Ino. Hinata lupa mereka berdua punya insting kelewat peka.

.

Gerakan Hinata terhenti ketika mendengar ketukan dipintu kamarnya. Dia memutar leher menoleh ke arah pintu. Diambang pintu kamarnya sudah berdiri Neji yang bersandar disisi pintu sambil melipat tangannya kedepan dada.

"Neji-nii, ada apa?"

Neji mengamati isi kamar Hinata yang sudah berantakan dengan barang-barang Hinata yang berserakan dimana-mana dan beberapa kotak besar berwarna coklat. "Kau serius mau pergi ya?" tanya Neji. Hinata memang sudah mengatakan perihal kepergiannya pada keluarganya. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang Hinata pergi jika memang itu untuk perkembangan kariernya. Hanya saja Neji khawatir ada alasan lain mengapa Hinata ingin pergi jauh dari sini.

"Begitulah. Aku sedang memilah barang yang perlu kubawa, ternyata cukup banyak." Hinata yang sedang duduk dilantai mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kamarnya yang berantakan.

Neji melangkah masuk dan duduk dikasur Hinata. "Apa tidak terlalu cepat mengepak barangmu sekarang?"

Hinata menggeleng sambil memilah kertas dan map-map miliknya. "Tidak. Masih banyak yang harus kuurus, jika aku tidak membereskannya sekarang, aku takut ada yang terlupakan."

"Kurasa kau memang sudah melupakan sesuatu Hinata." kata Neji. Hinata mengerutkan kening dan menoleh pada Neji yang sedang menatapnya lurus. "Apa yang kulupakan nii-san?"

"Hatimu. Kau meninggalkan hatimu disini." sahut Neji.

Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengarnya dan mengalihkan pandangnnya. "Aku tidak meninggalkannya nii-san. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan yang sudah hilang."

"Itu tidak hilang, kau hanya lupa meletakkannya dimana."

Hinata sedikit tertawa mendengar gurauan Neji itu. Ia kembali berpaling pada Neji, "Apa sebenarnya yang mau kau katakan nii-san?"

"Kenapa kau harus pergi ke Paris?" Neji berpendapat tidak ada gunanya bicara berputar-putar pada Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang kan aku ingin belajar desain dengan lebih baik lagi." Sahut Hinata lemah. Ia lelah ditanyai tentang hal yang sama berkali-kali.

"Jika hanya itu kau bisa melakukannya di Jepang tidak perlu pergi jauh-jauh ke Paris."

"Tidak bisa Neji-nii. Aku-"

"Apa karena Naruto ada di sini?" Neji memotong kata-kata Hinata.

Hinata tertegun mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Neji. Karena inilah Hinata menghindari pembicaraan dengan Neji. Neji bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aku tidak pergi karena Naruto." sanggah Hinata. Ia kembali berfokus pada barang-barangnya. Jika berbicara sambil menatap matanya, Neji akan tau semua pikirannya. Jika ia tidak hati-hati, maka Neji pasti bisa menemukan hal-hal yang bahkan terlalu takut untuk Hinata akui pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kau menghindari Naruto karena takut ia bisa dengan cepat menghilang darimu karena pekerjaannya?"

Hinata menghela nafas lelah. "Nii-san, Sudah kubilang ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Naruto."

"Kau takut dia pergi darimu tapi tidak masalah bagimu jika kau yang meninggalkannya?" Neji tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Hinata. Hinata terlalu keras kepala untuk menyadari perasaannya.

Hinata sekali lagi terdiam. Neji tidak akan menjadi polisi yang hebat jika tidak bisa menebak pikiran seseorang. Apalagi ini adalah Hinata, gadis kecil yang sudah bersamanya seumur hidupnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi nii-san? kau sendiri yang bilang padaku jika aku juga berhak bahagia. Maka Inilah yang harus kulakukan. Aku harus menjauh darinya. Aku perlu memperbaiki hidupku. Aku perlu menata ulang hatiku." Hinata bicara dalam satu tarikan nafas. Pada akhirnya Neji memaksanya untuk mengungkapkan semuanya.

Neji mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya, Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darinya. Neji menatap Hinata yang sudah terlihat frustasi. "Mungkin setidaknya kau perlu mengatakan hal ini padanya sebelum pergi?"

Hinata menunduk sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada gunanya. Aku tidak tau berapa lama aku pergi. Dia juga bukan pria bodoh yang mau menunggu gadis menyedihkan sepertiku. Dia punya kehidupannya sendiri, dia akan lebih bahagia tanpaku"

Ternyata Hinata memang sudah jatuh hati pada pria itu, pikir Neji. Neji tidak bisa mencampuri urusan ini lebih jauh lagi. Pada akhirnya semua keputusan ada pada Hinata, dia yang akan menjalani kehidupannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tidak akan mencecarmu lagi, tapi biarkan aku bertanya satu hal lagi padamu."

"Apa?" tanya Hinata. Dia terdengar sangat kacau.

"Dari mana kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan untuk meninggalkannya?"

.

Sudah tiga hari, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sai berkutat dengan berkas yang berkaitan dengan kasus Nagato. Sudah banyak yang mereka dapatkan. Ketika Bee mengatakan Nagato melakukan impor dan ekspor senjata ilegal, Sasuke tidak terbayang bahwa jumlah senjata yang diperjualbelikan mencapai angka seribu bahkan lebih dengan berbagai macam jenis. Yang paling aneh adalah, kejaksaan masih belum menemukan kemana semua uang yang dihasilkan Nagato. Seharusnya dengan jumlah ini, dia menjadi salah satu orang terkaya di Jepang. Tapi hasil penggeladahan tidak menemukan uang sebanyak yang seharusnya dihasilkan.

Mereka semua masih berfokus pada berkas yang berkaitan dengan kegiatan Nagato, masih ada bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas lagi yang berisi kolega-kolega yang bekerja sama dengannya. Untuk yang satu itu, mereka perlu bantuan Shikamaru untuk mencari informasi satu persatu individu atau kelompok yang terkait dengan Nagato. Karena itulah Shikamau hari ini ada bersama mereka.

"Kalian ini benar-benar merepotkan. Dengan daftar sebanyak ini darimana aku harus mencari keterkaitannya dengan akatsuki?" Shikamaru langsung emosi ketika Sai menyodorkan setumpuk dokumen yang berisikan nama-nama yang harus ia selidiki.

"Pelan-pelan saja, tapi pastikan tidak ada informasi yang kau lewatkan, kami saja sudah begadang tiga hari tiga malam membaca semua kertas sialan ini." Naruto tidak tau lagi harus merasa kesal atau lega. Ia sudah kelelahan luar biasa, rasanya ia lebih memilih berlari mengelilingi Jepang ketimbang membaca semua berkas-berkas yang tidak ada habisnya ini.

Ya, Shikamaru juga bisa melihat tampang kacau dan kusut ketiga pria temannya ini. Shikamaru hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia membuka laptopnya dan mulai mengetik nama-nama yang ada didaftar.

Sasuke dan Sai juga kembali membuka lembaran demi lembaran kertas. Sementara Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa dan menutup kedua matanya dengan sebelah punggung lengannya. Baru beberapa menit, Naruto teringat sesuatu dan menyingkirkan tangannya. Ia masih bersandar menatap langit-langit.

"Hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Ketiga pria yang ada disana mendongak menatap Naruto, kemudian Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Tenang saja dobe, ini masih hari jumat, kau belum melewatkan apapun, kencanmu dengan Hinata masih dua hari lagi." sahut Sasuke.

Naruto meringis, bukan itu maksudnya. Dia hanya benar-benar lupa hari ini hari apa. Ia tidak menghitung waktu lagi semenjak berkutat dengan berkas-berkas itu. Walaupun memang yang tadi ia khawatirkan adalah itu. "Itu bukan kencan, kalian juga ikut pergi. Kita semua akan pergi."

"Itu juga termasuk kencan Naruto, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah triple date?" kata Sai.

"Aku hanya pernah mendengar double date, bukan triple date." sahut Naruto.

Sai menganggkat bahu, "Karena kita tiga pasang, maka akan menjadi triple date."

Mendengar istilah seperti itu, dan melakukannya diusianya sekarang, Naruto benar-benar merasa seperti seorang remaja ingusan. Mungkin hanya Naruto satu-satunya prajurit SFGp yang pergi berkencan, dan bukan kencan biasa, triple date. Betapa menyedihkannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, kalian akan pergi berkencan? triple date? dengan siapa? bukan, lebih tepatnya, Naruto dengan siapa?" Shikamaru sudah tau tentang kekasih Sasuke dan Sai, tapi tidak dengan Naruto.

"Dengan Hinata." Sai dengan senang hati menjawab untuk Naruto. Sementara Naruto tidak sedikit pun merasa berterima kasih untuk bantuan tidak penting Sai.

"Dengan Hinata?" ulang Shikamaru dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Begitulah, memangnya aneh ya?" Naruto sudah berniat tidak menutupi perasaannya lagi, cepat atau lambat Shikamaru juga akan tau, dengan keberadaan dua temannya yang tidak bisa menjaga privasi Naruto sama sekali.

"Sangat. Karena seingatku, terakhir kali kita membicarakan Hinata, dia marah denganmu karena kau yang mengacaukan bisnisnya." Shikamaru tetap menggerakkan jarinya diatas keyboard laptopnya sambil terus bicara pada teman-temannya.

" _Well.._ ada banyak hal yang sudah terjadi." Naruto menatap kertas dihadapannya dengan ekspresi datar, terlihat seperti pikirannya berada didunia lain.

"Dan kutebak hal-hal yang terjadi itu mengarah pada sesuatu seperti kau yang pada akhirnya menyukai Hinata?"

Naruto bergumam sambil mengangguk. Ternyata mengakuinya secara langsung terasa lebih memalukan dibanding hanya memikirkannya dalam kepalanya. Ia berharap tidak ada rona yang terlihat diwajahnya.

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

Pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang pernah ditanyakan Shikamaru waktu itu. Apa Naruto mencintai Hinata?

Mungkin lebih tepatnya Naruto sudah tergila-gila pada Hinata. Gadis itu menjungkir balikkan setiap aspek kehidupannya dengan cara yang tidak bisa Naruto jelaskan.

Melihat Naruto yang terdiam, Shikamaru sedikit melirik pada pria itu. "Tidak bisa menjawabnya? apa kau masih ragu soal yang satu itu?"

Naruto memang melamun tadi, tapi ia ingat apa pertanyaan Shikamaru. Naruto justru menyeringai tipis, dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak ragu tentang apapun. Aku hanya ingin ketika aku mengakuinya, dia adalah orang pertama yang mendengarnya."

Naruto bisa mendengar dengusan geli dari ketiga pria disana, tapi Naruto tidak peduli. Naruto mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kepergiannya?"

Melihat kerutan dalam dan tatapan bingung dari Naruto, Shikamaru langsung mengumpat pelan. Ternyata Hinata memang belum memberitahukan hal itu pada teman-temannya. Ini akan merepotkan pikir Shikamaru.

"Hinata akan pergi ke Paris." lanjut Shikamaru.

Naruto merasa mendadak kepalanya kosong. Ia tidak bisa mencerna kata-kata Shikamaru yang satu itu."A-apa maksudmu Shikamaru? kenapa Hinata pergi ke Paris? Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?" Naruto langsung mencecar Shikamaru begitu ia bisa menemukan suaranya kembali.

Shikamaru sebenarnya tidak suka mengatakan hal ini, tapi Hinata sudah keterlaluan jika sampai ia pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. "Temari yang mengatakannya padaku. Hinata menemui Temari beberapa hari yang lalu untuk meminta bantuannya mengurus butiknya selama ia pergi."

"Berapa lama?" suara Naruto terdengar berat dan menggema dalam ruangan itu.

"Entahlah. Hinata bilang dia akan melanjutkan sekolah disana." kata Shikamaru.

Tidak. _Tidak_. Shikamaru pasti keliru. Tidak mungkin Hinata akan pergi. Tidak mungkin Hinata akan meninggalkannya. Sialan! Hinata tidak boleh kemanapun!

Naruto bangkit dari sofanya dan mengambil ponsel serta kunci mobilnya diatas meja. Ia langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan itu meninggalkan tiga orang disana.

"Hinata benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Sai.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Begitulah yang diceritakan Temari padaku. Aku tidak menyangka Hinata belum mengatakannya pada kalian. Padahal, satu minggu lagi dia akan berangkat."

Sai dan Sasuke tercengang. Secepat itu? Apa itu alasannya mengajak mereka semua pergi ke Disneyland? untuk perpisahan?

.

.

.

Hinata segera merogoh tasnya mendengar dering ponselnya. Bagitu melihat nama Naruto yang terpampang dilayarnya, Hinata langsung mengangkatnya. Belum sempat Hinata menyapanya, suara berat Naruto langsung memenuhi pendengarannya.

" _Dimana kau?"_

Hinata sedikit mengernyit mendengar nada tajam dalam suara Naruto. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya seakan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dimana dirinya. "Aku ada didepan perpustakaan lama, ada apa?"

" _Jangan bergerak dari tempatmu_."

Hanya itu yang dikatakan oleh Naruto dan sambungan telepon mereka langsung terputus. Hinata mengernyit semakin dalam menatap layar ponselnya. Ada apa dengan Naruto?

Hinata benar-benar tergoda untuk mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi jika ia bergerak. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya beberapa tapak dan tidak terjadi apapun. Hinata memutuskan bahwa Naruto mulai tidak masuk akal. Ia berjalan menuju jembatan yang mengarah ke gedung timur. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kedepan penyangga sambil sedikit menengadah menatap langit musim gugur Tokyo.

Tinggal satu minggu lagi waktunya di Jepang. Hinata memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya selama satu minggu ini. Dia ingin bersenang-senang dengan Sakura dan Ino. Dia juga harus mengajak Hanabi berbelanja, sudah lama ia tidak menghabiskan waktu dengan adiknya itu, juga dengan Neji dan ayahnya. Mungkin Hinata harus mengajak kedua pria yang kelewat sibuk itu untuk makan malam dan sedikit bersantai. Lalu pegawai-pegawai butiknya, Hinata juga berencana mentraktir mereka makan besar. Dan Naruto...

Untuk yang satu itu Hinata tidak tau harus merencanakan apa. Bagaimana caranya mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang yang menjadi alasan utamamu untuk pergi sekaligus juga satu-satunya alasan kau tidak mau pergi?

"Hinata."

Hinata menoleh ke sampingnya begitu mendengar suara bariton yang berat itu memanggilnya. Naruto sedang melangkah menuju kearahnya. Hinata memutar tubuhnya menghadap Naruto yang sudah berada didepannya.

Hinata menatap dengan seksama wajah lelah Naruto. Hinata bisa melihat rambut Naruto yang berantakan. Pria itu juga sepertinya tidak bercukur beberapa hari ini, ditambah dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas dan sorot lelah dimata biru pria itu, Hinata tidak pernah melihat Naruto sekacau ini.

"Kau habis berperang darimana?" Hinata menatap heran keseluruhan penampilan Naruto yang terlihat sedikit liar itu.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Hinata. Pria itu menutup rapat mulutnya hingga membentuk garis lurus dan menatap tajam pada Hinata. Hinata nyaris merasa tatapan tajam Naruto bisa menembus tengkorak kepalanya dan menguliti setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Kenapa pria ini terlihat... marah?

Hinata ingin bertanya kenapa pria itu terlihat marah padanya, tapi ia kehilangan suaranya. Mereka sama-sama terdiam selama beberapa detik, tapi Hinata merasa sudah berdiri berjam-jam disana. Mata Naruto masih menatap lurus ke matanya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi ke Paris?"

Ketika akhirnya pria itu bersuara, Hinata menahan nafas mendengar pertanyaan itu. Hinata mencoba meredakan debaran gugup jantungnya. "Darimana kau tau?" suara Hinata sedikit bergetar.

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

Suara itu terdengar datar, tidak meninggi atau membentak, tapi entah kenapa Hinata merasa tertekan mendengarnya. Hinata menurunkan pandangannya kedada Naruto, tidak sanggup menatap langsung mata biru yang berkilat marah itu.

"Ya, aku akan pergi ke Paris." sahut Hinata.

Sekujur tubuh Naruto menegang. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menutup matanya sejenak meredakan emosinya yang sudah siap meledak kapan saja. Gadis ini benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa?"

Sebelumnya Hinata sudah menyiapkan ratusan jawaban untuk Naruto jika pria itu bertanya tentang alasannya pergi, tapi sekarang semuanya lenyap dalam kepalanya, ia tidak bisa memikirkan satu jawabanpun untuk pria itu.

Hinata mencoba salah satu yang paling praktis. "Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku, aku ingin mengembangkan karierku, Paris kota yang lebih maju dalam fashion."

"Kau yakin hanya itu?"

 _Tidak. Ini semua gara-gara kau. Kau yang mendorongku untuk pergi. Kau mengacaukan kehidupanku yang tenang._

Tapi Hinata tidak bisa mengatakan semua itu. "Memangnya ada alasan apa lagi?"

Benar, memangnya ada alasan apa lagi, pikir Naruto. Semua ini sudah jelas bukan tentangnya, tidak pernah tentangnya. Hanya ada satu alasan yang masuk akal bagi Naruto. "Apa bukan karena Gaara? karena kau tidak tahan lagi berada ditempat dimana ada sangat banyak kenangan antara kalian?"

 _Itu_ adalah alasan terakhir dalam urutan Hinata. Dulu mungkin Hinata pernah memikirkannya, tapi ia lebih memilih tidak melupakan apapun tentang Gaara, ia lebih memilih rasa sakit yang menggerogotinya setiap saat. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan kenangan dimanapun ia berada.

Tapi jika memang itu yang diperlukan untuk menjauhkan Naruto, Hinata tidak keberatan berbohong. "Ya, Aku ingin melupakan semuanya." ucap Hinata. Hinata masih tidak memandang wajah Naruto, ia tidak akan sanggup berbohong jika menatap mata yang selalu membuat darahnya berdesir itu.

Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tangannya tetap diam. Ia mencoba menahan desakan untuk mengguncang tubuh gadis itu dan berteriak didepannya. Kenapa Hinata tidak bisa melihat dirinya?! Kenapa gadis itu tidak menyadari dirinya yang selalu berada disampingnya?! Kenapa gadis itu harus meninggalkannya?!

Tidak bisakah Hinata membiarkan Naruto melindunginya? Membuatnya tersenyum setiap hari? menjadi sandaran ketika gadis itu lelah? menghapus air mata yang lancang menodai wajah gadisnya? Tidak bisakah Naruto menjadi orang itu?

Tidak bisakah... Hinata juga mencintainya sebesar Naruto mencintainya?

Merasakan Naruto yang tidak lagi bicara padanya, Hinata mendongak menatap wajah Naruto. Hinata merasa hatinya diremas ketika melihat sorot rapuh diiris kebiruan itu.

Naruto membuka mulutnya, "Hinata-"

Tidak. Naruto tidak boleh mengatakan apapun lagi. Jika pria itu memintanya untuk tinggal, maka Hinata tidak akan bisa menolaknya. Naruto tidak boleh mengatakan apapun.

Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, Hinata segera menyelanya. "Naruto!" karena terlalu panik, Hinata tidak menyadari nada yang keluar dari mulutnya sedikit meninggi, tapi ia tidak peduli, ia harus menghentikan Naruto. "Aku ingin memperbaiki hidupku."

Melihat Naruto yang kembali menutup mulutnya mendengar kata-kata Hinata, ia melanjutkan, "Aku ingin memulai semuanya lagi dari awal. Apa yang kudapatkan saat ini dipenuhi bayang-bayang Gaara, aku ingin meraih impianku sendiri. Aku ingin menjadi desainer yang diakui oleh semua orang, aku ingin diakui karena karyaku, bukan karena aku seorang kekasih pengusaha kaya. Aku juga ingin menata lagi hatiku yang kacau."

Hinata kembali lagi menunduk setelah mengatakan semua. Hinata memang merasa Naruto menyukainya lebih dari sekedar teman, ia tidak sebodoh itu. Tapi Hinata tidak tau seberapa besar perasaan itu. Hinata hanya berharap itu tidak terlalu besar hingga kepergiannya membuat perasaan pria itu tersakiti. Naruto pantas bahagia, dan dia bukan orang yang bisa memberikan hal itu.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin sekitar lima atau enam tahun."

Lima atau enam tahun, pikir Naruto. Apa yang harus Naruto lakukan jika Hinata pergi selama itu? Apa Naruto sanggup menunggunya?

Ya, Naruto pasti bisa. Ia sudah menunggu kehadiran Hinata selama hidupnya, ini hanya ditambah beberapa tahun lagi, tidak akan terlalu banyak bedanya.

"Aku mengerti." sahut Naruto.

Apa yang Naruto mengerti, pikir Hinata. Hinata sama sekali tidak tau apa maksud Naruto itu. Apa Naruto akan membiarkannya pergi? apa Naruto tidak akan memperdulikannya lagi? Apa sekarang kau menyesalinya Hinata?

Tidak. Hinata tidak akan menyesali apapun. Ia sudah menguatkan tekadnya, tidak akan ada lagi penyesalan. Hinata mencoba tersenyum meski dadanya masih terasa sesak. Ia pun kembali menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar, tapi Hinata tidak peduli, ia tidak akan terpengaruh apapun. Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk bersikap seperti biasa. "Aku penasaran Naruto, siapa yang mengatakan padamu tentang kepergianku?"

Naruto mencoba merilekskan tubuh dan pikirannya dengan menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "Shikamaru yang mengatakannya padaku."

Ah, itu membuatnya masuk akal. Apa itu artinya tadi Naruto sedang bersama Shikamaru, bagaimana dengan Sasuke dan Sai? "Apa Sasuke dan Sai juga tau?" tanya Hinata.

"Begitulah. Apa kau benar-benar berniat tidak mengatakan apapun pada kami semua?" Naruto sendiri tidak percaya ia harus mendengar ini dari Shikamaru.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan mengatakannya pada kalian."

"Kapan?"

"Setelah.. kita bersenang-senang di Disneyland. Naruto bisakah aku minta bantuanmu? tolong katakan pada Sasuke dan Sai untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Sakura dan Ino. Aku ingin mengatakannya langsung pada mereka." Jika Hinata memohon padanya dengan nada muram dan mata setengah berkaca-kaca seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa menolak, jika memang harus, dia akan menyekap Sasuke dan Sai agar tidak bisa mengatakan apapun pada Sakura dan Ino.

Naruto mengangguk. "Akan kukatakan pada mereka."

Hinata tersenyum manis padanya, "Terima kasih Naruto."

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, senyum gadis ini selalu bisa meluluhkan emosinya. "Apa kau mau pulang sekarang?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku akan pergi kebutik."

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku berencana makan siang dalam perjalanan nanti."

Naruto menimbang-nimbang dalam hati, apa Hinata mau makan siang dengannya? Ayolah Naruto, ini hanya makan siang biasa, kalian sudah sering makan siang bersama, kenapa dirinya jadi pengecut seperti ini?  
"Kau mau makan siang denganku?"

Hinata sempat terdiam menatap wajah Naruto, membuat Naruto menahan nafas karena gugup. "Baiklah, ayo kita cari makan siang diluar."

Saat itu juga senyum cerah Naruto terbit. Hinata melangkah mendahuluinya yang segera disusul oleh Naruto. Ketika mereka berjalan, Naruto lupa menanyakan kapan Hinata akan pergi. "Kapan kau akan pergi Hinata?" Naruto menyamai langkah Hinata disamping gadis itu.

"Satu minggu lagi."

Naruto langsung membeku. Satu minggu. Hanya tersisa waktu satu minggu untuk bisa bersama Hinata. Naruto merasa pikirannya kembali terserang panik. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyiapkan hatinya hanya dalam satu minggu?! Hinata benar-benar berniat membunuhnya. Harusnya ia melakukannya dengan cepat seperti mendorongnya dari puncak Tokyo Tower atau menembak jantungnya dengan pistol saja, bukannya menyiksanya dengan mendadak pergi dalam hitungan hari seperti ini.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak berjalan disampingnya lagi, Hinata menengok kebelakang, melihat Naruto yang terdiam. "Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto menatap wajah Hinata sejenak dari jarak satu meter itu. Ia hanya punya waktu satu minggu lagi untuk menatap wajah cantik Hinata. "Kenapa cepat sekali?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

"Masih ada banyak yang harus kuurus di Paris, tempat tinggal dan sekolahku, dan semuanya." sahut Hinata. Hinata kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Naruto sekali lagi menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan, gadis didepannya ini benar-benar...

Naruto mengikuti Hinata dibelakangnya, mungkin selamanya Naruto hanya bisa melihat Hinata dari jarak ini. Gadis itu sudah membuat tembok yang sangat tinggi antara mereka, Hinata tidak memberikan sedikitpun kesempatan untuk Naruto mendekat. Ketika Naruto berpikir ia sudah hampir mencapai puncak tembok itu, Hinata mendorongnya hingga membentur tanah dengan keras.

"Dimana mobilmu?" Tanya Naruto ketika mereka tiba ditempat parkir.

"Aku tidak membawanya."

"Lalu bagaimana kau kesini?"

"Aku naik bus."

Kenapa Hinata harus naik bus, pikir Naruto heran. "Ada apa dengan mobilmu?"

Hinata berpikir apa dia perlu mengatakannya pada Naruto, setelah terdiam sejenak Hinata menjawab, "Aku menjualnya."

Mata Naruto melebar, "Kau apakan?"

"Aku menjual mobilku, Naruto." ulang Hinata.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi disini."

Yah, benar juga, benda itu hanya akan menjadi benda rongsok jika ditinggalkan begitu lama, mungkin nasib Naruto tidak akan jauh berbeda nantinya jika Hinata meninggalkannya.

"Kalau begitu ayo naik mobilku."

Hinata mengangguk dan mengikuti Naruto menuju mobilnya. Setelah masuk kemobil dan memasang seatbelt, Naruto mulai menyalakan mobilnya. "Kita akan makan siang dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin makan masakan Jepang."

"Kalau begitu kita ke restoran Jepang saja." Naruto sudah hampir menginjak pedal gas ketika ia teringat sesuatu. Ia menoleh pada Hinata.

"Hinata."

Hinata berpaling pada Naruto, "Apa?"

"Aku meninggalkan dompetku dirumah Sasuke."

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat sambil mengejapkan matanya. Setelah beberapa detik Hinata langsung tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti, aku akan mentraktirmu."

' _Sial, pikirmu gara-gara siapa aku melupakan dompetku._ ' Bibir Naruto mengerucut melihat Hinata menertawakan kebodohannya dengan begitu riang. "Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja meninggalkannya, aku akan mengganti uangmu nanti." kata Naruto, ia mulai melajukan mobilnya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu, aku memang berencana mentraktirmu." kata Hinata.

"Untuk apa?"

Hinata masih tersenyum sambil berpikir, "Mungkin sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kau akan mengantarkanku kebutik setelah kita makan siang?" Hinata melirik sedikit pada Naruto yang terkekeh mendengar kata-katanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan akan mengantarmu kebutik setelah ini." kata Naruto.

"Jadi kau tidak mau mengantarku?"

"Menurutmu?"

Hinata menyipit menatap Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kejalanan didepannya sambil bersedekap, "Baiklah, tidak masalah, aku bisa naik bus. Kau sebaiknya pikirkan bagaimana nanti kau harus membayar makan siangmu."

Naruto langsung tertawa keras, gadis ini menggemaskan sekali. "Aku hanya bercanda Hinata, aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun kau mau."

"Kemanapun aku mau? kebutik? kerumahku? kekampus? benar-benar kemanapun aku mau?" Tanya Hinata.

Kening Naruto sedikit berkerut, "Tunggu sebentar, apa kali ini kau juga sedang mencoba merekrutku sebagai sopirmu?"

Hinata tertawa pelan, "Aku hanya bercanda, Naruto." Hinata mengulangi kata-kata Naruto sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak keberatan sama sekali mengantar Hinata kemanapun dia mau, benar-benar kemanapun.

Naruto tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika Hinata pergi. Haruskah ia kembali ke militer? Setidaknya disana ia tidak akan punya waktu bermuram durja. Militer adalah tempat terbaik untuknya melarikan diri dari kesepian dan rasa sakit ini.

.

.

.

Hinata tercengang begitu ia menemukan sosok Naruto didepan rumahnya sedang bersandar dibumper mobilnya sambil bersedekap menunggunya. "Kenapa kau disini?" kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Hinata.

"Menjemputmu, kita akan ke Disneyland kan hari ini?" sahut Naruto ringan.

Mereka memang akan ke Disneyland hari ini, tapi Hinata tidak pernah meminta Naruto menjemputnya. Berapa lama pria itu menunggunya?

Hinata refleks mendekati Naruto, ia berdiri dihadapan pria itu, mengangkat tangannya dan menempelkannya pada pipi bergaris Naruto. Naruto langsung tersentak kaget mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu. Tangan Hinata yang hangat menyentuh pipinya yang sedikit dingin. Bukannya terganggu dengan wajah kaget Naruto, Hinata justru mengernyit, "Kenapa kau tidak menunggu didalam mobil? atau menunggu dirumahku. Diluar sangat dingin."

Meskipun ini masih pertengahan musim gugur, angin memang sudah mulai terasa dingin. Hinata bahkan harus mengeluarkan lagi mantel tebalnya yang sudah ia masukan dalam koper.

Naruto langsung tersenyum menyadari Hinata sedang mengkhawatirkannya. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang ada dipipinya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita masuk, kau juga mulai kedinginan."

Hinata baru menyadari tangannya yang bergerak sendiri menyentuh wajah pria itu. Pipinya langsung merona merutuki kebodohannya itu, belum lagi Naruto juga ikut menggenggam tangannya. "K-kau benar, ayo kita pergi." Hinata menarik tangannya dan segera berjalan cepat ke sisi pintu penumpang.

Hinata tidak bicara sepanjang perjalanan karena terus-terusan teringat tindakannya yang memalukan tadi. Bisa-bisanya ia dengan lancang menyentuh pipi pria itu. Hinata terus mengumpati dirinya dalam hati hingga suara Naruto disampingnya menyadarkannya. "Kau pendiam sekali hari ini?"

"Apa? Aku hanya.. hanya memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tentang apa?"

Tentang apa? bagaimana Hinata menjawabnya? Hinata memutar otak mencari alasan untuk berkelit. Dia tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana penyelidikan terhadap akatsuki?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto sebenarnya bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata memikirkan tentang akatsuki, tapi mengingat kebiasaan Hinata yang sering menanyakan hal-hal aneh, Naruto menjadi terbiasa. Dia tidak pernah bisa mengerti pikiran gadis itu.

"Semuanya berjalan mulus, banyak hal-hal penting yang sudah kami temukan minggu ini termasuk keterlibatan Tendo Yahiko dengan seorang narapidana yang melakukan transaksi gelap penjualan senjata ilegal."

Beberapa hari ini, penderitaan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai berkulat dengan berkas-berkas akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Awalnya mereka menemui jalan buntu ketika tidak ada petunjuk apapun mengenai nama-nama yang bertransaksi dengan Nagato. Sampai akhirnya Shikamaru memasukkan nama-nama dalam daftar ke dalam suatu analisis algoritma untuk mencari kesamaan diantara orang-orang ini. Dengan menggunakan database yang dimiliki kepolisian jepang terhadap nama-nama tersebut, Shikamaru mendapatkan satu petunjuk, semua nama-nama dalam daftar pernah dan sedang berinvestasi dalam perusahaan dan anak perusahaan yang dikelola oleh Tendo Corp. Tentu saja ini penemuan besar untuk mereka. Shikamaru langsung mencoba menembus _firewall_ Tendo Corp dan mengakses informasi keuangan mereka. Dan benar saja sejumlah dana yang tidak diketahui asalnya masuk dalam rekening mereka. Sekarang sudah jelas kemana semua uang yang dihasilkan Nagato mengalir.

Satu-satunya yang menjadi penghalang adalah dalam penemuan mereka tidak ada tercantum sedikitpun nama akatsuki. Tapi semua itu bisa dicaritau nanti, yang jelas, dengan bukti yang didapatkan Shikamaru, mereka bisa menyerat Tendo Yahiko kepengadilan dan penyelidikan bisa dilanjutkan.

"Aku tidak menyangka Tendo Yahiko benar-benar terlibat semua kejahatan itu. Kenapa dia bisa melakukan semua itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja dia bisa, dia ketua mafia organisasi paling misterius di Jepang. Dia juga seorang pengusaha besar. Ditambah ia punya orang dalam pemerintahan yang bisa membantunya melakukan penyelundupan senjata ilegal, tidak ada yang tidak bisa dilakukannya." jelas Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk beberapa kali menyetujui ucapan Naruto. "Kasihan sekali nyonya Konan, ternyata cinderella bukan menikahi pangerannya, tapi justru menikahi penjahatnya."

Naruto mengernyit menyadari keanehan dalam kalimat Hinata, "Apa maksudmu dengan cinderella tidak menikahi pangerannya? siapa cinderella dan siapa pangerannya?"

"Oh, aku pernah mendengar hal itu dari Gaara ketika dia mengenalkanku dengan nyonya Konan, dia bilang, sebelum menjadi seorang nyonya besar seperti sekarang, dia hanyalah seorang pelayan di sebuah restoran kecil dipinggiran kota. Bahkan beberapa orang bilang dia hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang berasal dari panti asuhan entah dimana. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia bisa menikah dengan pengusaha kaya seperti Tendo Yahiko. Banyak orang-orang kalangan atas bergosip dibelakang mereka sebenarnya"

Naruto tercengang mendengar semua cerita Hinata. Sasuke dan Sai mungkin memang termasuk anak-anak kalangan atas, tapi mereka tidak mungkin pernah mendengar gosip seperti itu. Naruto teringat latar belakang Nagato yang pernah dibacanya di salah satu berkas, Nagato juga berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan.

Naruto langsung mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor Shikamaru. Deringan kedua Shikamaru mengangkat teleponnya.

"Shikamaru, cari tau tentang panti asuhan yang pernah ditinggali oleh Nagato. Dan juga cari tau latar belakang tentang Tendo Konan lebih dalam, termasuk masa lalunya."

" _Kenapa memangnya?"_

"Hinata bilang padaku, Konan juga berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan, mungkin saja semua itu ada hubungannya."

" _Aku mengerti."_

Shikamaru menutup sambungan teleponnya. Begitu Naruto menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya, Hinata langsung bersuara. "Aku tidak pernah bilang nyonya Konan berasal dari panti asuhan. Itu hanya sekedar gosip orang-orang, belum tentu benar."

"Benar atau tidak, itu tugas Shikamaru untuk mengetahuinya." sahut Naruto.

"Aku tidak percaya kau mengandalkan gosip untuk menangkap penjahat."

Naruto terkekeh, dia sendiri juga tidak mempercayainya.

.

Hinata sangat bersyukur Sasuke dan Sai tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kepergiannya pada Sakura dan Ino. Kedua gadis itu menyapanya dengan ceria seperti biasa. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Sasuke dan Sai yang menatapnya tajam. Hinata tau kenapa dua orang itu menatapnya seperti itu, mau tidak mau Hinata meringis melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke dan Sai. Hinata bahkan masih bisa merasakan aura mencekam itu meski sudah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Berhentilah menatap Hinata seperti kalian akan mengulitinya begitu, kalian membuatnya takut." Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke dan Sai begitu menyadari Hinata bergerak dengan gelisah diantara Sakura dan Ino. Sepertinya dua orang itu tidak menyadari tatapan tajam mereka bisa membunuh seekor kelinci.

"Kau tidak mengerti dobe, Sakura akan sangat sedih jika Hinata pergi begitu saja. Mereka sudah berteman begitu lama, kenapa harus merahasiakan hal sepenting ini."

"Begitu juga dengan Ino, dia bisa menangis meraung-raung padaku jika tau Hinata pergi, dan kau tau aku paling tidak tahan jika dia sudah begitu."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia tau kedua pria ini hanya mencoba melindungi kekasih mereka, hanya saja Naruto juga tidak suka Sasuke dan Sai mengintimidasi Hinata secara sepihak seperti itu. "Aku tau, kalian tenang saja, Hinata bilang dia sendiri yang akan mengatakannya pada Sakura dan Ino hari ini."

"Kau yakin dobe?"

"Aku yakin, jika dia bohong, aku akan memberikan satu jariku pada kalian." Sementara Sasuke dan Sai menyeringai licik padanya, Naruto benar-benar berharap Hinata akan menyelamatkan jarinya hari ini.

.

Seperti yang direncanakan Hinata, mereka semua bersenang-senang hari ini. Atau setidaknya dia, Sakura dan Ino bersenang-senang hari ini. Sakura dan Ino benar-benar terbawa suasana hingga melupakan rencana mereka yang seharusnya membuat hari ini adalah kencan Naruto dan Hinata, tapi Naruto tidak keberatan.

Sudah setengah hari ini mereka bermain berbagai macam wahana. Hinata mengajak mereka beristirahat sejenak di sebuah bangku taman. Naruto langsung menarik Sasuke dan Sai untuk membelikan para gadis minuman.

"Menurutmu Hinata akan mengatakannya sekarang?" Tanya Sai begitu mereka sudah menjauh dari ketiga gadis itu.

"Sepertinya, kita lihat saja sekembalinya nanti." sahut Naruto.

Betul saja, begitu mereka kembali, ketiga gadis itu sudah saling berpelukan erat dengan Sakura dan Ino yang berlinang air mata. Sasuke dan Sai langsung saja meringis melihatnya. Mereka menarik Naruto untuk menjauhi ketiga gadis itu lagi, sementara Naruto bernafas lega jarinya terselamatkan hari ini.

Mereka sedang makan siang disalah satu restoran yang ada di Disneyland. Sakura dan Ino masih saja sesegukan sesekali sambil mengusap mata dan hidung mereka dengan tissu.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, Ino-chan berhentilah menangis, pengunjung disini menatap kita semua dengan pandangan aneh." bujuk Hinata. Jelas saja semua pasang mata direstoran itu menatap ke meja mereka, seorang gadis berambut pink dan berambut pirang sedari tadi tidak mau berhenti sesegukan sambil menyeruput hidung mereka.

"Kau kira gara-gara siapa kami begini hah!" bentak Sakura.

"Benar! Tega sekali kau Hinata-chan meninggalkan kami!" Ino ikut menimpali teriakan Sakura.

Hinata hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tersenyum canggung, ia sudah tau akan begini jadinya. "Berapa kali lagi aku harus minta maaf pada kalian, aku benar-benar menyesal harus pergi seperti ini, tapi aku sudah memutuskannya. Ayolah Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, kalian pernah bilang akan selalu mendukung impianku bukan?"

Sakura dan Ino akhirnya terdiam. Mereka masih menatap Hinata dengan pandangan memelas sementara Hinata membalasnya dengan tersenyum manis sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi ingat kau harus menelepon kami setidaknya tiga kali dalam seminggu, juga _videocall_." putus Ino.

"Benar kau juga harus selalu membalas pesan dari kami. Dan jangan lupa kau harus sering-sering pulang ke Jepang." tambah Sakura.

Hinata menghela nafas yang berat dan panjang, "Begini saja, aku akan menelepon kalian setidaknya tiga kali dalam sebulan, aku janji akan selalu membalas pesan kalian, tapi aku hanya bisa pulang ke Jepang sekali dalam setahun yaitu saat Natal, bagaimana?"

"Seharusnya kau tidak sedang dalam posisi menawar Hinata-chan." kata Sakura.

"Tapi aku juga tidak dalam posisi bisa mengabulkan semua permintaan kalian itu." ucap Hinata lelah.

Sakura dan Ino memikirkannya sekali lagi, kemudian mereka mengangguk setuju. Hinata benar-benar bersorak dalam hati bisa memenangi perdebatan ini. Sementara Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto akhirnya lega dua gadis itu akhirnya bisa berhenti menangis sepenuhnya dan mereka semua bisa makan siang dengan tenang.

Hinata beruntung, sisa hari itu bisa dilaluinya dengan menyenangkan. Meski harus membujuk Sakura dan Ino setengah mati untuk menikmati sisa hari itu, pada akhirnya Hinata berhasil. Sasuke dan Sai tidak membantunya sama sekali, tapi Hinata tidak keberatan, ini memang salahnya dan dia yang harus memperbaiki suasana hati Sakura dan Ino.

Ketika hari sudah hampir petang, Disneyland mengumumkan akan mengadakan parade dan kembang api setengah jam lagi. Ketiga gadis itu langsung membatalkan niat untuk pulang dan segera menuju area _parkwide_. Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto hanya bisa mengikuti dibelakang mereka dengan langkah gontai. Mereka sudah bermain seharian penuh tapi entah bagaimana mungkin ketiga gadis itu tetap bersemangat seperti pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ditaman bermain ini. Mereka penasaran dimana tiga orang gadis bertubuh mungil seperti mereka menyimpan energi sebesar itu.

Hinata sudah lupa kapan ia terakhir kali melihat parade seperti ini, mungkin sudah hampir lima tahun lamanya. Ia terkesima dengan lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip indah serta rombongan-rombongan parade dengan berbagai macam kostum dari negeri dongeng yang menari-nari.

Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan binar ketakjubannya yang membuatnya tampak benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Setiap ekspresi kagum diwajah Hinata tidak luput sedikitpun dari pandangan Naruto yang membuat dadanya menghangat. Ia sangat menyukai Hinata yang seperti ini, manis dan kekanak-kanakan, membuatnya selalu ingin melindungi gadis itu dan menyimpannya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata dan Naruto sama-sama tidak menyadari Sakura, Ino, Sasuke dan Sai yang sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua disana. Keempat orang itu akhirnya ingat untuk membiarkan Naruto menikmati kencan berdua dengan Hinata. Ketika parade itu berakhir, barulah Hinata panik mencari mereka semua. Naruto sebenarnya bisa langsung menebak kenapa empat orang itu menghilang meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Telepon saja mereka." kata Naruto menyadari Hinata terlihat gelisah bersama dengannya, membuat Naruto meringis dalam hati.

Hinata langsung menyetujui ide itu. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor Sakura. "Apa menurutmu mereka masih marah padaku hingga pergi begitu saja?" tanya Hinata ketika Sakura tidak kunjung menjawab teleponnya.

Naruto tercengang mendengarnya, jadi itu yang dicemaskan Hinata? bukan karena ia ditinggal berdua dengan dirinya? Naruto tertawa dalam hati.

Ketika Sakura tidak juga menjawab teleponnya, Hinata mencoba lagi menghubungi Ino namun hasilnya sama mereka berdua tidak menjawab telepon Hinata. Hinata benar-benar takut jika Sakura dan Ino memang masih marah padanya. "Ayo kita cari mereka, aku tidak akan bisa tidur jika Sakura dan Ino masih marah padaku seperti ini." kata Hinata. Jika perlu dia akan langsung mendatangi rumah mereka.

Hinata sudah menarik lengan Naruto untuk menjauh dari kerumunan, tapi pria itu tidak bergeming.

"Tunggu sebentar." Naruto mengambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor Sasuke.

"Teme, dimana kau?"

Hinata lega Sasuke menjawab telepon Naruto. Hinata menunggu Naruto yang masih bicara dengan Sasuke.

"Hinata mencemaskan kalian. Dia takut Sakura dan Ino masih marah padanya."

Hinata mengernyit mendengar Naruto harus melaporkan hal itu pada Sasuke, seharusnya dia cukup tanyakan keberadaan mereka dan dia bisa menyusul mereka semua.

Naruto kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hinata, "Ini, mereka ingin bicara padamu."

Hinata tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Kenapa mereka harus bicara melalui ponsel Naruto?

" _Hinata-chan_."

Hinata bisa mendengar itu suara Sakura. "Sakura-chan! kau dimana? kalian membuatku takut meninggalkanku tiba-tiba seperti itu."

Hinata mendengar suara tawa pelan dari Sakura, " _Maafkan kami, kami hanya ingin menikmati kencan dengan kekasih kami, Ino juga sudah berpisah dariku dan Sasuke. Tenang saja kami tidak marah lagi padamu, nikmati saja waktumu."_

Sakura memutuskan sambungan telepon, meninggalkan Hinata yang menatap ponsel itu dengan kening berkerut. Hinata merasa bodoh mengkhawatirkan sahabat-sahabatnya itu sementara mereka justru menikmati kencan dengan kekasih mereka. Sial.

Hinata mengembalikan ponsel itu pada pemiliknya. "Terima kasih sudah menghubungi Sasuke, aku menyesal sudah mencemaskan mereka."

Naruto tertawa renyah, "Sama-sama. Jadi apa kau mau pulang sekarang? Atau ingin menunggu kembang api?" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan memeriksa jam, "Mungkin lima menit lagi."

Hinata baru ingat tentang kembang api. Dia ingin sekali menontonnya, sudah lama ia tidak melihat kembang api. Hinata melirik Naruto ragu-ragu, "Kau mau menungguku menonton kembang api?" Hinata menyadari para pria termasuk Naruto sudah lelah menemani mereka semua seharian ini. "Atau kau mau pulang duluan? aku tidak masalah, aku bisa pulang naik kereta."

Naruto tidak percaya Hinata mengatakan hal itu padanya. Jika Hinata benar-benar berpikir dia akan membiarkan gadis itu pulang sendirian dengan kereta, Hinata benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

"Kita akan menonton kembang api." Naruto menarik Hinata sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan. Mereka duduk dipinggiran kolam agar bisa menonton dengan lebih nyaman. Hinata duduk dengan tidak sabar menunggu kembang api.

"Kau suaka parade dan kembang api?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Sangat, aku sudah sangat lama tidak menonton parade, terakhir kali ketika aku SMA bersama Neji-nii dan Hanabi."

"Dan kembang api?"

"Itu juga, kembang api yang terakhir kulihat sekitar satu atau dua tahun lalu ketika diadakan festival dikampus kita."

Naruto tersenyum dalam hati. Entah kenapa dia senang Gaara tidak menyukai taman bermain. Setidaknya ada satu tempat dimana Hinata tidak punya kenangan bersama Gaara. Satu tempat dimana hanya ada kenangan tentang dirinya dan Hinata.

Ledakan warna muncul di langit menyebarkan warna keemasan, merah perak, dan hijau, yang tampak seperti bunga mekar. Teriakan dan tepuk tangan menyapa setiap ledakan kembang api, membuat suara mereka dan suara ledakan kembang api membaur bersama dalam simfoni nada yang aneh. Pertunjukan itu sangat mengagumkan, membuat sepasang iris amethys pudar tidak bisa melepaskan padangannya dari langit hitam yang dihiasi aneka warna yang berkilauan.

Sementara Hinata sibuk mengagumi kembang api, Naruto justru mengagumi senyum manis gadis itu selama pertunjukan kembang api. Naruto berharap saat ini waktu berhenti untuk selamanya. Ia bisa menikmati berada didekat Hinata dan melihat gadis itu tersenyum, selamanya.

Ketika kembang api terakhir telah berakhir, Hinata beralih pada Naruto disampingnya, "Ayo kita pulang."

Naruto mengangguk, ia meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Naruto senang Hinata tidak menarik tangannya. Mereka pergi dari sana melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Naruto berjalan lebih dulu menembus kerumunan dan diikuti Hinata dibelakangnnya.

Hinata membiarkan jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang menikmati saat-saat ini. Hinata benar-benar merasa seperti berada di negeri dongeng dengan pangerannya dalam genggamannya.

Sayangnya begitu mereka keluar dari sini, semuanya akan kembali pada kenyataan. Dirinya bukan seorang puteri dan ia tidak akan pernah memiliki pangerannya sendiri.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 17**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

Naruto tidak menyangka gosip bisa membongkar keruwetan kasus yang selama ini tidak bisa dipecahkan oleh mereka. Sasuke dan Sai selama ini hanya terfokus pada Tendo Yahiko. Mereka mematainya habis-habisan, meneliti setiap perusahaan yang dimilikinya, mencari tau semua relasi yang dimiliki Yahiko untuk mengungkap keterlibatannya dengan akatsuki namun hasilnya tetap nihil, tidak ada bukti nyata yang mengarah pada hal itu. Mereka melupakan satu orang yang paling dekat dengan Yahiko, yaitu Tendo Konan.

Shikamaru berhasil menemukan panti asuhan yang ditinggali Konan. Dan benar saja, Konan berada dipanti asuhan yang sama dengan Nagato. Shikamaru mencari tau semua data anak yang pernah tinggal disana. Ternyata bukan hanya Konan dan Nagato yang berasal dari panti asuhan itu, tapi juga Zetsu, Kisame dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah Yahiko juga berasal dari sana. Walaupun dengan nama dan wajah yang sedikit berbeda, mereka cukup yakin jika itu adalah Yahiko. Hanya dia satu-satunya anak yang diadopsi oleh orang yang tidak dikenal.

Shikamaru menganggap orang tua yang mengambil Yahiko juga seorang mafia. Shikamaru menyelidiki catatan adopsi saat itu, dan ada dua kandidat pada awalnya, yaitu Yahiko dan Nagato, namun pada masa itu Nagato anak yang lemah dan sakit-sakitan, karena itu Yahiko lah yang terpilih.

Itu mengungkap misteri asal usul Yahiko yang tidak pernah bisa ditemukan Sasuke dan Sai. Orang tua angkat mereka sepertinya menutupi dengan baik asal-usul Yahiko.

Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Sasuke dan Sai bahwa Konan lah yang berinteraksi langsung dengan akatsuki. Ada banyak hal ganjil dalam catatan keuangan pada perusahaan kosmetik yang dikelola Konan. Belum lagi cetak biru pabrik pembuatan kosmetik, yang ditemukan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak simetris, Shikamaru menduga ada banyak ruang rahasia dipabrik tersebut, mungkin gudang senjata atau narkoba yang menjadi bisnis ilegal akatsuki.

Mereka semua melaporkan penemuan mereka pada ayah Sasuke dan Itachi. Penangkapan pengusaha besar seperti Tendo Yahiko tidak mungkin ditangani oleh anak-anak seperti mereka, Sasuke cukup tau diri, karena itu dia selalu melaporkan segalanya pada ayah atau kakaknya. Fugaku akan melaporkan hal ini pada perdana menteri dan beberapa petinggi lainnya untuk berdiskusi tentang keputusannya. Penangkapan mafia serta pengusaha besar bukan hal yang mudah di negeri ini. Fugaku berjanji akan segera mengatakan hasil keputusan yang sudah disepakati bersama secepatnya pada Sasuke, Sai dan Naruto.

.

.

Hinata membuat daftar list 'yang harus dilakukan' selama seminggu penuh sebelum dia berangkat ke Paris. Makan malam bersama keluarganya, berbelanja bersama Hanabi, berpesta dengan pegawai butiknya, mengunjungi makam ibunya, dan bersenang-senang dengan Sakura dan Ino, semuanya sudah Hinata lakukan dalam satu minggu itu.

Satu-satunya yang Hinata sesali adalah, dia tidak tau bahwa empat hari yang lalu adalah ulang tahun Naruto. Tidak ada yang memberitahunya, dan pria itu juga tidak. Hinata baru mengetahuinya ketika hari itu ia berkumpul dengan mereka semua untuk makan siang, dan Sai mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, bukankah hari ini ulang tahunmu?"

Mata Hinata langsung melebar mendengarnya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal itu.

Naruto mengangguk santai sambil memakan makanannya.

"Kau serius? Kenapa tidak mengatakannya Naruto, seharusnya kita merayakannya!" Sakura sepertinya juga tidak mengetahuinya, begitu juga dengan Ino melihat reaksi yang serupa dari gadis itu.

Naruto menghabiskan makanan dalam mulutnya sebelum bicara, "Aku tidak berniat merayakannya, lagipula umurku sudah 22, terlalu tua untuk merayakan hal semacam itu."

"Jadi maksudmu, tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirku seharusnya merayakan ulang tahunku?" Sahut Ino. Dia sedikit tersinggung jika dikatakan umur 22 terlalu tua untuk dirayakan, beberapa hari lalu ia baru merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-21.

"Kau berbeda, kau itu wanita, sementara aku pria, apa kau pernah melihat seorang pria merayakan sendiri ulang tahunnya yang ke-22?" sanggah Naruto.

"Ada banyak di kampus ini." Ino mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Ada banyak pria yang bahkan merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-25 dengan mengundang mereka semua ke pesta yang meriah dan gila-gilaan.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak termasuk golongan yang itu." Naruto kembali memakan makanannya dengan lahap dan perdebatan tentang perayaan ulang tahunnya pun terlewatkan begitu saja.

Entah kenapa Hinata merasa bersalah melewatkan hari ulang tahun Naruto begitu saja. Meskipun Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu sama sekali, Hinata tetap saja merasa tidak enak hati.

Besok adalah hari keberangkatan Hinata, mereka membuat pesta kecil-kecilan dirumah Hinata sebagai acara perpisahan dengan Hinata. Sebenarnya itu bukan rencana Hinata, tapi Sakura dan Ino. Selain mereka berlima, Sakura dan Ino juga mengundang semua pegawai butik Hinata.

Mereka membawa berbagai macam cemilan dan minuman. Hinata dan Neji benar-benar mengawasi Hanabi agar tidak meminum minuman yang mengandung alkohol karena adik mereka itu masih dibawah umur. Sementara Hiashi berdiam diri dikamar, merelakan rumahnya menjadi tempat pesta dadakan para bocah.

Seperti biasa, Mei orang pertama yang mabuk malam itu. Shino dan pegawai yang lain terpaksa harus mengendalikan Mei sebelum wanita itu tidak sadarkan diri. Neji sedang asyik duduk dipojokan dengan Tenten, dan melupakan tugasnya untuk mengawasi Hanabi. Beruntung Hinata tidak teralihkan sama sekali, Hanabi sempat beberapa kali mencoba meraih kaleng bir yang langsung cegat oleh Hinata.

"Hanabi! Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh menyentuh ini, kau ini masih dibawah umur." Hinata langsung menjauhkan kaleng bir dari jangkauan Hanabi.

"Oh ayolah nee-chan, ini adalah pesta perpisahanmu, semua orang mencoba bersenang senang, hanya satu tegukan saja." Hanabi mengacungkan satu jari telunjuknya pada Hinata sambil memelas.

"Tidak! jangan coba-coba mengambil minuman ini lagi, atau masuk kekamarmu sekarang juga!" Hinata tidak akan mentolerir apapun juga yang menyangkut alkohol.

Hanabi langsung memasang tampang masam, "Kau ini tidak menyenangkan Nee-chan. Naruto-nii tolong katakan pada kakakku ini jika dia ini terlalu kuno. Semua anak dikelasku sudah pernah mencoba bir, hanya aku yang tidak. Naruto-nii kapan kau meneguk alkohol pertamamu?" Kata Hanabi tiba-tiba, mencoba mencari sekutu untuk membelanya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi berada didekat Hinata dan tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka, menjadi gelagapan mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu. Jika dijawab jujur, Naruto sudah mencoba bir sejak usianya 16 tahun, itupun karena direcoki oleh teman-temannya.

"Eh, itu.."

Sebelum Naruto bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat, Hinata sudah mendahuluinya, "Naruto itu laki-laki, berbeda denganmu. Jangan mendebatku lagi atau aku akan melaporkan pada Neji-nii dan Tou-san."

Itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membungkam Hanabi. Hanabi kemudian menjauhi Hinata dan berkumpul dengan para pramusaji butik Hinata yang sedang bermain kartu.

"Anak itu benar-benar." Hinata menghsla nafas lelah. Ia menyembunyikan semua kaleng-kaleng bir yang tersisa, sudah cukup alkohol untuk malam ini sebelum mereka semua pingsan dirumah Hinata.

Naruto terkekeh melihat Hinata yang mengomel sepanjang sisa malam itu. Naruto sudah tau Hinata tidak akan menyukai kegaduhannyang dibawa oleh teman-temannya itu, tapi dia tidak peduli, ini adalah malam terakhirnya melihat Hinata.

Lagi-lagi dada Naruto menjadi sesak mengingat hal itu. Berapa kalipun Naruto mengingatkan dirinya untuk baik-baik saja, ia tidak pernah merasa baik-baik saja, ia terluka, hatinya tidak akan pernah siap jika Hinata meninggalkannya.

Ketika malam semakin larut, akhirnya mereka mulai pulang satu persatu. Hanabi sudah masuk kekamarnya. Neji mengantar Tenten pulang. Kemudian para pegawainya juga pulang dengan memapah Mei. Hingga tersisa teman-temannya yang lain.

Sakura dan Ino mulai memeluk dan menangisi Hinata lagi, separuhnya adalah karena pengaruh alkohol. Mereka tidak mau melepaskan Hinata hingga dengan terpaksa Sasuke dan Sai menarik dua gadis itu dan membopong mereka kemobil. Setelah berpamitan dengan Hinata, mereka pergi dengan mobil masing-masing, meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata disana.

"Kurasa saatnya aku juga pulang." kata Naruto. Hinata mengantarnya hingga kedepan rumah. Begitu tiba didepan mobil Naruto, Hinata teringat sesuatu.

"Naruto! Tunggu disini sebentar, jangan kemana-mana." Hinata segera berlari kedalam rumah. Naruto mengernyit melihat Hinata yang terburu-buru masuk kedalam rumahnya, namun tidak sampai satu menit Hinata sudah kembali dihadapannya dengan membawa sebuah bingkisan.

"Untukmu, selamat ulang tahun, maaf hadiahmu sangat terlambat." Kata Hinata, sambil menyerahkan bingkisan berwarna coklat itu.

Naruto terpaku menatap bingkisan yang diserahkan Hinata selama beberapa detik hingga ia mengangkat tangannya mengambil bingkisan itu. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun dari Hinata. "Terima kasih Hinata." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Hinata dan gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya, senyum yang selalu Naruto sukai.

Naruto tidak tahu harus merasa bahagia atau sedih, ia sangat menyukai senyum itu tapi mengingat ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia bisa melihat senyum itu membuat nafasnya terasa berat dan sesak. Naruto mencoba membalas senyum Hinata, "Boleh aku membukanya sekarang?" Kata Naruto.

Hinata ragu sejenak kemudian mengangguk, "Tentu, kuharap kau suka hadiahnya, tidak terlalu istimewa sebenarnya."

Naruto tidak peduli tentang hal itu, selama ini berasal dari Hinata. Naruto membuka bingkisan kertas coklat itu dan merogoh isinya. Ia mengeluarkan benda itu untuk memperjelas bentuknya. Ternyata sebuah syal, berwarna merah.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri. Aku tidak tau apa yang kau suka selain ramen. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang ada dipikiranku." Hinata meraih syal merah itu dan berjinjit mengalungkannya pada Naruto. "Kau tidak pernah memakai pakaian yang cukup hangat meski cuaca saat ini semakin dingin, dan kurasa ini cocok untukmu." Hinata tersenyum setelah memakaikan syal itu pada Naruto dan mengamati hasil karyanya.

Naruto mengamati wajah Hinata dalam diam. Ia begerak dengan perlahan namun yakin, semakin mendekat pada Hinata, meraih tubuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya dan memutus jarak diantara mereka.

Hinata terpana, tercengang, tapi sama sekali tidak menghindar atau menolak. Ia membiarkan Naruto melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekeliling tubuhnya, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam pelukan erat dan posesif pria itu.

Mereka tidak bicara untuk beberapa saat, hanya saling menyalurkan kehangatan ditengah udara dingin musim gugur. Naruto menyusupkan hidungnya keleher Hinata, menghirup aroma gadis itu dalam-dalam, untuk terakhir kalinya. Saat ini, Naruto berharap waktu bisa berhenti. Ia rela memberikan apa saja asalkan waktu berhenti saat ini.

"Hinata."

Hinata mendengar suara Naruto di samping kepalanya. "Ya?" suara Hinata serak dan pelan. Pelukan Naruto membuat jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak dan nafasnya tercekat. Mereka begitu dekat sehingga ia bisa merasakan debaran jantung pria itu.

"Jaga dirimu dengan baik disana."

Hinata mengangguk dibahu Naruto. "Kau juga, berhati-hatilah dalam bertugas dan jangan sampai terluka lagi."

Naruto bergumam ditelinganya. Tidak ada yang mencoba melepaskan diri terlebih dahulu. Hingga beberapa saat Hinata kembali bicara, "Naruto, aku sangat senang mengenalmu, aku selalu menikmati waktu ketika bersama denganmu. Terima kasih untuk selalu membantuku dan menemaniku."

Kata-kata itu benar-benar mengiris hati Naruto dengan perlahan. Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya dan mundur selangkah supaya bisa menatap mata _amethys_ pudar Hinata. Hinata tersenyum padanya, tapi Naruto tidak bisa membalas senyum itu, hatinya terlalu hancur untuk bisa tersenyum.

Naruto ingin mengatakan semua yang ada dikepalanya, ia ingin menahan Hinata tetap disini dan mengatakan untuk jangan pergi kemanapun. Ia tidak ingin Hinata meninggalkannya. Namun tidak ada satupun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Hinata bisa melihat iris biru safir itu rapuh dan terluka. Hinata menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan sesuatu yang mengancam keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan kedada pria itu.

"Cuaca semakin dingin, masuklah kemobil." Hinata memaksa suaranya keluar. Jika tetap seperti ini, ia tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk meninggalkan pria ini.

Naruto mengangguk dan melepaskan sepenuhnya pelukannya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya berbalik dan membuka pintu mobil, namun suara Hinata menghentikannya.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto."

"Selamat tinggal Hinata." Naruto tidak berbalik ketika mengucapkannya, ia mencengkram pegangan pintu dan memaksa tangannya untuk bergerak. Ia tidak akan kembali menatap wajah gadis itu. Ia tau jika ia melakukannya, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan gadis itu pergi. Hatinya sangat sakit ketika memeluk Hinata, tapi jauh lebih sakit ketika ia melepaskannya.

Naruto memasuki mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobilnya menjauhi rumah Hinata. Hinata memandang mobil Naruto yang semakin mengabur hingga menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ketika itulah airmata Hinata mengalir setetes demi setetes. Hinata menangis dalam diam, ia tidak terisak atau tersedu-sedu. Airmata itu hanya mengalir diantara hembusan angin yang dingin dan menusuk. Hinata membiarkannya jatuh, tidak berusaha menghentikan atau menghapusnya. Ia menatap kosong kedepan.

Tidak apa-apa, batin Hinata. Ketika ia pergi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, mereka akan baik-baik saja. Hinata meyakinkan diri bahwa keputusannya inilah yang terbaik.

Hinata tidak tau berapa lama ia berdiri disana. Ketika airmata itu berhenti mengalir dengan sendirinya dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak dipipinya, tiba-tiba saja seluruh rasa sakit membanjiri tubuhnya. Dan yang paling terasa sakit adalah hatinya, ia menekan telapak tangannya ke dada seakan berusaha menutupi luka yang menganga di sana.

Kakinya mendadak lemas dan ia berjongkok disana, seorang diri, dijalanan didepan rumahnya. Hinata membenamkan wajahnya kelipatan lututnya begitu isakannya mengancam keluar dari tenggorokannya. Hinata mencoba menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya, untuk menormalkan nafasnya yang terputus-putus.

' _Segalanya akan baik-baik saja_.' Hinata mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali dalam kepalanya, berharap itu akan berguna untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

.

' _Naruto tidak akan datang_.'

Itulah pikiran pertama Hinata ketika tidak melihat Naruto diantara teman-teman yang mengantar kepergiannya dibandara.

Hinata tersenyum pada teman-temannya yang menatapnya sedih. Sakura dan Ino sudah menangis tersedu-sedu sejak menginjakkan kaki dibandara ini.

Hingga waktu keberangkatan Hinata tiba dan ia harus masuk ke _boarding gate_ , ia tetap tidak melihat pria itu.

Tidak apa-apa, begini lebih baik, pikir Hinata. Jika pria itu ada disini dan ikut mengantarnya, Hinata tidak akan sanggup mengucapkan selamat tinggal sekali lagi pada Naruto.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Hari ini Naruto merasa rapuh. Tubuhnya lemas dan ia merasa tidak bertenaga. Hari ini Hinata akan pergi ke Paris, meninggalkan dirinya.

Naruto tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya terbaring melamun diranjangnya. Ia tidak sanggup mengantar kepergian Hinata, mendengar sekali lagi ucapan selamat tinggal dari gadis itu.

Naruto bergerak dengan gelisah diranjangnya. Apa ini keputusan yang tepat membiarkan gadis itu pergi? Apa tidak masalah membiarkannya pergi tanpa mengatakan perasaannya pada Hinata?

Naruto mendadak menyesali semua itu. Seharusnya dia katakan pada Hinata perasaannya, seharusnya Naruto mengucapkannya pada gadis itu bahwa dia...

Suara dering ponsel Naruto menyentaknya. Ia meraba meja nakas dan menemukan ponselnya, panggilan dari Sasuke.

" _Pesawat Hinata sudah tinggal landas."_

Kata-kata Sasuke menghempaskan harapannya. Sudah terlambat, sudah tidak ada yang bisa dikatakannya pada gadis itu, mereka berpisah begitu saja. Tapi tidak apa-apa, ia akan kembali bertemu gadis itu. Naruto tidak peduli harus menunggu berapa lama pun, ia harus kembali bertemu dengan Hinata.

Naruto hanya bergumam menjawab kata-kata Sasuke.

" _Kau baik-baik saja dobe?"_

Tidak, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa baik, "Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

" _Baguslah. Datanglah kekantor kepolisian siang ini, ayahku akan mengatakan keputusannya hari ini."_

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

Naruto memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Tidak ada gunanya ia berdiam diri disini, melamun hanya akan menyesakkan dadanya dan membuat kepalanya berdenyut, ia perlu bergerak.

Naruto rasa setelah masalah akatsuki ini berakhir, ia akan kembali ke militer. Tidak peduli apa kata kakek dan neneknya, ia harus kembali ke kamp nya, tempatnya untuk melindungi hatinya.

.

.

.

Fugaku sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari perdana menteri. Fugaku telah diberikan kepercayaan penuh untuk menuntaskan masalah ini. Untuk itulah dia bekerjasama dengan Danzo dan kepolisian nasional untuk meringkus seluruh anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa.

Sayangnya Fugaku dan Danzo tidak bisa memberikan izin kepada Sai dan Sasuke untuk melakukan penyergapang langsung terhadap akatsuki. Mereka memang berpengalaman dilapangan, namun belum terlatih secara resmi sebagai anggota kepolisian. Meskipun keberatan Sasuke dan Sai terpaksa harus menerima keputusan itu.

Sementara Naruto diizinkan bergabung dalam tim Itachi karena dia sudah terlatih dan berpengalaman secara militer. Meskipun dalam keadaan cuti, Naruto diizinkan kembali kelapangan jika sewaktu-waktu tenaganya diperlukan.

Hari ini kejaksaan sudah menangkap Tendo Yahiko yang berada di perusahaannya untuk diinterogasi digedung kejaksaan pengadilan, sementara besok giliran tim Itachi yang akan melakukan penggeledahan serta menangkap anggota akatsuki yang tersisa.

Meski tidak turun kelapangan langsung, Sasuke dan Sai tetap memantau kegiatan tim Itachi melalui alat komunikasi jarak jauh mereka bersama dengan Shikamaru yang akan memandu mereka memasuki kediaman Tendo Yahiko.

Ada lima belas anggota kepolisian dibawah pimpinan Itachi, termasuk Naruto dan Neji. Itachi mendengarkan setiap petunjuk yang diberikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Dari gambaran satelit yang kudapatkan, ada cukup banyak sensor panas yang terdetekasi, aku tidak bisa memastikan dimana keberadaan Konan, Kisame, Zetsu dan Deidara, tapi kemungkinan mereka ada diantara itu."

Shikamaru mengirimkan gambar peta kediaman Yahiko beserta titik-titik merah yang menjadi sasaran mereka melalui sebuah tablet. Itachi mulai membagi tim untuk menanganinya satu persatu.

Mereka mulai memasuki mansion itu. Neji dan Naruto yang akan menjadi pertahanan garis depan. Dua bodyguard penjaga gerbang utama langsung dilumpuhkan oleh mereka berdua. Naruto dan Neji yang lebih dulu masuk kedalam mansion.

Begitu mengamati mansion yang megah itu sunyi senyap, Neji menyatakaan keadaan aman, dan tim yang lain ikut masuk ke dalam dan langsung menyebar.

Namun Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan firasan buruk. Ada yang aneh disini. Ia sudah sering melaksanakan misi seperti ini, dan instingnya tidak pernah salah, ada yang tidak beres, mansion ini terlalu sunyi untuk banyaknya orang yang sudah terdeteksi.

Naruto tiba-tiba langsung berlari kesalahsatu titik terdekat yang sudah ditandai. Neji langsung mengejar dan memanggil Naruto, mencoba menghentikan tindakan gegabahnya.

Naruto langsung menyentak membuka pintu. Seharusnya disini ada seseorang, tapi Naruto tidak menemukan apapun, selain bom.

' _Sial! ini semua jebakan!'_

Naruto mendengar suara langkah Neji dibelakangnya. "Neji! Perintahkan semua orang keluar dari rumah ini! Ini jebakan!" Naruto langsung berteriak pada Neji. Ia sendiri menjauhi ruangan itu, namun tidak sampai beberapa saat, bom diruangan itu meledak dan meruntuhkan dinding-dinding batu disekitarnya. Daya ledaknya tidak terlalu besar, Naruto dan Neji masih terselamatkan, hanya sedikit lecet akibat lemparan puing-puing kecil.

Meskipun daya ledaknya kecil, namun jika dipasang sedikitnya lima belas buah diseluruh penjuru rumah, sudah dipastikan mansion ini akan roboh dalam beberapa menit.

Shikamaru dan yang lain bisa mendengar suara ledakan dari sana, ia langsung terhubung dengan earpiece ditelinga Naruto.

" _Naruto! Apa yang terjadi?! Kalian baik-baik saja?!_ "

"Shikamaru! Katakan pada Itachi dan yang lain untuk segera keluar dari rumah ini! Ini jebakan, sensor panas berasal dari alat pembakar, ada puluhan bom disini!"

Shikamaru dan semua yang mendengar disana melotot kaget. Shikamaru langsung menghubungi Itachi dan menyuruhnya menarik pasukannya.

Naruto memapah Neji yang terluka dibagian kakinya untuk segera keluar dari mansion itu secepatnya. Naruto bisa mendengar ledakan dimana-mana selama mereka keluar dari sana.

' _Sial, tempat ini akan segera ambruk_.'  
Naruto memepercepat langkahnya meski bukan hal mudah melakukannya sambil memapah Neji. Tapi Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga hingga akhirnya mereka mencapai pintu keluar.

Itachi sudah berada diluar, dia segera mendekati Naruto dan membantu memapah Neji. "Apa semuanya sudah berhasil keluar?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak, beberapa orang sudah terjebak didalam karena terlambat menghindari bom. Shikamaru sudah memanggil bantuan, pemadam dan _ambulance_ akan segera tiba." kata Itachi.

Suara-suara ledakan masih menggelegar dibelakang mereka, Naruto berharap orang-orang didalam masih bisa bertahan.

 _Ambulance_ dan mobil pemadam datang tidak lama kemudian. Neji dibawa kesalahsatu mobil ambulance dan langsung ditangani petugas medis.

Naruto langsung terduduk ditanah, mengusap kasar surai pirangnya. "Sial, ini salahku, seharusnya aku sudah tau ada yang aneh dirumah itu."

Itachi yang berdiri disampingnya tidak kalah kacau, "Ini bukan salahmu, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas mereka semua, seharusnya aku lebih bersiaga."

Naruto menghela nafas kasar. Akatsuki sialan. Mereka sungguh berniat membunuh anggota kepolisian. Mereka bahkan meledakkan rumah ketuanya, benar-benar sinting.

Mansion yang awalnya megah itu kini menjadi sisa puing-puing bangunan dalam sekejap. Petugas pemadam dan paramedis serta dibantu anggota kepolisian mencoba memindahkan potongan-potongan beton untuk menyelamatkan anggota tim Itachi yang terperangkap.

Anggota tim Itachi yang berhasil diselamatkan sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit untuk di tangani lebih lanjut. hanya tersisa Naruto dan Itachi sendiri yang bersikeras tidak mau pergi ke rumah sakit, meskipun mereka juga tengah terluka.

Setelah semua petugas yang terperangkap telah diselamatkan, Itachi dan Naruto segera menuju ke markas besar Kepolisian Jepang. Disana sudah ada Fugaku dan Danzo serta teman-teman Naruto.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku bisa memperhitungkan ini, dengan Deidara si pembuat bom gila ini, seharusnya aku lebih berhat-hati." kata Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berhasil menemukan idenditas Deidara beberapa hari lalu. Seorang temannya dimiliter timur tengah mengatakan ia pernah berurusan dengan puluhan bom buatan Deidara di Afganistan bertahun-tahun lalu. Deidara seorang pembuat bom yang cukup terkenal kala itu, banyak yang menyewa jasanya selama masa peperangan. Selama ini tidak ada lagi petunjuk mengenai keberadaan Deidara, mereka pikir pria itu sudah mati, namun tidak disangka pembuat bom yang terkenal gila itu kini bergabung dengan akatsuki. Naruto juga pernah mendengar hal itu dari beberapa seniornya dimiliter, tapi menurut kabar Deidara tidak beroperasi di Asia, karena itu Naruto tidak pernah menghubungkan Deidara yang itu dengan akatsuki.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Shikamaru, kita hanya terlalu meremehkan akatsuki. Tidak disangka mereka berani menyerang kita secara langsung, dengan ketua mereka berada ditangan kita." ucap Fugaku.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang Tou-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita harus menyusun rencana lagi, sementara Shikamaru mencari keberadaan mereka, kita akan menyiapkan pasukan gabungan." Fugaku akan meminta bantuan dari kepala staf lapangan Angkatan Darat, Jenderal Kakashi Hatake.

"Tunggu _sir_." Setiap pasang mata disana kini menatap Naruto yang mengintrupsi Fugaku.

Naruto menatap lurus pada Fugaku dengan raut wajah tegas seorang prajurit. "Izinkan aku dan reguku di SFGp menangani ini. Kita tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama, itulah yang dipikirkan oleh akatsuki saat ini. Sementara kita mengambil waktu untuk menyusun rencana, mereka juga menyiapkan jebakan lain untuk kita."

Mau tidak mau semua orang disana setuju dengan kata-kata Naruto. Namun Fugaku masih sedikit ragu. "Apa kau yakin kita perlu sampai menurunkan regumu Naruto?"

"Ya _sir_. Perlengkapan dan persenjataan kami lebih lengkap. Kami juga sudah berpengalaman dalam misi seperti ini. Aku yakin mereka semua sudah siap dengan situasi seperti apapun. Tidak perlu menurunkan semua regu di peleton 1, cukup regu ku saja."

Fugaku memang sudah sering mendengar presentase keberhasilan tim Naruto dalam menyelesaikan misi memang cukup tinggi. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, Fugaku bertanya pada Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, berapa lama kau bisa menemukan keberadaan akatsuki?"

"Aku sudah punya dugaan dimana mereka saat ini berada _sir_." sahut Shikamaru.

"Dimana?"

"Pabrik kosmetik Tendo Konan."

Fugaku mengangguk. "Pastikan terlebih dahulu, aku akan menghubungi Kakashi."

Fugaku dan Danzo meninggalkan ruangan itu. Segera Shikamaru bekerja dengan laptopnya, memeriksa sejumlah kamera keamanan yang berada disekitar area pabrik.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku sangat yakin. Para bajingan ini harus segera diringkus sebelum menyebabkan kekacauan lebih banyak. Mereka bisa saja sedang merencanakan peledakan digedung pengadilan untuk membebaskan Yahiko, kita tidak akan mengambil resiko untuk menunggu." jelas Naruto.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto. Aku akan bicara dengan Danzo untuk menyiapkan pasukan lebih banyak lagi sebagai _back-up_ regumu Naruto. Kita tidak akan membiarkan satupun dari mereka untuk kabur." Naruto mengangguk menyetujui kata-kata Itachi. Itachi bersama dengan Sai keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menemui Danzo.

"Sambil menunggu ayahku, sebaiknya kau beristirahat untuk memulihkan tenagamu dobe. Biar aku dan Shikamaru yang bekerja mencari akatsuki." kata Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk sekali lagi dan berjalan menuju sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

Naruto menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya disandaran sofa. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk meredakan emosi yang sedang menguasainya. Ia akan kembali memimpin regunya, maka yang diperlukan Naruto saat ini adalah akal sehatnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat Hinata. Saat ini pasti gadis itu sudah tiba di Paris. Naruto teringat permintaan Hinata untuk mengatakan padanya ketika Naruto akan menangkap akatsuki dulu.

Tapi sekarang, Hinata tidak ada lagi hubungannya dengan semua ini, dia sudah pergi jauh.

' _Apa aku perlu mengatakan padanya jika Neji sedang terluka?_ ' pikir Naruto.

Naruto segera menggeleng dengan cepat. Itu ide buruk. Selain ia tidak ingin membuat Hinata khawatir disana, Naruto justu akan semakin merindukan gadis itu jika mendengar suaranya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Fugaku kembali keruangan itu. "Tiga puluh menit lagi regu mu akan tiba disini Naruto, bersiaplah."

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya dan mengangguk tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Naruto berdiri dan mendekati Shikamaru dan Sasuke. "Kau menemukan mereka?"

Shikamaru mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar laptopnya. Ia menyerahkan sebuah _tablet_ pada Naruto. "Ini adalah cetak biru bangunan pabrik Konan yang kutemukan." Shikamaru kemudian menggeser gambar yang ada dilayar itu dan menampakkan gambar lainnya. "Dan ini sketsa kasar bangunan itu yang sudah kuperbaiki dengan bantuan temanku yang seorang arsitek." Shikamaru meminta bantuan temannya untuk memperbaiki peta bangunan pabrik Konan yang terasa ganjil. Mereka memperkirakan beberapa ruangan tersembunyi seperti ruang bawah tanah dan lorong-lorong rahasia berdasarkan garis-garis bangunan.

"Ingat, ini hanya gambaran kasar, aku tidak bisa menemukan peta bangunan aslinya, jadi kau harus ekstra hati-hati disana." lanjut Shikamaru.

"Terima kasih Shikamaru. Bagaimana dengan orang-orang disana?"

"Aku dan Sasuke sudah mengintai beberapa orang yang keluar masuk dari gedung itu. Hanya ada beberapa pekerja disana. Kami rasa itu adalah bawahan akatsuki, pabrik tidak beroperasi hari ini. Satelit tidak bisa memindai keadaan didalam, ada banyak alat dan bahan-bahan kimia didalamnya yang mengganggu sinyal." jelas Shikamaru.

Ini akan semakin sulit pikir Naruto. pabrik itu penuh dengan sumber bahaya. Naruto harus memancing musuh agar menjauhi tempat-tempat penyimpanan bahan kimia. "Shikamaru, bisa kau tunjukan padaku perkiraan tempat mereka menyimpan bahan kimia dan pembuatan kosmetik?"

Shikamaru menjelaskan keadaan pabrik yang berhasil didapatkannya dari meretas kamera _cctv_ yang ada disana. Tidak banyak kamera yang ditemukan, namun untungnya semua kamera merekam kegiatan produksi sehingga tempat-tempat yang perlu dihindari oleh Naruto terekam sepenuhnya. Shikamaru memindahkan rekaman-rekaman itu ke _tablet_ untuk Naruto pelajari bersama timnya.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian regu Naruto tiba di markas kepolisian dengan menggunakan helikopter. Hanya ada sepuluh orang termasuk Naruto dalam regu itu, tapi kekuatan mereka cukup untuk menumbangkan sepasukan mafia sinting ini.

"Lama tak jumpa komandan." Lee, wakil komandan Naruto menyangkat tangannya ke pelipis memberikan hormat pada komandannya, diikuti oleh anggotanya yang lain.

Naruto menyeringai melihat mereka semua, ia membalas salam itu, "Kuharap tubuh kalian tidak berkarat selama ku tinggalkan beberapa bulan ini."

Bisa dibilang cutinya Naruto semacam liburan untuk mereka, terkadang porsi latihan Naruto agak sedikit ekstrim untuk tubuh manusia.

Mereka hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Dengan Lee yang menggantikan Naruto, tidak ada banyak perbedaan dalam porsi latihan mereka, hanya saja Lee masih lebih mudah untuk dibujuk dibandingkan Naruto.

"Seharusnya kami yang mengatakan itu komandan, kaulah yang sedang menikmati liburan ala Tokyo selama hampir tiga bulan." sahut salah satu anak buah Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh mendengarnya, harus dia akui itu. "Sudahlah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bertukar kabar, ada sekumpulan orang sinting yang harus dilumpuhkan, kalian membawa seragamku?"

"Tentu." Lee menyerahkan sebuah ransel yang berisi seragam dan peralatan Naruto yang ditinggalkannya di kamp. Tidak Naruto sangka ia akan menggunakannya lagi secepat ini.

Setelah berseragam, lengkap dengan helm, _body armor_ dan senjatanya, Naruto menemui Itachi. Itachi juga sudah bersiap dengan pasukan kepolisian yang akan bersiaga diluar gedung pabrik. Hanya regu Naruto yang akan masuk ke dalam gedung yang berhadapan langsung dengan akatsuki dan bawahannya.

Naruto segera berangkat bersama dengan regunya. Ia menjelaskan keadaan yang akan mereka hadapi dan membagikan profil anggota akatsuki yang berhasil didapatkan Shikamaru. Naruto juga menjelaskan rencana yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Tim _b_ _ravo_ akan dipimpin oleh Lee, kalian akan masuk melalui koridor barat laut lantai dua, tim _alpha_ akan ikut bersamaku, menelusuri ruang bawah tanah." Semua anggota menggaguk pada Naruto.

Ruang bawah tanah adalah yang paling berbahaya karena Naruto hanya memiliki gambaran kasar mengenai petanya, tapi kemungkinan Konan dan yang lain berada disana sangat besar.

"Bergeraklah dengan hati-hati. Ingat disana ada Deidara si pembuat bom, pastikan kalian berpijak pada lantai yang benar." Sekali lagi mereka semua mengangguk pada peringatan Naruto.

Mereka tiba dilokasi dua puluh menit kemudian. Naruto menatap lagi wajah anak buahnya yang sudah siap bertarung. "Sebagian yang didalam sana mungkin memang warga sipil, tapi mereka sudah membuat banyak kekacauan di Jepang, jadi jangan pernah ragu menghabisi mereka. Semuanya mulai bergerak!"

Semua berdiri dengan sikap tegap dan menjawab Naruto secara tegas. "Siap komandan!"

Mereka mulai menyebar menjadi dua. Naruto mengaktifkan _earpiece_ ditelinganya yang sudah terhubung dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke di markas. "Shikamaru, aku akan mulai masuk ke pabrik."

" _Ya, Itachi dan pasukannya juga tengah berjaga disekitar pabrik. Aku akan terus memantau keadaan dari kamera keamanan._ " sahut Shikamaru dari ujung sana.

Naruto mulai mengangkat senjata M-4 nya yang sudah dilengkapi _silencer_ untuk meredam suara tembakan, dan mereka mulai bergerak. Seperti dugaan Naruto, musuh mereka tidak siap, mereka tidak memperkirakan kedatangan pasukan Naruto. Penjagaan bisa dilumpuhkan Naruto dan timnya dengan mudah. Yang membuat sulit adalah lorong-lorong bawah tanah yang rumit. Banyak tempat yang tidak tercantum dalam peta Shikamaru, karena itu Naruto harus memeriksa ruangan disana satu-persatu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Lee dari _earpiece_ Naruto, " _Komandan, kami berhasil menangkap Deidara_."

"Apa dia masih hidup?"

" _Ya komandan_."

"Bagus. Aku akan meminta Itachi untuk mengamankan Deidara, setelah dia tiba, bersihkan semua ruangan dilantai satu dan dua."

" _Siap Komandan_."

Naruto mengabarkan hal itu pada Shikamaru dan langsung diteruskan pada Itachi. Naruto kembali bergerak bersama timnya. Sejauh ini mereka unggul.

Saat tiba di ujung koridor gelap itu, belum sempat Naruto berbelok masuk, ia langsung diserbu oleh puluhan tembakan. Tembakan itu membabi buta, beruntung Naruto berhasil menghindarinya dengan cepat. Naruto dan timnya langsung berlindung dibalik tembok.

Selama setengah menit, puluhan tembakan terus berlangsung, satu orang anak buah Naruto terluka akibat terkena tembakan itu. Naruto langsung menyeret tubuh anak buahnya yang terluka menjauh dai situ. Ada dua tembakan yang mengenai lengan dan pahanya. Naruto memerintahkan satu anak buahnya untuk mengeluarkannya dari sana.

"Bawa pergi Vodka dari sini! Segera obati lukanya, minta bantuan dari kepolisian diluar."

Prajurit itu mengagguk dan memapah temannya keluar. Naruto kembali mendekati lorong itu dan langsung mengeluarkan granat dari kantong _body armor_ nya, dan melemparkannya kedalam. Ledakan terjadi diiringi teriakan memilukan dari dalam.

Naruto kembali menyerbu ruangan itu. Puluhan orang tak sadarkan diri berserakan dilantai akibat ledakan granat Naruto. Naruto bisa mengenali salah satu dari mereka adalah Kisame. Artinya mereka sudah dekat dengan keberadaan Konan.

Naruto melanjutkan pencarian. Naruto menghubungi Lee untuk mengetahui keadaan di atas.

"Lee, bagaimana kondisi disana?"

" _Clear Komandan. Lantai dua sudah diamankan kepolisian. Lantai satu hanya berisi beberapa pekerja pabrik_."

"Bagus. Sisanya serahkan pada Itachi. Bawa tim _Bravo_ kemari, aku perlu bantuan, Vodka terluka dan Brown sudah membawanya keluar. Aku akan mengirimkan lokasiku."

" _Siap Komandan._ "

Naruto mengeluarkan _tablet_ nya dan mengirim lokasinya pada Lee. Naruto menunggu selama tiga menit dan tim Lee sudah berada disana. Mereka kembali membagi tim dan berpencar untuk menelusuri ruangan disana.

Dari tempatnya, Naruto bisa mendengar baku tembak dari tim Lee. Naruto menunggu beberapa saat untuk bersiap jika tim Lee memerlukan bantuan.

Saat suara tembakan berhenti Naruto menghubungi Lee, "Semua baik-baik saja disana?"

" _Ya Komandan, semua berhasil dilumpuhkan._ "

Naruto menemukan sebuah ruangan yang terkunci. Tidak ada handle pintu, itu pintu otomatis yang buka dengan kode dan sidik jari. Pintunya terbuat dari besi anti peluru.

Naruto menghubungi Shikamaru."Shikamaru, ada pintu yang terkunci dengan sandi dan sidik jari, kemungkinan ini ruang rahasia Konan."

" _Sambungkan kabel disana dengan tabletmu, aku akan mencoba meretasnya dari sini._ "

Naruto membongkar alat pengaman itu dan menyambungkan dengan _tablet_ nya sesuai perintah Shikamaru. Naruto memerintahkan anak buahnya bersiaga dengan senjata didepan pintu.

Dua menit kemudian pintu otamatis terbuka. Naruto langsung berdiri mengangkat senjatanya dan mengarahkan kedalam ruangan disana.

Itu adalah ruang kerja. Didalam ada Zetsu dan seorang anak buah akatsuki yang juga bersiap membidik Naruto dan timnya.

"Wah, wah, coba lihat siapa yang berani menyerbu tempat ini, seorang Namikaze." Konan duduk dengan tenang dibalik meja kerja besar dengan laptop diatas meja.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya pada senjatanya, "Menyerahlah Tendo Konan, semua anak buahmu dan akatsuki sudah kami lumpuhkan."

Konan tertawa dengan sinis. Ia berdiri dan melangkah maju dengan tenang sambil melipat tangannya ke dada. "Seharusnya aku memang menyingkirkanmu sejak dulu Namikaze, kalian ini memang keluarga yang merepotkan. Sayang sekali waktu itu kau ternyata lolos dari maut, kami hanya berhasil melenyapkan kedua orangtuamu."

Naruto menggeretakkan giginya menahan amarah atas kata-kata Konan. "Jadi memang kalian yang mengatur pembajakan pesawat itu." Naruto mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak terbawa emosi, misi ini lebih utama, ia tidak boleh membunuh saksi penting.

"Tentu saja. Perdamaian yang dibawa ayahmu itu merugikan bisnis kami. Hampir saja kami jatuh miskin." Konan berkata dengan angkuhnya. Ia sengaja menyulut amarah Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri meskipun seluruh tubuhnya sudah memberontak untuk mencabik-cabik wanita dihadapannya ini. Militer sudah melatih emosinya, dia harus berpikir jernih kali ini, ia tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti saat di pesta.

Naruto menampakkan seringaiannya, masih dengan senjata mengarah ke kepala Konan. "Sayang sekali kali ini kalian tidak hanya jatuh miskin, tapi juga membusuk dipenjara."

Suara tawa Konan menggema diseluruh ruangan itu. Naruto benar-benar merasa muak dan jijik dengan wanita ini. Ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mendekati Zetsu dan satu anak buahnya yang lain. "Turunkan senjatamu dan menyerahlah sekarang."

Zetsu memandang kearah Konan. Konan mengangkat tangannya ke samping kepalanya masih dengan seringaian menjijikkannya. Zetsu menjatuhkan pistolnya dan ikut mengangkat tangan. Anak buah Naruto langsung bergerak meringkus dan menyeret mereka semua keluar.

Naruto menurunkan senjatanya dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Akhirnya semua ini selesai. Ia akan mendapatkan keadilan atas kematian orangtuanya.

Namun ketika diambang pintu, Konan berhenti dan memandang sekali lagi pada Naruto. "Oh, aku hampir melupakan sesuatu, aku punya hadiah terakhir untukmu, kau bisa melihatnya dari laptop itu."

Naruto mengernyit mendengar ucapan Konan. Konan menunjuk laptop diatas meja dengan matanya, sebelum berbalik mengikuti perintah anak buah Naruto yang menggiringnya.

Naruto mendekati meja itu dan menatap layar laptop yang terbuka dan masih menyala itu.

Mata Naruto langsung melebar ketika melihat layar itu, "I-ini..?!"

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 18**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

"I-ini..?!"

Naruto menatap layar laptop itu dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Tidak. _Tidak_. Akatsuki sialan!

Naruto menghubungi Shikamaru melalu _earpiece_ -nya.

"Shikamaru! Mereka menyekap Hinata!"

Layar itu menampakkan rekaman Hinata yang sedang duduk terikat dikursi ditengah-tengah sebuah ruangan kosong.

" _Apa maksudmu?! Hinata sedang ada di Paris!_ " Naruto bisa mendengar itu suara Sasuke yang menyahut dari ujung sana.

"Lalu siapa dalam rekaman ini?! Kembaran Hinata?!" Naruto membalas tidak kalah sengit. Itu sudah pasti Hinata, Naruto bisa mengenali gadis itu dimanapun.

" _Tenanglah Naruto, bisa saja itu hanya rekayasa._ " balas Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu cepat pastikan!" Naruto mulai kalut. Semoga saja Shikamaru benar. Naruto terduduk dikursi menatap nanar pada rekaman dilayar itu. Tidak, semoga itu bukan Hinata, jangan Hinata.

Tidak lama suara Shikamaru kembali terdengar di _earpiece_ -nya. " _Naruto, aku sudah menghubungi maspakai penerbangan, tidak ada nama Hinata dalam daftar penumpang pesawat."_

"Sialan!" Naruto menggebrak meja disana dengan keras.

" _Naruto, kirimkan rekaman itu padaku, aku akan mencoba melacak tempatnya._ " kata Shikamaru.

Naruto langsung mengirimkan rekaman itu pada Shikamaru. Naruto menunggu kabar dari Shikamaru dengan tidak sabar. Pikirannya berkecamuk terhadap keselamatan Hinata. Naruto tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat dalam hati. Bagaimana mereka tau tentang Hinata? Kenapa harus Hinata?

Ini semua pasti ide Konan. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang mengenal Hinata. Itu artinya Konan sudah menyelidiki tentang dirinya sepenuhnya, termasuk kedekatannya dengan Hinata. Seandainya pun Naruto tidak menyergap akatsuki hari ini, Naruto yakin mereka akan tetap menggunakan Hinata untuk menjebak dan melenyapkannya.

Suara Shikamaru di earpiece-nya membuat Naruto menegakkan kembali punggungnya. " _Naruto, aku sudah menemukan lokasinya. Ada digedung bekas rumah sakit yang terbengkalai, di perbatasan prefektur Saitama dan Gunma. Aku akan mengirimkan lokasinya padamu."_

Naruto melihat lokasi yang dikirim Shikamaru melalui _tablet_ nya. Naruto segera bergegas keluar dari sana. Sambil berlari keluar pabrik, Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang bicara padanya. " _Naruto jangan gegabah, bawa semua pasukanmu. Mungkin saja ada bawahan akatsuki yang tersisa disana._ "

Naruto tidak peduli berapa banyak yang yang harus ia hadapi. Ia akan menyelamatkan Hinata bahkan jika harus membunuh satu kompi pasukan.

" _Naruto! kau dengar kata-kataku kan!_ " Sasuke bicara lagi karena Naruto tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku mengerti." sahut Naruto singkat.

Naruto memanggil Lee dan anggota regu lainnya melalui _earpiece_ dan memerintahkan mereka semua untuk berkumpul di _truck_ militer _volk_ mereka. Ketika Naruto tiba, dia langsung menjelaskan pada mereka semua.

"Ada satu sandera yang harus diselamatkan, di gedung kosong prefektur Gunma. Brown kau tetap disini bersama Vodka."

Prajurit dengan kode Brown itu mengangguk dan menjauh dari sana. Sementara Naruto dan anggota regu lain langsung menuju lokasi yang diberikan Shikamaru.

Naruto gelisah sepanjang perjalanan itu. Tidak ada yang berani bicara dengan komandan mereka yang tengah berwajah sangar itu. Mereka tidak pernah melihat Naruto semarah ini, Naruto terkenal bisa menguasai tempramennya dengan baik dan tidak memperlihatkan emosi apapun selama misi. Naruto yang tampak kacau seperti ini pemandangan yang baru bagi mereka semua.

"Kau baik-baik saja komandan?" Lee mencoba mencairkan suasana mencekam tidak biasa ini.

"Tidak."

Satu jawaban itu kembali membungkam mereka semua. Naruto benar-benar tidak baik-baik saja. Dia marah. Terutama pada akatsuki yang berani-beraninya menyentuh Hinata.

 _Earpiece_ Naruto kembali memperdengarkan suara Shikamaru diujung sana. " _Naruto, aku sudah memindai seluruh gedung melalui satelit. Ada lebih dari dua puluh titik panas yang terdapat dalam gedung. Berhati-hatilah, mungkin saja ada banyak jebakan didalam sana._ "

"Selama diantara itu semua ada Hinata aku tidak peduli." sahut Naruto.

" _Hei, hei tenanglah Naruto, jika kau mati lebih dulu siapa yang nanti akan menyelamatkan Hinata?_ "

Sial, Shikamaru benar.

Naruto mencoba mengembalikan akal sehatnya meski perlu usaha keras untuk itu. Bayangan Hinata yang terikat disana bersama para bajingan itu mengacaukan ketenangan Hinata. Jika ia diculik sejak keberangkatannya, maka ia sudah berada disana satu hari lebih.

"Brengsek!" Naruto tanpa sadar menyuarakan umpatannya dengan keras, mengundang tatapan anggota regunya. Naruto melirik anggota regunya yang menatapnya bingung. "Maafkan aku." Naruto menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Setelah menempuh perjalan hampir satu setengah jam, Naruto tiba digedung tak berpenghuni itu. Naruto yang pertama keluar dari mobil dan langsung mendobrak masuk melalui pintu utama. Mereka disambut tiga orang pria berjas hitam yang menodongkan senjata pada Naruto, namun mereka kalah cepat menarik pelatuk, Naruto langsung menembak area pundak dan kaki mereka. Tiga orang itu langsung tumbang seketika.

Mereka berada dilobi lantai satu. Naruto kembali membagi regunya menjadi dua tim. "Tim _bravo_ telusuri area barat, jika kalian menemukan keberadaan gadis ini, segera hubungi aku, kita berpencar disini."

"Siap komandan."

Mereka berpencar, Lee dan timnya menyusuri koridor barat, sementara Naruto dan timnya menyusuri koridor timur.

Dalam perjalanan mereka, Naruto sempat dihadang beberapa orang, namun Naruto tidak membiarkan seorangpun menghalangi jalannya, ia menghabisi mereka semua seorang diri, bahkan anak buah Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya tidak sempat melakukan apapun.

Sampai di lantai empat, Naruto tidak juga menemukan ruangan tempat Hinata disekap. Naruto terus mendobrak setiap pintu digedung itu seorang diri tanpa ampun. Ia sudah melupakan semua protokol keamanan yang harus dijalaninya dalam situasi penyelamatan seperti ini. Naruto bahkan sudah melupakan anak buahnya yang berusaha mengejar Naruto.

"Sialan! Dimana mereka menyekap Hinata, Shikamaru?!"

Naruto berbicara pada Shikamaru melalui _earpiece-_ nya sambil terus berlari.

" _Itu lantai terakhir yang harus kau periksa. Seharusnya Hinata berada dilantai itu."_ jelas Shikamaru dari seberang sana. Ia memantau pergerakan Naruto dari gps yang ada ditablet Naruto.

"Ya tapi diruangan yang mana! Lantai ini luas dan terlalu banyak pintu." Naruto menjadi semakin tidak sabar.

" _Tunggu sebentar._ "

" _Tenanglah dobe, semua anggota akatsuki yang tersisa sudah ditahan. Tidak ada yang akan menyakiti Hinata ditempatnya._ " Naruto bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang berada disamping Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum menemukan Hinata, teme!"

" _Coba periksa ruangan terakhir, delapan meter arah timur laut, pintu terakhir diujung lorong._ " jelas Shikamaru.

Naruto mempercepat larinya mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan Shikamaru. Begitu ia berbelok ke lorong itu, satu orang menghadangnya disana. Naruto langsung menembaknya tepat dikepala dan pria itu jatuh seketika.

Naruto bisa melihat pintu diujung lorong ini. Pikirannya mendadak kacau memikirkan apa yang mungkin akan ditemukannya dibalik pintu itu.

Pintu itu terkunci. Naruto langsung menembak gagangnya dan mendobrak dengan kakinya.

Naruto bisa melihat Hinata yang terikat disebuah kursi ditengah-tengah ruangan berukuran 2x2 itu dengan mulut dilakban.

.

Hinata mendongak kearah pintu begitu mendengar suara tembakan. Perutnya kembali menegang menantikan sosok yang akan mendatangi dirinya. Hinata tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia berada diruangan ini sejak ia diculik dibandara, ia tidak bisa memperkirakan waktu diluar sementara ia disekap diruangan yang hanya diterangi lampu ini.

Hinata tidak tau apa alasan dirinya diculik. Saat dia hendak naik ke pesawat, tiba-tiba beberapa orang pria berjas hitam menghadangnya dan langsung membiusnya hingga pingsan. Begitu ia terbangun, ia sudah terikat dikursi dan mulutnya dibungkam dengan lakban. Sejak dia sadar hingga sekarang, hanya ada satu orang pria berjas hitam yang masuk keruangan ini, memaksanya menginjak sesuatu dikakinya hingga berbunyi 'klik'.

Sepanjang waktu itu Hinata terus membayangkan nasibnya selanjutnya, kepalanya di penuhi pertanyaan. Kenapa dirinya diculik? Apa yang mereka mau? Apa ada yang akan menyelamatkannya? Apa dia akan dibiarkan begitu saja, kelaparan dan kehausan hingga lelah dan mati? Tidak akan ada yang mengetahui kematiannya?

Entah kenapa saat memikirkan itu semua, dia hanya teringat satu nama, Naruto.

Begitu pintu itu terbuka, Hinata bisa merasakan matanya memanas dan setetes air matanya jatuh, melihat sosok yang selama ini dia pikirkan. Naruto berdiri disana dengan keadaan yang begitu kacau dengan nafas terputus-putus. Hinata hampir berpikir ia sedang berhalusinasi, jika saja suara bariton pria itu tidak menyadarkannya bahwa sosoknya memang nyata.

"Hinata!"

Naruto berlari mendekati Hinata. Naruto tidak pernah merasa selega ini seumur hidupnya, melihat mata _ametyhs_ pudar itu menatap sayu dirinya. Hampir saja Naruto memeluk Hinata, ketika ia menyadari sesuatu dan mengumpat keras.

"Sialan mereka!"

Mereka memasang bom waktu di tubuh Hinata. Meski waktu yang tersisa lebih dari dua jam, ini tetap tidak menyenangkan bagi Naruto. Naruto melepas lakban yang membungkam mulut Hinata dan memotong tali yang mengikat tangan Hinata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata mengambil nafas begitu lakban yang sudah membekap mulutnya berjam-jam akhirnya terlepas. Hinata mengangguk menjawab Naruto, tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering untuk bersuara.

Naruto pikir, akan lebih mudah jika ia bisa menjauhkan bom ini dari Hinata dibanding menjinakkannya. "Aku akan melepaskan bom ini dari tubuhmu."

"Tidak bisa."

Naruto mendongak menatap heran pada Hinata. Sebelum Naruto bertanya Hinata kembali bicara dengan suara yang terdengar serak ditelinganya sendiri. "Meski kau bisa melepaskan bomnya dari tubuhku, bagaimana aku bisa menjauh tanpa melepaskan pemicunya yang ada dibawah telapak kakiku?" Ya, Hinata tau bunyi klik saat didipaksa menginjaknya adalah pemicu bomnya.

 _Deja Vu._

Sepertinya Akatsuki juga mendalangi pemberontakan kedutaan Jepang di Kamboja beberapa bulan lalu pada misi terakhir Naruto sebelum ia mengambil cuti.

Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus menjinakan bomnya disini sekarang juga. Naruto berlutut hingga sejajar dengan bom yang melekat diperut Hinata. Tiga orang anak buah Naruto muncul ketika Naruto mulai memotong kabel pertama pada _device_ nya.

Sial, tangan Naruto sedikit gemetar. Naruto menarik nafas sejenak sebelum memotong kabel kedua. Hinata yang melihat Naruto sedikit gugup, membuatnya menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Ia tau Naruto perlu fokus, jadi Hinata menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Tidak bisa, Naruto terlalu tegang. Ini bukan pertama kali ia menjinakkan bom, tapi wajah Hinata yang menatapnya lekat seperti ini membuyarkan ketenangannya. Naruto rasa mereka sengaja meletakkan bomnya didepan tubuh Hinata, karena terakhir kali di Kamboja, mereka meletakkan bom di belakang kursi agar tidak terlihat ketika Naruto muncul.

"Hinata, bagaimana mereka bisa menangkapmu?"

Hingga beberapa detik Hinata tidak juga bersuara, Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bom tersebut dan mendongak menatap Hinata. Ia bisa melihat wajah tegang Hinata.

"Hinata, bicara tidak akan membuat bom ini meledak, jadi jangan diam mematung seperti itu, atau kau marah padaku dan tidak mau bicara padaku lagi?"

Hinata membuka mulutnya dan membuang nafas. "Aku hanya tidak ingin suaraku membuyarkan fokusmu."

"Aku justru tidak fokus jika kau tegang seperti itu. Jadi mulailah bicara."

' _Karena suaramu bisa menenangkan syaraf-syarafku.'_

Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan menyuarakan alasan yang satu itu.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku belum sempat naik pesawat, mereka menculikku sebelum pesawatku lepas landas." kata Hinata.

Naruto mengembalikan perhatiannya pada bom tersebut, dan memotong kabel kedua. "Maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kau jadi terlibat masalah seperti ini." Naruto tidak menatap Hinata, ia meneliti kabel selanjutnya yang harus dipotong.

"Kalau itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, akan kukatakan, ya ini semua gara-gara kau."

Naruto meringis mendengar nada sakarsme dalam suara Hinata. "Apa jika kita selamat setelah ini kau akan tetap ke Paris?"

"Tentu saja, ini justru semakin menguatkan niatku pergi ke Paris."

"Apa itu artinya sebelum ini kau masih ragu pergi ke Paris?"

Hinata tidak langsung menjawab. Naruto mendongak lagi dan mata mereka bertemu.

"Ya.. kurasa sebelum ini memang aku sedikit ragu." jawab Hinata

Naruto berfokus pada bom lagi dan memotong kabel ketiga. "Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa sebelum ini kau masih ragu? kau ragu untuk meninggalkan semua kenangan tentang Gaara di Jepang?"

Hinata lagi-lagi terdiam, tapi kali ini Naruto tidak mau mendongak menatap wajah Hinata.

 _'Ya, tentu saja karena itu, semuanya selalu tentang Gaara untuk Hinata, jadi jangan berharap Naruto.'_

Naruto ingin menembak kepalanya sendiri untuk menghilangakan pikiran semacam itu. Yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Hinata. Lagipula sejak awal Naruto memang sudah tidak punya harapan apapun. Dia sudah kalah sejak awal, kalah dengan orang yang sudah mati.

Naruto hendak memotong kabel terakhir namun terhenti ketika mendengar Hinata bicara lagi. "Pergi ke Paris tidak akan membuat Gaara menyesal hingga membuatnya bangkit dari kubur untuk mengejarku. Ia tidak akan marah jika aku pergi dan mencoba melupakan semua kenangan tentangnya. Sejak awal dia sudah meninggalkanku, dia sudah mati dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegahku. Jadi kurasa bukan itu alasanku ragu pergi ke Paris."

Naruto akhirnya mendongak menatap wajah Hinata lagi. "Lalu kenapa?"

 _Tentu saja karena dirimu_. "Aku juga tidak tau."

Naruto menyumpahi dirinya sendiri karena berharap mendengar alasan yang diinginkannya. Naruto memotong kabel terakhir namun waktunya tidak berhenti. Naruto teringat hal yang sama. Ia mulai melepaskan pemicu waktu yang merekat, dengan sangat hati-hati.

Ia meletakkan pemicu waktu yang masih terhubung itu di pangkuan Hinata. "Hinata, jangan banyak bergerak, bom nya masih aktif, aku harus membuka lapisan lainnya mencari detonator yang lain."

Hinata mengangguk dan menenangkan nafasnya untuk meminimalisir gerakannya. Naruto mulai membuka lapisan plastik yang membungkus bahan peledaknya dengan menggunakan pisau lipat. Ia melakukannya sepelan dan sehati-hati mungkin. Setelah terbuka seluruhnya, Naruto menemukan _device_ kedua. Ia membuka penutupnya dan benar saja ada detonator lain. Naruto menahan nafas melihat LCD pada _device_ kedua itu itu. _Prototype S._

Sial. Sial. _Sial_.

Pada layar LCD mungil itu, ada dua tombol pilihan yang harus dipilih salah satu oleh Naruto untuk menghentikan bom ini. _Pass_ atau _By-pass_. Tidak ada petunjuk untuk menghentikannya. Hanya pembuatnya yang bisa menghentikan bom ini.

Terakhir kali ia dalam situasi seperti ini, dia tidak begitu peduli dengan pilihan manapun, namun kali ini ia bersama Hinata. Naruto semakin kalut. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata mati bagaimanapun caranya.

Naruto berpaling pada anak buahnya, "Hei, panggil penjinak bom, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya."

Naruto menyerah. Ia tidak akan mengambil resiko. Ia tidak akan bergantung pada keberuntungan kali ini. Anak buahnya saling berpandangan, Hinata juga bingung dengan kata-kata Naruto. "Apa maksudmu tidak bisa menghentikannya Naruto?"

Naruto tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Hinata. "Kenapa kalian berdiri saja! cepat panggil penjinak bom!"

"Tapi ketua, kau satu-satunya penjinak bom yang paling ahli, aku harus memanggil penjinak bom yang mana lagi?" ucap salah seorang anak buahnya.

"Sial! Aku tidak peduli, cari penjinak bom yang lain! Kubilang aku tidak bisa menghentikannya!" bentak Naruto.

Anak buahnya masih bergeming ditempat mereka. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang membuat ketua mereka tiba-tiba menjadi panik seperti ini. Hinata juga menyadari itu, ia mencoba menenangkan Naruto. "Hei, hei Naruto, ada apa? apa masalahnya?"

Naruto berpaling menatap kembali bom yang waktunya terus mundur. "Mereka menggunakan detonator kedua yang menghubungkan dengan bahan peledaknya. Kabel-kabelnya bisa kuatasi, tapi tahap akhirnya adalah memilih antara tombol _Pass_ atau _By-pass_. Aku tidak tau mana yang harus dipilih." Jelas Naruto.

Hinata menahan nafas mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba salah satu anak buah Naruto kembali bersuara, "Tapi ketua situasi ini mirip seperti terakhir kali, jenis bom dan cara mereka menggunakan dua buah pemicu dan dua detonator pun mirip. lalu bagaimana caranya kau bisa lolos?"

"Itu hanya keberuntungan, saat itu aku bahkan tidak berpikir saat memutuskannya."

Hinata mengernyit mendengar jawaban Naruto, "Lalu apa bedanya dengan sekarang? Lakukan saja seperti kau melakukannya terakhir kali."

Naruto langsung melotot pada Hinata, "Kau ingin aku membunuhmu?"

Hinata terdiam kemudian menghela nafas. "Aku mengerti, ini semua karena aku kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab.

Hinata menarik nafas dan memutuskan, "Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku sendiri saja yang memilih dan menekan tombolnya."

"Apa kau gila Hinata?"

Hinata tidak memperdulikan nada suara dingin dari Naruto. Ia mencoba membuat suaranya setenang mungkin, meski batinnya sudah ketakutan setengah mati, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan mereka berdua mati konyol seperti ini. "Kau bilang kau tidak bisa menghentikannya, jadi biar aku yang menghentikannya, hanya perlu memilih antara _pass_ dan _by-pass_ kan? Dan sebaiknya kau dan anak buahmu menjauh dari sini."

"Aku tidak akan kemanapun Hinata." Naruto tidak lagi bicara dengan lembut, dia bahkan setengah mengancam pada Hinata.

Hinata tetap kukuh pada ucapannya, ia menatap langsung pada mata biru yang terasa menusuk itu. "Aku tidak mau membuatmu merasa bersalah lagi Naruto, aku juga menarik kata-kataku tadi, semua ini terjadi bukan karena salahmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" wajah Naruto semakin mengeras karena ia tau arah pembicaraan Hinata ini.

Hinata tidak menjawab, dia justru mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang Naruto. "Hei kalian, cepat seret ketua kalian ini keluar dari sini. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan semuanya."

Anak buah Naruto hampir saja menuruti Hinata, mereka bahkan sudah maju satu langkah namun tertahan suara berat Naruto. "Jika kalian berani menyeretku dari sini aku akan menembak diriku sendiri! kalian mengerti!" Naruto berteriak pada anak buahnya, membuat mereka menghentikan niat mereka.

"Jangan keras kepala Naruto, kau punya kesempatan untuk pergi dari sini, jadi sekarang pergilah, aku sendiri yang akan memutuskan tombol yang mana dan tanganku sendiri yang akan menekannya, kalau aku mati, itu jadi keputusan dan tanggung jawabku sendiri, jadi apapun yang terjadi ini bukan salahmu dan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengamu."

Ocehan Hinata membuat kepala Naruto semakin berdenyut. Emosi menguasai seluruh titik syaraf dalam tubuhnya. Ia marah dengan situasi ini. Ia marah pada Hinata yang berani-beraninya membuat kesimpulan seperti itu.

"Sialan kau Hinata! Aku mencintaimu! Apa kau tidak mengerti itu! Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun, aku akan tetap disini menyelamatkanmu atau mati bersamamu! Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaan bersalah apa kau mengerti?!"

Hinata mendapati dirinya menahan nafas dan mulutnya serasa terkunci mendengar rentetan teriakan bernada kasar itu dari mulut Naruto. Seandainya bom ini terhubung dengan jantungnya, mungkin bom ini akan segera meledak karena detak jantung Hinata yang mendadak berdetak tidak karuan.

Naruto langsung mengumpat menyadari apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. "Jangan dijawab, jangan mengatakan apapun, aku tidak mau jawaban disituasi hidup dan mati seperti ini. Jika kita berdua selamat dan hidup, aku bisa menikmati ramen lagi dan kau yang tersenyum menikmati _cheesecake_ mu, baru saat itu aku akan meminta jawabanmu."

Naruto menatap kembali detonator itu. Waktu mereke tersisa satu jam lagi.

.

.

.

" _Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk menghentikannya Naruto?_ "

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara dari alat ditelinganya. "Sial, aku lupa kau masih disana Shikamaru."

Hinata mengangkat alisnya mendengar Naruto menyebutkan nama Shikamaru. "Kau bicara pada siapa Naruto?"

"Pada Shikamaru melalui _earpiece_ ini." Naruto menunjuk pada telinga kanannya.

" _Ya, aku masih disini sejak tadi, aku juga sudah mendengar pernyataan cintamu yang sangat dramatis itu, Sasuke juga_."

Ini benar-benar sangat hebat. Naruto dan Hinata sedang diambang kematian sekarang. Tapi Naruto justru menyatakan cintanya, yang mana didengar jelas oleh Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Dan jangan lupakan anak buahnya juga yang ada dibelakangnya.

Apa masih ada yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini?

" _Hei kau dengar pertanyaanku tadi kan? Apa tidak ada cara lain menghentikan bom nya?_ " Shikamaru mengulang pertanyaannya

"Tidak ada, hanya pembuat bomnya yang bisa menghentikannya." sahut Naruto.

" _Berapa lama lagi waktu yang tersisa?_ " itu suara Sasuke.

"Lima puluh delapan menit."

" _Tunggu disana dan jangan melakukan apapun. Aku akan menelepon Itachi untuk menginterogasi Deidara._ "

Kenapa Naruto tidak terpikir hal itu? Pembuat bomnya sudah pasti Deidara dan dia tidak mati. Dia masih aman dipenjara meski mungkin sedikit babak belur.

"Secepatnya teme!"

Sasuke tidak lagi menjawabnya. Naruto hanya bisa menunggu dan berharap Itachi bisa mendesak bajingan itu.

"Apa kata mereka?" Hinata menatap was-was pada Naruto.

"Mereka akan menginterogasi pembuat bomnya yang sedang bersama kakak Sasuke."

Hinata ingin bernafas lega, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak begitu yakin. "Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?"

"Aku sedang menyerang markas akatsuki. Ketika aku menangkap Konan, dia dengan sukarela memperlihatkan kondisimu disini."

Jadi Konan yang menculiknya? Hinata tidak tau harus bereaksi bagaimana mendengar hal itu. Menurutnya itu sangat.. aneh. "Tapi, kenapa dia perlu menculikku?"

Apa Naruto kurang jelas mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa gadis itu sangat berharga untuknya? "Untuk menjebakku mungkin."

Mereka kembali terdiam. Seharusnya Hinata ketakutan sekarang, ada bom yang bisa menghancurkan tubuhnya sewaktu-waktu, tapi Hinata justru merasa canggung ketimbang takut. Belum lagi tiga anak buah Naruto masih menonton mereka. Hinata sedikit berbisik pada Naruto, "Naruto, bisa kau suruh anak buahmu berbalik, atau setidaknya berhenti mempelototiku begitu?"

Naruto langsung berpaling pada anak buahnya, "Kenapa kalian masih disini?"

"Lalu kami harus kemana komandan?" Naruto tidak memerintahkan apapun pada mereka, jadi bukan salah mereka jika mereka tidak beranjak dari sana.

Tangan Naruto gatal ingin melubangi kepala mereka, "Berjaga diluar."

"Siap komandan." Mereka keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjaga diluar.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar seorang komandan pasukan khusus ya."

Naruto kembali menatap wajah Hinata, gadis itu terlihat lelah. "Hanya kau satu-satunya yang meragukanku. Apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata? Apa mereka menyakitimu?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Mereka tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mengikat, membekap, memasangiku bom dan tidak memberiku makan. Aku hanya kelaparan."

Naruto meringis mendengarnya, Naruto tidak tau mana yang paling menyakiti hatinya, perlakuan mereka pada Hinata, atau Hinata yang kelaparan. "Maaf aku tidak terpikir membawa apapun untukmu."

Hinata tersenyum, ia sendiri tidak membayangkan ia masih bisa tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti ini, "Tidak masalah, selama kau bisa mengeluarkanku secara utuh dari sini."

"Pasti." Itu bukan kalimat untuk menenangkan Hinata, itu adalah janjinya pada Hinata.

Mereka sudah menunggu hampir 20 menit. Naruto mulai gelisah menunggu kabar Sasuke. "Shikamaru! Kenapa lama sekali!"

" _Sabarlah, mereka sedang menginterogasi penjahat yang sudah berprofesi selama bertahun-tahun, kau pikir gampang membuatnya membuka mulut._ "

Naruto kembali menggerutu mendengarnya, Naruto pastikan setelah dia dan Hinata kembali dengan selamat, ia akan menghajar semua bajingan itu.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Naruto mendengar suara Sasuke. " _Naruto, by-pass._ "

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya, mereka berhasil? "Kau yakin teme? Mereka tidak lupa untuk menggunakan polygraph bukan?"

" _Tentu saja, mana mungkin Itachi percaya kata-katanya begitu saja._ " sahut Sasuke.

Naruto menarik nafas sejenak dan menghembuskannya. "Baiklah." Naruto mulai menyingkirkan kabel-kabel di _device_ kedua.

"Apa kata mereka?" Hinata menjadi penasaran.

" _By-pass_."

"Kau yakin dia tidak mengatakan yang sebaliknya?" Entah kenapa Hinata merasa ragu.

"Ya, Itachi sudah mendeteksi kata-katanya dengan _lie detector._ "

Hinata pernah mendengar tentang alat itu, alat pendeteksi kebohongan, ia juga sering melihatnya di film-film. Tapi, seberapa akurat kerja benda itu?

"Hinata, aku sudah menyingkirkan semua kabelnya, dua tombol ini adalah langkah terakhir, kau siap?" Naruto menatap mata Hinata meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata membalas tatapannya tidak bergeming. Ada sesuatu yang salah menurutnya. Hinata menutup matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas.

 _Pass_...

Hinata langsung tersentak dan membuka mata. Ia langsung menghentikan tangan Naruto yang mencoba menekan tombol _by_ _-pass_. Naruto terkejut dan mendongak menatap Hinata dengan heran.

" _Pass_ , pilih _pass_." kata Hinata.

Kening Naruto berkerut dalam. "Apa maksudmu Hinata? Kenapa harus memilih yang sebaliknya?"

"Coba kau pikirkan, kenapa dia harus memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya? dia ingin membunuh kita."

"Tapi Itachi akan tau jika dia berbohong."

"Seberapa yakin kau jika penjahat ini tidak bisa mengelabui polisi?"

Naruto mulai kesal dengan perdebatan konyol ini, "Hinata kita tidak bisa berdebat tentang ini sekarang, waktu kita tinggal sepuluh menit."

"Maka dari itu jangan mendebatku. Kumohon percayalah padaku Naruto."

"Tapi Hinata.."

"Jika kau memilih _by-pass_ dan kita mati, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sampai di neraka sekalipun." Hinata menatap nyalang pada Naruto.

Naruto mulai terlihat ragu, "Kau yakin Hinata?"

Hinata mengangguk dengan mantap, "Sangat yakin, percayalah padaku, pilih _pass_."

Naruto terdiam dan berpikir sejanak. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Jika benda ini meledak setelah aku memilih _pass_ , aku akan tetap mencintaimu bahkan jika kita sampai di neraka."

Hinata menarik nafas tajam, oh astaga.. Haruskan Naruto mengatakannya dalam situasi seperti ini. Dan haruskah reaksi jantungnya tetap berdetak kencang mendengar kata-kata itu dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Shikamaru, Sasuke, aku akan memilih tombol _pass_. Jika aku mati, katakan pada kakek dan nenekku, aku mati bahagia bersama wanita yang paling kucintai." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto mematikan sambungan di _earpice_ nya tanpa mendengar balasan dari mereka.

"Kau tidak memberikan kesempatan padaku juga untuk mengatakan pesan-pesan terakhir?" Jantung Hinata semakin menggila, entah karena ucapan jujur Naruto atau karena mereka berdua diambang kematian.

"Kau mau mengatakan pesan-pesan terakhir?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak dan menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak perlu, kita tidak akan mati."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar nada optimis dalam suara gadis itu. Naruto menghitung sampai tiga dalam hati dan menekan tombol _pass_.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tidak terjadi apapun. Naruto menatap tidak percaya pada layar _device_ , waktunya berhenti, benar-benar berhenti. Jawabannya benar-benar _pa_ _ss_.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah menekan tombolnya?"

"Ya."

"Bomnya tidak meledak?"

"Ya."

"Jadi pilihanku benar?"

" _Ya_ Hinata, ya, kita selamat, sekarang berhentilah bertanya, aku masih tidak percaya aku hampir saja membunuh kita berdua dengan percaya pada bajingan itu." Naruto bersumpah dia akan mencincang habis Deidara hingga ke bagian terkecil setelah ini.

"Satu pertanyaan lagi, apa aku bisa menggerakkan kakiku sekarang? kakiku mulai merasa kram."

Naruto menatap keadaan Hinata sejenak. Ia kemudian bergerak menyingkirkan semua benda itu dari tubuh Hinata. Setelah Hinata sepenuhnya terbebas, Naruto berdiri. Ia kemudian menarik Hinata untuk ikut berdiri, namun Hinata merasa kakinya sudah mati rasa, jika Naruto tidak segera menahan pinggangnya dan membuatnya bersandar pada tubuh keras pria itu, Hinata sudah pasti ambruk ke lantai.

Hinata berpegangan pada lengan Naruto, "Terima kasih, kurasa kakiku memang-" Ucapan Hinata terputus karena sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto menciumnya dengan tegas. Tidak ada nafsu disana, hanya.. hanya sebuah kelegaan.

Hinata bergetar oleh sapuan lembut bibir Naruto, melumpuhkan setiap titik syarafnya. Hinata diam terpaku dipelukan Naruto, tegang oleh kebingungan dan kepanikan yang aneh. Awalnya itu hanya sentuhan ringan, hingga beberapa saat mulut Naruto bergerak melumat mulut Hinata, dengan lembut dan menyeluruh. Bibir Hinata lembut tapi tidak merespon.

Hinata mencengkram lengan Naruto dengan erat seakan tubuhnya bisa meleleh kapan saja. Mulut Naruto sepanas api. Hinata terperangkap tidak bisa bergerak. Setengah terengah, Hinata menyerah pada ciuman itu. Naruto menciumnya seolah hendak menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk memeluk Hinata dalam dekapannya.

Setelah mengangkat mulut dari bibir Hinata, Naruto menunduk menatapnya, mata biru safirnya berkilat terang. "Aku tidak akan meminta maaf untuk yang satu itu."

Hinata mengejap beberapa kali untuk menemukan kesadarannya. Ia mencoba menelan gumpalan yang berkumpul di tenggorokannya untuk mengembalikan suaranya. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" Hinata mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh bibirnya yang masih terasa terbakar akibat ciuman itu.

"Menciummu." Sahut Naruto santai.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto mengendikkan bahu. "Tadinya aku ingin menciummu sebelum menekan tombol, tapi saat ku pikirkan lagi, jika aku menciummu sebelumnya dan kita mati, aku akan menyesal karena hanya melakukannya satu kali sebelum mati."

Hinata melongo, ia tidak percaya Naruto benar-benar sempat memikirkan hal semacam itu. Ternyata Naruto sama sekali bukan pria romantis, dia hanya seorang pria mesum.

Naruto balas menatapnya dengan seringaian jahil, "Tutup mulutmu, sebelum aku menyerangmu lagi."

Hinata langsung bungkam menutup rapat mulutnya, membuat Naruto terkekeh. "Kau bisa berdiri tegak?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata merasakan pijakan kakinya, "Ya, kurasa bisa." Hinata melepaskan pegangannya dilengan Naruto dan mencoba berdiri tegak, kakinya terasa lebih baik.

"Bagus, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Naruto tidak melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Hinata. Mereka berjalan keluar ruangan itu dan disambut seluruh anak buahnya.

"Komandan! kau baik-baik saja?" Lee adalah yang paling tidak sabar menunggu Naruto, ia bingung kenapa anggota lain yang berjaga didepan pintu tidak memperbolehkannya masuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian sudah membereskan semuanya?"

Lee mengagguk mantap, "Semuanya beres komandan, tidak ada yang tersisa."

"Bagus, biarkan kepolisian yang membereskannya nanti, kita kembali ke Tokyo sekarang."

Mereka semua berjalan keluar dari gedung itu. Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dibelakang mereka semua. "Ini lantai berapa?" Tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, ketika mereka menuruni anak tangga di tangga darurat.

"Lantai empat. Kau mau ku gendong?" tawar Naruto.

Hinata mengerang dalam hati, ia terlalu lelah jika harus berjalan tangga sebanyak empat lantai, tapi ia juga tidak mau di gendong oleh Naruto. "Tidak, aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Akhirnya harga dirinya menang.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia tau Hinata akan merasa sangat malu jika Naruto menggendongnya dihadapan anak buahnya, jadi Naruto membiarkan Hinata bersikeras melangkah sendiri.

Begitu mereka keluar dari gedung itu, Hinata tidak pernah sebahagia ini melihat langit biru. "Kau tau berapa lama aku disekap didalam sana?"

"Lebih dari 24 jam." sahut Naruto.

"Benarkah? Kupikir sudah berbulan-bulan."

Ya, Naruto yakin memang seperti itu rasanya "Kita akan segera kerumah sakit sesampainya di Tokyo, sepertinya kau sedikit mengalami dehidrasi, kau juga perlu diperiksa lebih lanjut. Apa tidak masalah aku meninggalkanmu disana? Karena aku harus segera ke markas kepolisian untuk melapor." Jelas Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya, tidak masalah."

Naruto lupa dia belum mengatakan tentang Neji. "Hinata, sebenarnya, saat menyerang markas akatsuki hari ini, Neji terluka." Naruto bisa melihat wajah syok dari Hinata, Naruto buru-buru menambahkan. "Tapi dia baik-baik saja, tidak terluka parah. Kita akan kerumah sakit yang sama dengannya."

Hinata mengangguk. Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan menuju Tokyo. Hinata bisa merasakan anak buah Naruto mengamatinya dengan sangat penasaran, dan Hinata mencoba mengabaikannya. Ia menunduk menghindari tatapan itu menutup mata, mencoba mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya. Naruto memindahkan posisi kepala Hinata, menjadi bersandar dibahunya. Hinata memejamkan matanya erat-erat, wajahnya pasti merah padam saat ini, bisa-bisanya Naruto melakukan hal ini didepan anak buahnya.

"Tidurlah, kau perlu istirahat." Hinata bisa mendengar suara Naruto sangat dekat ditelinganya. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa tidur dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Sebenarnya Naruto juga menyadari anak buahnya melirik mereka dengan penasaran, tapi dia tidak peduli. Naruto akan mengurus mereka semua nanti, ketika mereka semua berada di kamp. Naruto harus mengajari mereka semua untuk tidak merasa penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadi Naruto.

"Hinata, kenapa saat itu tiba-tiba kau bersikeras untuk memilih tombol _pass_?" Naruto masih penasaran kenapa Hinata tiba-tiba sangat yakin dengan pilihannya

Hinata masih terdiam bersandar dipundak Naruto. Ia tidak tidur, ia hanya berpikir bagaimana menjawabnya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya tiba-tiba yakin." sahut Hinata.

Naruto sebenarnya tidak percaya, tapi dia tidak akan mendesak Hinata, yang terpenting mereka selamat sekarang.

Hinata sendiri juga bingung bagaimana hal yang baru saja dialaminya bisa mungkin terjadi. Saat itu Hinata tiba-tiba bisa mendengar suara Gaara dalam kepalanya untuk memilih tombol _pass_. Orang-orang pasti akan menganggapnya gila jika ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan berkata bahwa Hinata hanya berhalusinasi. Tapi Hinata tidak berhalusinasi, Hinata bahkan tidak memikirkan Gaara saat itu, dan suara itu terlintas begitu saja dalam kepalanya.

Mungkin Gaara tidak ingin Hinata dan Naruto mati. Mungkin... Gaara ingin mereka berdua hidup untuknya...

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 19**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

"Berani-beraninya kau muncul disini setelah mengatakan pesan-pesan terakhirmu?"

Naruto menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang menghadangnya begitu Naruto masuk ke ruangan sambil melipat tangan kedada dan mata memicing padanya. Ia lupa memberikan kabar pada Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Naruto langsung kembali ke markas kepolisian setelah mengantar Hinata ke rumah sakit.

"Seharusnya kau senang bisa melihatku disini. Aku hampir saja membunuh Hinata dengan mempercayai kata-kata bajingan itu. Sekarang, dimana dia?" Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke begitu saja dan melirik Shikamaru yang juga menatapnya sengit di belakang meja sana. Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya kesofa melepas penat.

"Itachi sudah merontokkan semua giginya." sahut Sasuke. Ia juga berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disana.

"Itu tidak cukup, aku ingin mencincangnya sampai habis."

"Lupakan saja tentang mencincangnya sampai habis, dimana gadis yang paling kau cintai itu sekarang?" Shikamaru akhirnya bersuara, ia sendiri juga kesal Naruto tiba-tiba memutuskan komunikasi mereka setelah mengatakan pesan-pesan terakhir.

"Dia berada dirumah sakit, bersama Neji." Naruto berkata dengan nada sesantai mungkin meski dalam hati ia mengumpat kasar, kenapa ia harus mengatakan hal memalukan macam itu pada Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Dia baik-baik saja?"

"Ya hanya kelaparan dan sedikit dehidrasi."

"Untunglah."

Naruto menegakkan punggungnya, "Teme, dimana ayahmu?"

"Dia akan segera kemari, tunggu saja."

Naruto ingin secepatnya menyelesaikan laporannya agar bisa segera kembali kerumah sakit dan menemui Hinata.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Naruto akhirnya selesai melaporkan misinya langsung pada ayah Sasuke. Naruto juga sudah mengirim kembali semua anggota pasukannya ke kamp kecuali Vodka yang masih terluka. Pria itu berhasil selamat dari operasi meski masih belum sadarkan diri. Naruto sudah menjenguk keadaannya diruang ICU.

Naruto berencana untuk melihat keadaan Neji terlebih dahulu, tapi ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengan Hinata, karena itu Naruto mengurungkan niatnya berbelok keruangan Neji dan terus berjalan hingga keruangan Hinata dirawat.

Ketika Naruto membuka pintu ruangan Hinata dirawat, gadis itu sedang terlelap. Naruto duduk disamping ranjangnya dan menatap wajah Hinata yang sedang tidur dengan pulas. Wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi dan deru nafasnya yang tenang melegakan Naruto. Gadis itu baik-baik saja. Naruto tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, ia tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk menanggungnya.

Naruto terus memandangi wajah Hinata tanpa berniat mengganggu tidur nyenyak gadis itu. Ketika tatapan Naruto berpindah pada bibir gadis itu, Naruto teringat ciuman mereka. Kedua ujung sudut bibirnya terangkat, teringat bagaimana lembutnya rasa bibir gadis itu. Naruto pasti sudah benar-benar gila, bagaimana bisa berani-beraninya dia mencium Hinata? Mungkin jika dalam situasi normal, Hinata sudah pasti akan menamparnya.

Tapi semua itu terasa benar untuk Naruto. Hinata berasa disisinya, dalam dekapannya, dan rasa gadis itu yang memabukkannya, semuanya terasa sangat pas untuk Naruto, seakan-akan Hinata memang diciptakan untuknya.

Naruto sudah mengatakan perasaannya pada Hinata, ia bahkan berani mencium gadis itu, lalu sekarang apa? Apa Hinata bersedia tetap bersamanya disini jika Naruto memintanya? Karena Hinata sama sekali tidak terlihat mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi ke Paris.

.

Hinata membuka matanya ketika seberkas sinar matahari menyeruak masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui jendela disampingnya. Hinata menyadari dia berada di ruangan yang asing. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan akhirnya ingat, dia sedang berada dirumah sakit.

Ketika ia menatap kesekelilingnya, Hinata menemukan sosok Naruto sedang tertidur disofa panjang. Hinata tersenyum melihat pria itu berselonjor disana dengan sangat berantakan. Apa dia semalaman berada disini?

Hinata bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, tubuhnya kaku karena terlalu lama tidur. Dokter memberinya obat penenang hingga Hinata tidak lagi menghitung berapa lama dia tidur.

Hinata duduk diranjangnya, ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak menatap pria pirang yang sedang tertidur lelap disana. Hinata teringat kejadian yang menimpa mereka berdua kemarin. Mereka nyaris saja mati, benar-benar nyaris. Tenyata kematian bisa mempermainkan mereka semudah itu, hanya perlu satu detik untuk melakukannya, satu kesalahan kecil dan mereka tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit lagi.

Tapi Hinata tidak ingin mati, dia ingin hidup. dia ingin hidup bersama dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya, dia ingin meraih impiannya, dan hidup bahagia bersama pria yang dicintainya. Dan hanya satu orang yang dia inginkan untuk mendampinginya.

Suara pintu diketuk menghentikan lamunan Hinata. Ia beralih kearah pintu, disana Sasuke dan Sai muncul dari balik pintu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Hinata?" Sai lebih dulu mendatangi Hinata, sementara Sasuke memandangi temannya yang teronggok disofa dengan lelap sambil menggeleng pelan.

Hinata tersenyum melihat reaksi Sasuke, "Biarkan saja dia tidur Sasuke, sepertinya dia berjaga disini semalaman."

"Setidaknya dia mengatakan kemana dia menghilang pada neneknya, jadi aku tidak harus menanggung jatah ocehan neneknya." Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto disofa dan mengikuti Sai duduk disamping ranjang Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku baik-baik saja, berkat kalian. Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Bukan kami yang melakukannya, tapi si bodoh itu yang menerobos sendirian untuk menyelamatkanmu." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tau, aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas kebaikannya yang satu itu." Hinata tersenyum kearah Naruto sejenak dan kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke dan Sai. "Jadi, ada apa kalian kemari? kurasa tidak hanya sekedar untuk menjengukku?"

Sai menyerahkan kantung besar berwarna coklat pada Hinata. "Memang tidak, kami ingin mengembalikan ini padamu. Kepolisian prefektur Gunma yang memeriksa TKP menemukan ini. Ini semua barang-barangmu kan?"

Hinata menerima kantung itu dan memeriksa isinya. Ini memang barang-barangnya, tasnya yang berisi dompet, ponsel dan paspor masih lengkap didalamnya. "Astaga, aku pikir aku akan kehilangan semua benda penting ini. Terima kasih sudah membawanya kembali padaku. Kurasa aku bisa segera mengambil penerbangan yang lain secepatnya. Terima kasih Sai, Sasuke."

Sasuke dan Sai kaget mendengarnya. "Kau masih berniat pergi ke Paris?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mengangguk dengan santai. "Tentu saja, aku harus pergi secepatnya, barang-barang yang ku kirim ke Paris mungkin sudah tiba, tidak ada yang mengurusnya disana. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya terlalu lama."

Sasuke menatap ragu pada Hinata. "Mungkin ini sedikit tidak sopan, tapi bukan salahku jika aku mendengar percakapan kalian melalui _earpiece_ Naruto."

Wajah Hinata langsung merona mendengarnya. Ya, dia ingat itu. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Apa kau tetap berniat meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

Hinata mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke, Sai, kalian bilang kalian sudah cukup lama berteman dengan Naruto kan?" Sasuke dan Sai mengangguk, mereka tidak bisa menebak kemana Hinata akan membawa arah pembicaraan ini.

"Kalian tau dia memang bercita-cita menjadi tentara seperti ayahnya?"tanya Hinata. Mereka menggangguk lagi.

"Apa yang dia katakan pada kalian pada saat itu?"

Sasuke dan Sai mengingat-ingat saat mereka bersama sebelum kematian kedua orangtua Naruto. "Dia selalu mengatakan akan menjadi prajurit hebat seperti ayahnya. Ia akan membawa kedamaian seperti yang dilakukan ayah dan kakeknya. Dia ingin menjadi Jendral hebat yang memimpin ribuan pasukan seperti ayahnya." Jawab Sai.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya, Naruto memang pantas melakukan semua itu, dia pria yang hebat, Hinata percaya itu. "Jika dia mengatakan hal sehebat itu, tidakkah menurut kalian dia harus mewujudkannya?"

Sasuke dan Sai masih menatap bingung pada Hinata, mereka masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Hinata. Suara lenguhan Naruto menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, tiga pasang mata itu melirik Naruto yang menguap lebar.

"Teme, Sai, kenapa kalian disini?" Setelah merenggangkan badan dan mengejap beberapa kali, Naruto baru menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua diruangan itu.

"Kami juga ingin menjenguk Hinata, memangnya tidak boleh?" Sahut Sasuke dengan nada sedikit sewot, membuat Naruto mengernyit. "Kenapa kau jadi sesinis itu?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak akan ada yang bisa berbuat ramah setelah mendengar ocehan nenekmu, dia meneleponku mencari keberadaanmu pagi-pagi buta. Jika kau berniat menghilang, tolong katakan dulu pada nenekmu, dan berhenti merepotkanku." Sasuke melipat tangan kedada dan menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar omelan Sasuke, ia tau bagaimana menyebalkannya hal itu, senang rasanya dia bukan satu-satunya yang pernah merasakannya. "Walaupun aku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, tapi aku akan meminta maaf padamu."

"Kau memang harus." Sasuke berpaling kembali pada Hinata. "Kapan kau berniat berangkat?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin besok jika aku bisa mendapatkan tiket hari ini." sahut Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah, kurasa aku tidak bisa menahanmu lebih lama, kalau begitu bisa kau siang ini ke markas kepolisian? kami membutuhkan kesaksianmu. Dan karena kau tidak bisa datang ke persidangannya, kau harus mengatakan kesaksianmu dihadapan kamera, kami perlu merekamnya sebagai bukti." jelas Sasuke.

"Tentu, tidak masalah, aku akan kesana."

"Sungguh? apa kondisimu memungkinkan untuk pergi hari ini?" tambah Sai.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang serius. Hari ini aku bisa keluar dari rumah sakit." Hinata meyakinkan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami harus pergi sekarang untuk menyiapkan semuanya. Sampai nanti." Sai dan Sasuke beranjak dari sana. Mereka menatap sekilas pada Naruto yang bengong menatap pada mereka. Sasuke dan Sai hanya bisa menggeleng setengah kasihan pada pria itu, dia pasti masih syok mendengar Hinata tetap akan pergi ke Paris. Lagi.

"Dobe, kami pergi. Antar Hinata ke markas kepolisian siang ini. _Dan_! jangan lupa telepon nenekmu." Sasuke menekankan nada suaranya di kalimat terakhirnya.

Naruto tidak mengangguk, menggeleng atau mengatakan apapun, dia hanya menatap kosong kearah Hinata. Sasuke dan Sai pergi meninggalkan mereka. Namun sebelum mereka keluar, Hinata kembali bicara pada mereka. "Sasuke! Sai! Kalian tidak akan mengatakan ini pada Sakura dan Ino kan?"

Sai tersenyum pada Hinata. "Tenang saja, kami akan merahasiakannya." Setelah mengatakan itu, kedua pria itu menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata didalam ruangan.

Naruto buru-buru berjalan mendekati Hinata dan duduk disampingnya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan intens. "Kau akan kembali ke Paris?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Aku bahkan belum pergi kesana Naruto, aku diculik sebelum naik pesawat, ingat?"

Naruto langsung mengoreksi kata-katanya. "Kau akan kembali pergi ke Paris?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tadi Sasuke dan Sai mengembalikan barang-barangku, termasuk dompet dan pasporku, jadi aku bisa mengambil penerbangan ke Paris besok."

"Be-besok?"

"Ya, besok. Barang-barang yang kukirim pasti sudah tiba di sana, aku harus segera mengurusnya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ya, bagaimana denganku?"

Hinata menatap lama wajah Naruto. Naruto terlihat gugup menunggu jawaban darinya. Hinata membuka mulut untuk bersuara. Naruto mulai merasa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Mungkin.. kau harus mencuci mukamu untuk menghilangkan bekas air liurmu, kau terlihat berantakan." Hinata membuat gerakan melingkar dengan telunjuknya pada wajah Naruto. Naruto tanpa sadar memegangi wajahnya. Hinata tersenyum melihat reaksi di wajah polos itu. "Pergilah, dan kita akan sarapan di kantin rumah sakit, aku lapar."

Naruto melangkah dengan gontai menuruti kata-kata Hinata. Naruto yakin Hinata mengerti maksudnya, tapi gadis itu menghindarinya. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa menghindarinya selamanya.

.

Naruto dan Hinata melewati sarapan pagi itu dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu hingga mereka selesai sarapan. Cuaca pagi itu sedikit mendung. Hinata berniat mengunjungi Neji lagi sebelum ke kantor polisi.

Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto yang yang masih menunduk menatap kearah piring makannya. Pria itu kesal dengannya, Hinata menyadari itu. "Naruto, kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan diluar?" Udara segar bagus untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Pikiran mereka berdua.

Naruto menatap Hinata sejenak kemudian mengangguk. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya bangkit berdiri menunggu Hinata berjalan lebih dulu. Mereka menyusuri taman disana. Naruto teringat mereka pernah melakukan hal yang sama ketika Naruto terluka, Naruto meminta hal yang sama seperti yang diminta Hinata, menemaninya berjalan ditaman.

Firasat Naruto mengatakan, Hinata akan menanyakan hal-hal aneh diluar pemikiran Naruto lagi. Hinata duduk dikursi taman diikuti oleh Naruto. Hinata menatap langit yang berawan, mungkin nanti sore akan hujan pikir Hinata.

"Jadi? Apa yang mau kau katakan?" Naruto membuka mulut memulai pembicaraan. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit ke wajah Naruto, ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Memangnya aku terlihat ingin membicarakan sesuatu ya?"

Naruto sedikit mengangguk. "Mungkin kau ingin mengatakan jawabanmu?" ucap Naruto sedikit ragu.

"Jawabanku? jawabanku untuk pertanyaan yang mana?"

Naruto ingin mengatakan jawaban untuk pernyataan cintanya, namun kemudian Naruto menyadari, dia tidak pernah bertanya tentang perasaan Hinata padanya, dia hanya menyatakan perasaannya. Naruto meneliti wajah Hinata, mencari sedikit harapan untuknya, sementara otaknya menyusun berbagai pertanyaan untuk Hinata. Bagaimana harus memulainya?

Hinata menunggu beberapa menit namun Naruto tidak juga bicara. Akhirnya Hinata yang mulai bicara lebih dulu. "Naruto."

"Y-ya?" Kenapa suara Naruto terdengar gugup?

"Aku baru menyadari kemarin pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dalam pakaian seragammu, dan semua peralatan-peralatanmu."

"Lalu?"

Hinata mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin bilang kau terlihat keren dan tampan saat itu. Aku benar-benar merasa lega ketika melihatmu masuk mendobrak pintu. Saat itu aku menyadari kalau aku ternyata tidak ingin mati. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu karena sudah menyelamatkanku, terima kasih Naruto." Hinata tersenyum manis pada Naruto.

Naruto bergerak salah tingkah, ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak masalah, kau terlibat semua ini juga karena aku." Naruto tidak bisa menghentikan debaran senang dihatinya karena Hinata memujinya keren dan tampan.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, semuanya terjadi memang karena sudah di takdirkan."

Mereka kembali terdiam beberapa saat, Hinata kembali menatap langit. Warna birunya tertutup awan gelap, mengingatkan Hinata pada mata Naruto. "Naruto.. Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat aku pergi ke Paris?"

Naruto tersentak, Hinata tetap akan pergi ke Paris? "Entahlah, kurasa aku ingin kembali ke militer, Tokyo tidak cocok untukku."

"Lalu kuliahmu?" Kening Hinata berkerut menatap Naruto.

"Aku tidak memerlukannya. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku sekarang."

Hinata menatap mata Naruto. Ia menyadarinya sekarang, mata pria itu seperti langit saat ini setiap kali mereka membicarakan tentang karir Naruto. Warna biru yang seharusnya bersinar terang, sedang ditutupi awan gelap. "Kau bilang kau ingin menjadi tentara yang hebat seperti ayahmu kan?"

"Ya." sahut Naruto singkat.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba melakukan apapun untuk mewujudkannya?"

"Aku melakukannya Hinata, aku berlatih dengan keras."

"Kau sendiri tau berlatih dengan keras saja tidak akan cukup."

Ya, Naruto tau itu. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Hinata. Gadis itu sedang mencoba membuka lagi luka lamanya. Hinata akan mengorek hingga keakar terdalam luka yang sedang Naruto coba tutupi, dan Naruto tidak akan pernah membiarkannya. Ia sudah mengubur luka itu dan tidak ada yang boleh membukanya lagi.

Hinata tetap menatap wajah Naruto. Naruto pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa mereka mirip, dan Hinata mengakui itu sekarang. Ada hal yang sedang Naruto coba hindari. "Ada hal yang kau takutkan kan? Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu ragu untuk menjadi orang besar seperti ayahmu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya terdiam sambil menunduk dan menerawang kembali ingatannya kemasa lalu.

"Naruto." panggil Hinata.

Naruto memejamkan matanya dengan erat, kepalanya tetap menunduk. Tidak. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Hinata. Ia tidak mau Hinata mengetahui tentang masa lalunya yang satu itu.

Hinata meraih tangan besar dan hangat Naruto. Hinata merasakan tangan itu terasa kasar dikulitnya, bukti kerja keras pria itu berjuang dimiliter. Hinata menggenggamnya erat. "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau takutkan? kenapa kau bersikeras ingin menjadi prajurit dilapangan selamanya?"

Naruto merasakan kehangatan yang dialirkan dari tangan gadis itu yang sedang menggenggamnya erat. Naruto membuka mata dan menoleh pada Hinata. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut padanya, membuatnya merasakan kelegaan dihatinya, membuatnya menyerah dan ingin meluapkan semuanya pada Hinata.

Hinata merasakan masih ada keraguan pada pria itu, Hinata meremas tangan Naruto lagi. "Aku akan mendengarkan semua ceritamu. Aku janji tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun, seperti waktu itu ketika kau memaksaku mengatakan hal yang kurasakan ketika penyanderaanku di _Tokyo Midtown,_ kau ingat? kita juga bercerita di taman rumah sakit."

Naruto mengangguk pada Hinata, dia ingat, dia juga memaksa Hinata untuk bercerita pada Hinata. Naruto menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya. Ia mulai membuka mulut. "Hari itu, seharusnya aku ikut bersama kedua orangtuaku pergi ke Rusia. Ayahku sudah memesan tiga tiket untuk kami semua. Tapi hari itu aku mendadak tidak bisa ikut. Aku.. kecelakaan." ketika mengucapakan kalimat terakhir, Naruto kembali menunduk menghindari tatapan Hinata.

Hinata sedikit tercengang mendengarnya, apa Naruto selama ini menyalahkan dirinya karena dia tidak ikut mati bersama orang tuanya?  
"Kau merasa bersalah karena kau satu-satunya yang selamat, padahal kau seharusnya ikut mati bersama orangtuamu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam menunduk. Hinata kembali bicara. "Tapi itu tidak masuk akal Naruto, maksudku, kau kecelakaan, tidak ada yang bisa mencegah itu, itu bukan salahmu. Dan seharusnya kau bersyukur karena itu."

"Kau tidak mengerti Hinata!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya, ia tidak sadar sudah melakukannya. Naruto bergerak semakin gelisah. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata dan menggenggam sendiri tangannya, meremasnya dengan gugup.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang tetap menunduk dan tidak mau memandangnya. "Ya, aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan padaku, ada yang kau sembunyikan bukan?"

Jantung Naruto berhenti berdetak sesaat. Ada satu hal yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan pada semua orang. Naruto menutup matanya dan mengambil nafas dalam. "Aku tidak kecelakaan, aku berkelahi." Lebih tepatnya Naruto dipukuli. Ia tidak pernah mengatakan siapa yang memukulinya dan apa alasannya, Naruto bungkam dan menyimpan rahasia itu sendiri. Sampai saat ini.

"Kau berkelahi dengan siapa?" Hinata mengernyit mendengar itu, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, _kenapa_ kau berkelahi?" Hinata rasa pertanyaan itu lebih tepat.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, berharap bisa meredakan kekacauan pikirannya, ia benci harus mengatakan ini pada Hinata.

Melihat Naruto yang tidak mau bicara, Hinata kembali menuntut pertanyaannya. "Kenapa kau berkelahi malam itu Naruto?"

Naruto menelan gumpalan yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Ia menempelkan tangannya kekeningnya, sedikit memijatnya berharap denyutan dikepalanya sedikit mereda, sampai akhirnya ia bicara lagi. "Malam itu aku berkelahi karena tidak menerima kekalahanku dalam balapan liar."

"Ba-balapan liar?"

"Ya, ketika itu aku sering mengikuti balapan liar. Sampai ayahku mengetahuinya. Ia tidak serta-merta langsung membentak atau menghukumku. Dia hanya menasehatiku, dan saat itu aku berjanji padanya untuk tidak melakukannya lagi."

"Tapi kau melakukannya lagi." kata Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, aku melakukannya lagi. Aku bersumpah saat itu aku berniat melakukannya untuk yang terakhir kali."

"Tapi semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai keinginanmu." sambung Hinata.

"Tidak, biasanya aku selalu memenangi balapan itu. Tapi malam itu lawanku mencurangiku dan aku kalah. Aku marah dan berkelahi dengannya. Ternyata dia membawa teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka memukuliku hingga aku pingsan."

"Apa yang dikatakan kedua orangtuamu?"

"Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun, begitu aku terbangun, aku sudah dirumah sakit bersama kakek dan nenekku. Rupanya aku pingsan selama beberapa hari, orangtuaku tetap pergi ke Rusia, dan ketika aku sadar, mereka mengatakan pesawat orangtuaku mengalami kecelakaan."

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, membayangkan perasaan bersalah Naruto yang ketika itu masih seorang remaja. Ia pasti sangat rapuh dan terguncang saat itu.

"Apa kau mengerti sekarang Hinata? Aku sama sekali tidak pantas untuk hidup. Aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti ayahku sekeras apapun aku berusaha. Aku ini pria tidak berguna."

Nafas Hinata tercekat, sebesar itukah rasa bersalah Naruto hingga ia tidak pernah menghargai hidupnya? "Karena itukah kau menjadi tentara di pasukan khusus? mencari jalan agar bisa secepatnya mengakhiri hidupmu dengan cara yang paling mulia?"

"Aku tidak pernah menjadi orang yang mulia, dan hidupku tidak pernah berakhir."

"Ya, karena kau selalu gagal mengakhiri hidupmu, dan kau berniat untuk terus mencobanya sampai kau berhasil." suara Hinata terdengar tajam. Naruto melirik pada Hinata, gadis itu menatap nyalang padanya.

Naruto menghela nafas lelah. "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti ayahku."

"Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu padamu? bajingan yang memukulimu? atau iblis yang sedang berbisik dikepalamu?"

Kening Naruto berkerut mendengarnya. Kenapa gadis itu terdengar marah padanya? "Itu kenyataanya Hinata, tidak perlu ada yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Kenyataan yang mana yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

"Kenyataan jika aku ini egois! Tempramenku buruk! dan aku luar biasa keras kepala! Seandainya aku menuruti kata-kata ayahku, seandainya aku bisa menerima kekalahanku, seandainya aku bisa mengontrol emosiku semuanya akan berbeda."

"Tentu saja semuanya akan berbeda. Seandainya semua itu terjadi kau akan mati. Tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkanku ketika aku disandera di _Tokyo Midtown_ , orang-orang disana akan mati karena bom pria itu, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura dan Ino juga mungkin akan mati disana. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengungkap kejahatan akatsuki selamanya karena tidak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk menyelinap ditengah-tengah pesta Konan, dan akatsuki akan terus memperjual belikan senjata ilegal yang kita tau bukan diperuntukan untuk niat baik. Jika kau juga mati bersama orangtuamu, semua hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

Naruto tertegun mendengar setiap kata dari Hinata. Benarkah dirinya melakukan semua itu?

Hinata meraih pipi Naruto, mengarahkan pandangan Naruto ke matanya. "Dengarkan aku. Kau tidak egois, kau mungkin memang keras kepala, tapi tidak pernah egois. Tidak ada yang bisa mengontrol tempramen dengan sempurna, bahkan Sasuke yang selalu berwajah _stoic_ juga tidak bisa, atau Sai yang selalu tersenyum aneh juga tidak. Semua orang berhak untuk marah, semua orang merasakan hal seperti itu. Aku mungkin tidak akan mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi aku tau, orangtuamu tidak akan pernah menyesal. Mereka pasti bersyukur karena kau tetap hidup. Mereka ingin kau hidup dengan baik, untuk mereka juga."

Naruto mendengarkan setiap kata-kata Hinata. Kedua tangan gadis itu menangkup pipinya, membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan, membuat matanya terpaku pada ketulusan yang terpancar pada amethys pudar itu.

"Jangan pernah meragukan kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan padamu. Kau pantas untuk hidup. Berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Berhentilah menanggung beban yang tidak seharusnya kau tanggung. Mulai sekarang hiduplah untuk hidup, bukan untuk mati. Banyak orang yang akan merasa sedih jika kehilanganmu. Kakek dan nenekmu, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Ino dan juga.. aku. Kami semua bersyukur kau tetap hidup dan bernafas bersama kami."

Naruto tidak menyadari setetes air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya sampai ibu jari Hinata yang berada dipipinya menghapusnya untuknya. Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang masih menangkup wajahnya, mendekatkannya pada mulutnya dan mencium telapak tangan Hinata dengan kelembutan yang menggetarkan hati Hinata.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Terima kasih untuk hadir dalam hidupku."

.

.

.

Hinata tidak benar-benar sadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang. Naruto masih menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan erat. Wajah Hinata sedikit merona melihat tatapan tajam Naruto padanya sekarang.

Hinata ingin menarik tangannya, tapi Naruto menggengnya terlalu erat. "Na-naruto, bisa kau lepaskan tanganku sekarang?"

Tatapan Naruto berubah sedikit sayu, tapi suaranya tetap tegas. "Tidak."

Kening Hinata berkerut. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi Hinata."

Lagi-lagi jantung Hinata bersebar tidak karuan, rona diwajahnya pasti terlihat semakin pekat. Hinata menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya walaupun itu sia-sia saja, disini terlalu terang dan Naruto pasti bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap disini bersamaku Hinata?"

Hinata memikirkan kata-kata Naruto itu dengan baik. Disini bersama Naruto? Tidak ada yang lebih diinginkannya saat ini selain yang satu itu. Namun seperti halnya Naruto, Hinata juga punya ketakutannya sendiri, dan tidak ada yang bisa menyingkirkannya kecuali Hinata sendiri.

Pria itu dengan segala kehidupannya yang berbahaya seperti bom waktu untuk Hinata, yang bisa menghancurkan hatinya kapan saja. Selama ini Hinata sudah berusaha memunguti sisa-sisa kepingan hatinya yang patah akibat kepergian Gaara. Dan jika pria ini juga meninggalkannya seperti itu, tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menolongnya, tidak akan ada lagi yang tersisa darinya, ia akan hancur sepenuhnya.

Neji pernah bertanya padanya, darimana ia akan memiliki kekuatan untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Hinata tidak menjawab karena saat itu tidak tau jawabannya. Tapi sekarang ia tahu jawabannya. Yang menguatkannya untuk pergi dari Naruto adalah cintanya. Hinata tidak akan menyangkal lagi jika ia memang mencintai pria itu. Karena itulah dia harus pergi dari Naruto saat ini.

Hinata yang sekarang sangat takut terluka, takut Naruto akan meninggalkanya selamanya. Rasa takutnya akan menutupi segala kebahagiaan yang seharusnya ia rasakan bersama Naruto. Rasa takut akan menggerogoti setiap jengkal bagian tubuhnya hingga melumpuhkan setiap rasa yang seharusnya ia berikan pada Naruto. Ketakutannya akan mengalahkan rasa cintanya. Cepat atau lambat, Hinata akan menyadari tidak ada lagi rasa cinta yang tersisa darinya, yang ada hanyalah rasa takut.

Karena itulah Hinata perlu waktu. Ia perlu waktu untuk menguatkan hatinya yang masih rapuh saat ini. Dan ketika pada akhirnya ia bisa berdiri sendiri dan pria itu masih menunggunya, maka Hinata tidak akan pernah ragu lagi.

"Naruto, kau ingat saat kita pertama kalinya mengobrol berdua ditaman kampus?" Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto.

Naruto tidak pernah melupakan setiap waktunya bersama Hinata. "Ya, aku ingat."

"Kau ingat aku pernah mengatakan pekerjaanku saat ini adalah satu-satunya impian dan masa depanku?" Mungkin saat ini hal itu bukan satu-satunya masa depannya, tapi tetap menjadi desainer adalah impian Hinata, dia serius tentang mimpinya yang satu itu.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku ingat."

"Sekarang, aku tidak pergi untuk meninggalkanmu, aku pergi untuk meraih impianku. Karena itu raihlah juga impianmu. Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi seperti ayahmu. Tidak, kau akan menjadi lebih hebat dibanding ayahmu. Aku percaya itu."

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia sangat senang Hinata percaya bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi sehebat ayahnya. Tapi Naruto ragu, bisakah dirinya melakukannya tanpa Hinata disampingnya?

"Apa kau tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu disini Hinata? Konan sudah ditangkap dan akan diadili, tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu bisnismu, butikmu pasti akan kembali ramai." Naruto masih tidak rela jika Hinata harus berada jauh darinya.

"Ini bukan tentang pelangganku Naruto, ini tentang kemampuanku. Aku ini pecundang yang beruntung, tidak ada yang benar-benar mengakuiku saat ini, aku ingin terlepas dari semua pengaruh Gaara, dan bisa melangkah dengan kemampuanku sendiri."

Naruto tercengang mendengarnya. Hinata ingin terlepas dari pengaruh Gaara? apa itu artinya Hinata benar-benar berniat melupakan Gaara?

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku akan memulai lagi dari awal, masuk ke sekolah fashion desain, mencoba menjadi asisten desainer yang sesungguhnya. Fashion desain bukan dunia yang mudah Naruto, mereka terus bergerak maju, aku perlu pengalaman yang lebih, dan Paris adalah tempat yang tepat."

Naruto menghela nafas. Benar, dunia mereka terus melangkah maju, Naruto juga harus melangkah maju. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menahan Hinata disampingnya. Dunia tidak hanya berputar disekitar mereka, ada banyak hal tentang kehidupan.

"Kau akan kembali padaku?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Naruto. "Aku akan kembali padamu. Karena itu kau juga harus meraih impianmu. Ketika aku kembali kau harus membuktikan padaku bahwa kau juga sudah berhasil dengan impianmu."

Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya pada Hinata. "Pasti. Akan kubuktikan padamu. Ketika kau kembali, kau akan melihatku dengan balutan seragam yang lebih gagah dari sebelumnya."

Hinata sedikit tertawa mendengarnya. "Baiklah, aku pegang kata-katamu." Mereka tertawa bersama. Ya, hidup mereka masih panjang, dan dunia mereka masih terlalu sempit. Mereka akan melangkah maju dijalan masing-masing. Dan jika takdir mempertemukan mereka kembali, saat itulah mereka akan melanjutkan langkah bersama-sama.

Hinata berdiri dari bangku taman. "Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun, ayo sekarang kita menjenguk Neji."

Naruto mengangguk dan ikut berdiri. Hinata mendongak menatap langit. "Kuharap hujannya tidak akan lama, aku lebih suka melihat langit yang berwarna biru cerah." Hinata kemudian menatap Naruto yang terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata Hinata. Tapi Hinata tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut, ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan beranjak pergi dari sana diikuti oleh Naruto.

.

Naruto sedang menunggu Hinata yang sedang memberikan kesaksian pada Sasuke dan Itachi. Ia duduk di depan ruang introgasi. Awalnya Naruto ingin menemani Hinata, namun ditolak oleh gadis itu. Terpaksa Naruto harus menunggu diluar.

Sai datang membawakan sekaleng kopi yang masih hangat dan memberikannya pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau akan membiarkan Hinata pergi?" Sai duduk disamping Naruto sambil meneguk kopinya sendiri.

"Ya, aku tidak mau menjadi menjadi penghalang untuknya menggapai impiannya. Lagipula dia pasti akan kembali padaku." Naruto menyeringai tanpa memandang ke arah Sai.

Seperti biasa Sai mengeluarkan senyum anehnya, namun dalam hatinya, dia juga meyakini hal itu.

Naruto mulai meminum kopinya dan mendesah lega. "Bagaimana perkembangan kasus akatsuki?"

"Sangat baik. Para jaksa sudah membuat tuntutan untuk Yahiko dan Konan. Pengajuan Banding Nagato juga sudah ditolak secara resmi. Sementara anggota akatsuki yang lain akan menyusul dengan tuntutan lainnya. Yang harus diutamakan sekarang adalah mereka tidak boleh membiarkan Yahiko dan Konan menang."

"Benar sekali. Mereka akan dikenakan pasal berlapis bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Penyelundupan senjata ilegal, pengedaran narkoba, pembunuhan berencana dan ditambah dengan kasus penculikan Hinata. Setidaknya sampai sejauh ini semua hal tersebut punya bukti yang konkrit dan tidak bisa dibantah, mungkin dalam penyelidakan lebih lanjut masih akan ada tambahan-tambahan lainnya."

Naruto dan Sai terdiam sejenak sambil menikmati kopi mereka. Naruto memutar-mutar kelang kopinya sambil menerawang dalam pikirannya. "Apa menurutmu mereka bisa membongkar kasus pembunuhan orangtua ku juga, Sai?"

Sai sedikit melirik pada Naruto. "Entahlah, namun jika jaksa menemukan bukti terkait kerjasama dengan teroris yang membajak pesawat orangtuamu saat itu, hal tersebut pasti akan diangkat ke persidangan."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, dia benar-benar berharap mereka bisa menemukan bukti tersebut.

Sai menghabiskan sisa kopinya dalam satu tegukan kemudian melembar kaleng kosong tersebut ketempat sampah. "Tapi aku benar-benar terkesan dengan Hinata. Kau sadar? Secara tidak langsung, Hinata banyak membantu kasus ini. Dia yang membawa kita ke pesta dirumah Konan, dia juga menyelamatkan anak haram Kumoga Bee hingga kita bisa menghubungkan antara kasus Nagato dan akatsuki, dan terakhir dia juga mengatakan masa lalu Konan."

Naruto terkekeh mengingat itu semua. "Kau benar, aku baru menyadarinya. Entah bagaimana dia harus ikut terseret semua kejadian mengerikan ini. Dia bahkan menjadi korban penculikan gara-gara aku."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Konan sepertinya mengetahu tentangku yang seorang Namikaze. Dia begitu membenci keluarga kami. Dan kurasa dia jadi menyelidiki tentangku dan mengetahui kedekatanku dengan Hinata."

Sai mengangguk menyetujuinya. "Tidak mengherankan, bisnis mereka benar-benar turun drastis saat itu, kebijakan perdamaian yang dibuat ayahmu ketika itu merugikan bisnis turun temurun mereka."

"Tapi aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa mafia sebelumnya, orang tua angkat Yahiko menjadikan Yahiko sebagai penerus mereka? Apa mereka tidak punya anak kandung?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sai kembali tersenyum aneh. "Jadi kau tidak tau ya? Mafia itu kejam pada semua orang, tapi mereka lembek pada keluarga mereka sendiri. Ketua mafia akatsuki sebelumnya punya anak kandung, seorang perempuan, sekarang tinggal dengan nyaman diluar negeri bersama keluarga barunya. Mereka tidak mau anak kesayangan mereka terlibat dunia gelap seperti mereka, karena itulah mereka mencari anak angkat yang berpotensi untuk meneruskan kekejaman mereka."

"Berpotensi? apa itu artinya mereka mencari banyak anak sebelum Yahiko?"

Sai menggeleng. "Mereka mengadopsi banyak anak, Naruto. Anak-anak angkat itu dilatih dan dididik dengan keras semenjak mereka masih kecil. Dan yang terkuat dari merekalah yang akan memimpin."

Naruto jelas tercengang mendengarnya. "Jadi hal itu semacam persaingan untuk anak-anak angkat itu?"

"Begitulah. Membunuh atau dibunuh. Para mafia membuat anak-anak itu mengeluarkan semua sifat kejam mereka dan membuang semua rasa kemanusiaan mereka."

"Mereka benar-benar sekumpulan monster." Naruto mendengus jijik mendengar semua hal mengerikan itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ada berapa banyak anak yatim piatu di Jepang yang diadopsi oleh para mafia untuk dijadikan penerus kekejaman mereka.

"Aku setuju. Dan tugas para penegak hukumlah untuk memutus rantai kebiadaban itu. Menjadi tugas kita selanjutnya untuk memusnahkan para monster semacam mafia akatsuki untuk menjaga kedamaian Jepang."

"Ya. Kau benar." Naruto meneguk habis kopinya. Sai benar, selanjutnya adalah tugas mereka semua untuk menjaga perdamaian Jepang. Ia akan meneruskan perjuangan ayahnya. Naruto akan menjadi tentara sehebat ayahnya atau bahkan menjadi sehebat kakeknya. Darah Namikaze mengalir dalam dirinya. Hinata mempercayainya untuk meraih impian terbesarnya, maka hanya itu yang Naruto perlukan. Ia akan meraih impiannya demi ayah ibunya, dan juga Hinata.

.

Hanya Naruto yang mengantar Hinata ke bandara hari ini. Hinata melarang ayahnya atau Hanabi untuk mengantarnya, dia bersikeras bahwa mereka lebih baik menjaga Neji. Sasuke dan Sai sedang mengurus kasus akatsuki, Neji juga masih dirawat dirumah sakit, sebelumnya Hinata sudah berpamitan padanya.

Keadaan sekarang sangat kontras dengan kepergian Hinata yang pertama, saat itu satu-satunya yang tidak muncul adalah Naruto, dan sekarang satu-satunya yang mengantar kepergiannya adalah Naruto.

Naruto tidak melepaskan tangan Hinata bahkan hingga tiba saatnya Hinata memasuki _boarding gate._

"Naruto, aku harus segera naik pesawat." Hinata sudah hampir menyerah membujuk Naruto untuk membiarkannya pergi. Naruto bertingkah seperti anak ayam yang tidak ingin ditinggalkan induknya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa pergi besok saja? atau minggu depan? Tidak, bulan depan saja."

Hinata setengah kesal dan setengah geli dengan tingkah Naruto ini. Apa dia pikir harga tiket pesawat ke Paris murah?

"Tidak bisa Naruto, aku harus pergi sekarang, detik ini juga."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Dia mulai melonggarkan pegangannya pada Hinata, namun dua detik kemudian mengeratkannya lagi.

"Tunggu, kau harus berjanji dulu padaku." Kata Naruto.

"Janji apa?"

"Jangan pernah menerima ajakan kencan pria Perancis." Naruto kemudian menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, jangan pernah menerima ajakan kencan pria manapun."

Hinata mengangkat kedua sudut mulutnya. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena.." Karena apa? Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, Hinata juga tidak pernah mengatakan perasaannya. Tunggu? Hinata tidak pernah mengatakan tentang hal itu bukan?

"Hinata! Apa kau mencintaiku?" Naruto menyadari kebodohannya. Ia tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Hinata.

Naruto menatap lurus pada mata _amethys_ pudar Hinata, menunggu jawaban gadis itu. Hinata sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Kau mau aku menjawabnya?" ucap Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawabnya.."

Naruto menunggu dengan tidak sabar, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat karena gugup.

"Enam tahun lagi."

Naruto langsung melongo sementara Hinata tertawa melihatnya. Beruntung Naruto langsung menemukan kesadarannya dengan cepat. "Apa maksudmu Hinata?!"

"Aku akan menjawabnya enam tahun lagi, saat kita bertemu nanti. Anggap saja sebagai jaminan." sahut Hinata santai.

"Jaminan untuk apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Jaminan agar kau terus hidup. Kau harus terus hidup hingga kita bertemu nanti jika ingin mendengar jawabanku."

"Tapi Hinata-"

Panggilan kedua untuk penerbangan Hinata kembali terdengar dipenjuru bandara dan memotong kata-kata Naruto. Hinata menoleh sekilas pada _boarding gate_ dan kembali pada Naruto.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto." Hinata berbalik dan setengah berlari menuju _boarding_ _gate_. Namun setelah beberapa langkah dia berhenti dan menoleh pada Naruto. Hinata kembali berjalan kearah Naruto hingga berhenti tepat didepan pria itu. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan tatapan heran.

Sebelum Naruto membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Hinata berjinjit, menempatkan telapak tangan didada kokoh Naruto, dan menekankan bibir ke pipi bergaris pria itu. Naruto bergeming, napasnya sedikit tertahan. Ciuman itu sopan ditilik dari standar apapun, tapi saat Hinata menarik diri untuk menatap Naruto, pria itu nampak terpana.

Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto. "Aku janji tidak akan menerima ajakan kencan pria manapun." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata kembali berbalik dan berjalan menuju _boarding gate._ Namun ketika sampai didepan _boarding gate_ , langkahnya lagi-lagi terhenti karena teriakan Naruto, sepertinya pria itu sudah sadar dari keterpanaannya.

"Hinata!"

Hinata berbalik menatap Naruto dari tempatnya. "Segeralah kembali padaku." Naruto berteriak dengan cukup keras, menarik perhatian orang-orang disekitar mereka. Hinata langsung tertawa kecil. Ia mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto, kemudian masuk melewati _boarding gate_.

Naruto mengamati kepergian Hinata hingga sosoknya menghilang dari _boarding gate_ , sambil memegangi pipinya yang baru saja mendapat kecupan dari Hinata. "Untuk yang seperti tadi, aku bersedia berenang menyeberangi lautan Jepang." ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Action**

 **Warning :**  
 **\- Naruhina Alternate Universe**  
 **\- Ide murni milik saya**  
 **\- Jika ada kesamaan alur, karakteristik cerita dan tokoh, atau lain-lain maka murni merupakan ketidaksengajaan**  
 **\- Typo(s)**  
 **\- DLDR.**

 **...**

 **Magnetic**

 **Chapter 20**

 **...**

 **Happy Reading**

 **...**

 _Enam tahun kemudian._  
 _Desember, 20xx_  
 _Narita International Airport, Japan._

Wanita berambut biru malam yang berpotongan pendek itu sedang sibuk menekan tombol pada ponsel ditangan kanannya sambil menarik koper dibelakangnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Dimana Neji-nii? Dia bilang akan menjemputku." Hinata menggerutu sambil berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Begitu tiba diluar, udara dingin Tokyo langsung menyambutnya. Hinata sedikit menggigil. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke tas tangannya dan merapatkan mantelnya. Ia berdiri dipinggir jalan untuk menunggu Neji yang sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya.

"Perlu tumpangan _Mademoiselle_?"

Suara itu berasal dari samping Hinata, didengar dari suaranya yang berat, sudah pasti seorang pria. Hinata memutar leher menatap orang itu. Pria itu sangat tinggi, mungkin sekitar 185 cm. Hinata benar-benar terlihat pendek berdiri disamping pria itu, padahal Hinata sudah menggunakan boots dengan heels yang cukup tinggi.

Hinata mengamati keseluruhan penampilan pria dengan potongan rambut pendek dan agak cepak itu. Dia cukup bergaya, dengan _pea coat_ berwarna biru gelap yang dipadukan dengan sweater abu-abu dan jeans berwarna hitam membuatnya tampak lebih muda dari seharusnya. Dan cuaca musim dingin sepertinya membuatnya memutuskan untuk menyampirkan syal berwarna merah menutupi lehernya. Hinata hanya menatap pria itu datar, sementara pria itu tersenyum menggoda pada Hinata.

Hinata kembali berpaling menatap jalanan didepannya. "Maaf _Monsieur_ , aku sedang menunggu jemputanku."

Pria itu mengangkat alis. "Benarkah? kalau begitu mungkin kau ingin minum segelas kopi hangat bersamaku di cafe dekat sini sambil menunggu? Kurasa menunggu disini tidak akan menyenangkan, musim dingin di Tokyo tahun ini benar-benar sangat dingin."

Hinata tersenyum miring mendengarnya. "Jika kau sedang mencoba merayuku tuan, cobalah dengan lebih baik. Pria di Paris bisa merayu dengan lebih baik darimu." kata Hinata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Pria itu melangkah mendekati Hinata, ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Hinata dan memutar gadis itu ke arahnya dalam satu sentakan. Ia langsung menarik tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya, tanpa memperdulikan pekikan Hinata ataupun tatapan orang-orang disekitar mereka.

"Kyaa! Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata sungguh terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Naruto ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata." Hinata bisa mendengar kata-kata yang tepat dibisikan ditelinganya itu.

Hinata tertawa kecil, ia membalas pelukan Naruto. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto."

Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata _amethys_ pudar yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Hinata tersenyum padanya, senyum yang sangat Naruto sukai. "Apa kau mencintaiku Hinata?"

Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kita baru bertemu beberapa menit, kau bahkan belum bertanya bagaimana kabarku, tapi kau justru langsung menanyakan hal itu padaku?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Hinata?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya. Dia tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Hinata sebelumnya.

Senyum kembali menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata. "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu Naruto, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak jatuh cinta pada pria menakjubkan sekaligus keras kepala sepertimu."

Naruto langsung tersenyum cerah mendengarnya. Ia kembali memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Hinata harus menepuk punggung Naruto beberapa kali untuk membiarkan Hinata bernafas. "Aku juga mencintaimu Hinata, sangat mencintaimu. Jangan pergi dariku lagi" ucap Naruto tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan pergi darimu lagi, jadi bisakah kau melepaskanku? Orang-orang sedang menatap aneh pada kita." Hinata sedikit berbisik dibahu Naruto.

Naruto masih memeluk Hinata sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Orang-orang memang sedang memandangi mereka. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur selangkah. Ia berdehem untuk mengembalikan wibawanya.

"Ayo kita pergi Hinata, diluar sini semakin dingin." Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan beranjak pergi, namun ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Tapi aku benar-benar sedang menunggu jemputan dari Neji-nii." ucap Hinata.

"Neji sudah menyerahkan tugas itu padaku, sekarang ayo kita pergi ke mobil, kau kedinginan." Naruto mengambil alih koper Hinata dan menggeretnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya tetap memegang erat tangan Hinata.

Hinata mengikuti Naruto berjalan menuju mobilnya. "Benarkah?" Hinata sedikit tidak percaya dengan hal itu.

"Tentu saja, memangnya dari siapa lagi aku tau kau pulang ke Jepang hari ini." Mereka menyerangi jalanan dan menuju tempat parkir.

"Benar juga." Hinata memang belum mengatakan kepulangannya hari ini pada siapapun kecuali keluarganya. Tadinya Hinata berniat untuk membuat kejutan pada Naruto, ternyata ia justru menemukan sosok pria itu menunggunya dibandara.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata.."

"Ya?"

"Apa artinya _Monsieur_?"

Hinata melongo menatap Naruto sambil terus berjalan. Sedetik kemudian dia berhenti dan tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Naruto semakin penasaran dengan maksud kata-kata Hinata.

.

"Bisakah kau berhenti tertawa sekarang, Hinata." Naruto mengemudikan mobilnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir melihat Hinata yang masih saja sesekali menertawakannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menahannya. Katakan padaku, siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata _Mademoiselle_ tapi tidak memberitahukan apa arti _Monsieur_?" Hinata menatap antusias pada Naruto yang duduk dibelakang kursi kemudi disampingnya.

"Aku hanya bertanya bagaimana cara menyapa seorang wanita Prancis, dan seorang anak buahku mengatakan hal tersebut padaku." Sebenaranya Naruto tidak berniat mengikuti saran itu, dia hanya ingin memberikan kejutan pada Hinata. Namun melihat Hinata yang semakin cantik dan manis, Naruto jadi tidak tahan untuk menggodanya.

"Seharusnya kau menyapaku seperti biasa saja, Letjen Namikaze." Hinata tersenyum sambil menatap Naruto yang mengangkat alis mendengar kata-katanya.

"Kau tau?"

"Tentu saja aku tau. Aku punya banyak mata-mata." Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil bersedekap dikursi penumpang.

"Wah, aku tidak tau selama ini ternyata aku sudah dimata-matai. Kau tau kan itu perbuatan melanggar hukum."

"Apa itu artinya aku akan dihukum?"

"Kau akan dihukum berat. Olehku." Naruto mengerling nakal ke arah Hinata, membuat Hinata mengedikkan bahu menggigil melihat tatapan itu. "Dasar pria mesum." gerutu Hinata, yang hanya dibalas suara tawa oleh Naruto.

Setelah kepergian Hinata ke Paris, Naruto belajar dengan keras untuk menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan kembali kemiliter. Setelah kembali kemiliter Naruto mengajukan diri untuk bertugas di Divisi 1 Tentara Timur angkatan darat Jepang dan berhenti dari posisinya di pasukan khusus.

Meskipun banyak yang menyayangkan kemampuan Naruto yang sudah diakui di pasukan khusus, banyak juga yang menyetujui hal tersebut karena beranggapan Naruto mampu untuk menjadi tentara yang akan memimpin pasukan yang lebih besar nantinya.

Baru minggu lalu Naruto diangkat menjadi Letnan Jenderal Namikaze Naruto, dan akan segera menggantikan posisi komandan di Tentara Timur Angkatan Darat Jepang yang bermarkas di Nerima, Tokyo. Dalam enam tahun terakhir Naruto benar-benar berusaha keras untuk mendongkrak karir militernya. Kakek dan neneknya pun sangat mendukungnya kali ini.

Hinata sendiri tidak kalah sibuk di Paris. Ia juga belajar dengan keras disekolahnya sekaligus menjadi asisten desainer terkenal di Prancis. Baru setahun terakhir ini Hinata mengikuti berbagai macam fashion show yang membuat namanya menjadi terkenal.

Karena kesibukan disanalah, Hinata terpaksa tidak menepati janji pada Sakura dan Ino untuk sesekali pulang ke Jepang. Dia tidak bisa pulang karena jadwal yang padat, dia bahkan melewatkan pernikahan Neji dan Tenten, juga pernikahan Temari dan Shikamaru. Hinata benar-benar menyesal untuk yang satu itu.

Hinata juga terpaksa menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dengan cepat agar bisa kembali lebih awal tiga bulan dari rencananya, karena Sakura dan Ino mengancam tidak akan menikahi Sasuke dan Sai jika Hinata tidak pulang sebelum pernikahan mereka berdua. Sakura akan menikah dengan Sasuke di awal musim semi tahun depan, sementara Ino dan Sai menyusul di awal musim panas.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke dan Sai?" Tanya Hinata.

"Seperti biasa, mereka masih sibuk, ditambah urusan rencana pernikahan mereka. Walaupun sepertinya yang paling stres adalah Sasuke, karena kakakmu itu tidak henti-hentinya menguras tenaga Sasuke untuk bekerja menyelesaikan semua kasus-kasus di kepolisian sebelum pernikahannya."

Hinata tertawa mendengarnya. Sepertinya kakaknya yang prefeksionis terlalu menyukai kinerja Sasuke hingga ia sering memanfaatkannya.

Setelah lulus kuliah, Sasuke masuk ke akademi kepolisian dan sekarang dia menjadi ketua tim divisi investigasi pertama dibawah pimpinan Neji sebagai ketua Biro Urusan Pidana. Sementara Itachi sekarang sudah menjadi Sekjen Kepolisian Nasional Jepang.

"Ya, aku tau, Sakura juga menceritakan hal itu padaku. Sebenarnya Ino juga mengeluh hal yang sama pada kami karena Sai yang sibuk dengan kasus-kasusnya." kata Hinata.

Sai mengambil ujian hukum untuk profesi jaksa setelah lulus kuliah. Dia berhasil melewati semua rangkaian ujian dan pelatihan dengan baik hingga sekarang menjadi jaksa senior di Pengadilan Tinggi Jepang. Ino sendiri saat ini bekerja sebagia produser di salah satu stasiun televisi nasional Jepang, sedangkan Sakura menjadi dokter spesialis ortopedi di _Keio University Hospital._

"Sepertinya kita benar-benar berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Sasuke dan Sai juga sering merecokiku dengan keluhan-keluhan mereka karena permintaan Sakura dan Ino tentang rencana pernikahan mereka. Semakin sibuk mereka, Sakura dan Ino semakin banyak mengajukan permintaan pada mereka." jelas Naruto.

"Sakura dan Ino memang sengaja melakukannya untuk membuat Sasuke dan Sai kesal. Mereka bilang itu semacam ujian untuk mereka sebelum mereka resmi hidup bersama selamanya." Hinata tersenyum mengingat rencana gila yang disusun oleh Sakura dan Ino.

"Semacam ujian?" Entah kenapa perasaan Naruto tiba-tiba tidak enak dengan penjelasan Hinata ini.

"Ya, Sakura dan Ino ingin tau seberapa besar cinta Sasuke dan Sai pada mereka, jadi mereka menguji kesabaran Sasuke dan Sai dimasa-masa menjelang pernikahan mereka agar mereka tidak menyesal setelah menikah nanti. Walaupun aku yakin seratus persen tanpa ujianpun mereka tidak akan pernah menyesal."

Naruto terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Naruto sudah tau Sakura dan Ino itu memang kadang sedikit gila, dan yang paling ditakutkan Naruto adalah mereka menularkan kegilaan mereka pada Hinata.

"Hinata, jangan bilang kau juga akan melakukan hal semacam itu padaku?"

Hinata langsung berpaling cepat pada Naruto. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sakura dan Ino tidak membujukmu untuk melakukan semacam ujian cinta seperti itu juga padaku kan?"

Hinata mencerna kata-kata Naruto diotaknya dan langsung berusaha menahan tawa gelinya. "Memangnya kenapa? kau keberatan?" Hinata berusaha agar nada suaranya terdengar serius.

"Tidak, bukannya aku keberatan, hanya saja itu sedikit berlebihan kan? Hinata, aku sudah menunggumu selama enam tahun, _enam tahun_. Kita tidak berkomunikasi sama sekali karena kau sangat sibuk disana, begitu juga denganku, dan aku harus berusaha keras menahan diriku agar tidak memerintahkan pilot pesawat untuk berbelok ke Paris setiap kali aku punya tugas diluar negeri. Dan kau masih memerlukan ujian macam itu padaku?"

Hinata harus menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tawa. "Baiklah, tidak masalah jika kau memang keberatan dengan ujian cinta semacam itu. Lagipula kita juga belum tentu akan menikah." Hinata menatap lurus jalanan didepannya. Ia sedikit melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya.

Kata-kata Hinata hampir saja membuat mereka menabrak mobil didepan mereka. Naruto jelas syok dengan kata-kata Hinata. Tapi kemudian Naruto kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan normal sambil menghela nafas. "Baiklah Hinata. Kau mau aku memindahkan gunung yang mana untukmu?"

Hinata tertawa pelan mendengarnya. "Tidak perlu, aku suka dengan susunan gunung di Jepang saat ini. Bagaimana jika dengan sepotong _cheesecake_ saja untuk saat ini?"

"Detik ini juga?"

"Detik ini juga."

Naruto langsung tersenyum cerah. Dia langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju _Pierre Hermé_ , cafe tempat pertama kali mereka berkencan.

"Apapun yang kau mau _hime_."

.

.

.

"Hinata, kapan kita menikah?"

Hinata langsung tersedak _orange juice_ nya, begitu mendapati pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto. Hinata terbatuk beberapa kali hingga tenggorokannya terasa lebih baik. Ia langsung menatap ngeri pada Naruto. "Kau bertanya apa tadi?"

"Kapan kita menikah?" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada santai, seolah dia hanya bertanya kabar Hinata hari ini.

Hinata menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Ia tidak tau harus bereaksi bagaimana saat ini. Senang? Kesal?

Hinata baru kembali ke Jepang satu minggu lalu. Hinata sedang menyiapkan pembukaan untuk butiknya. Ia memutuskan untuk membeli kembali butik lamanya dari Temari. Gedung itu sangat strategis dan berdekatan dengan pusat kota, Hinata tentu tidak bisa melewatkannya begitu saja. Meski Temari berniat untuk menyerahkannya saja, Hinata menolak dengan tegas dan bersikeras untuk membelinya, dan Temari terpaksa menyetujuinya.

Ketika sedang mewawancarai calon pegawai untuk butiknya, Naruto menghubunginya dan mengajaknya makan siang, dan disinilah mereka sekarang, sedang makan siang disalah satu rumah makan di Shibuya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya hal itu?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Teme akan menikah tiga bulan lagi, dan Sai akan menyusul lima bulan lagi. Tidakkah kau berpikir kita juga harus menyusun rencana pernikahan?"

"Jadi menurutmu ini semacam kompetisi? Teman-temanmu akan segera menikah dan kau juga tidak mau kalah?"

Naruto mengernyit mendengar nada suara Hinata yang tiba-tiba menajam. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak begitu-"

"Lalu bagaimana?" Hinata bersandar pada kursinya dan menatap lurus pada Naruto.

Kening Naruto berkerut semakin dalam. Kenapa Hinata terlihat marah padanya?

"Aku hanya ingin hidup bersama denganmu Hinata. Aku ingin wajahmu adalah hal pertama yang kulihat ketika aku membuka mata di pagi hari. Aku ingin menikmati sarapan bersamamu, mendengar ucapan selamat datang darimu ketika aku pulang kerumah dan memelukmu sebelum aku tidur."

Tatapan Hinata melunak mendengar kata-kata Naruto itu. Hinata membuka mulutnya dan bersuara pelan. "Lalu?"

Naruto berpikir lagi. "Lalu kita akan membuat banyak anak, melebihi anaknya teme dan Sai. Kita akan membuatnya setiap hari." Naruto tersenyum cerah dengan mata yang berkilat ceria.

Wajah malu-malu Hinata langsung luntur seketika. Dalam satu minggu sejak Hinata kembali ke Jepang, Hinata menyadari jika Naruto yang ramah dan sopan yang dulu dikenalnya sudah tenggelam entah didasar lautan mana, digantikan dengan Naruto yang mesum dan tidak sabaran.

.

"Hinata, kapan kita menikah?"

Hinata menghentikan suapan salad yang hampir masuk kemulutnya. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan mengangkat wajah menatap Naruto yang sedang duduk didepannya.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Naruto menanyakan hal itu dalam dua bulan terakhir. Dan Hinata juga tidak pernah menjawabnya. Seperti saat ini, Hinata hanya menatapnya datar dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

Naruto sedikit heran kenapa Hinata selalu terlihat kesal jika Naruto menanyakan hal itu. Apa salahnya? Apa Hinata tidak mau menikah dengannya?!

"Hinata, kau masih mencintaiku kan?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu." Hinata kembali memakan saladnya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Pertanyaan yang mana?"

"Kapan kita akan menikah?"

"Karena aku tidak mau menjawabnya." Hinata mengatakannya dengan sangat santai, sementara Naruto syok mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?!" Tanpa sadar Naruto meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri." Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto dan memakan saladnya dengan lahap sambil menikmati pemandangan menyenangkan kota Tokyo dari teras restoran tempat mereka makan malam saat ini.

Naruto rasanya ingin berteriak frustasi. Apa ini termasuk ujian seperti yang dilakukan Sakura dan Ino? Jika memang iya, Naruto benar-benar ingin mengutuk mereka berdua.

Mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih dua bulan ini. Naruto benar-benar merasa seperti didunia mimpi ketika akhirnya bisa bersama Hinata seperti sekarang ini, setelah melalui neraka selama enam tahun terakhir. Menahan dirinya untuk tidak menemui Hinata benar-benar hal yang membutuhkan tekad kuat.

Mereka hampir bertemu setiap hari untuk sekedar makan siang atau makan malam bersama. Hinata juga tidak pernah menolak ajakan kencan Naruto. Meski sedang disibukkan dengan butiknya yang baru, Hinata selalu menyempatkan diri menghubungi Naruto dan meluangkan waktu untuknya jika pria itu memintanya untuk bertemu. Mereka mengobrol dengan nyaman seperti dulu.

Hinata juga tidak pernah marah jika Naruto sesekali mencuri ciuman dari gadis itu. Hinata hanya akan tersipu malu atau tersenyum lembut padanya.

Tapi kenapa setiap kali Naruto bertanya tentang satu hal itu, Hinata terlihat kesal dan tidak mau menjawabnya sama sekali?

.

"Sampai kapan kau mau mempermainkan Naruto begitu Hinata-chan?"

Kening Hinata langsung berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Apa maksudmu Sakura-chan? Aku tidak pernah mempermainkannya." Hinata jelas-jelas tidak pernah berniat sedikitpun untuk mempermainkan pria itu.

Ino mengangkat alis. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menikah dengannya?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan tidak mau menikah dengannya." sahut Hinata acuh.

Sakura dan Ino bertukar pandang, sebelum menatap Hinata lagi. "Lalu kenapa dua bulan terakhir ini Naruto mengeluhkan hal itu pada Sasuke dan Sai? Setiap ceritanya menyiratkan bahwa kau tidak mau menikah dengannya." ujar Sakura.

Hinata mendesah kesal dan memandang kedua sahabatnya itu. Mereka sedang berkumpul disebuah cafe dekat rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan pernikahan Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Naruto, pada mereka berdua. Begitu Hinata selesai bercerita, Sakura dan Ino tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka, membuat Hinata semakin menggeram kesal.

"Astaga Hinata-chan, aku tidak menyangka bisa separah itu." Sakura mencoba meredakan tawanya melihat wajah Hinata yang semakin menekuk.

Ino mengangguk menyetujui. "Tapi kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkannya Hinata-chan, kau meninggalkannya terlalu lama. Enam tahun itu tidak sebentar, dan selama itu dia hanya menunggumu sambil berkutat didunia militernya, bukan sepenuhnya salahnya jika tidak mengetahui hal semacam itu."

Hinata menghela nafas lagi. Ya, dia tau semua ini memang setengahnya adalah salahnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau mengatakan saja secara langsung apa kesalahan Hinata-chan?" ucap Sakura.

Hinata memandangi mereka berdua sambil memikirkan hal itu. Bukannya Hinata tidak mau, tapi..

"Jika kalian berada diposisiku, apa kalian akan mengatakannya secara langsung? pada Sasuke atau Sai?" tanya Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino saling bertukar pandang lagi. Hinata jelas menanyakannya pada orang yang salah. Sasuke atau Sai tidak mungkin melewatkan hal penting semacam itu dengan Sakura dan Ino. Walaupun dengan cara mereka sendiri, tapi mereka susah sama-sama saling mengerti karena telah lama bersama. Dan kasus Hinata ini memang sedikit unik.

Tapi jika memang harus menjawab maka sudah pasti jawaban mereka, "Tidak." sahut Sakura dan Ino hampir bersamaan.

"Tapi Hinata-chan, akan sampai kapan kau membiarkannya seperti ini?" sambung Sakura.

Hinata mendesah lagi. "Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin sebaiknya aku jelaskan saja pada Naruto. Kalian benar, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya sepenuhnya, aku juga ikut bersalah karena meninggalkannya. Lagipula aku bersikap terlalu berlebihan."

"Sebenarnya aku mengerti perasaanmu Hinata-chan, kita ini wanita, terlepas dari bagaimanapun sifatmu, kau pasti mengharapkan hal semacam itu, setiap orang punya sisi egoisnya masing-masing." ucap Ino.

Hinata merenungi kata-kata Ino. Benar, Hinata bersikap egois saat ini. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan dari sudut pandang Naruto. Naruto sudah menunggunya selama enam tahun, tidak seharusnya Hinata mempersulitnya seperti ini.

Hinata hanya perlu mengatakan dimana salahnya dan semuanya akan selesai. Mereka bukan remaja tanggung lagi, mereka dua orang dewasa, namun Hinata justru bersikap sangat kekanak-kanakan seperti seorang gadis remaja yang baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta.

"Aku akan mengatakannya nanti." putus Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino tersenyum. "Ya, itu baru terdengar seperti dirimu, kau tidak suka memperumit keadaan kan?" kata Sakura.

Hinata mengangguk. Dia sudah meraih gelas kopinya namun ia teringat sesuatu, dan menarik lagi tangannya. Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Aku hampir melupakan ini." Hinata menyerahkan selembar kertas masing-masing pada Sakura dan Ino. "Rancangan gaun pengantin yang kalian minta."

Sakura dan Ino langsung bersorak senang. "Kau memang yang terbaik Hinata-chan!"

.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Naruto mendesah didepan Sasuke dan Sai, membuat kedua pria itu kesal.

"Berhentilah menunjukkan wajah menjijikan itu didepanku, Naruto"

Naruto langsung merengut kesal. "Kau ini benar-benar kejam Sai. Aku tidak mengeluh sedikitpun saat kau meluapkan kekesalanmu karena rencana pernikahanmu, tapi kau tidak berbelas kasihan sedikitpun pada masalahku."

Sai bukannya tidak merasa prihatin pada Naruto. _Awalnya_ dia memang prihatin, tapi setelah mendengar cerita Ino, dia mendadak kesal. Jadi selama ini Naruto mengeluhkan kebodohannya sendiri didepan Sai dan Sasuke.

"Coba kau pikirkan lagi dobe, mungkin ada hal yang kau lewatkan?" ucap Sasuke.

Sasuke juga sudah mendengar dari Sakura. Walaupun Sakura bilang biarkan Hinata yang menyelesaikannya, tapi kebodohan Naruto ini sedikit melukai harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria. Mungkin Sasuke bisa memberikan semacam _clue_ untuk Naruto.

"Hal yang kulewatkan? seperti apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, kau yang menjalaninya, jadi coba pikirkan lagi baik-baik."

Naruto teringat lagi ketika ia putus dari kekasihnya saat ia masih SMA. Saat itu Naruto memang tidak terlalu peduli apa alasannya. Ia tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan, tapi Sasuke mengatakan apa kesalahannya saat itu, dan Naruto mau tidak mau mengakuinya tapi ia tidak menyesal sedikitpun.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Naruto bersikap layaknya seorang kekasih karena dia memang mencintai Hinata. Tidak ada yang salah dengan hubungan mereka. Mereka selalu bersama setiap kali ada waktu. Hinata juga tidak pernah mengacuhkannya.

Yaah.. walaupun kadang Hinata memang marah padanya jika dia sedikit keterlaluan. Tapi bukan salah Naruto jika dia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, Hinata semakin cantik dan menggairahkan. Bagaimanapun dia seorang pria kan?

Naruto yakin bukan karena hal yang satu itu. Lalu apa? Kenapa Hinata tidak mau menikah dengannya?!

.

Akhir pekan ini memasuki awal musim semi. Tiga minggu lagi Sasuke dan Sakura akan menikah.

Hinata mengajak Naruto untuk piknik menikmati musim semi tahun ini. Musim semi pertama mereka bersama. Naruto tentu saja tidak menolak selama ia bisa bersama Hinata.

Mereka pergi ke _Ueno Park_. Mereka terlalu awal pergi kesana, hanya ada beberapa pohon sakura yang nampak mekar. Naruto dan Hinata duduk dibawah salah satu pohon sakura dengan beralaskan sebuah kain persegi yang cukup besar untuk mereka berdua.

Naruto memakan dengan lahap semua bekal yang dibawa Hinata, masakan gadis itu benar-benar sesuai seleranya.

"Pelan-pelan Naruto, tidak ada yang akan mencuri makananmu." Hinata tersenyum sambil menyodorkan segelas air minum.

Naruto menerimanya dan langsung meneguk habis. Naruto mengamati sekeliling mereka sambil menikmati makanan dengan lebih pelan kali ini. "Kita sepertinya datang terlalu awal, pohon sakuranya belum mekar sepenuhnya."

Hinata mengangguk, dia ikut mengamati pohon-pohon sakura disana. "Aku hanya khawatir kita melewatkannya. Sebentar lagi pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura, kurasa kita akan sama-sama sibuk. Aku sudah lama tidak melakukan _hanami_ , jadi kupikir lebih awal juga tidak masalah."

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata yang duduk disampingnya. Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan membawa kebibirnya, mengecupnya ringan. "Kita tidak akan melewatkan apapun lagi Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum dengan sedikit tersipu. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan Naruto, kadang pria ini bersikap romantis, kadang juga tidak peka dan lebih seringnya bersikap mesum.

Naruto mulai menatap mata Hinata dengan serius. Naruto menggeser duduknya hingga sepenuhnya menghadap Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Hinata yang ditatap dengan cara seperti itu mendadak jadi gugup. "Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia juga memutar tubuhnya hingga mereka sekarang duduk berhadapan. "Naruto, jika kau bertanya padaku kapan kita menikah, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sebelum kau bertanya padaku apa aku mau menikah denganmu?"

Naruto melotot. "Jadi kau memang tidak mau menikah denganku?"

"Bukan itu maksudku Naruto." Hinata menghela nafas. Ia menatap lurus pada Naruto yang terlihat gugup menunggu penjelasannya.

"Naruto, kau tidak pernah melamarku."

Naruto tersentak kaget. "Hinata! aku melakukannya!"

"Kapan? Kau hanya bertanya kapan kita menikah, kau tidak bertanya apa aku bersedia menikah denganmu atau tidak. Tidak ada cincin, tidak ada bunga, tidak ada makan malam romantis- tidak, lewatkan saja semua itu. Kau bahkan belum menemui ayahku. Urutanmu salah Naruto."

Naruto tercengang. Betapa bodohnya dia. Naruto bukannya tidak mau bertemu ayah Hinata, dia hanya tidak memikirkannya. Naruto lebih sering menjemputnya di butik ketimbang dirumah, dan lagi Hinata lebih sering menunggunya diluar rumah ketika ia tiba.

Tapi yang paling membuat Naruto bingung adalah Hinata mengatakan dirinya tidak pernah melamar Hinata. Naruto memutar otak mengingat kebersamaan mereka beberapa bulan ini.

Hinata benar. Dia tidak pernah melamar Hinata.

Naruto langsung tertunduk lesu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia mengerti maksud Sasuke tentang apa yang dia lewatkan.

Sialan! Tidak ada yang mengatakan padanya bahwa wanita perlu dilamar!

Pantas saja Hinata selalu kesal jika setiap kali Naruto menanyakan hal itu, Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan urutan yang benar. Tidak, lebih tepatnya dia tidak tau.

Semuanya sederhana, hanya cincin, bunga dan kata-kata lamaran, tapi Naruto bahkan tidak memikirkan hal sesederhana itu.

"Hinata! jangan kemana-mana, tunggu disini." Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan memasang sepatunya dengan tergesa-gesa, membuat Hinata bingung.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?"

"Jangan beranjak dari tempatmu, aku janji tidak akan lama." Naruto langsung berlari menjauh dari tempat piknik mereka. Hinata hanya bisa menatap heran kepergian Naruto dan menunggu seperti yang diminta pria itu.

Naruto menekan nomor Sasuke diponselnya dengan kesal sambil mengemudikan mobilnya menembus jalan raya Tokyo. Pada dering ketiga Sasuke menjawab teleponnya dan Naruto langsung mencecarnya.

"Teme! Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau aku belum melamar Hinata!"

Sasuke hanya berkata dengan nada santai diseberang sana. " _Akhirnya kau menyadarinya juga. Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?"_

"Sial, kau memang tau. Hinata yang mengatakannya padaku."

Naruto bisa mendengar decakan Sasuke. " _Kau memang menyedihkan dobe."_

Sasuke langsung menutup sambungan telepon mereka, meninggalkan Naruto yang mengumpat kesal pada Sasuke. "Teme sialan!"

Hinata sudah menunggu Naruto selama tiga puluh menit dan belum ada tanda-tanda pria itu akan kembali. Tadinya Hinata berniat menelepon Naruto untuk bertanya apa yang dilakukannya, tapi Hinata mengurungkannya dan memilih menunggu Naruto saja.

Hinata akhirnya bisa melihat sosok Naruto yang sedang berlari menuju dirinya. Begitu tiba didepannya, Hinata langsung tersenyum melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Naruto. Naruto menunduk dan menyangga tangannya dilutut untuk meredakan nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Selama setengah menit kemudian, Naruto melepas sepatunya dan kembali duduk bersila dihadapan Hinata.

Naruto menyerahkan sebuket besar bunga mawar yang dibawanya pada Hinata. "Hinata, kumohon maafkan aku untuk kali ini. Aku mengakui aku memang bodoh."

Hinata tersenyum menerima bunga itu. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu, lagipula bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, aku terlalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Kau tidak perlu membawakanku ini, sudah kubilang lewatkan saja itu."

Naruto langsung menggeleng tegas. "Tidak. Sudah kubilang kita tidak akan melewatkan apapun lagi Hinata. Aku akan segera menemui ayahmu sepulang dari sini. Dan untuk makan malam yang kau inginkan, akan segera menyusul, lalu..."

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya. Ia membukanya didepan Hinata. Hinata tercengang melihatnya. Jadi Naruto tiba-tiba pergi untuk mencari bunga dan cincin?

"Aku menyadari satu lagi kebodohanku, seharusnya aku mengajakmu untuk memilih cincinnya. Jika kau tidak menyukainya kita bisa menggantinya nanti."

Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak perlu, aku sangat menyukainya Naruto."

Naruto bernafas lega, ia benar-benar cemas Hinata tidak menyukainya. Naruto menatap Hinata yang masih terpana melihat cincinnya. Tiba-tiba Naruto terserang gugup. Ia sudah menyusun kata-kata dalam kepalanya, tapi ia tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini mengatakannya. Apa ini hal yang normal?

"Hinata, aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk kebodohanku kali ini. Kau harus tau, aku tidak pernah merayu wanita, aku juga tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Aku ini pria kasar yang hanya tau tentang militer dan senjata, dan pelatihan militer tidak pernah mengajarkan apapun tentang wanita. Karena itu aku mohon padamu, jika lain kali aku melakukan kesalahan, katakan langsung padaku Hinata, aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa, aku hanya ingin membuatmu bahagia."

Hinata tidak sadar setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut matanya. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk karena suaranya menghilang akibat tenggorokannya yang tercekat.

Naruto menarik nafas untuk menenangkan jantungnya. "Jadi, Hyuuga Hinata apa kau bersedia menikah denganku? Hidup bersama selamanya dengan pria bodoh yang sangat mencintaimu ini?"

Air mata Hinata mengancam akan keluar lagi, tapi Hinata mencoba mengembalikan suaranya dengan susah payah. Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku bersedia."

Naruto tersenyum cerah. Naruto mengeluarkan cincin itu dari kotak. Ia sudah akan meraih tangan Hinata namun terhenti. "Hinata, dimana aku harus memasangkannya?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya. "Di jari manisku."

Naruto meraih tangan kiri Hinata dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya sesuai petunjuk Hinata. Naruto terlihat puas ketika melihat cincin itu berada dijari Hinata.

"Bagaimana kau tau ukuran jariku?" tanya Hinata sedikit heran mendapati cincin itu cukup pas di jarinya.

"Aku tidak tau, aku hanya mengira-ngira."

Hinata tertawa geli mendengarnya. Benar-benar sangat Naruto.

Tangan kiri Naruto yang masih memegang tangan Hinata tiba-tiba menarik tangan Hinata dengan cepat, sementara tangan kanannya berada di pinggang gadis itu juga menarik tubuhnya merapatkannya pada tubuh Naruto.

Hinata terkesiap dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu. Naruto melakukannya dengan cepat dan mudah seakan Hinata seringan bulu. Tubuh Hinata langsung menabrak dada kokoh dan keras Naruto, pahanya yang berotot juga mengapit tubuh Hinata agar tidak bisa menjauh darinya.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan! banyak orang disini!" Hinata mencoba mendorong tubuh Naruto agar bisa melepaskan diri, tapi tangan kekar Naruto memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Tenaga Hinata jelas tidak sebanding dengan Naruto.

"Biarkan saja, aku sedang ingin berbahagia dengan calon istriku." Naruto menyeringai menatap wajah Hinata yang merona. Mata birunya berkilat penuh damba yang sangat kentara dan tidak ditutup-tutupi.

Hinata sudah akan melayangkan protes lagi, tapi mulut Hinata dibungkam oleh mulut Naruto.

Kecapan pertama itu memabukkan, namun Naruto membutuhkan lebih. Naruto menyelipkan tangannya ke belakang kepala Hinata sementara tangannya yang lain tetap menahan tubuh Hinata menempel padanya. Naruto membuka mulut Hinata dengan mulutnya, menyapukan lidahnya ke dalam. Hinata melepaskan suara dari tenggorokannya dan mencengkram bagian depan kaos yang dikenakan Naruto.

Hinata bisa mengenali rasa lapar Naruto ketika mulut Naruto melumat bibirnya. Setiap bagian dari tubuh Hinata bergetar. Naruto menjelajahi mulutnya dengan belaian-belaian panjang dan halus yang membuat perut Hinata jungkir balik dan darahnya menderu kuat di pembuluhnya. Mulut Naruto bermain diatas mulut Hinata dengan kehangatan menggoda.

Naruto memutus ciuman itu namun wajahnya masih berada dekat dengan Hinata, ia bisa merasakan nafas Hinata yang terengah. Hinata mengangkat kelopak matanya, pandangan biru safir dan _amethys_ pudar itu bertemu. Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya yang memerah dan memanas saat ini karena tatapan Naruto.

Naruto mengusap pipi merona Hinata. "Kau memang sangat cantik Hinata."

Hinata tertunduk mendengar pujian yang lugas itu. "Kau jelas bohong saat mengatakan tidak pernah merayu wanita." Suara Hinata terdengar lirih dan serak bahkan ditelinganya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bohong, aku tidak pernah merayu wanita selain dirimu. Kau yang membangkitkan instingku."

"Naruto, kita sedang ditempat umum."

Naruto terkekeh mendengar nada gugup dalam suara Hinata. Naruto sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya agar Hinata bisa bergerak. "Jadi, apa aku sekarang boleh tau kapan kita akan menikah?"

Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Naruto. Ia mendongak menatap Naruto lama. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis sambil tersenyum menunggu jawaban Hinata. Senyum pria itu menularinya "Kapanpun kau mau." kata Hinata ringan.

Tidak ada jawaban yang lebih baik dari itu. Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung berkata. "Bagaimana jika minggu depan?"

Hinata langsung membelalak kaget. Naruto sudah gila. Tidak mungkin mereka bisa menikah dalam waktu satu minggu. Ia harus mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa pernikahan bukan masalah mudah, ada banyak hal yang harus diatur dengan matang, seperti undangan dan gaun pengantin mereka, dan gedung resepsi, dan, dan...

Hinata hendak mengatakan itu semua, namun menatap wajah Naruto seperti sekarang ini mengunci mulutnya. Ia hanya terdiam memandangi wajah maskulin dengan kulit berwarna coklat seperti perunggu, rahang yang kokoh, tiga garis dipipinya, dan mata biru cerah yang sangat disukai Hinata.

Bukannya mengatakan semua keberatan yang ada dikepalanya, Hinata justru mengulas senyum manis pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, minggu depan." sahut Hinata.

Naruto langsung bersorak dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat didadanya. Hinata tertawa dalam pelukan Naruto, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Dan... Hinata sangat mencintai pria ini, hanya itu yang perlukannya untuk bisa bersama dengan Naruto.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **END**

Huaaaannggggg~~~~~~  
Akhirnya cerita ini tamat, mat, mat!

Kepada semua para pembaca yang budiman, saya benar-benar merasa berterima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini sampai tamat. Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah review (Saya benar-benar minta maaf jika tidak bisa membalasnya :')) fav, dan follow cerita saya, saya harap kalian terhibur dengan cerita saya.

Salam dari author yang selalu mencintai para pembacanya^^😘

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018** 🎉🎉🎉


End file.
